Three Days and Four Nights
by elaine451
Summary: Complete! A one night stand between Spock and Nyota Uhura turns into four and has life altering consequences. Rated M for a reason. Absolutely AU and OOC. Fluff, just about always. Spock/ Nyota, C. Pike, Gaila, OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A chance meeting between Spock and Nyota Uhura has life altering consequences. Rated M for a reason, so you've been warned. Absolutely AU and a bit OOC. Fluff, as always**_

_**Spock/ Nyota, Christopher Pike, Gaila, OC**_

_**Feedback is love **_

_**Disclaimers: Own nothing but my own ideas… **_

* * *

Spock fidgeted as he made his way to meet the captain, a very non-Vulcan act yet one he seemed unable to refrain from. He was uncomfortable at functions such as these but as the head of the xeno-linguistics department is was essential that he attend this weekend recruitment seminar.

He entered the Clock Bar at the St. Francis Hotel and scanned the crowd for Captain Pike, they were scheduled to met and discuss a few candidates that the Academy was most interested in.

"Hey, Commander, over here." Christopher Pike motioned the Vulcan over with a wide smile on his face as Spock motioned back, making his way through the throng of potential students and teachers alike.

"Captain." Spock nodded.

"So, did you get settled? Nice room, yeah? I booked you a bay view." He turned to the bartender. "A whiskey neat and a Brown Russian." Pike turned back to his Vulcan friend. "Don't ya just love this place? Historic, been around centuries. And a great bar. Who could ask for anything more?"

"Captain…" The Vulcan was interrupted by this superior.

"Christopher, call me Christopher, Spock. Once were done with academia you'll have to address me by my title, so until then it's Christopher." He handed him his drink and took a healthy swig from his own.

"Very well, Christopher. I do not drink." He laid the glass back on the counter. "And as I told you earlier, since I do not drink a room was not needed for me." The Academy had made the decision to house all faculty members in case they drank and didn't have the sense to call a cab.

"All the senior professors were allotted rooms. So just spend a couple of nights getting pampered. And who knows? You just might get lucky!" He picked up the Brown Russian and handed it back to Spock. "Now, take a taste, I think you might actually like it."

Spock acquiesced. "Very well, thank you…Christopher." He brought it up to his lips and sipped at it experimentally. "Hmm, interesting. Sweet, very rich." Taking a heartier drink and relishing the burn of the alcohol at the back of his throat, he finished it quickly. Christopher Pike smiled and handed him a second.

While enjoying the second beverage a bit more slowly he turned, scanning the room when he saw her.

The woman's hair was long and straight, pulled back and up but still almost hitting her waist. The deep rust dress she wore came up high on her long neck but was cut to bare her smooth brown shoulders, the skirt was down to her ankles yet slit high to show off her long, perfectly shaped legs. Spock's jaw clenched as he fought an illogical desire to throw her over his shoulder and run from the room. He tilted his head to one side at his reaction. Most illogical, he thought.

Taking a deep breath, he noted the smooth mocha complexion on her flawlessly sculpted face. Large expressive eyes, slightly slanted up at the corners. And her lips. The tip of her tongue slipped out to wet those full, luscious lips and Spock was not at all sure he could control the urge to mark her.

Spock quietly growled, relieved that the music was such, it hid his vocal expression. He found himself approaching her, his legs apparently moving of their own volition.

* * *

Nyota Uhura noticed the Vulcan the moment she had entered the lobby. He was tall, lean but still muscular; she could tell by the way his black shirt clung to him under his open jacket. She was almost lost her breath when he began to make his way towards her.

The Vulcan stopped no more than a foot from her, she could feel the heat emanating from him and smell his scent, a combination of musky incense and something she was sure was intrinsically him.

Spock had no idea how he had come to stand before this young woman, but he was here and he had no desire to move away. He'd been with several Terran women and a few off worlders as well, so he was not inexperienced in the ways of sexual attraction. However, this one, she pulled at him. Perhaps a sexual encounter would sate the allure she held for him.

"May I retrieve a fresh beverage for you?" His voice was deep and rich and Nyota fought a shiver that threatened to race though her body.

"Andorian Brandy, please." She breathlessly responded.

"That is quite a strong drink." He simply stated. She shrugged and handed him her empty glass.

The Vulcan tilted his head to one side, slightly raised a brow and gave her the ghost of a smile.

"Indeed." He motioned a server over. "An Andorian Brandy and a Brown Russian, please."

Nyota studied this man up close as he ordered their drinks. His coloring held a slight greenish tint over pale, flawless skin. His facial structure was symmetrical and quite honestly, beautiful. He held his face almost immobile, but when he turned back to her, her breath caught in her throat. His eyes, his eyes were filled with the emotion his face didn't show. She quickly got herself under control as best she could.

"Are you a member of Star Fleet or are you being recruited?" She looked up at him.

"I am in Star Fleet. However, we were requested to dress in civilian clothing, thusly my uniform is at home." He gazed down at her. "And you?"

"I've a year left at the University of Nairobi, then it's either to Stanford to work on my dissertation or the Academy." She smiled up at him, feeling a little more relaxed.

"In what area of study are you completing your Masters?" He seemed genuinely interested, causing Nyota's smile to widen.

"Xenolinguistics and phonology with a minor in sociolinguistics as well. I love languages, just haven't decided what I want to do with it as a career yet." She sipped at her drink, glad of its calming effect.

"Ah, yes. Captain Pike spoke to me regarding you and your stellar record. He, we, would be very interested in having you seriously consider the Academy." He moved minutely closer to her.

"Oh, I'm flattered, but I'm sure there are more qualified…" He cut her off.

"You speak most Terran languages and if I recall correctly, are well versed in at least eight off world languages. You have also shown an aptitude in the anthropological aspects of said worlds. This is not a common attribute of most cadets." His voice was deep and Nyota could feel him resonating in her soul. She slightly shook her head to clear those ridiculous and romantic thoughts. Must be the brandy, she smiled to herself.

"Well, when you put it like that, I really am a catch." She chuckled.

"Indeed." He gazed at her over the rim of his glass.

"What do you do at the Academy?" She gazed up at him, fighting the shiver that she felt at his closeness.

"At the moment I am at Starfleet in a teaching capacity." He took another drink from his glass. "I am the head of the Xenolinguistics department and I also teach advanced astro-physics."

She nodded and moved minutely closer as well, as though sharing a secret. "Actually, it was your syllabus in Vulcan and Romulan that intrigued me enough to come here this weekend." Nyota's stance shifted slightly as she realized just who it was she was speaking with. He was the Vulcan – human hybrid that was a genius by Vulcan standards and he chose to attach himself to Starfleet. That alone was quite a recommendation to the curriculum.

She continued. "And that a Vulcan of your caliber would opt for Starfleet definitely has me considering the program." Nyota considered him from the rim of her glass. "What do you mean by 'at the moment'?"

"I am on leave from active duty until the new fleet of star ships is completed. I am in line as First Officer on the flagship, Enterprise." His voice held no pride or ego, which intrigued her even more.

"Most impressive." She gave him a half smile as she used his words. He cocked his head to one side and gave her the ghost of a smile.

"I am merely stating a fact." Spock leaned in closer. He was drawn to this woman and he felt that if could not have her he might just implode. "Ms. Uhura…"

"Nyota, please." Her voice was deep and Spock fought the urge to groan. What was in those Brown Russians, he asked himself?

"Nyota. Although I am not in the habit of making such overtures..." he paused, "I have a suite upstairs and if you would be agreeable to the notion…"

Nyota smiled and nodded once. "Although I am not in the habit of accepting such invitations, I must admit I was hoping you would ask." She gathered her purse. "Lead the way."

Spock nodded and with his hand at the small of her back led her through the bar, past the lobby and into the elevator.

Chris Pike had seen the interaction between his friend and the loveliest woman in the room and smiled. Seemed Spock had gotten more than lucky by the looks of things. He just hoped his friend would forgive him for trying to loosen him up with just bit of chocolate. Shaking his head, he headed into the main room for dinner and music. And just maybe he'd get lucky as well, he thought with a sly grin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so this is the reason for the change to an M rating - smut warning ahead, you can probably skip this one if it offends and not be too off track...**_

_**Disclaimers: All the usual ones**_

* * *

******

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Spock pulled Nyota into his arms and rubbed his face into her neck, learning her smell. His tongue slipped out and he ran it over her pulse point, taking in her taste, as well.

Nyota shuddered as she leaned into him, needing his support as she felt her knees weaken.

"Umm," she laid her face on his chest, her hand slipping up behind his head to fondle the nape of his neck. "Just how many Brown Russians did you have?" She murmured.

"Four, no five. But alcohol does not affect Vulcans." He whispered into her ear, although he had to question the validity of his answer as he had no real explanation of his loss of his inhibitions.

"Didn't I read somewhere that chocolate acted as an inebriant?" She pulled away and looked at him.

"Where would you read something such as this?" He pulled her close again and began to nibble on her clavicle. That she had found information such as this regarding Vulcans should concern him, but at this moment in time all he could focus on was this woman in his arms. "But in reference to your query, indeed this is a fact." Spock placed his hand under her thigh and lifted it to his hip as he pushed her against the wall of the elevator.

Nyota moaned and arched her core into him. "You do realize Brown Russians contain chocolate liqueur, don't you?"

Now it was Spock's turn to pull slightly away from her. "Indeed?"

"Indeed." She bit at her lower lip and attempted to pull away from him but he held her in place.

"My inhibitions may be somewhat…relaxed; however my desire for you is not falsely fortified by any intoxicants. If you wish to return downstairs I shall accompany you." His eyes burned into hers and Nyota nodded. "Although I would prefer we retire to my suite."

"I would prefer retiring to your suite, as well." She pulled his head down to hers, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Spock lifted Nyota into his arms and made his way down the corridor to his room. Setting her down, he lifted his hand to the access panel and opened the door, taking her into his arms again, he made his way to the bedroom.

Pulling the coverlet off with one hand, Spock gently placed her on the king sized bed. He gazed down at her with fevered eyes and Nyota shivered in anticipation. He pulled his jacket off and threw it on a nearby chair, his tie and shirt followed. Toeing off his shoes, he then unbuckled his belt and added it to the growing pile of clothing.

"Nyota." He practically growled. Spock took her ankle in his hand and pulled her towards the end of the bed, his eyes never leaving hers. She bit her lip and attempted to abate the moisture leaking from her apex. He was beautiful, his skin flawless. There was not an ounce of fat on his frame; she could see the definition of his muscles rippling with each movement. Nyota was reminded of a jaguar. Sleek, beautiful, deadly.

"Spock. I need you. Please." She didn't recognize her voice; it was thick with want, with need. She wasn't used to such utter surrender, but at that moment in time this man could do anything to her and she wouldn't have the will or desire to stop him.

"What do you desire?" Spock voice was deep, soft. He pulled her up by her wrists and unbuttoned the back of her dress before pushing it off her shoulders. "Umm…" He bent his head and nuzzled her neck.

Nyota moaned as she arched her body into him. "Spock, please…"

"Tell me what it is you desire, Nyota." He peppered open mouthed kisses between her breasts.

"You." She whispered. "You, I desire you. Please, Spock. I need you." Nyota pulled back slightly and looked into his heated gaze.

"And I you, Nyota." He pulled her dress off, tossing into the ever growing pile of clothing before gently pushing her back onto the mattress. His eyes raked over her, stopping at her breasts, groaning as her nipples hardened and elongated. He noted the moisture that was leaking from her apex; his fingers captured the sides of her thong and pulled it down leaving her completely bare for his further inspection. The patch at her apex shimmering with want almost drove him over the edge of sanity.

"Vaksurik." Spock groaned as his hands slid up her legs on his quest to that glistening center. "Nyota." His face followed his hands as he laid his mouth to her quivering core.

"Spock!" Nyota's hands clutched at his hair and her body arched up. "Oh, Spock, please…yes…" She knew was incoherent, but his ministrations were driving all clear thoughts from her head and all she was left with was sensation.

"Yes, Nyota, yes…" he mumbled against her as she climaxed against him. He lapped at her juices and felt himself become even harder. Making his way up her body, stopping along the way to run his tongue around her navel, nipping at the smooth skin of her taut stomach, laving and lightly biting at her hardened nipples, he positioned himself at her entrance. Before entering, he looked down into her lust filled eyes. "You are…safe?" He ground out, realizing he should have asked before going this far.

"Safe?" It took her a moment before she realized what he was referring to. "Oh, safe, yes. Shots, safe." She arched into his hardness. "Yes, please, Spock." Nyota moaned.

"Yes, Nyota, I shall please." He grunted as he pushed into her tightness, sliding in up to his hilt. "Ahh, Nyota, so tight."

He slid in easily, hitting her cervix and causing a twinge of pain. Spock hands came up under her hips and he shifted her body. With his next thrust he hit a spot that cause Nyota to see stars. She cried out in pleasure.

Spock filled her completely. Nyota had been a bit apprehensive when she had seen him standing naked before her. His body was perfection and his _lok_, so thick, so long. She was unsure if he would fit. But it didn't stop her body's reaction to him; she burned for him as she had for no other, engorged with anticipation, she was dripping with want.

"Oh, god, Spock! Yes, yes, god, yes!" She quivered and spasmed around his length as she orgasmed for a second time.

Spock continued to thrust and rock deep inside her, bringing her to culmination twice more before he shot his seed deep within her. His arms shook and he collapsed on her before regaining his thought process and rolling onto his side, bringing her along with him in his arms.

"Are you well?" He whispered.

"Mmmm, so well…" Nyota snuggled into his embrace before succumbing to exhaustion. Spock pulled the sheet and blankets up over them and allowed himself to sleep, as well.

*****

**_Feedback? Yes, please 8-)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimers: All the usual ones**_

_**Katelau: mate**_

_

* * *

_

Nyota laughed as Spock made a decidedly un-Vulcan expression when he tasted the sea urchin she had ordered. "Um, it is definitely an acquired taste." She chuckled.

"I do not understand why one would attempt to acquire a taste to something that is distasteful to begin with." He took a drink of water and swished it subtly in his mouth before using his chop sticks to finish eating his asparagus roll.

Nyota shrugged with a chuckle. "That's us Terrans for you, we stubbornly persist until we overcome an obstacle." She brought a piece of sashimi to her mouth.

Spock stopped his chopsticks half way to his mouth as he watched her close her eyes and wrap her lips around the raw piece of fish. She made a small noise in the back of her throat, informing him of her pleasure. Spock had to fight his own moan as he thought back to earlier in the day at the hotel. She had a similar expression, her head thrown back, her back arched, her thighs on either side of his hips as she rocked on his hardened length, tightening around him as she climaxed.

Nyota opened her eyes and smiled as she read his unreadable face. "Umm, I have a very naughty Vulcan, don't I?"

He lifted one brow. "To what are you referring?"

"I can read your mind, mister." She popped a vegetable roll in her mouth.

"Expound." He requested.

"You were thinking about this morning, weren't you?" It was more of an accusation than a question.

"How would you come to this conclusion?" Spock asked, amusement almost showing in his voice.

"Well, am I right?" She cocked her head to one side and the only word that came to Spock's mind was adorable.

"Actually, you are correct. Now, as to my query, how did you come to this conclusion?" His brow still high on his forehead.

Nyota shrugged. "Don't know. I looked up and saw your face and I just knew." She laughed at his expression. "I guess I can read my Vulcan. Anyway, I'm finished. Want to take the ferry out to San Quentin? It would be nice to see a little more of San Francisco before I leave."

"As you wish." He retrieved his wallet.

"Oh, Spock. Please let me pay for lunch." She smiled over at him. "You've been treating me to everything these past few days and it only seems fair."

"As I requested you stay past your allotted time it actually seems 'fair', as you put it, that I pay for our outings as you are still a student." He placed his credit plate down as the waiter came over.

Nyota smiled again. "Well, it hasn't exactly been a hardship. Our one night stand turning into a four night stand, I mean. I've had a…wonderful time. It seems so understated." She sighed. "But I do need to return to Nairobi tomorrow." She rose and took his proffered arm. He never took her hand in public, but he always offered his arm. It made Nyota smile when she considered all the things he had done to and with her body these past days. But in public he was always the picture of decorum. It turned her on a little bit, this secret that only they shared.

"And I must return to classes as well." They headed for the trolley station to make there way to the wharf. "Have you been considering the merits of attending the Academy?"

In the past three day days they had not really discussed their actual reason for meeting, recruitment was the last thing on their minds, too busy with each other and what she referred to as their unexpected holiday. And for as much time as they spent learning each other's bodies, they seemed to find almost as much time talking, learning about each other as well.

She told him of her youth, parents that were often off-planet with work, so much so that they really didn't have much time for her and her sister. She told about said sister and how much they meant to each other. Both she and her sister, Nya, attended University with their ultimate goal being self sufficiency. No longer having to deal with their parents' opinions and disapproval.

He told her of being half human on a planet filled with Vulcans. Of their prejudice, their cruelty, his feelings of inadequacy. He spoke of his rejection of the Vulcan Science Academy, his time at Star Fleet. Of his human family, his human mother, the grandparents that accepted him unconditionally. He told her things he had not even told his mother. And she listened. She sympathized. She accepted.

She felt she had met a kindred spirit. And he, a possible _katelau_.

"I have given quite a bit of thought to the Academy, believe it or not. I like the idea of using my linguistic skills in a practical manner as opposed to teaching. Exploring new worlds sounds very exciting. The recruitment fair really did do its job. Although, may I request that at the next one you don't use the same tactics on any one else that you did on me? I like the idea of being special." She looked over at him for a reaction.

"Nyota, as I do realize you are teasing I will not justify that query with a response. However, you are special. Very special." He led her to the appropriate trolley.

* * *

Nyota sighed as she packed away the last of her items. Spock had already put his bag by the doorway and was lying back on the bed watching her. He felt relaxed, at ease. A feeling he had never before experienced in his life. He supposed he should be relieved this time was over and he could return to his well ordered life, but he knew he would miss her.

"Have you given any more thought to the idea of meeting occasionally? Nairobi is merely a transporter station away." Spock tilted his head and looked at her.

"I have. I'm scared, Spock. This started out as just a fun little tryst, but…I'm nervous that if we begin something long distance my schooling will suffer. And I so need to keep my grades up if I plan on attending the Academy next year." She plopped down next to him.

"I do understand your concern." He rose and stood by the window. "A year is not a very long time. We shall wait and see if this is something we wish to pursue at that time."

"Spock, I didn't mean…" Her voice was agitated.

"Nyota, I am not upset by your desire to be responsible and I do understand how important your academic career is. This is quite an acceptable course of action. A logical course of action." He pulled her into his arms. "I have greatly appreciated our time together and I am pleased you were open to the idea of extending it. But now we must return to our lives. And as I stated, one year is of a very short duration." He released her and lifted her bag off the bed. "I shall take you the transport station."

"Okay." She turned and looked around the room, her breath catching as she thought of the past few days here with Spock. "One year isn't really all that long a duration, not really."

Spock held back a sigh. It was all for the best, he realized. Nyota Uhura was a woman who could, if given the chance, totally consume him. A year away from her was undoubtedly the best decision for all concerned. Now, if he could bring the Vulcan in him to the forefront he would see that this really was the most logical decision. As it was in this moment, his human side was bemoaning the loss of her. He inwardly shrugged and allowed her to open the door for him.

***************

**_Feedback always appreciated 8-)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing, just borrowing characters for fun**_

_**So, I'm not a great one for cliff-hangers, so this isn't one. I'm also afraid I'm not that great at choosing the optimum breaking point in a chapter, so please forgive if this seems…odd**_

_**Still, I hope you enjoy 8-)**_

* * *

Spock entered his darkened apartment and noticed the message light blinking on his comm. unit. Almost sighing, he went into the kitchen and set his tofu masala, palak paneer and saffron rice on the counter before going to his bedroom to change his clothes. He was sure it was a message from his mother asking him to reconsider attending his father's lecture in Paris next month. He loved his mother, but her constant attempts at a reconciliation between him and his father was beginning to try his patience.

Placing his dinner on a plate and grabbing a fork and napkin, Spock sat down in front of the view screen. "Computer, play messages."

The face on the screen was not the one he expected and it brought a flush of heat to his body.

"Oh, hi, Spock. It's Nyota, umm, oh, Nyota Uhura. We met about six weeks ago at the recruitment symposium." She laughed nervously and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I suppose you do remember."

The woman on the screen took a deep breath. "Anyway, I called because I need you to meet me. I know this all sounds so evasive and mysterious and it's a lot to ask of someone you only knew for three days," and four nights, he thought to himself, "but I need to see you, face to face. So, if possible, could you meet with me? I'll be in San Francisco, at the wharf shuttle station at noon tomorrow. If you show up, great. If not, well…I just hope you do. Okay, sorry this is in a message, but…anyway, I hope to see you."

She bit her bottom lip as she leaned forward and ended the transmission.

Spock raised his brow as he rose from the chair and made his way to his living room, sitting on the couch, his mind a bit flustered. He had to admit to himself that not a day had gone by during the past six weeks that he had not thought of her. Of there time together. Their agreement to wait a year had made sense at the time. However, on closer inspection, he was questioning why he had agreed to it. She had obviously come to the same conclusion as he did. The wharf shuttle station. He wondered for a moment why she didn't transport over, but quickly dispelled any questions. Some people were still adverse to this mode of transportation. She would have to overcome such an aversion if she planned on attending Star Fleet. He mentally shook himself and looked around his home. All was in place and spotless. His cleaning service had just been in. Perhaps fresh flowers, yes he thought, I will purchase some fresh vegetation and place them in the living and dining area.

He allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he placed his plate in the cleaning unit. He placed a quick call to Star Fleet and requested a substitute to teach his afternoon classes and sent his lesson plans. He then went into his bedroom to change the sheets.

* * *

The Vulcan leaned against a post and waited for the noon shuttle to arrive. He was unaware of the many looks that lingered on his person. As it was mid-May, he dressed in a navy turtle neck sweater, a black leather jacket and his long legs were encased in black denim, he almost looked like a fashion ad. His mind so focused on Nyota, he had no idea of his appeal.

Nyota exited the shuttle and scanned the area looking for her only Vulcan. She pulled her coat closer around her body and lifted her bag. Maybe he wouldn't show. She really didn't give him a chance to contact her one way or the other. Her message was pretty clear. Meet me or don't but I'll be there. She groaned at her audacity, what was she thinking? Biting her lower lip, she turned and there he was, looking straight at her with those eyes that had been haunting her for the past month and a half. Nyota raised her hand and started towards him. Oh, she sighed, he was as beautiful as she remembered. She had an image that was taken of them on San Quentin Island on her computer and she looked at it everyday. But the reality of him was so much more. Overwhelming, in fact.

Spock saw her the moment she disembarked from the conveyance and released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. She was beautiful, more so than he remembered and as he had an eidetic memory, this was difficult for him to reconcile. The feeling in his chest disturbed him and when the realization that he had actually 'missed' her struck him he found that he almost couldn't move. But then he internally shrugged. He had been thinking of her almost constantly when he wasn't in class and now she was here. His human half was feeling…happy. And if he were to be honest, so was the Vulcan in him.

Once they were standing in front of each other, she found her voice had left her.

"Nyota?" Spock looked down at her, one eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"Oh, Spock. Oh, thank you so much for meeting me. I know it all seems…" She took a deep breath. "Let's get out of here. I really need to talk with you."

"Alright. There is a small tea shop close by." He allowed her to take his arm as he led the way. He could sense her agitation through his coat. Curious, he thought. "Was there a specific purpose to our meeting?"

"Oh, is this it?" She smiled nervously as she looked up at the store front.

"Indeed." His head tilted to one side.

"Sit, I'll get you a nice herbal. Would you like a scone?" Nyota grabbed her purse.

"Just tea." His brows furrowed slightly at her strange demeanor.

"Just tea, okay. I'll be right back." She hurried to the counter to give her order. Oh my god, what was I thinking? She asked herself. I should just walk out the back door and never see him again.

"Do you need any help carrying these items?" She jumped as she felt Spock behind her.

"You startled me." She looked up at him with a small smile. "But, here," she handed him a plate with two scones, "you take this and I'll bring the tea."

He took the plate from her and went to their table. Nyota followed close behind. Well, she thought, it's now or never.

Once she had fixed her herbal tea and took a sip she looked up at Spock. He was calmly drinking his tea, his eyes boring into her with his typical intensity.

She took another deep breath and set her cup down. "Okay. Well, here's the thing. It seems, despite the fact that I was on contraceptive shots and despite the fact that we have somewhat dissimilar biologies, well it seems I'm pregnant." Nyota scanned his face for a reaction.

Spock's head tilted to one side and he set his cup down as well. "I am assuming you have been to a physician and explained that I am half Vulcan." His voice didn't betray any emotion.

"I saw a Dr. Amile Pashav last week. She knows a bit about inter-species fertility and obstetrics but she did confirmed by suspicions." She bit her lip again.

"I must admit my surprise. I was told by Vulcan physicians and scientist that as a hybrid it was unlikely I would be able to reproduce." His hands came together and steepled under his chin.

"Do you doubt what I'm telling you?" Nyota wondered if he would deny her. He didn't seem the type, but again she only been with him for three days.

"No, I do not. I know you are not the kind of woman to lie. And most certainly not about something as life-changing as this." His eyes softened. "Did you expect me to question your honesty?"

"No, I actually didn't. I know we were together for only three days…" He cut her off.

"And four nights." His voice softened as well.

She chuckled nervously. "Yes, and four nights." Her breath hitched at the memories. Memories that had haunted her for the past six weeks.

Nyota suddenly looked deeply at him. "I haven't been holding out on you or anything…I really just found out about this a few days ago." She thought back to the realization…

-**_three days earlier in Nairobi..._**

"_Noyta? Do you have any extra tampons?" Her green skinned Orion roommate entered her room. "I haven't had time to get to the druggist, what with finals." She plopped down on Nyota's bed._

"_Umm, I'm sure I do. Give me a sec." She went in to her bathroom, opened the cupboard and took out a full box. A small frown upon her brow, she gave the box to Gaila. "Here you go."_

"_Thanks, love. You are a lifesaver." Gaila gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left._

_Nyota sat on the edge of her bed and swallowed. Taking her PADD in hand, she opened her calendar. She gasped as she realized she was a month late. She should've had her cycle a week after she left San Francisco. She took a deep breath and calmly typed in 'inter species obstetrician Nairobi' and called the first name that came up._

_Once her pregnancy was confirmed, she spent another day deciding if she should tell Spock or not. She was keeping her child; there was no doubt in her mind. That she was able to conceive so easily must mean something. This child was meant to be. To live and to be loved. Her only dilemma was who to tell. Her parents wouldn't care. As long as she was in school and didn't bring any shame to their door, they would claim her. But if they found out she was pregnant, well…she smiled. Yes, she thought, after she contacted the father of her child, she would most certainly tell her mother and father and wait to be disowned. Her sister was a different story; she would be there for her, as they had been there for each other their whole lives. Yes, Nia would support any decision she made._

_So would Gaila, she smiled. Her roommate for the past three years had become her best friend and confidant. Gaila knew all her secrets, her dreams, her hopes. She was already set to attend Star Fleet in a years time and was thrilled Nyota agreed to attend the recruitment seminar and was even more thrilled when she had regaled the Orion with her four-night stand, consciously omitting the fact that he was half Vulcan. Nyota was confident Gai would support her in this as well._

_So, she reflected, the decision was made. She'd find the first shuttle to San Francisco and ask Spock to meet her. She'd transport, but she wasn't sure if she should with the baby. She chuckled. She was already putting her baby first. Alright then, a call to San Francisco was in order._

..."And, so once I was sure, well, here I am." Nyota hesitated. "I don't expect anything from you, Spock. I mean, if you want to be a part of his life…"

"Is it a boy?" Spock asked, his voice betraying a tinge of excitement.

"Oh, I don't know yet, but I can't call my baby an it." She smiled with a small shrug. "But, he's going to be a quarter Vulcan and I'm sure he'll need to know things…"

"Nyota, you cannot imagine I will desert you or my child. This is as much a part of my life, my responsibility as it is yours." His voice was firm, not the perfunctory cadence she might've expected. And her relief was evident.

"Spock, thank you. I can't tell you how much this means to me. I mean, I know we were practically strangers and all, but I suppose I knew you'd react just this way and…" She took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm rambling, I just…"

"My residence is not far from here. Why don't we retire there and further discuss this. I have a few thoughts on how we might proceed." He picked up her bag. It brought to mind that Tuesday six weeks ago when they had departed the St Francis Hotel, ending their time together. But now…they were embarking on something entirely new. Spock had to admit his excitement, if to no one other than himself.

"Oh, yes, okay." She nodded and stood with him. Nyota had to acknowledge this was a lot easier than she imagined. She didn't really think Spock would doubt her, but this was such a huge revelation, she wasn't at all sure what his reaction might be. She breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't totally freak out. But of course, he was a Vulcan…maybe he was freaking out on the inside.

* * *

_**Feedback is appreciated, as always **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**-All the usual disclaimers**_

_**-Just remember, this is AU and OOC, please be gentle. Also, I've probably taken liberties with Vulcan physiology…so, once again, be gentle?**_

_**-Thanks for all the feedback, it totally feeds the muse 8-)**_

* * *

Nyota wandered around the living room in Spock's apartment, or rather his house, she amended. It was the top two floors of a historical Victorian. Very unexpected, she would've thought Spock would have something utilitarian, not something with so much old world charm that had such an intensely human aspect. There were several over-stuffed armchairs and a comfy sofa in front of the fireplace. Warm wool rugs littered the hard wood floors and he had amber-shaded lamps on the end tables giving off a warm glow. The walls had an extremely eclectic array of artwork, some recognizable and others merely fascinating to Nyota untrained eye, as well as shelves filled with books. Real books. She had to smile at the Vulcan's human penchant. There was also bay window with a wonderful view of the harbor. She sat down on the cushions at the window seat while she waited for Spock to brew some more tea.

"Are you certain you are not hungry? All you had to eat was a half of a scone." The Vulcan set a tray down with a pot of tea and a plate with sandwiches and another with fresh vegetables.

"Yes, not really all that hungry lately, but thank you. Maybe later?" She rose and joined him in the living room, sitting across from him. "Okay, so, you have a few thoughts?" Nyota took the proffered cup from him and set it on the coaster.

"Several, actually. Please let me complete my proposal before you interrupt." He waited for her response.

Her eyes narrowed. "What makes you think I'd interrupt you? I mean…"

"Nyota, I spent three days with you." He almost deadpanned.

"Point taken." She begrudgingly conceded as she fought off a chuckle. "Alright, propose away."

"First point of action is actually a proposal in the truest sense. I would appreciate it if you would consider marrying me." He held up his hand as he saw her mouth open. "I realize that humans consider marriage an old fashion concept in regards to unexpected pregnancies. But as a Vulcan, it is unheard of to bring forth a child without the proper commitment. And as open minded as humans profess to be, children on any planet can be very cruel. And ours will be part Vulcan; to attach any further stigma would be irresponsible."

"But, Spock, you don't love me. I mean, I know we're attracted. Big time, actually, but marriage? To me marriage has to be a lifetime commitment and if we married and broke up, that would be hard on the child as well. Would you be willing to tie yourself to me for the rest of our lives? Okay, well probably just my life." She was sure this would dissuade him.

"I would not make such an offering if I were not. Vulcans do not take this commitment lightly, Nyota." He almost huffed. Spock leaned closer to Nyota. "As a race, we are committed to logic. And a completely monogamous relationship is of the highest logic, Nyota."

Nyota bit at her lower lip. "Okay, I assume your proposal isn't done yet?"

"How determined are you to complete your degree at the University of Nairobi?" Spock calmly asked.

"Spock, I am not about to stop attending school just because I'm pregnant. It took a lot of effort on my part to attend University. Three years volunteering with the Federation Youth Corp, three years on god-forsaken outpost colonies to earn enough credits for school. And then I busted my hump to finish up my degree in three years. Honestly, Spock, I mean, really, 19th century much?" She snorted.

His brow lifted slightly. He did know how she had entered the Corp for three years in exchange for her education and he was also aware how she resented her parents for refusing to pay for her education. It was a sore point and he realized he should have worded his proposal differently.

"I did not intend to imply such an idea, Nyota. But, if you would be willing to transfer to Stanford in September you could move in here immediately. You could also complete the remainder of your course work for this year from Nairobi via comm link as well, since you have less than two months of the school year this should not be a problem." He calmly explained.

"Oh, sorry." She giggled nervously; she should've known he wouldn't suggest such a thing. Sometimes she did jump before thinking. "Move in with you? Here?"

"As this is my residence, yes." He almost smiled. "The tenants below will be vacating within three months, the wife has been transferred off world and her husband will be accompanying her. As I own this building, I could have it renovated back to its original plan as a single family dwelling."

"Oh, um…I'm feeling a bit over-whelmed…I never imagined you would be so…amicable to this whole thing." She moved in even closer and took his hand in hers across the small coffee table. He didn't pull away; Nyota saw this as a good sign. "Spock, do you feel anything for me?"

"Feel?" He took a small breath and decided to forge ahead. Now was not the time to be evasive. "I do. Since our meeting, I've thought of you often. I…enjoy your presence, I feel…" Spock hesitated, not sure how to relate his intention, "I am most comfortable with you, and I am very sexually…engrossed, as well. This is not the Vulcan way, Nyota. However, it appears to be mine."

"Thank you for being honest." She smiled. "I have to admit I feel the same. I mean, I've never been so in sync with someone, so at ease. I really hated leaving you after the conference, but…" Nyota shrugged. "Anyway, like I said, I really appreciate your honestly."

"As I appreciate yours. And, Nyota, I do not lie." He stated.

Nyota's lips twitched as she fought not to smile. "Do you think, in time, we may learn to love each other?" She asked.

"I believe that in time, yes, we will. You will be the mother of my child, this alone will bring about a bond that has…emotional ties. The most logical result would be love. As I am half human, love should come easier than it would to a full Vulcan." He tilted his head slightly. "And as I already stated, I am very attracted to you. There is passion, desire. And I am very attracted to your mind, you are quite brilliant. If things had been different, Nyota, if we had met again in a year's time I believe we would have pursued a relationship. It would have been on a more accepted time schedule, however." He paused and looked at her, waiting for her reaction to his confession.

Nyota blushed and dipped her head as she took a deep breath. "Well, okay, I feel the same way. I really do think you and I, well...despite the fact that I'm human and you're Vulcan, we really have a strong rapport and…well, we sort of fit. I suppose relationships have been based on less." She rationalized.

"Indeed. Vulcans very rarely bond out of love. And I agree with your estimation, we do…fit." He took her hand in his. "I would wish to be bonded on Vulcan, Nyota. And there is much to discuss. Are you available to stay here through the weekend?"

"Well, yes, I had planned to any way. I was going to see an obstetrician that Dr. Pashav recommended." Nyota fidgeted nervously. "I didn't want to get the ultra sound until I spoke with you. And I thought that maybe you might want to be there?"

"That would quite agreeable, Nyota. Thank you for your consideration." Spock was pleased she had thought to include him.

"So, would we be staying here?" She asked as she looked around his house.

"If you prefer I could reserve a room for you at a hotel…" Nyota chuckled and cut him off.

"I would prefer to be here with you and I think we're beyond false modesty or attempting to deny the fact that we missed each other. Besides, baby daddy, I like sleeping with you. You're so warm." She smiled, attempting to lighten things up a bit with humor she now realized he probably didn't get.

"It is not required that we engage in sexual relations, Nyota. Unless this would be agreeable to you." He almost shrugged. He did desire her. Very much. But he would not initiate any action; he would wait for her lead.

Nyota smiled again and took a deep breath. "I have to admit, I've been thinking a lot about you, even before all this." She motioned to her stomach. "I was even rethinking our one year waiting period until I started at the Academy." Nyota rose and went to sit next to him.

"I was considering the same thing." He turned to look at her. "This is all quite unexpected, but I consider myself quite adept at adaption."

Nyota chuckled and lifted her hand to run it up over his jaw line to the tip of his ear.

"I'll just bet you are." Her nana always told her that things worked out the way they were meant to. And all the pushing and shoving to make things rearrange themselves into what we thought was best only seemed to postpone the inevitable. _'Go with the flow, my Nyota and you will find you get to your true destination all the faster._' Well, Nyota chuckled to herself; it would seem Spock was her destination as well as her destiny. Nana would be so proud. And although she wouldn't admit this to Spock yet, and she was barely admitting it to herself, she was halfway in love already.

* * *

Nyota reached over to take a sandwich from the plate Spock had supplied before looking up at him.

"I have told you everything that would pertain to being the mate of a Vulcan." Spock almost felt himself shrug. "Have you any queries?"

"Hmm, Pon Farr? So, do you have any idea when it'll happen? I mean, it would be very ill-time if it were to happen while I'm pregnant." Nyota leaned against the end of the couch and looked over at her soon to be mate as she lifted her legs to lay them in his lap. The corner of his mouth quirked at her familiarity.

"We need to journey to Vulcan for the bonding ceremony. Once we are joined my body will attune to yours. My biological functions will adjust to yours, thusly avoiding any such occurrence such as this." Spock answered as he rubbed his hands over his feet. He had been uncomfortable informing Nyota about his seven year biological imperative. But she took it very well.

"Mmmm, that feels really good." She smiled. "And what about your fiancé? Is she attuned to you? What will happen once the bond is broken?"

"T'Pring will be very relieved to be free. She has engaged in several relationships outside of our bond. This reveals that the bond was not strong for either of us." He ran his hand up her leg and realized he enjoyed her shiver from his touch.

"How did you find out about her extracurricular activities? Did your mother tell you?" She was curious about any woman who would cheat Spock.

"No, not my mother. Some of my school-mates have kept in contact with me. We are not really friends, but they took it upon themselves to keep me informed of events, for what reason I am still unsure. But even Vulcan's are curious to some degree. Especially if one rejected the VSA for Star Fleet. At any rate, they felt it their 'duty' to inform me of her misdeeds." He responded.

"And were you upset? Did you want to call up the bitch and confront her?" She was offended for him.

"As she was engaging in activities with other men, I did likewise with women. I must admit I was curious regarding Terran sexual habits before I was informed about T'Pring but had never acted on it. Her straying from our bond enabled me to sate said curiosity." He gave her a half smile and Nyota felt her breath catch. "Our engagement was set in place by our parents when we were seven, with the main objective being to find a mate for our time. But T'Pring found me to be sub-standard as I was not full Vulcan." She felt him imperceptibly shrug.

"Why didn't you break it off with her earlier? When you found out?" Nyota was outraged.

"Nyota, if we do not have a bond-mate when Pon Farr arises, we go mad or die. She was the lesser of two evils, I suppose. As I had not met you, I was willing to settle for her. And she was willing to engage in our bonding despite the fact that I was not a full blooded Vulcan as she would be marrying into a very influential family." He explained. "Now, I will be able to bond with a woman of my choice. One who I desire and who I feel desires me."

"Once bonded, we will be attuned in more ways than just Pon Farr. We will be aware of one another's needs; we will be able to feel each other's wants, desires." He continued, his voice was low and it shook her to her core.

Nyota sat up and looked at him. "I have to say Spock, if our needs and desires get any more intense, we may just spontaneously combust." She took a carrot stick from the plate of snacks.

"I must agree, we are quite compatible, physically as well as intellectually. And the presence of this child appears to verify this conclusion." Spock took her hand and pulled so that she was now sitting up facing him. "I am sure that this joining will be exceedingly successful."

Nyota smiled. "I believe it will be." She looked over at the clock. "We should head out, my doctor's appointment is in an hour."

He nodded in agreement. "I have a hover car in the garage, I will need the address to access directions."


	6. Chapter 6

_**-All the usual disclaimers**_

_**-And once again, Vulcan biology and physiology probably questionable, but as I've stated before, all AU and OOC, to a certain extent**_

_**-Thanks for all the feedback; it's great to know your reading and enjoying what I've written**_

_**-And yes, this is pure unadulterated enjoyable fluff. Basically, an angst free zone. So you've been warned 8-)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sitting in the waiting room with Nyota, Spock felt decidedly uncomfortable. His only consolation was that most of the men waiting with their mates had looks of discomfort on their faces as well, but he was able to hide his.

"Ms. Uhura, you and your partner can come in now." A small, elderly nurse ushered them into an examination room. She handed Nyota a thin sheet. "Now, just take off everything below your waist and the doctor will be in momentarily." She patted Spock on the arm. "Don't worry, Dr. Jenkins is wonderful."

"Indeed? Thank you for your reassurance, nurse…?" Spock went to Nyota's side.

"Oh, Sarah, just call me Sarah." This was the first Vulcan she had ever met and she had to admit he was a lot more pleasant than she had expected. And quite good looking as well.

"Thank you, Sarah." Spock gave her a small bow and Sarah smiled and blushed.

"Oh, you're so welcome." She exited the room with a slight flush.

"Hmm, never imagined you as a flirt, Spock. Gotta keep an eye on that." Nyota laughed. She slipped her shoes off and laid her skirt and panties on the provided chair behind the curtain. Turning back she hid the smile as she saw Spock quickly lift his eyes from her back side.

"I was merely being courteous, Nyota. And as I recall, it was flirtation that brought you to my suite six weeks ago." One brow raised, he gave her a half smirk.

Nyota laughed at his teasing before hopping up on the table she looked over at Spock. "Could you hand me that sheet?"

"Of course." Spock unfolded the sheet and laid it over her lap, turning as the doctor entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Gillian Jenkins. Please call me Gillian. It always seems so silly to me to have my peers call me by my title." She looked down at her PADD. "So, Dr. Pashav sent me all your records so we won't have to draw any blood this visit." Gillian looked up and smiled. "However as this is my first Vulcan-human baby, I will need some information from you," she looked down again, "Commander Spock."

"Please, call me Spock. And I took the liberty of downloading documents pertaining to Vulcan biology and physiology." He handed her a small disc. Spock appreciated the fact that she referred to his child as a baby and not a hybrid.

Gillian smiled. "Super!" She popped it into her computer and scrolled down. "Oh, I see Vulcan gestation is about 13 months…"

"What?" Nyota gasped.

The doctor chuckled. "As this is a mixed conception and as Spock is half human, we'll have to play this by ear."

"No, that's fine. Really. It was just a bit of a shock is all." Nyota smiled up at Spock. "Well, no one on Earth will think you married me because I got knocked up. I mean, they'll be expecting a nine month baby."

"Knocked up?" Spock questioned.

"I'll tell you later." She smiled again before turning back to the doctor. "So, will we be able to do the sonogram today?"

"Yes. But first let's do the exam," she turned to Spock, "you can stay if Nyota doesn't mind."

"I don't mind but if you'd be more comfortable…" Spock cut her off.

"I will remain." He sat down and looked up at Gillian.

"Okay then." She turned back to Nyota. "Please place your feet in the stirrups."

"Would not the exam be less intrusive if you used a tri-corder?" Spock asked.

"Yes, but by doing a physical exam I can see if there are any anomalies in tissue, in color, things a visual can only satisfy. I find this is just more warranted in inter-species pregnancies." She calmly answered, not at all offended. Nyota liked her a lot.

"I see, fascinating." Spock replied.

"All looks fine. As this is early in the pregnancy I didn't really expect to find anything anomalous, but it's always best to be safe than sorry." Gillian pulled the sheet down to expose Nyota's still flat stomach. "Okay, daddy, come on over and well take a look at your baby."

Spock came to stand beside Nyota and she took his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I am quite well, thank you. And you, are you…okay?" He looked down at her.

"Yup, right as rain." She gave him a small smile.

Gillian gave the couple a tolerant smile. She knew from experience just how difficult inter-species pregnancies could be. Usually the couple had been trying for quite awhile and she had to work hard to assure a successful merging. This however, well, this was very unusual for her. It had happened so easily. She had known about the Ambassador and Lady Amanda's difficult time conceiving, so with the ease of even a half Vulcan would warrant looking in to.

"Alright, here we go." Gillian hit the record button on the machine and ran a scanner over Nyota. "So, see this mass here? Oh, wait."

"Is something wrong?" Nyota clutched Spock's hand.

"No, umm, no not wrong. See right here? These two masses?"

Spock leaned in closer to the screen and looked at two pulsating forms. "We do not produce twins. There are no Vulcan twins."

"What? Twins? I'm having twins?" Nyota gasped out.

"Vulcans do not produce twins." Spock repeated and Gillian had to fight to keep from laughing out loud.

"Well, humans do, Spock. And as your children are three-quarters human…" She turned to look at Nyota. "Do twins run in your family?"

Nyota let out a deep breath. "My mother is a twin and my father has twin brothers, my uncles." Her voice was distracted as she looked at the screen. "Whoa, twins." She looked up at Spock who was staring down at her. "Boy, when we over-achieve, we really over-achieve."

"Indeed." The corner of his mouth quirked up in what Nyota was coming to recognize as his version of a smile.

"So, you're not freaked by this?" She was almost incredulous.

"Freaked?" He queried.

"Upset, panicked, I don't know…freaked?" She replied.

"No, not at all." He turned back to the doctor. "What are the chances of the fetuses going to term?"

"It's so early in the pregnancy, it's hard to say. And as you are the only living Vulcan-human, we can only wait and see. I do know that the last four months of your gestation was outside of the womb. I'm hoping as the children are mostly human, we'll have a good outcome." Gillian took Nyota's hand in hers.

"We'll do all that we can to ensure a safe and healthy pregnancy and delivery."

Nyota nodded, too emotional to really speak. She hadn't considered the idea that she might not be able to go full term with her baby…babies, she corrected. "I'll do whatever I need to do to keep my babies healthy."

"Make an appointment two weeks from now and don't worry. I'll leave a list of supplements you'll need to take as well." Gillian smiled.

"Um, quick question." Nyota looked between the doctor and Spock.

"Yes." Gillian stopped entering data.

"Sex, is there any problem with sex?" Nyota felt herself turning red and heat rushing up from her chest.

The doctor chuckled. "No problem at all. Just resume all your regular activities. Stay away from alcohol, drugs, caffeine. Exercise as much as you can. Avoid any undue stress. All the usual suspects."

"Oh, okay, thanks. Because to be honest, I've felt a definite increase in my…in my…" Nyota stammered and looked away from Spock.

"You will have an increase in sexual desire as your hormones fluctuate. There is nothing unusual with this." The doctor closed her PADD. "So, see you in two weeks." She popped out a small disc from the scanner and handed it over to Spock. "The babies."

"Thank you, doctor." He took the item from her and turned to retrieve Nyota's clothing.

* * *

Twins, wow." Nyota looked over at Spock. They had stopped at a small Indian restaurant for an early dinner and had ordered several vegetarian items. "Spock? Please, tell me what's going on in your head."

"In my head?" He raised a brow.

"Don't be obtuse, you know what I mean." She gently prodded.

"Yes, I do." He sipped on his chai. "I was surprised. As I stated numerous times, Vulcans do not produce twins. But as I am half human, I…adapt." He leaned in towards Nyota. "I must leave for a few days, I need to go to Vulcan and break off my engagement to T'Pring."

She nodded. "Are you going to tell your parents about this?"

"Of course. I will arrange for a bonding ceremony, as well. I would like to have it performed within the month."

"Should I go with you?" Nyota bit her lower lip.

"No, I need to sever ties first. Then I must speak with my grandmother, she will be the one to arrange for the bonding. My father will not, I am sure. But my mother will be very pleased." Spock tilted his head.

Nyota took a drink of her tea and smiled up at him. "You think so? I mean, this isn't exactly the kind of news a mom likes to hear. I haven't told my parents yet, but I can just imagine their reaction." She almost shuddered.

"Yes, I am sure. And if you wish, we will inform your parents together." Spock spooned several dishes onto her plate.

Nyota had to smile at his attitude. Yeah, she thought to herself, she could really learn to love this guy. "Thank you, I may take you up on that. But not now, okay?"

"It is your choice, Nyota." He looked up at her and nodded. "I would like you to return to Nairobi and arrange for your move. I shall set up a transport of all the items you need to bring and I will clear the second bedroom to allow your goods to be deposited there."

Nyota nodded. "This is all happening so fast. I mean, one second we're discussing my being pregnant and the next we're getting married. I need a second to breathe."

Spock nodded. "We shall not discuss it any further this evening. Let us eat and retire at home for the evening."

Nyota smiled. "Sounds like a very good idea."

* * *

Nyota came out of the shower towel drying her hair. She had put on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a tee shirt.

"Just what I needed. I feel great." She smiled at Spock.

"Indeed." His gut contracted as he looked up at her. "I…" Spock hesitated. "Where do you wish to sleep?"

Smiling softly, Nyota went to her Vulcan and knelt before him laying her lips against his ear. "I wish to share your bed. Sleep to invariably follow."

"Indeed." Spock fought the shiver that threatened to race through his body. He took Nyota by her shoulders and pushed her back gently. Rising from his seat, he held his hands out to her. She took them and rose, allowing him to pull her forward, into his arms.

"Are you sure, Nyota?" He whispered against her neck as he lightly bit his way down to her shoulder.

"I am very sure." She arched into his center and moaned as she felt his hardened sex. "Please."

Spock growled and lifted her into his arms. "I shall please you, Noyta Uhura. I shall please you greatly."

"Braggart." She giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

_**-All the usual disclaimers**_

_**-Thank you for all the feedback, it is so appreciated and really spurs me on**_

_**-Sorry, this is shorter chapter, but the next few are more up to snuff 8-)**_

_**-Shan'hal'lak: Love at first sight, emotional engulfment**_

* * *

Spock looked down at his partner, his mate, the mother of his children. He smoothed her hair back from her sweat laden brow as he moved in and out of her. His movements, shallow, easy. Afraid to push in as deeply as he desired.

"Spock, baby, please. I won't break. I need you inside me, all the way inside me." She arched up and pulled him in deeper.

"Nyota, I do not want to…" He moaned as she wound her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

"Don't worry so, the doctor said to resume our normal activities." She smiled and grabbed his buttocks, pulling him in again. "So, resume." She lightly slapped him.

He growled and took her hands, holding them up over her head. "I must do as you ask as one must generally cater to pregnant women."

Nyota groaned. "Oh yes, one must."

* * *

Nyota reached over and found her bed partner missing. Rolling into the space he vacated, she snuggled into the remaining warmth, sighed and thought over the last 24 hours. This certainly wasn't what she expected. She knew Spock would acknowledge her, but was still stunned he had proposed marriage. They had an attraction that was evident from their first meeting. She wasn't easy; she had never even had a one night stand before Spock.

Shan'hal'lak…could it be? Nyota wasn't a romantic. Her parents had cured her of any idea of fairy tale endings. But Spock, he was so different than anyone she had ever known. His logic, his honesty, his ethics. This alone was a major pull. And now he wanted to spend his life with her. And her children. Their children. She sighed and pushed the covers off and grabbed Spock's robe.

Entering the living room, she looked around for him. "Spock?"

"I am in the kitchen, Nyota." She followed his voice. "Are you well?" He turned to her and Nyota's breath caught in her throat. He was wearing a black tee shirt and a pair of knit pants, his form outlined for her perusal. Was he always so sexy or was she just totally whipped?

"I'm good. Really good." She went to stand before him. "Are you well?" Nyota laid her hand on his chest.

"I am very well." One side of his mouth lifted and he laid his hand over hers admiring the way his robe fit her. She was almost swimming in it, yet she never looked more appealing. He stifled a sigh. "Are you in need of sustenance?"

"Umm, I could definitely eat." She spoke softly, memories of the night in his arms fresh in her mind.

"Please, sit down and I will serve you." He turned and Nyota sat in the breakfast nook admiring the view from these windows, as well.

"So, are you a good cook?" She accepted the cup of tea he had brewed for her.

"I suppose that is subjective." He placed a vegetable omelet and a bowl of fruit before her. Nyota raised an eyebrow and placed a bite in her mouth.

"Mmmm, you are not just a good cook, you are an excellent cook." She smiled and dug into her plate. She closed her eyes and moaned. "I didn't realize just how hungry I was. This is delicious."

Spock swallowed and pushed down any thoughts of dragging her back into the bedroom. She looked up and smiled. "Do we have time?"

He raised a brow at her query and wondered at how close they had become in such a short time as she had no problem reading his thoughts. "Actually, not really. I have requested a 10 day leave of absence from school. I arranged for transport to Vulcan which departs this afternoon and I must stop off at the Academy first. I should return in 3 days time. After which I would like to arrange for the both of us to return to Vulcan to be bonded. Is this agreeable to you?"

Nyota quickly ran the days through her head. "Yes. I need to get back to Nairobi to arrange completing my studies by remote. And then I'll need to get to my dorm room and pack up." She looked up at Spock. "Oh, and I'll need the transport coordinates for my boxes. It won't be much. Clothes and books, mostly."

"Books?" He queried.

"Yes, I collect antique books. Like the ones you have here." She smiled almost apologetically. Most people who found out about her hobby found it odd and distasteful. Smelly, dusty, books. 'Whatever for?' She was always asked. But when she saw all the books Spock had she discovered something else they had in common, but she also realized there still so much to learn about one another. She was excited about the future and felt like an idiot for feeling that way.

"Anyway, I'll need to look into transferring to Stanford in the fall once I get settled. Luckily I still have over four months to matriculate." She bit her bottom lip, her eyes squinting as she mentally went over what needed to be done, Spock could almost see the planning going on in her head. She fascinated him. He mentally shook himself.

"Indeed. I need to pack a few things. If you wish, I will look into a return transport to Nairobi for you." Spock picked up her now empty plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

"That would be so great. Thank you, Spock. I'll get washed up and pack my bag." Nyota went to him and wound her arms around his neck. "Spock? Thank you so much. You have no idea how…well, you've made this all so easy."

Spock looked down at her and laid his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. "It is the only logical course of action, Nyota." He bent down and softly kissed her lips.

"I'm starting to see the advantages to logic. But don't hold me to that. Pregnant woman are notorious for speaking out of turn." She laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**-All the usual disclaimers**_

_**-As stated before, but just reiterating, story is very AU and very OOC. **_

_**-Thanks for all the response, I love to know you're reading this and enjoying it. Just makes my day 8-)**_

_**-And now, on to the fluffage!**_

* * *

Spock dropped Nyota off at the shuttle center not long after breakfast. There was a departure within the hour and he wanted to be sure she was on it.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me." She teased. "Please, let me know how things go with your family, I'm nervous enough as it is that they're going to think I'm an irresponsible slut." She allowed him to carry her bag as far as her transport.

"There is nothing to concern yourself with, Nyota. It is a moot point at any rate as I am telling them of our plans." Spock gave her bag to the pilot to stow. "Not seeking permission. Please leave me a message and inform me of your safe arrival."

"You know, you really are the sweetest man even if you are a bit controlling. If I weren't already sleeping with you, you could charm the pants right off me." She laughed as she turned to board her flight. "Spock?"

"Yes, Nyota?" He moved closer to her.

She laid her palm on his cheek. "Thank you for…for this."

He tilted his head to one side and she saw the slight confusion in his eyes. "For what, Nyota?"

"For being you, I suppose." She smiled and turned to leave. He held her hand in his, realizing how inappropriate this action was, he also realized he did not care.

"Nyota, there is nothing to thank me for. This is the most logical outcome for us. I would have it no other way." He almost smirked.

Once Nyota's transport departed, Spock called Captain Pike and requested a few minutes of his time before he left for Vulcan. As he pulled up in front of his mentor's townhouse, Spock fought off the nervousness that he felt in the recesses of his consciousness. This was unacceptable, he told himself, and totally illogical. He knocked at the front door and waited.

"Spock, come in." Christopher looked at his friend and knew something was off. "So, what's up? Why the urgent trip to Vulcan? Is everything alright with the family?"

"My family is well, Christopher. There is actually a very personal matter that I wish to discuss with you." He allowed the captain to lead him into the living room.

"Take a seat and spill. Want anything to drink?" He had a beer on the table.

"No. I think not, but thank you." Spock took a breath and began relating the events of the past six weeks, starting with his long weekend with Nyota and ending with his planned trip to Vulcan.

"Whoa, so now you're gonna be a dad and a husband? Spock, I don't know what to say. I mean, I understand the predicament you're in; you're not alone by a long shot. But, Spock, marriage? To someone you barely know?" Christopher didn't want to see his good friend and future first mate get trapped. And he was actually feeling more than a little responsible when he thought of all the Brown Russians he'd gave the Vulcan.

"I don't know if I could consider myself a good friend if I didn't voice my concerns. This is a shotgun wedding, Spock. They very rarely end well. I'm not trying to be the voice of doom, but how much thought have you really given this? I'm sure this young lady is not a scammer, but if she knows who you are and what you're worth, well…" He shrugged and waited for Spock's response.

"I assure you, this was not Nyota's idea. She felt that I should be informed of her condition and she was concerned that with the difference in our biologies we needed to see the doctor together. But, Christopher, I must admit to my…attraction to this woman and my…well, for want of a better description, to my anticipation of what is unfolding in my life. Yes, it is unexpected, but this makes it all the more desirable." Spock's elbows were on his knees and his hands open as he leaned forward and looked at his mentor for acceptance.

Christopher shook his head at Spock's unexpected confession and gave a slight chuckle. So much for the cold-hearted prick his students called him. He knew Spock's feelings were deep, but he always knew they were there.

"Well, Spock, I don't know what else to say. You seem determined. I'll hope for the best, but I tell you one thing, I gotta meet the young woman who put this look in your eye." He shrugged and smiled.

"Perhaps this is a good thing, Spock. The one aspect that was missing. You are now able to see first hand what being human is all about. This will only make you a better officer and a better man." It was obvious his Vulcan friend was set on his course, so the only thing he could do was support him.

"But, sir, does not the moral ambiguity of my actions offend you?" Spock sat straight and waited for his honest answer.

"Spock, you're a man. And Nyota is a woman. You felt something for each other, you believed you were safe, but sometimes life happens while you're planning it. But you gotta remember, Spock, marriage to a Terran, it's different than marriage to a Vulcan. It's illogical a whole lot to the time. Just ask my ex-wife." He chuckled. "But I'll anticipate the best and I'll be pushing for approval to have families aboard star ships. The discussion has been brought up in the past, but now…well, I'm not taking the Enterprise out without you on board."

"Thank you, Captain. And as for Nyota, she made the decision to attend the Academy before she discovered the pregnancy. We did vie for her recruitment to Star Fleet…"

"Yes, and I must commend you for the extra effort." Pike smirked.

"Sir, really, I…" Spock almost sputtered.

"Spock, I'm just joking. There shouldn't be a problem with her entering the Academy. She's a brilliant linguist and as such would be a welcome addition to the school as well as to a star ship. There are no regulations regarding spouses of teachers attending the program. Let's just play it by ear. But honestly, I see no real issues." Pike assured Spock.

"Thank you, Captain." Spock had to admit he was relieved.

"So, I expect you to bring the missus over once you are back from Vulcan. Are you planning a Terran ceremony as well?" He asked.

"Actually, Nyota and I have not discussed it. But once we have a moment, I would like to have a small ceremony at my grandparent's home in Napa. If Nyota is agreeable to the idea. And I would be honored if you would attend." Spock cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable.

"Of course, I'll be there with bells on, Spock. And I love a good wedding cake." He rose with the younger man and followed him to the front door. "Call me if you need anything or just need to shoot the shit, that's what friends are for." He slapped him on the back and waved him off.

That was the last time he'd try to loosen up any of the staff at work functions, Christopher promised himself. The absolute last time.

* * *

Spock's next stop was to his see his grandparents in Napa. He was more concerned with their reaction than his own father. He had been visiting them since his youth and had developed a close relationship with both them and his extended human family. At first it had been through his mother's insistence, but then the effort had been all his. And he was sure that his cousin, Gregory, would find this all very amusing.

Samuel and Delilah Grayson were surprised when their grandson called requesting time with them for a short visit. He had some news he wished to share with them and wanted to tell them in person.

"_You never have to arrange a time, son." Samuel laughed. "You are always welcome here, you know that."_

"_Yes, indeed, Grandfather. However I wanted to be assured that both you and Grandmother would be home." Spock clarified._

So, their half Vulcan grandson had some news. Naturally, Delilah put on a fresh pot of herbal tea and placed several of her grandson's favorite cookies on a plate, her mind abuzz at what sort of new Spock could have. He was an open book to her, so for him to be even slightly vague was a new experience.

"Here he is, Delilah." Sam called out to his wife as he went to the front door to greet Spock. He smiled widely as he pulled his grandson into a bear hug. "Spock, it's been too long."

"Grandfather, it has been two weeks, three days and…well, it's been just over two weeks. I am sorry I have not called; classes have been taking up much of my time. And the weekend has been quite eventful." Spock returned his grandfathers embrace.

"Spock!" Delilah Grayson ran out to the porch to greet her grandson. The small woman enveloped him in a tight embrace before pulling him down to kiss him on each cheek. He allowed the smile only she and his mother could elicit in him to grace his face.

"It is good to see you, Grandmother. I am sorry my visits have been remiss these past weeks." He pulled away and held her at arms length as he studied her face. Spock realized that he did miss her and his grandfather. They tried to meet for dinner once a week, but his schedule had been unusually busy and had cancelled twice.

"Oh, pish! We both know how busy you are. Now, you just come inside and have cup of tea." She took his arm in her and led him into the kitchen.

Once seated with a steaming cup of tea, he felt his grandparent's eyes upon him. Waiting.

"Okay, son, spit it out." Samuel urged.

"Yes, well." He hesitated, which surprised both Sam and Delilah, but they held their tongues and waited. "I met a woman several weeks ago at the recruitment seminar here in town. We were quite compatible and spent several days together. It would appear that she has become pregnant and I am the father."

Spock looked between his grandparents, waiting for some sort of reaction. Delilah blinked several times and Sam shook his head and let loose a loud laugh.

"Samuel! This is not a laughing matter." She scolded her husband before turning back to her grandson. "Spock, how did this happen? I mean, I know the biology of it, but in this day and age..."

"Nyota was on hormone shots and according to Vulcan doctors and scientists, as a hybrid it was expected that I would be unable to reproduce." He replied.

"That's Vulcan bullshit!" Sam roared. "They couldn't stand the idea that as a half human you were smarter than their full-blooded Vulcan brats so they decided to berate you." He seethed and Spock had to fight the smile at his grandfather's loyalty.

"At the very least, it would appear that they were incorrect." Spock replied. "I have a transport to Vulcan this afternoon. I need to break the bond I have with T'Pring and I wish to make arrangements to have a bonding ceremony with Nyota."

"You're going to bond with her, Spock? Marry her? Son, you hardly know her, are you sure this is the wisest…" Samuel was cut off by his wife.

"Oh, Sam, you just hush. Can't you see by the look on his face his mind is set in this?" She turned back to her grandson. " Nyota? That's her name?" Delilah asked. "Tell me about her, sweetheart."

"Her name is Nyota Uhura. She is from the United States of Africa and is a xenolinguistic major. Her plan was to finish her BA at the University of Nairobi, but she will now move here and finish her degree at Stanford before enrolling at Star Fleet in a year." He looked at his grandmother's face for a reaction.

"Well that's nice, love, but tell me about her." She prodded. It was always like this with her grandson. She had to coerce deep felt emotion from him. But she always succeeded.

Spock gave a slight shrug. "Grandmother, we do not know each other well. But she is quite esthetically pleasing…"

"So, she's a beauty?" Sam winked. He'd let go of his doubts quickly. Both he and Delilah would give the moon and the sun for Spock if asked, so if he wanted to marry the girl he'd knocked up, well, he'd just accept it and hope for the best.

"Very much so, Grandfather. And she has a brilliant mind, very astute, very curious in nature. And a sense of humor, she smiles and laughs easily. Even so, she is very logical and understands my ways. Despite our differences, we appear to be very well suited." He tilted his head to the side. "It does not make sense, but I am pleased with the outcome of this situation."

Delilah Grayson laughed. "Oh, Spock, gut feelings rarely do make sense, but sometimes you just have to go with them."

"Indeed." He nodded. "There is something else. We are expecting twins."

"Oh goodness!" Delilah grabbed at Sam's arm. "When will we get to meet her?"

"Soon. As I stated, I wish to take her to Vulcan for the bonding ceremony. But once we are back I would like to have a Terran ceremony here, if you are agreeable." He knew they would be, but it would be impolite to assume.

"Of course! You give that girl of yours my comm. link and we'll arrange everything. I would love to have her up here for lunch and a nice chat." She gushed.

"Just calm down, Delly. Let's give these two a change to get used to the fact that they're going to be parents and that their going to get married." Sam turned to his grandson. "Have you told your parents yet?"

"No, that is the reason for the trip to Vulcan as well as T'Pring." He answered.

"Will she be heart-broken?" Delilah frowned. She was never pleased that Amanda had allowed her grandson to be betrothed at such a young age, but she still felt sad for the young woman who would not have a chance to share her future with her wonderful grandson.

"No, Grandmother, she will not." Spock often wondered if the woman even had a heart. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the disc Nyota's doctor had given him. "I have something to show you before I leave."


	9. Chapter 9

_**-All the usual disclaimers**_

_**-Thank you all for the feedback, I'm thrilled that you are reading and reviewing! **_

_**-And for **__**LikeMuh...Fashnik**__**: Indeed, this fic is domestic, even prosaic if you will. But, you were warned, major fluffage and not a huge helping of angst, if any at all. As for a catfight? Never entered my mind.**_

_**-just a reminder, AU and major OOC. 8-) **_

* * *

"Gaila, really, I know what I'm doing." Nyota packed the last of her things and pasted the appropriate label on the box along with the tracking code. Everything had gone so smoothly with her classes it was only natural her roommate would give her a hard time. She still had to see her sister; Nyota just hoped Nia wouldn't be as opposed to her decision as Gaila.

"But, Nyota, marriage? For fuck's sake, you don't even really know him. Yes, Vulcans are honest, but they are also cold as ice. Believe me, I know." She shivered as she recalled her attempt to seduce one.

"Well, my Vulcan isn't. And you know it, I told you about our time together. Look, I know this isn't the ideal. But it's what's best for us. Really, Gaila. I need your support now. And I'm going to need you once the babies come. Please, Gaila." She pleaded.

Gaila shook her head and took a calming breathe. This was crazy, and for someone like Nyota, insane. She was the one who had grounded the Orion, Nyota had focused her green-skinned friend, helped her to realize her potential as a computer scientist. Not just as a token alien allowed to enter the University in an exchange program. Yes, Gaila reasoned, Nyota needed to see options that didn't include marrying a man – human or alien – just because she was pregnant. And Gaila had to try to make her see them.

"Nyota, I hate to say this, but what if you don't carry the babies to term? I mean, inter-species pregnancies hold a whole plethora of problems. I'm sure your doctor told you as much." Her voice was low, she didn't want to be mean, but if bringing up this negative aspect brought a gleam of reality to her best friend, she'd consider herself lucky.

Nyota sighed. "I know, Gaila, both Spock and I know. The only thing we can do is take it day by day." She shrugged. "We'll see what happens. But we'll see what happens together."

"Ny, once you bond there's no going back." Gaila almost whined. "What can I do to talk you out of this? Please, reconsider. You can stay here; we can find a good doctor. I'll be with you the whole time, we can move into a house together. Please, Nyota."

Nyota sighed and sat down next to her friend. "Gai, I hear what you're saying. I really do. And I don't know how to even say this without sounding like a foolish little girl, but I need to be with him. I know once we bond there's no going back and I don't want to go back. I've spent my whole life planning my future. Making things happen, following a map. But then this came along, Spock came along, and in three days and four nights my whole world was tilted on its axis. And, Gaila, I'm so excited, so…happy. I'm happy, Gaila. Scared but happy."

Gaila shook her head and took Nyota in an embrace. "I love you, Ny. I just don't want you to regret this marriage. I mean, look at your folks. They got married, had you and Nia and spent the rest of your life avoiding their regrets."

Nyota chuckled. "I know that. I lived through it, both of us did. And I will not do that to myself, my children or Spock. Either we make it work or we walk away. But give us a chance."

"Nyota, once you bond you don't walk away." Gaila wiped at her eyes and nodded I resignation. "Yeah, okay, I'll do my best. But I swear, if he turns dick I'm gunning for him. You can tell him I told you so." She was still worried, but she also knew there was no force in the universe that would change her best friend's mind. Either way, she'd be there for her. "So, are you ready then?"

Nyota nodded and looked at her pile of boxes. "Well, that's it. I mean, how sad is this? Twelve boxes to show for three years?"

"It's sad that you're leaving me. That's what's sad." Gaila responded.

"We'll be together in a year at Star Fleet and I expect tons of visits from you in San Francisco." Nyota rose and went to embrace her best friend.

"I was sure you'd be able to talk this stubborn bitch into seeing some sense." A lovely young woman with Nyota's coloring and eyes walked into the room. "But if you can't maybe I can use blackmail to make her see the light."

"Nia, really? Blackmail hasn't worked since we were seven." Nyota smiled at her little sister.

"Well, I'm older now and I have more ammunition. Like, how about you call this off or I comm mom and dad and see what they think about this whole situation?" Nia shrugged and sat next to Gaila, who raised her hand for a high five.

Nyota rolled her eyes. "Oh, Nia, you really are naive, aren't you? If our parents haven't given a thought to either of us in the past ten years what makes you think they'll give a rat's ass now? And more to the point, what makes you think I give a rat's ass what they think?"

"Ny, you're planning to marry into a very prestigious family. Your future father-in-law is Ambassador Sarek and his wife is Amanda Grayson. I think they'll have something to say. Well, they'll want something, anyway." She looked unerringly at her sister. "Don't do this, it's crazy."

Nyota's eyes narrowed. "Do it, Nia, just do it and you can kiss this sister's ass good-bye. I've lived most of my life without my parents' support so I suppose I can live without my sister's if I have to."

"Grrrr! Nyota! You make me want to scream! What kind of man is he? How could you possibly know after two long weekends? Ny, please, this is making me sick." Nia begged.

"Oh, honey." Nyota sat on the floor in front of her sister and took her hands. "I love you for loving me. But, Nia, you have to trust me here. I know what I'm doing. And once you meet him you'll see I'm not too crazy."

"There's nothing I can say or do?" The younger girl sadly asked.

"Nothing." She smiled again.

"Yeah, okay. But, God, Nyota…I don't know what to say. I can't say I feel good about this, I don't know if I ever will." Nia shook her head and looked over at Gaila.

Gaila conceded with a small shrug. "This is the most helpless I've felt since…well, since forever."

"Give us a chance. I'm not changing my mind so give us a chance." Nyota sighed.

"I guess there's nothing else we can do." Nia folded her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I'll hope for the best. But don't ever be afraid to come home if things turn out crappy." Gaila rose to hug her best friend.

"You know me better than that." Nyota smiled.

"I thought I did." The Orion remarked. "Nia? Kiss and make up?"

"Yeah, okay." Nia shrugged as she went to her sister. "Just be real, Nyota. Don't let pride keep you from coming back if you need to."

"I never would." Nyota answered the door to the transport team.

* * *

"Spock, this is an unexpected pleasure." Amanda Grayson pulled her son in for an embrace, which he returned. "But, darling, you could've waited and met us in Paris."

"Actually, mother, this couldn't wait." He followed her into her sitting area.

Amanda sighed, no time for catching up. She could tell her son was on a mission and he'd get right to the point. "So, what's so urgent?"

"I contacted T'Pring and we have an appointment to meet with her and her parents. I wish to dissolve our engagement." He stated firmly.

"Really? When did you decide this?" She calmly asked. She was secretly elated. T'Pring was a self centered bitch who had been openly unfaithful to her son and the sooner she was out of his sphere the better. The only reason T'Pring hadn't broken it off herself was because of her son's wealth and familial ties.

"It was very recently. Mother, I have other news as well." Spock paused and Amanda raised a brow in a very familiar action.

"Yes, son. What news would that be?" The older woman asked as she calmly raised her glass to her lips.

"I have met someone. I wish to bond with her. She is human and she is pregnant with twins. My twins." He clarified.

Amanda lost all composure and began to choke on the tea she was drinking. Spock immediately rose to her mother's side and took her glass from her as he gently patted her back.

"Mother? Are you well?" His voice held a trace of panic.

"Oh, yes, fine. It went down the wrong way." She regained her composure and looked up at her son. "Really, Spock? She became pregnant naturally?"

"Indeed, Mother. As we are neither bonded nor married, it was an unexpected occurrence." His voice held an inflection only she could pick up on, her son was pleased with this 'unexpected occurrence'. She took a deep breath and fought the myriad of questions that race through her head.

"Very well, my son. What time are we to meet with T'Pring?" She queried as she tapped down her elation at being a grandmother and her elation that her son was taking a human for a bride. For once she was glad of her years of keeping her emotions in check; Spock wouldn't be able to handle it if she let her human emotions take over. She just hoped the young lady in question had no problems with her pregnancy.

"Later this evening, 1900 hours to be precise. I need to speak with Father, as he will need to attend as well." Spock clasped his hands behind his back.

"He is in the arboretum. Come." She took her son's hand. "So, tell me about the woman who has captured your heart."

"Mother, really…"

Amanda laughed. "Spock, I do know you. Remember this. I may not be a telepath, but I can read you like an open book and I know this woman means more to you than an incubator for your children."

Spock stopped and turned to look at his mother. "You are taking this more calmly than I was anticipating."

"And what were you expecting, sa-fu?" She smiled. "I have lived with your father too long to not be in control of my emotions. So, I repeat, tell me about her."

He looked down at his mother and raised one brow as he nodded his accord. "It was odd, mother. We meet six weeks ago. What started as a sexual dalliance, well, it became more very quickly. We had decided to wait on any form of relationship until she came to the Academy as she was finishing her degree in Nairobi, and then this happened. I must admit, Mother, I have thought of her constantly and was not…displeased with this outcome. And now we know that even as a hybrid, I am capable of procreation."

"Oh, Spock, I am so sorry for all the pain you suffered at the hands of these logical Vulcans." Her voice held unshed tears.

"Mother, please, do not mourn for my youth. It is done." They were at the arboretum. "Come, let us inform your father." Amanda opened the large doors and Sarek turned, expecting his wife. The sight of his son almost caused him to lose his composure.

"Spock, this is unexpected." Sarek nodded.

"Father. I have come to Vulcan with a purpose and I require your assistance." He looked directly into his father's eyes.

"Indeed. Come, sit with me." He turned to his wife. "Adun'a, please leave us." She looked over at Spock, who silently nodded.

"Please, mother." He softly asked.

She nodded at her two men. "I will be in my sitting room. And, husband. Please remember your logic."

Sarek tuned to his son. "What assistance do you require, sa-fu?"

"I wish to terminate my engagement to T'Pring. I contacted her and will be meeting with her and her parents at 1900 hours." Spock came right to the point, as any Vulcan would.

"I see. Her parents informed me of your meeting with them. They assume, as do I, that you have been informed of her misconduct. Is this correct?" Sarek asked.

"I've known of her…misconduct for some time, father." He gave a slight shrug. "As this pairing was merely put in place for my 'time', I let it lie. I had no feeling one way or the other."

"As it should be for a Vulcan. Why then have you decided to break the bond?" Sarek waited.

"I have met another that I wish to bond with. She is human and she is carrying my children." Spock stated matter-of-factly. Sarek's head tilted to one side and his left brow shot up.

"Indeed?" He asked, needing confirmation.

"Indeed. As I told mother, this was unexpected, but not unwelcomed. Once my bond is broken with T'Pring I will need to speak with Grandmother to set a time for a bonding ceremony with Nyota." He waited for his father's argument.

"And you are determined to do this?" Sarek asked.

"Yes, Father, I am." Spock's eyes narrowed.

"I said you would have to make your own way, Spock, but I am surprised at your cavalier attitude regarding your future. As you are your mother's son, I am not surprised at your choice of mate, although I must confess I am surprised at your impending fatherhood. Surely you are not naïve to assume this will cause a determent to your chosen career at Star Fleet."

"I will…work it out, Father." Spock replied, not wishing to engage in a debate with his father.

"Indeed." Sarek rose. "I shall prepare for our visit to the home of your betrothed. Come, Spock, you must prepare as well." Sarek led the way out of the arboretum. "You should also prepare for your visit with your Grandmother."

"Indeed." Spock did not feel the calm demeanor his voice carried.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimers: All the usual ones**_

_**Ko'mekh-il: Grandmother**_

_**Sa-fu'al: Grandson (I think this is right, but if it isn't please let me know)**_

* * *

T'Pau studied her grandson. Despite the fact that he was half human, he was still her preferred grandchild. It was illogical, she knew this, but as she was old she allowed herself this one indiscretion. "So, this has been confirmed. This Terran is carrying your child?"

"This Terran's name is Nyota, and yes, she is carrying my children. Twins, Ko'mekh-il." He responded.

"Vulcans do not produce twins." She stated. "Have you had the paternity of this pregnancy verified?"

Spock's eyes narrowed and he nodded. "Indeed, Nyota presented me with the results of the test. However, there was no need. As for twins, humans do produce them and I am half human." His voice was stoic but his eyes held fire.

"I am quite aware of this fact, Spock." She held her mouth in a stoic line at her grandson's audacity. "As half Vulcan, you should have been able to control your baser instincts, Spock."

"A useless point, as we did engage in intercourse and it did produce a pregnancy." He paused to reinforce his control.

"I see you have adopted the humans' penchant for sarcasm." Her voice held no emotion.

"I was merely stating a fact, Ko'mekh-il." He responded.

T'Pau looked at her grandson. He had his determined look, one that only she and Amanda could recognize. She should be searching for a new Vulcan mate for him, but instead she was being put in the position of allowing a second human/ Vulcan bonding. This was an illogical choice on her grandson's part. And what sort of woman was this Terran? Engaging in indiscriminant sexual activity with a half alien? She took a calming breath.

"Does she know what she is entering into by marrying a Vulcan?" T'Pau's eyes narrowed.

"She does. I related all the needed information required for her to make an informed decision. I told her of the 'time', I also informed her that once bonded it would undoubtedly be for life." He slightly pursed his lips.

"And she is amenable to this?" One brow rose.

"She is." His hands shifted behind his back.

T'Pau inwardly sighed. So this girl was in love. In less than a month's time, this Terran had fallen in love with her grandson. She was sure of this as she knew Amanda and she knew that no Terran could enter into a bonding with a Vulcan unless there was love. Children or not.

"I will arrange for the bonding ceremony. But entering into a bonding that is not approved of by you elder kinswoman, you forfeit your rights and holdings here on Vulcan. Is this amenable to you?"

"Perfectly." His head tilted to one side and he nodded his understanding. She was his elder kinswoman and she was not approving of his choice. Spock knew his grandmother had always been partial to him, he had even felt her pride when he had far excelled his full Vulcan classmates. Just as he had felt her displeasure when he had shunned the VSA, he also sensed her acceptance. But as the elder member of the high council, he also knew she could not officially permit this union and still maintain control of her position. That she would allow a bonding ceremony was quite enough.

"When can you return with…Nyota?" T'Pau sat up straighter.

"Three days time, T'Pau." Spock bowed.

"You do realize how difficult this will be, your Terran may not even carry your children to term. What then, Sa-fu'al?" She waited for his response.

"Then we shall mourn our loss and move on, Ko'mekh-il." He stood straight, his hands still behind his back.

"Once bonded it will be difficult to break this one. It will not be as with T'Pring." She warned.

"I will not desire to break my bond with Nyota." His voice was firm.

"And are you assured that the female feels the same as you?" Her brow rose infinitesimally.

"I am, T'Pau." He replied with confidence he did not entirely feel.

"Then we shall have the ceremony, Sa-fu'al. As head of the high council, I will not be able to attend, however I will arrange for the bonding after which, you will sign over your holdings to your father. Is this acceptable?" It was rhetorical question, but she waited for his response.

"More than acceptable, Grandmother." Spock replied.

T'Pau nodded as she rose and left the room. Spock turned to his mother and father and they left, as well.

"It proceeded better than I expected." Amanda spoke to her husband. She had expected harsh words and more of a struggle for the approval of a ceremony. But T'Pau did not surprise her with the loss of Spock's Vulcan holdings. Amanda had to inwardly smile as she realized T'Pau didn't strip him of his holdings on Earth.

"Mother favors Spock. And she did not favor T'Pring." Sarek softly responded to her wife.

"Oh, I see. I assumed she was above the gossip." She looked over at her son, who continued to walk towards his parents dwelling.

Sarek sighed. "She is aware of all things, k'diwa."

"Indeed." Spock responded softly, but still his parents heard him.

* * *

Nyota sighed as she exited the transport from Nairobi, although the trip was of a relatively short duration, she felt exhausted. She had honestly expected more support from both Gaila and Nia. The support she did receive was merely because they both knew they couldn't dissuade her. She shrugged as she retrieved her small tote bag. Yes, she admitted, she was sorely disappointed. But at the same time, what was she really expecting? She was marrying a man that neither her sister nor her best friend knew. And marrying him after a one night stand because she was pregnant. Nyota couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her. She quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard her and then laughed again as she realized she didn't care. With a shrug, she went to wait for a hover cab to take her back to Spock's home. Her home now. She smiled as she rectified her thoughts, her home.

The ride home took less than twenty minutes and Nyota had the driver stop at a small market a block from the house to pick up a few things. Spock should be home later and she wanted to cook dinner for him. She wandered the isles, picking up some tofu, some peanut butter, soy sauce, a myriad of fresh vegetables and a small chocolate cake. She had the makings of a very nice supper, indeed. And she was ready to surround herself with Spock's logic and his positivity.

"That looks like a great meal in the making." An older man smiled at her.

"Yes, my boyfriend is coming in tonight and I want him to have a nice dinner waiting." She gave a small smile back, but the man noticed it didn't reach her eyes. Nyota sighed and turned her back on him. She was not in the mood to be hit on.

"Oh, no, sorry. I'm not trying to pick you up. I just recognized you from the Star Fleet recruitment seminar last month. I'm Captain Pike." He held out his hand.

Nyota felt a blush begin to creep up her chest. "Yes, sorry, I just…well, let's start over. Hi, I'm Nyota Uhura." She held her hand out.

"Hello, Ms Uhura. How are you enjoying San Francisco?" He smiled.

She gave a small shrug. "It's a beautiful city but it can be a bit chilly." Pike gave a small chuckle. So, she felt the same way Spock did.

"Ah yes, but one does get used to it. And there's always wool." He had seen the young woman when she entered the market and debated going over to her. But his curiosity got the better of him. Now he had to decide how to proceed. If he didn't tell her he knew of her and Spock's predicament he knew she would find out at a later date and he didn't want it to come between his and Spock's friendship.

"I'm a friend of Spock's; actually I was his mentor at school." He revealed.

Nyota's brow shot up and she looked up at him with new eyes. "I need to pay for my items."

"Would you care to have a cup of tea?" He asked.

She slid her credit disc thought the check out machine and reached for her bags. "Alright. Why don't we go to Spock's house? I don't want my groceries to spoil." She knew who Captain Christopher Pike was and she also knew Spock had spoken to him about their situation before he left for Vulcan. Now she'd find out how her lover's confidant handled the news.

"Fine." Christopher made his purchase and followed her, taking her bags as well.

"Thank you." She murmured and led the way to Spock's house.

* * *

Nyota entered the living room carrying a tray that held a tea pot, two cups and a plate of cookies. "I don't know if you care for sweets, but I've been craving these things all day." She looked up at the Captain for his reaction as she placed the tray on the coffee table.

"I don't mind a cookie or two on occasion." He picked one up and looked over at the woman as she poured their tea. "So, you and Spock, huh?"

Smiling, she looked up at the older man. "Yes, Spock and me. I suppose I have you to thank for our…meeting up? Brown Russians, I have to remember those."

Christopher chuckled. "Yes, well, won't try that one again." He paused and decided to get right to the point. "I can see Spock's intention in marrying you. He's an honorable man, old-fashioned, Vulcan but in a very human way. But I don't understand why you agreed to this. As being Terran, there is no real stigma with having children without benefit of a husband or wife for that matter. And I can't imagine that after knowing him for such a short duration, you feel…love?"

Nyota's eyes shot open wide at the frankness with which the Captain questioned her. She squared her shoulders and sat up straighter. Okay, she thought, this is how it's going to be. Bring it on, best friend.

"Love? No, not yet. But there are strong feelings, strong emotions." She narrowed her eyes at him. "There is a strong physical attraction, face it, that's what started this. But there is something more, something…deeper. I haven't figured that one out yet, but the idea of spending the rest of my life with Spock is more than acceptable."

"I know he has feelings for you, Ms Uhura. And as worldly as he may seem, as stoic in his half Vulcan way, he is still vulnerable. You could destroy him. He was made to feel inadequate on Vulcan. Here on Earth, he's made a place for himself. He has family, friends. He's accepted for who he is. I'd hate to see…"

Nyota cut him off. "Look, I understand your concern. I'm glad Spock has such supportive friends. But this is between him and me. He's an adult, Captain, and so am I. I know he'll want your approval, but I believe he'll be fine without it." Her eyes were glittering and Christopher could see what Spock found so intriguing about this woman. She had fire and she had strength.

Taking a calming breath, Nyota continued. "I would never come between Spock and his family and friends, but we will bond, Captain. And I will do all in my power to make sure my babies come to term and that I make Spock a good mate. No, this was not the ideal. But Spock and I did intend to renew whatever there was between us when I came to Star Fleet. This just accelerated it a bit."

Pike chuckled. "Well, that's an understatement if ever I heard one. I'm not trying to come between you two, but he's a good friend. And at times he can be a bit naïve about certain things." He held up his hand when he saw her about to argue with him. "I'm not saying this about you. But if your best friend were entering a situation like this, wouldn't you try to make sure they were…protected?"

"Indeed. But if he is making a mistake, it's his mistake to make. Don't you think?" She asked her voice holding a bit of resignation. This was how it was going to be, she realized. Their friends continuing to voice concerns and reservations. Hell, she thought, they might be making the biggest mistake on two worlds. But they would try. She felt something for the Vulcan that she had never felt before and the way things had played out, it seemed as if they were meant to be together.

"I agree. Please, I'm sorry if I've offended you. My only thought was to meet you when I saw you at the market, not get into a debate. I know Spock has feelings for you and this can only be a good thing. Let's start over, okay?" His voice was gentle, trying to make amends for pushing at her.

"Okay. Call me Nyota. As you're Spock's friend, I'm sure we'll be seeing a bit of each other." She conceded.

"Nyota it is. And call me Chris." He relaxed. "So, Star Fleet? I'm glad you've decided to enroll. We need linguists as talented as you." He sat back and made an effort to get to know Spock's fiancé a little better.


	11. Chapter 11

**_All the usual disclaimers_**

**_And a huge thanks to all who've read and reviewed!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Once Captain Pike left, Nyota went into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. Cooking always calmed her and this was no exception. And Spock's kitchen was exceptional. A gas range with six burners and not a replicator in sight, a refrigeration unit that looked like it was from the 20th century, granite counter tops and all the cookware and appliances anyone could ever need. She smiled to herself as she prepped her veggies and sauce, putting them in the cooling unit until Spock came home.

She then took a nice, hot shower and went into his bedroom to unpack as much as she could. Nyota smiled as she realized Spock had taken the time before he left to clean out half his drawers and half his closet. Even though she had several boxes of clothes, she didn't need all the space. She decided to keep her books boxed until he returned.

Brewing another cup of herbal tea, Nyota walked through the rooms, admiring the beautifully polished wood floors and the high ceilings. She entered a small alcove and discovered a spiral staircase. Hesitating, she looked around and finally decided she had to see where it led.

She assumed it would take her to the top floor. Opening the door at the top of the stairs she was entranced by a superbly landscaped roof garden. She walked through the curved pathways and delighted in the variety of flowers and shrubbery in various planters and boxes. It was just lovely. Finding a swinging bench, she sat down and enjoyed the remnants of the sunny day. So engrossed in the setting sun before her, she didn't hear the door open or feel the presence of the Vulcan until he was standing next to her.

"I am pleased you found the garden." He spoke close to her ear.

"Oh! Spock! You startled me." She laughed nervously. "I didn't mean to intrude, I just…" How could she politely say she was snooping?

"Nyota, this is your home now, so you will not intrude in any room." He sat next to her and laid his hand on her stomach. "Are you well?"

She laid her hand on his. "Very. Was your trip a success?" Her anxiety showed in her voice.

"Yes, we will be leaving for Vulcan day after tomorrow and the bonding ceremony will commence the day after." He leaned back and she leaned back as well, resting on his chest. "There is no reason to be uneasy, all is well."

"Yeah, well you don't have to meet my parents. And you don't have to meet them on the day your marrying your knocked up girlfriend." She countered.

"Knocked up, this is a colloquialism for impregnated?" He queried.

"Indeed." She smiled. "Very good, Spock."

"Thank you." He rose and took her hands to lift her. "It is becoming brisk, let us return indoors."

"I had a most interesting visitor this afternoon." She leaned against him as he led her to the rooftop door.

"Indeed?" Spock waited for her to continue.

"Come; let's talk as I make dinner. I have everything ready I just need to stir fry it." She smiled up at him.

* * *

"I am not sure I am pleased Christopher took it upon himself to question you regarding our relationship." Spock raised another forkful of food to his mouth. "This seems highly inappropriate."

"Hmm," Nyota shrugged, "friends always seem to take it upon themselves to give their opinions. You don't have to take their advice, but they will give it. And that's okay, that's what real friends do. And real friends don't get offended if you tell them you aren't listening to them and that you just need their unconditional support." She smiled at her explanation.

"I do understand this concept, Nyota. I do have Terran friends and relatives. But that the Captain deemed it necessary…"

"Oh, Spock, he didn't go out of his way. We met by coincidence at the market. But I think he's clear on the fact that we are doing this no matter what our family or friends may say." The door bell rang and Spock looked over at Nyota.

"Were you expecting any visitors?" He asked.

"No, and as this is your place, I've a feeling it's for you." She smiled as she rose to clear the table.

Spock rose as well and went to the front door. He looked through the peep hole and almost rolled his eyes before shaking off any apprehension as he let his guests in.

"Spock! How come you didn't call and share the news? I gotta hear it from Grams?" Two young men in their twenties entered the foyer and hung up their jackets.

"Yeah, dude, you're the first of us to get shackled and you don't call us?" The younger of the two slapped Spock on the back.

"Shackled?" Nyota followed Spock into the entryway and smiled at the camaraderie between the three men.

"Whoa! Okay, cuz, I can see how this whole thing happened." The first young man smiled broadly at Nyota. "So, introduce your two favorite cousins to your lovely lady."

Spock inhaled deeply and turned to Nyota. "Nyota, this is Gregory Grayson and Timothy Sykes, my cousins. From my mother's side of the family."

Gregory rolled his eyes. "Well, natch, Spock. We don't have the ears or the green tinge. And we're both devastatingly handsome." He went to the mocha skin beauty and took her hand in his. "My pleasure, Nyota. How this alien talked you into marriage is beyond me, but if you change your mind…"

"Jeez, Greg, give her a break." Timothy looked over at Spock. "Sorry, guy, you know how he is." He laughed and went to Nyota, as well. "I'm Tim, Spock's favorite cousin."

Nyota was almost overwhelmed. Spock had spoken of his cousins during their brief time together six weeks ago, but these two were much larger than life. So different than her Spock. She almost blushed at her thought.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled from Spock to his cousins.

"Come in, gentlemen, have a seat. Would you care for a beverage?" Spock led them into the living room.

"You know what we like, cuz." Greg followed him into the kitchen as Tim and Nyota sat down. Once they were out of earshot, Greg took his cousin by the shoulder and turned him around. "Okay, what's the deal? You hook up with some chick and six weeks later you're set to marry her? What the hell, Spock?"

"Obviously Grandmother informed you of my plans." He turned away from his cousin and retrieved four beers from the refrigerator. "Did she not?"

"All she told me was that you had some whirlwind romance with some woman you met six weeks ago. Is there more?" He crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

Spock sighed. "Gregory, this is a most anticipated juncture in my life."

"What is it, Spock? I know there's something; you've never been able to lie to me." His concerned showed in his voice.

"I do not lie, Gregory." His voice held caution, which Gregory did pick up on. "But yes, there is more. Nyota is pregnant. And I am quite pleased."

Greg looked deeply into his cousin's eyes. "Oh my god, you really are jazzed about this, aren't you? I always knew you were a rebel and this just proves it." He gave a loud guffaw and slapped Spock's back. "Dude, I'm gonna be an uncle!"

Spock tilted his head to one side and studied his cousin. They had been closest in age when he began visiting Earth with his mother and as he had such an amenable disposition, Spock found his presence to be most agreeable. Staying in contact over the years had been initiated by Gregory, but Spock quickly reciprocated and a close familial relationship was formed. Being two years younger, Timothy was added to the contingent a bit later, and the three cousins maintained a strong bond over the years. That Gregory would accept Spock's decision unquestionably was not unexpected.

"Well, I suppose with the age difference and our relationship, the title of uncle would be deemed appropriate." He concurred.

"So, give. How did your father take the news?" He smirked. Although Greg loved his Aunt Amanda, Sarek had always had a big stick up his butt and he was of the opinion that Sarek kept it there by choice. After all, he'd been with his Aunt Amanda too long to not have even a bit of understanding. Although, Spock still had a hard time understanding his family and friends at times. "Are you still considered a Vulcan?"

"We will discuss this later as I can not go into to it in our time allotted. I wish to return to Nyota and Tim." Spock made his way back into the living room.

Greg rolled his eyes again and followed. "So, the grandparents want the two of you over for a late lunch tomorrow. Grandma said twoish."

"Why did Grandmother not contact me?" Spock asked.

"She thought you were out of town and when we said we were heading over, she sent the invite." Tim opened up a beer and took a deep draw.

Nyota saw the look in Spock's eyes and gave him a small, encouraging smile. "Spock? Would you care for a slice of chocolate cake?"

"Oh, this is a woman after my heart." Greg smiled at her. "Spock, go for it, we're planning on swilling a few of these before we call a cab, so join us."

"Yes, Nyota, thank you. A small slice of cake would be much appreciated." He looked up at her as she rose. As she past him, she laid her hand on his shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze.

"Hey," Tim called after her, "anymore like you at home?"

"Just one, but I'm the original." Nyota chuckled.

* * *

Nyota towel dried her hair as she spoke to Spock. "I liked your cousins, no unsolicited advice. What a novelty."

"They have always been very supportive non-judgmental of my endeavors." His gaze was becoming heated. Note to self, she smiled, always keep chocolate in the house. He was very relaxed and the look on his face cause her stomach to flip and heat to spread from her center.

Spock leaned towards her and reached for the towel, tossing it onto a chair. "I believe your hair is dry enough, Nyota." The rumble in his voice was almost enough to make her tremble.

"Okay." Her breath was heavy and Spock was entranced as her chest heaved and her nipples hardened through her t-shirt. He reached for the hem of her said shirt and pulled it up, throwing it onto the wet towel.

"Maybe I should hang that towel…" Spock cut her off as he pulled her into his arms and deeply kissed her, his tongue pushing her lips apart as he sought entry. Nyota moaned as she let him in, reveling in the taste of him, the heat of him, the smell of him. Before she lost all cohesive thought, she realized that this was her mate. He was hers. "Mine," she murmured into his mouth, "mine."

Spock pulled away and looked down into her eyes. "Mine. Only mine."

"Only yours." Nyota pushed Spock back and removed the boxers she was wearing. Reaching to him, she hooked her fingers on the band at his waist and pulled his sleep pants down, releasing his throbbing lok as he pulled his shirt over his head, adding it to the growing pile of clothing. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in his body. His skin shown as if it were made of alabaster. So smooth, so perfect. His stomach taut with anticipation, revealed his well defined musculature. She was entranced.

"Nyota, come to me." He demanded, impatient to begin. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she crawled over him, straddling his hips, positioning herself over him and sliding down onto his length. She hissed at his heat and he growled as his hands grasped her hips, holding her in place, keeping her from moving until he felt in control.

"Spock, please." She begged, needing to move, needing the friction that could assuage the fevered desire. Quench the heat that was threatening to consume her.

"Yes, yes, my Nyota." He pulled her to his chest and rolled them over so he was no on top. Taking her wrist, he pinned them above her head and began to move. At first slowly, a languid pace that brought a mewl from her throat.

"Spock, please, faster, harder…Spock, please." She arched up, her muscles clenching tightly around him

Spock growled and pushed deeply, Nyota taking in his full length. "Nyota, tell me if I am too rough. Too hard." His voice was thick with desire.

"I need you to be rough, hard. I can handle it, we can handle it. I need you." Nyota whispered into his neck before she bit down hard. Spock almost howled with desire and began to move in earnest, the sounds of their combined juices and the slapping of their skin the only sound as they immersed themselves in each other.


	12. Chapter 12

_**-All the usual disclaimers**_

* * *

"Spock?" Nyota turned to her soon to be husband. "Do I look alright to meet your grandparents?"

He attempted to look at her subjectively. The skirt she wore was long, to mid-calf and hugged her body, and her legs were encased in brown leather boots. She wore a brown sweater that was high on her neck and a vest over that. Her long hair was pulled back and up into a round sphere at the base of her skull. He found her quite appealing.

"You look very well, Nyota. And my grandparents are not exceedingly critical. They are looking forward to meeting you and my grandmother is very appreciative that you are open to a Terran wedding at the vineyard. As am I." He pulled her into his arms and pulled her sweater down to nuzzle at her neck. "I find that I am compulsed to embrace you."

Nyota recognized the confusion in his voice and realizing just how perplexed he was, she smiled into him as she acknowledged the same mystification.

"Well, if it helps, I feel the same way." She reached up with her lips and placed a kiss at the juncture between his neck and shoulder before giving him a slight nip. "I don't know what it is about you, but you pull at me, Spock. And it appears I am simply unable to resist. I don't want to resist." He felt her shrug in his arms.

"I must confess the same desire to conform." Spock groaned and shuddered as he lowered his hands to pull her center closer to him. "Nyota, you do not realize the effect that has on my biology."

"Mmmm, I do. Sorry." She chuckled. "But we have to get to your family's place, so just get that," she rubbed against his hardening member, "under control. I promise, I'll make it up to you later."

"Really?" He smiled into her neck as he took in her scent. It suddenly occurred to him that aside from his mother and grandparents, she was the only one he was unable to fight the smiles she incurred. And the only other one he was comfortable embracing. He actually found himself initiating such intimacies. Fascinating.

* * *

Nyota held her nervousness in check as they drove up the long, winding road that meandered through the vineyard Spock's grandparents owned. It was so beautiful and so overwhelming. Family, this half Vulcan had more familial ties than she could ever imagine. And he was so at ease with it, so sure of it, in his own stiff, Vulcan way. It boggled her mind. She wanted to talk to her sister about it, but at the moment Nia was dodging her calls.

Nyota's eyes widened as she recognized the label of the winery and realized suddenly just how affluent his family was, on both sides it would appear. It increased her anxiety. She would never want to be considered a 'gold-digger' and the fact that she was marrying Spock because she was pregnant was sure to raise red flags in that regard. She sighed.

"Nyota, there is no need for concern. My grandparents are quite enthusiastic to meet you and to sponsor a wedding for us. Please, calm yourself." He attempted to be comforting but was unsure of his success as she pressed her face into his shoulder and he connected to her feelings of inadequacy.

"I just want to make a good impression. I'm going to be in your family for a long time and I want them to like me." She spoke into his jacket.

"It would be the optimum occurrence, but either way it does not matter as you and I are to be bonded, married." He told her in that 'I'm taking to a child' voice. She rolled her eyes and just let it lie.

"Okay. But I still hope they like me." She responded.

"I have every confidence that they will." He pulled into the front of the house and Nyota ran her hand over her already perfect hair. Looking over through Spock's window, she saw the massive front door open as an older couple came out onto the wide porch. The grandparents, Nyota thought. She took a deep breath and waited for Spock to open her door. He had already chastised her for opening it herself. When she explained to him that she was fully capable of opening a simple door, he merely frowned and she caved.

"Spock!" The older woman almost ran down the stairs to greet her grandson. Nyota smiled as she witnessed Spock's softening visage at the sight and embrace of his grandmother. She had to be the polar opposite of T'Pau, she thought to herself. Although she'd never met the Vulcan grandmother, she had the feeling it was going to be the epitome of warmth and frost.

"Oh, and this must be Nyota." She smiled broadly as she took the younger woman's hand in hers. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, my dear."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms Grayson." Nyota genuinely smiled at the openness of the woman.

"Oh, now, we'll have none of that. You have to call me Delilah." She smiled up at Spock, who in turn had to fight not to roll his eyes at his grandmother's delight.

"Spock, my boy, she is a beauty indeed." Sam Grayson came down the stairs to meet his grandson's intended. Holding out his hand, Nyota went to greet him.

"Mr. Grayson, thank you so much for inviting me." She shook his hand. Looking at him, she could see the tell-tale signs of Spock. The eyes, Spock had the Grayson eyes. So deep, so searching. And his basic facial structure. Mr. Grayson was a very handsome man, his age couldn't hide that fact. And Mrs. Grayson's beauty had not diminished at all, but rather mellowed into a more approachable warmth. She had thought Spock's beauty had come from his Vulcan heritage, but she could see much of his attractiveness came from his mother's side of the family as well.

"Well, as you are soon to be entering into the family, of course we had to meet you first. It wouldn't do to meet you at the wedding ceremony, now would it?" His eyes searched her face, looking for traces of deceit, of covertness. He smiled when he sensed an openness and lack of guile. Someone his grandson could trust. He gave an inward sigh of relief. Sam didn't have Vulcan telepathy, but he was proud of his ability to read people, and his was telling him this was a good woman.

"Yes, that would be awkward." She conceded, moving closer to Spock's side. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her slightly closer.

Delilah gave a slight smirk to her husband and threw him her 'I told you so' look. "Well, let's not stand here all day, luncheon will get cold." She led the way upstairs and the rest followed.

* * *

Once lunch was eaten and dates were discussed, a tour of the vineyard was led by Sam. Nyota was delighted by the beauty of the place and intrigued by the whole wine-making process. Her future grandfather-in-law presented her with a much sought after bottle of merlot.

"You just ask you doctor, but a small glass of red wine is good for the baby, I'm sure of it. And if she says no, well, it'll be at its peak for at least another year." He smiled when Spock protested.

Once his grandfather turned away, Spock gave Nyota a look that told her she would not be uncorking the bottle until the babies were born. She smiled and tucked her arm in his as she handed him the bottle.

When they returned to the main house, Delilah insisted she and Nyota go over wedding plans. Nyota looked over at Spock and shrugged as she allowed herself to be led upstairs to Delilah's upstairs sitting room.

Once the women were gone, Sam turned to his grandson and led him into the den.

"She's a keeper I think." Sam poured a glass of red wine for both himself and Spock. The Vulcan took the glass, sniffed the contents before taking a small sip and swishing it bit in his mouth.

"Excellent, Grandfather. And yes, I agree with you. Nyota is quite exceptional." He nodded his grandfather.

They both sat down on comfy armchairs across from each other. "It'll be work, son. Not as difficult as it was for your mother, there weren't all that many inter-species marriages at that time. But still, you'll have to work hard on this one. You're going at it backwards. And kids can put some big time stress on any relationship. You have to be ready for sleepless nights and the sex will take a hike for a while." Samuel Grayson lifted his glass to his lips. "This is a good vintage."

Spock was unaffected by his grandfather's bluntness. He was used to it and he appreciated it. It was different than the Vulcan logic in that his grandfather's words of advice always held love and affection, a hominess that no Vulcan could ever relate to. And Spock never took offense, which was logical at any rate.

"I am aware of the difficulties, Grandfather. Even our friends are finding this difficult to resign themselves to. And they have no problem voicing their concerns." He confided.

"Well, son, you've had to deal with nay-sayers your whole life and look how well you've done. You've shamed all those damn Vulcan snobs." Sam smiled at his grandson.

"Grandfather?" Spock's voice was stoic as ever, but Sam recognized the undercurrent of uncertainty.

"Yes, son?" Sam sat up in his chair and leaned forward.

"Do you ascribe to the concept of love at first sight?" He spoke softly.

"Hmm, well my boy, I believe in attraction, magnetism, at first sight. But in my opinion love grows. Now, I do know a thing or two about undeniable allure." He smiled. "I'm going to tell you something that your grandmother and I have never shared with anyone. And I expect it to go no further than his room."

"You have my word, Grandfather." Spock leaned forward as well, the look of anticipation almost bringing a laugh to the elder Grayson.

"Did you ever hear the story of how your grandma and I met?" He asked.

"Yes, Mother related the story. It was on the Omega 1345 moon colony in the Beta system." He replied.

"Mmmm, yes. Well, actually, your grandmother and I met at a bar near Princeton University. She was finishing up her thesis and I was on leave from Star Fleet. I bought her a drink; we spent most of the evening dancing and talking. We ended up at her apartment and I stayed with her until my leave was up. Five days. That, my dear grandson, was undeniable attraction." He had a far away look in his eyes at his memories.

"Grandfather, you and Grandmother, you…" Spock hesitated.

"What started out as a one night stand turned into a life long love." Sam smiled at his grandson. "Sound familiar?"

"A one night stand?" The thought of his grandparents indulging in illicit affairs somehow disturbed him.

"Spock, we weren't always old." He chuckled. "At any rate, your grandma wasn't in the habit of taking Star Fleet officers home, or any stranger for that matter. But we just clicked. We just felt something. Anyway, we made plans to meet again. I was being stationed on the moon colony base and your grandmother decided to put in for a geology fellowship there and the rest, as they say, is history. We began our true courtship, as it were, while we were off world. We just omitted our first meeting from the kids. And when your children are older you'll understand why."

"You and Grandmother, your relationship had a similar beginning as Nyota's and mine." He stated, almost to himself.

"Yes, so we certainly can't judge, now can we?" He smiled again and reached out to pat his grandson's arm. "Son, you've built a solid foundation for yourself, your grandmother and I couldn't be more proud of you. And now you're bringing a family onto it. Do what you've done your whole life, do what comes naturally, follow your heart, and you'll do just fine. As for love at first sight? We'll sometimes you just click, sometimes it's just right and it last a lifetime."

"Yes, Grandfather, I believe you are correct. As always." He gave him a slight smirk over the rim of his glass.

"Smart-ass." Samuel chuckled. "But you're right in recognizing the wisdom of the old man."

"This is undeniably so." Spock raised an eyebrow at his grandfather, a sincere smile on his face.

* * *

**_Feedback always welcomed! 8-)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**-All the usual disclaimers**_

* * *

Nyota looked around Delilah's work room as the older woman went into a large walk in closet. She smiled as she looked at the photos of the Grayson family. Sons and daughters, grandchildren and in-laws. And Spock as a child, this is what her son would look like, she smiled. She then looked at Spock as a teenager. She took a breath as she realized she would've wanted him at any age. Nyota shook her head turned as Delilah came back in the room.

Delilah had a grin on her face as she carried a large box. She put it down on her work table and called Nyota over as laid her hand on the container.

"Now, I don't want you to feel any pressure, dear. But this has been in the Grayson family for generations. Amanda didn't have a Terran ceremony, so she didn't wear it. And my other daughter, Amy, had her own idea for a dress as did my daughter-in-law. Which is fine." Delilah opened the box and a whoosh of air was released as she broke the seal. She gently removed the deep ivory colored gown and hung it on a padded hanger. Standing back, she waited for Nyota's reaction.

"Oh, Ms Grayson, it's beautiful." Nyota touched the silk gown. The neck was a high cowl in front that gracefully draped to the mid-back with long, tight sleeves that ended in a point at the opening. The bodice was tight to the hip, with a flowing skirt that was cut on the bias with a slight train at the back hem. The only adornment was hand sewn crystals set at the cowl edge, hip seam and hem that gave off burst of light.

"Do you think you may want to wear this at your ceremony?" Her voice was hesitant.

"I couldn't. It's just too much, you don't even know me." Nyota's voice held a trace of regret.

"I don't know you yet, but I will. And what a shame it would be to have this wonderful dress miss another generation. Please, consider it." Delilah smiled. "I wouldn't offer it to you if I didn't feel there was something between you and my grandson. He's not fickle, Nyota. He wouldn't enter into a marriage that he didn't intend to commit to. And I get the same feeling from you. I'm not one to make snap judgments, but the way he speaks of you and the way you look at him, well, I have an idea you'll be in the family for a long while."

"I…I don't know what to say, Mrs. Grayson." Nyota hesitated. She loved the dress and the idea of wearing a little bit of Spock's history was more than appealing.

"Oh, my dear. I didn't even think. I'm sure your family will have an opinion regarding this." Delilah hadn't even considered this until that moment.

"There's really no problem there, I haven't heard from my parents in several years." She thought of her parents disinterest and suddenly her mind was made up. "I would be honored to wear this, Mrs. Grayson. And I'm honored you would consider offering it to me."

"I'm so pleased." Delilah decided not to press the parental issues and smiled. "Let's try it on, shall we?"

Nyota nodded, her eyes shining with pleasure. "I'd love to." Taking the dress, Delilah led the younger woman to the adjoining bathroom.

"You can change in here, there's plenty of room. Just give a call if you need help." Delilah almost laughed out loud with pleasure.

Taking the dress, Nyota entered the large bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. This was happening. It was all happening, she thought. Tomorrow we're off to Vulcan and when we get back we're getting married here. Taking a deep breath she undressed and took the beautiful gown from the hanger. Slipping it over her head, she zipped it up at the side and turned to look at her image in the full length mirror.

"Oh." Nyota reached a hand to smooth the fabric over her waist. She almost didn't recognize herself. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen and it almost fit her perfectly. Opening the door, she smiled at Delilah. "It's gorgeous. I love it."

"Nyota," she took her hand and led her to a mirror by the window, "you look like a fairy tale princess. And the fit, we just have to make a few minor adjustments." Grinning, Delilah turned to a cupboard and retrieved her pins. She pinned in the waist and hips slightly. "There, now it's perfect."

Nyota reached out towards her image. "Perfect." She turned to her future grandmother, blinking several times to hold back the tears she felt prick at her eyes. "Thank you so much. I don't even know what to say."

"No, my dear, thank you." She knelled back and smiled. "Now, let's get down and finish up with dinner and we won't tell the men a thing. We want to surprise Spock on your wedding day."

"Oh, wait." Nyota picked up her bag and retrieved her holo camera. "Do you mind? I need to send it to my sister and best friend so they can find dresses. They may not be fully sold on the idea of my marrying Spock, but they are going to be in my wedding if it kills them." She smiled.

* * *

The two women went straight into the kitchen. Delilah retrieved dinner from the oven and Nyota was sent into the dining room to set the table. Spock followed her and came up behind her, his hands resting on her hips as he pulled her close.

"Is all well?" He whispered in her ear, causing Nyota to shiver as she released a slight moan.

"Mmmm, a little overwhelming, but good. Really good." She smiled brightly up at him. "We'll talk later."

Delilah smiled, her cheeks flushed with excitement as she poked her head into the dining room. "Dinner's ready. Spock, could you get your grandfather?"

"Of course, Grandmother." He tilted his head to one side as he observed the look that past between his grandmother and his fiancé. He then shrugged and went into his grandfather's den.

* * *

Dinner was delightful and it gave Nyota a chance to see where Spock had gotten his sly sense of humor. Even though he was half human he had been mostly raised on Vulcan. But his time spent on Earth had given him a dimension that let his soul shine through even when he fought it.

They were sent home with a container of lentil salad, some tofu loaf and a wonderful fruit salad that was flavored with fresh mint. Spock's grandparents were the sort one thought of when reading old novels or watching old vids. Loving, supportive and they would do anything for their grandson. Despite all his hardships, Spock had been well loved, that was apparent.

"What are you thinking of, Nyota?" Spock looked over at his soon to be mate.

She smiled over at him. "Your family is wonderful, Spock. You have no idea how rare that is. I know you've had problems with your father's people. But honestly, the love from your grandparents and your cousins, it's really touching. I envy you just a little."

"I know you have had issues with your own parents, Nyota, but perhaps we should contact them…" She shook her head at his words.

"No, Spock, it would be more trouble than it's worth. They deserted us, left us to be raised by my Grandmother. She did her best, but we needed them and they didn't care. Especially after my nana died. I was only 16, Spock. And Nia, 15. We had a bit of money from my grandmother, but not enough. You know that, Spock." She took a deep breath. "Sorry. But I'm not taking a chance that they'll ruin things. That's what they do."

"I apologize; I will not bring the subject up again." He leaned in close to her, taking her hand in his, he brought it up to his lips. "Nothing will ruin our wedding. I promise."

* * *

Gaila looked at the hologram of Nyota in the wedding gown she was going to wear. "Wow, did you take a look at your sister?" Nia flopped down on the bed and nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know, Gaila. This is all too quick and too…just too not Nyota." She huffed. "I feel like I need to do something."

"You need to go with me and we need to find dresses to wear to the wedding." Gaila stood up and went to her best friend's sister. "She's made up her mind, Nia, she leaving for Vulcan tomorrow and when she gets back she'll be bonded. Now all we can do is support her and be there for her if this falls apart. And let's keep good thoughts that is doesn't."

"I know, I know." Nia bit her bottom lip, an action Gaila had seen Nyota do when she was upset or at odds. "I did something, Gai."

"What, Nia? What did you do?" The Orion felt her stomach clench.

"Oh god," she moaned, "well, Uncle Benin called to see how we were doing. You know, he's always been good to us, helped as much as he could. Anyway, I told him Nyota was getting married to an off-worlder. I didn't tell him about the babies, but he's upset Nyota didn't tell him. I think he may call Dad."

"Oh, Nia! Did you tell him who she's marrying?" Gai took a deep breath.

"No, he didn't ask and I didn't think he'd care all that much." She bit her lip.

"Well, at least we have that. You have to call him right now and make sure he doesn't contact your parents." She pulled the younger girl up and led her to her comm. "Call, now!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**-All the usual disclaimers, sadly, I own nothing **_

_**-ko-kugalsu: fiancée**_

* * *

The Vulcan diplomatic transport was the most luxurious mode of transport Nyota had ever traveled in and it made her even more uncomfortable about the reason she was on it. She was just glad she had been introduced to Spock's mother before they left Earth.

Her comm meeting with Lady Amanda had gone quite well. She was a regal and beautiful woman, but her warmth was apparent as was her love for Spock. They had only spoken for a few minutes, but it was enough to give Nyota hope that she had one ally on Vulcan. According to Spock, his mother was cautiously optimistic regarding her son's upcoming bonding, as was her way, he assured her. She shifted in her seat and sighed.

"Nyota? Are you uncomfortable? Do you require anything?" Spock reached over and touched her arm.

"I'm fine. I'm…your family is really affluent, aren't they? Everyone's going to think I did this to land you, aren't they?" Her voice caught on a small sob.

Spock's head tilted to one side in confusion. He saw no reason not to tell Nyota of his family's holdings. This was a part of his life and in turn, a part of hers once they were bonded.

"Regarding affluence, my family is one of the oldest clans on Vulcan and their holdings both on our home world and off world are immense. My grandmother stripped me of all my Vulcan holdings once my bond with T'Pring was severed however I still have credits and holdings aside from this." He supplied. "My Terran family is quite wealthy by human standards and I received a trust fund from my grandfather when I turned 21. I merely siphon off income from the interest to live on. This however has no influence on our relationship, Nyota. As long as I am sure of this, it is no consequences to anyone else."

"You're rich, Spock. And face it; although I'm not exactly destitute my sister and I had to struggle for everything that we have. We had to make our own way. I mean, I know poverty is basically an unknown form of existence on Earth, but there are still degrees of material comfort. And I know intellectually that what you say is valid, as long as you accept me, want me, this is all that matters. However I can't stop stressing. Everyone is going to think I got pregnant to catch a rich husband. I know people are supposed to be so enlightened and accepting and everything, but, Spock, I'm going to be judged and people are, well they're…" She finally paused, taking a needed breath, looking for the right adjective.

Spock was confused by her non-stop tirade and her irrational behavior. Neither of them intended this pregnancy. Both of them had their lives mapped out. This occurrence affected both of their lives, not just one or the other. He attempted to process her words, her emotions and make some sort of sense of them. Assurance, she needed his assurance was his deduction.

"It does not matter, Nyota, you are my intended. My Terran family accepts you, accepts us and the reason for our joining. As for my Vulcan relations, they have generally shown disapproval of my life choices. They will undoubtedly be displeased with this as well, but their rejection is based on my decisions, not you. And either way, it would not matter for our course is set and shall not be deterred." He looked into her eyes and she calmed.

"Your right, we chose each other. Right?" She sighed and cursed her nervous diatribe and her self-centered rant, realizing that he would desire the approval of his father as well, although he would never admit it, and that it might never happen. "Spock, I'm sorry for all the troubles you've had with your father, I'm sure those bridges will be mended eventually." She bit her lower lip. She was well aware of family issues. Of course the difference was, his family loved him.

"You have no reason to apologize, it is totally illogical. You are my chosen mate, Nyota. There was never an option for me." He simply stated.

Nyota leaned over and lightly kissed him. "Thank you." She paused. "Will they like me?"

"Why does this matter? It is an irrational query. Whether they like or dislike you has no bearing on our future." He almost dismissed her, but thought again. "However, my mother already finds you more than acceptable. My father will neither like nor dislike you as the decision has been made, he will endure."

"Oh, I see. So I'm just to be endured by your father?" Her voice had risen in both volume and pitch.

"There is no reason for distress, Nyota. As you would not let your friends or family dissuade you, nor should you consider my father's approval a matter of concern." He attempted to soothe her apprehension.

She shook her head and chastised herself for over reacting. Again. Reaching up, she smoothed her hand over his cheek. "You really are phenomenal. And so patient with a crazy woman. I consider myself very fortunate to have gotten knocked up by you."

"And I consider myself fortunate that I was able to knock you up." He gave her a half smile as she burst out laughing.

* * *

Amanda met her son's transport at the Terran embassy. They were originally scheduled to land at the Vulcan embassy, but Lady Amanda had requested the change in venue. She felt they would both be more comfortable amongst friends. She checked her time piece and realized she was seven minutes early. And as the transport was being piloted by a Vulcan, they would be precisely on time.

She pondered on her earlier conversation with her husband…

"_Sarek, are you ready to meet Spock and his fiancé?" She wrapped her head scarf twice and tied it in a loose knot at her shoulder._

"_I am not meeting them, Amanda." He did not look up from his reading._

"_Sarek, really, can you not play the injured father for just one visit? The most important visit of your son's life?" She crossed her arms over her chest._

"_I believe you are exaggerating, wife. He is merely coming here to bond with this Terran woman. Once it is done, he will return to Earth and to Star Fleet." Sarek replied, non-pulsed._

_Amanda rolled her eyes. "Fine, just make sure you check in on Nyota's father."_

"_I do not understand why we were not informed he was to attend the ceremony. Certainly Spock would have related such a detail to us." Sarek looked up at his wife._

"_Well, according to Mr. Uhura, Nyota was unaware that one of her parents could actually make the ceremony on time. I'm sure she'll be thrilled." She sighed and went to her husband's side, holding out two fingers. Sarek looked up at her and mirrored her gesture._

"_I have accepted this, Amanda. I am not punishing our son. We will speak upon his arrival." He assured his wife._

"_Well, thank you for that, Sarek." She nodded at her husband before bending down and placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you, adun."_

"_And I you, adun'a." He whispered against her lips._

Now she was here with her assistant, waiting for her son and his pregnant girlfriend. One never knew where life would lead one, she thought with a small chuckle. She raised her hand to the sun as she saw the Vulcan transport land. Fighting the urge to clap her hands, Lady Amanda approached the landing pad.

Spock preceded Nyota from the vehicle, holding his hand out to aid her as they descended the stairs. Amanda's eyes widened in shock. Never once had Sarek held her hand in public. Oh, her son was certainly embracing his inner Terran. She smiled at the thought.

Walking up to them, she raised her hand in the traditional Vulcan greeting. "My son, live long and prosper. I am very pleased you are with us on this lovely day." She smiled and turned to Nyota. "And my dear, I am most pleased you have accompanied my son."

"Thank you, Lady Amanda. Live long and prosper." Nyota spoke flawless Vulcan as she raised her hand in the same salute. Spock's face was placid, but both his mother and Nyota could see he was pleased with the exchange.

"Mother, as you already know, this Nyota Uhura, my ko-kugalsu." Spock bowed his head and Amanda sought her smile.

Amanda held her hand out to Nyota. "Of course. And it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Ms Uhura."

"Oh, Nyota, please. And I can't tell you how much it means to have you meet us, Lady Amanda." Nyota smiled as she took her future mother-in-law's hand.

"Is Father not with you?" Spock's voice held a hard edge.

"He will speak with you this evening, my son. Let us move to the hover car, the heat can be quite daunting." She smiled at Nyota.

"I've live in Africa most of my life, Lady Amanda, the heat doesn't effect me as it might most." She smiled back.

"I see." Amanda walked next to the woman who was carrying her grandchildren. Her carriage was straight, her chin held up but without the air of superiority that most she came into contact with on this planet had. Her gait was relaxed yet determined. Almost like a Vulcan, but the openness of her face told of her humanity. And she was most certainly beautiful, she would have to give her son points on choosing a most 'esthetically pleasing specimen', she smiled to herself as she recalled her father's earlier conversation.

"Nyota, I hope you are not too uncomfortable being here for this ceremony. And I'm not referring to the whether." Amanda looked closely at the girl.

Nyota chuckled. "That remains to be seen. I've only met you so far and you have put me at ease. I've yet to meet the Ambassador or Spock's grandmother." She shrugged. "At least I'm only here for a couple of days. If I had to take up residence, well, that would be a whole other story, I'm sure."

"To be honest, Vulcans are pretty easy to read. Once one realizes that despite all the talk of logic, ego and pride come part and parcel." Lady Amanda chuckled. Spock looked sideways at his mother, but said nothing.

"Lady Amanda, I just wanted to thank you for...well, for not being too judgmental. I mean, I'm sure Spock spoke of our meeting. And when we spoke earlier, we just touched on my pregnancy." She looked down at her hands. "I swear, I feel like a stupid teenager."

"Nyota, Spock did relate his encounter with you before we spoke. You both were under the assumption you were being responsible adults. And Nyota, Spock also related that his feelings for you were...intense. He is not at all bothered by the result of your encounter." She could see relief in the young woman's eyes as she looked up at her. "Oh, you'll be please to know, your father arrived this morning for the ceremony."

Nyota stopped and sent a questioning look to Spock, who in turn shook his head. He had no idea her father was on Vulcan either.

"Why is my father here?" Her voice was incredulous.

Amanda looked between her son and his soon to be mate. "He said that his circumstances changed and he was able to attend the ceremony after all."

Nyota took a deep breath as Spock came to stand beside her. "I shall speak to him, Nyota…"

"No, Spock. Thank you, but no." Nyota turned to Amanda. "Where is he staying?"

"At our residence, naturally." She answered.

"Naturally." She took another breath. "I'm so sorry, Lady Amanda, I did not speak to my parents regarding my upcoming bonding with Spock. I've not heard from them in years and didn't feel it prudent to contact them."

"Oh, my, well, I'm sorry my dear." Amanda turned to the driver. "Selak, we can leave now."

"Yes, Lady Amanda." The Vulcan nodded and started the hover-car.

"Spock, are you alright?" Amanda slightly smiled at the unfamiliar look of concern on her son's face.

"Yes, Mother." Spock fought the urge to sigh. The last thing Nyota needed was her wastrel father here causing her more stress. He would handle this and make sure she was never bothered by him again.

Spock sat in silence next to Nyota, who in turn was biting her bottom lip as she stared out the window. She turned to Spock. "You know, he's going to cause some sort of problem. I apologize in advance. I'll speak to him, I'll get him to leave before tomorrow."

"Nyota, I would like for you to allow me to handle this. I do not wish for you to be upset more than you already are." Spock took her hand in his. Amanda fought her smirk at her son's open affection for Nyota.

"I appreciate your concern, Spock, really I do. But I need to handle this. He's my problem and I have to deal with him." Nyota took a deep breath and turned toward her future mother-in-law. "Umm, will I have my own room at your home or am I with Spock?"

Amanda smiled at the younger woman's change of subject. "You'll have your own room, Vulcan's tend to be a bit prudish once back on their home world. Once you are bonded, you will be able to share his room until you return to Earth. We have make all the arrangements for the ceremony and it will take place tomorrow at sunset."

"Okay, so all I need to do is show up. I really like that." Nyota gave a small smile as she leaned into Spock.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Story for entertainment only, I own nothing**_

_**My humblest apologies, folks. As was pointed out, there would not be a Vulcan Embassy on Vulcan…my bad. :( I'll try to be a bit more careful in the future **_

_**Thanks to all who've read and reviewed, it feeds the muse and helps me grow :)**_

_**- ko-kugalsu: fiancée**_

_**- sa-kugalsu: fiancé**_

* * *

Nyota fingered the robe she was to wear to the ceremony and looked at two others that were lying on the bed. She took a deep, calming breath as she felt a rush of panic in her chest. She was doing this, she was going to bond to Spock, she was going to spend the rest of her life with a man she had spent a scant week with. Biting her lip, she fought the manic laughter she felt was about to erupt. Could she really do this to him? He had given up so much for her already. All his Vulcan holdings, the approval of his father and his grandmother. And now he was willing to bond himself to her for the remainder of her days. And for what? For a few nights of intense fucking? Okay, so for his children as well, but he didn't have to do this. He was way too noble for his own good. A knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie and she opened it to face Lady Amanda.

Amanda frowned as she saw the look on the younger woman's face. "Nyota? Are you alright?"

"Umm…." Nyota swallowed hard. "I don't see how I can do this to Spock, Lady Amanda. He's so good, so noble. How can I allow him to give up so much for me? We've only really known each other a week when you put our time together in a line." She ended with a small sob.

"Oh, my dear." She chided softly. "Do you really think things such as land, buildings, credits mean so much to him? He's found something with you that he'd never find here on Vulcan, Nyota. T'Pring was betrothed to him against my wishes. She felt shame and revulsion where he was concerned and made certain all here knew of that. Spock merely accepted her as a means to an end. And she would've gone through with their bond to get her greedy little hands on his wealth. He's found pride, purpose with you, my dear. He's given up nothing that matters."

Amanda laid her hand on Nyota's shoulder and pulled her into her arms. "I shall have the daughter and grandchildren I never thought I would have and Spock will have the family he deserves. I believe all things happen for a reason, my dear."

Nyota sank into the older woman's embrace. "Thank you so much for your acceptance. And thank you for not judging me." She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry for my emotional outburst." Nyota smiled and went back to the gown hanging on the wall.

"Please, you have no idea how much I miss emotional outbursts" She laughed as she followed Nyota. "I see you've found the ceremonial gown. It was mine and I had it altered to the specifications Spock sent for you." Amanda motioned to the other gowns. "These are everyday wear that I had adjusted as well. I thought you might be a bit more comfortable in Vulcan garb as you are meeting T'Pau tonight."

"Thank you so much, I think I would be. Would you mind helping me dress? I'm not sure how these are supposed to look. Especially the headwear." Nyota smiled. "And I would like to put this on before speaking with my father."

Amanda raised one brow. "Oh really? Why?"

Nyota gave a shrug and smiled. "I have a feeling the meeting with my father is not going to be warm reunion. I won't go into specifics, but I'm sure he's not too happy about me marrying a Vulcan. He'll take it as a reflection on him and my mother. I just need to make it clear to him that this is happening and I think if I'm dressed as a Vulcan, it'll take a bit of the wind out of him."

"I see." Amanda nodded with a sad smile. "Alright then," she went to the deep golden colored gown, "take this and put it over your under things and come back out. I'll show you how a Vulcan woman dresses."

"Thank you, Lady Amanda." Nyota took a deep breath and went to the changing room.

* * *

"Father?" Nyota came out onto the terrace her father was standing on, ostensibly admiring the sunset. His jaw dropped as he took in his daughter's appearance.

"Nyota, what is this all about? And why weren't your mother or I informed? I had to hear about this…this abomination from your uncle. Can you imagine how humiliating that was?" He crossed to her. "And why are you dressed like this? Who do you think you are?"

"Firstly, what is this all about?" Nyota unconsciously raising one brow as she'd seen Spock do dozens of times. "I am going to marry a very acceptable man; he will make me a more than suitable mate. Why were you or mother not informed? As neither you nor mother has contacted either Nia or me in years, I took it for granted you would not care." She turned and walked into the sitting room; her father frowned and followed her in. The truth was, she had considered contacting them, but she didn't want any added drama in her life, so she just shrugged it off and carried on with her life as she had always done.

Once inside, she turned toward the man who had deserted her and her sister and raised her chin slightly before continuing.

"As to why I am dressed like this, this is traditional Vulcan dress. As I am on Vulcan and as I am being bonded to a Vulcan I would deem it more than suitable." Her voice was even, controlled, the look in her eyes cold.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner? I deserve the respect my parentage allows!" He bellowed.

Noyta took a calming breath. "Father, please control your emotional outbursts. We are guests in this house and it is inappropriate for you to conduct yourself in such a way, particularly in a Vulcan household." She kept her gaze steady.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? It's that Vulcan isn't it? This unholy bond cannot happen. He's bewitched you somehow. Well, I'm here now and we can end this…" Nyota raised her hand and cut him off.

"You have no rights where I'm concerned. You gave those up years ago when you deserted Nia and me. This bond with Spock is everything I could ever want. Spock is everything I could ever want. He's honest, caring, loyal. His nature is everything yours isn't. I know I can be happy with him. If you really cared about me, you'd be happy for me as well. But you aren't and I'm fine with that. I neither need nor desire your approval." She held her head up high. "I would be quite appreciative if you would take your things and go. You are not wanted here."

Juta Uhura snorted. "I always knew you were an ingrate and a selfish girl. You want me to go? Fine, I'll go. But never cross my path again, never refer to either your mother or me as being a part of your life. We are done, Nyota!"

Nyota sighed and shook her head. "Done and done, Juta. You will have no worries on my account. I came to the conclusion long ago that I had no mother or father."

The look on Juta's face was livid; he advanced on the young woman, his hand raised. "You bitch, how dare you speak to me in such a way?"

Spock had been waiting outside the sitting room door as Nyota spoke to her father. It wasn't an intention to interfere or eavesdrop, however he felt the need to protect the woman carrying his children. When he heard the interaction between Nyota and her father, he was relieved his concerns led him to wait for her. Seeing that her father was about to strike her, Spock rushed to her side and stopped Juta Nyota's hand before he had a chance to complete his swing.

"You will not harm this woman. She is my ko-kugalsu and as such is under the protection of me, her sa-kugalsu. And she is under the protection of the Clan of Surak. You will take your belongings and board the vessel that is waiting for you or risk the wrath of my house. And of me." His voice was steady, calm, but Nyota could see the anger simmering in his eyes.

Juta barked out at laugh. "So, my future son-in-law is threatening me? I could have you…"

Amanda entered the room followed by two Terran guardsmen. "You are here under false pretenses, sir. Please leave or I will have you physically removed. Do not test me, Mr. Uhura. My husband has already contacted your embassy and informed them of your deceit. You have the chance to leave without incident, however if you refuse your embassy will take action."

Juta huffed as he looked from his daughter, her fiancé, her future mother-in-law and then the Terran embassy staff members that had his luggage. "I'm out of here. But by my own choice. Nyota, we are finished." He went to the two humans and nodded. "Please, take me from this place."

* * *

Sarek and his mother observed the landscape before them, seemingly oblivious to the discussion occurring inside the sitting room. Once the interface between the father and daughter was complete, T'Pau pursed her lips and gave a slight nod.

"She handles herself well." It was an unsolicited statement which caused a slight tilt to Sarek's head.

"She seems a prudent choice." He responded.

T'Pau gave him a sidelong glance. "Prudent? You feel a Terran female is a prudent choice for the son of the oldest clan on Vulcan?"

"I bonded with a human." His voice was even but his mother noted the under-lying anger.

"Your emotions are telling, Sarek." She remarked, a distinct edge to her voice.

"As are yours, Mother." He countered.

"I am not inclined to such banter, Sarek." Her stance stiffened even more if that were possible. "This is a serious matter. The girl handled her father well, almost Vulcan in her demeanor. However, she is not Vulcan. I was of the opinion you would convince your son of the undesirability of this union. Even with children in the offing."

"You gave no indication of this, Mother. You did not give your approval, which was to be expected. However, you gave permission for the bonding ceremony. From this, how was I to decipher a hidden meaning?" Sarek allowed a frown of disapproval.

"Be mindful of your conduct, Sarek. I may be your mother, but I am your matriarch as well and as such demand the warranted respect." Her voice was low but still booming to his ears.

"Disrespect was not intended, T'Pau. I apologize if I have offended you." Sarek bowed his head.

"Offense is illogical. I am merely reminding you of your place." The older woman turned to enter the house.

"Indeed, Mother, I am aware of my place." Sarek followed her in. "However, we shall have the bonding ceremony between Spock and Nyota Uhura."

T'Pau nodded. "It would appear thusly. Take me to the main hall; I should meet the young Terran now."

"She was not expecting to meet with you until this evening." He stated.

T'Pau merely raised a brow and extended her hand.

"As you wish." Sarek nodded and held his arm out to allow his mother to lay her hand upon his sleeve as he escorted her into the house.


	16. Chapter 16

_**~Disclaimer: Story for entertainment only, I own nothing**_

_**~Regarding the bonding ceremony, I couldn't find one for adults, so I improvised the bonding ceremony done with children**_

_**~Thanks once again to all who've read and reviewed, you are awesome!**_

_**~ko-kugalsu: fiancée**_

* * *

Sarek left his mother in the main hall and went in search of Spock and his betrothed. Although he would not put a name to it, he was disrupted by his mother's insistence at moving up the appointed meeting time. The young woman in question would no doubt be bothered by this change in scheduling and he was in no mood for irrational females. Which he would admit only to himself, seemed to include his mother.

Entering his wife's sitting room he found everyone he was looking for. Amanda was seated in her favorite armchair while Spock sat next to his fiancée on the settee, his hand on top of hers. His brow furrowed slightly at the sight. Nyota saw him enter and pulled her hand from Spock's as she looked up at him.

"Ambassador Sarek, please accept my most humble apologies. I…" Sarek waved a hand.

"It is illogical for you to apologize for another's actions. We have taken care of a problem, one that you held no responsibility for." He turned and faced the whole group. "It would appear my mother has arrived early. Would you all please come to the main hall; she would like to meet Ms. Uhura."

"Really? Now?" Nyota almost squeaked.

"Yes, now. I would not lie, Ms Uhura." Sarek tilted his head to one side as he studied the young woman.

"It is merely a rhetorical question, Father. Is there any reason for Grandmother's early arrival?" Spock questioned his father as he helped Nyota up. There was really no need, Sarek noted, but the young woman seemed to take pleasure in his aide. It would appear Spock certainly favored this young woman he was intent on bonding with and the habits he had taken from his Terran family were showing in full form. He fought the urge to shake his head.

"Not that I am aware, Spock." Sarek went to Amanda. "Will you join us, wife?"

"Naturally." She rose and fell in step beside her husband as Spock and Nyota followed.

Nyota bit her lower lip and looked up at Spock for reassurance. "Spock?"

"Do not worry, Nyota. All is well." He raised his hand and ran the back of his fingers over her cheek. "We will bond tomorrow."

She smiled up at him and nodded. "Alright then, guess it's time to meet your other grandma."

"Yes, my other grandma." Spock said with an almost amused look on his face.

* * *

T'Pau was seated when her family along with the Terran female entered. She nodded towards the empty chairs and motioned for Nyota to take the seat across from her. Nyota schooled her features to conceal the tumult she was experiencing and nodded before sitting down.

"So, you are the female my grandson has chosen for his mate." It was more of a statement but Nyota felt the need to answer.

"Yes." She ran her hand over her lap before clasping her hands together on her lap.

"Are you ready to be a wife to the son of the House of Surak? Are you aware of the responsibility? Will you be ready to assume the position if so needed?" T'Pau stared at the girl intensely. Nyota held her head still, fighting the desire to turn to Spock.

"Spock has spoken to me regarding his heritage. I'm afraid he hasn't spoken to me about any responsibilities, but I'm sure we will discuss it further." To her credit, no surprise or emotion was visible.

"I see." The older Vulcan turned to her grandson. "Spock? Did you leave out any other details regarding your position as the eldest grandchild?"

"No, T'Pau. I did not feel it pertinent as I was bonding outside of your approval. I realized this before I broke my engagement with T'Pring. It seemed superfluous to our relationship." He was looking at Nyota who gave him a ghost of a smile.

"Ms Uhura. You are pregnant with my great grandchildren. If you come term, how do you plan on raising these children?" She leaned slightly forward.

Nyota gave an imperceptible shrug. "With love and patience and Spock."

"You are being impertinent. And disrespectful." T'Pau accused.

"Not at all, ma'am. I mean no disrespect. This is truly how I plan on raising my children. I would never presume to be cavalier or flippant on such a serious subject." Nyota assured her.

"They will be a quarter Vulcan, they will have a heritage to live up to. They would be expected to learn our ways, learn from their elders." The older woman looked to her grandson, whose eyes were darkening. Amanda laid her hand on her son's arm in an attempt to halt his impulsive outbursts. Nyota gave a slight shake of her head.

Sarek sat back and waited for his future ko-fu's response to his mother's attempt at intimidation. T'Pau could cause even the most stoic of Vulcan's to lose composure. It would be quite interesting to see how this Terran handled the high council's elder member.

Nyota's back stiffened and she took a deep breath. "Ma'am, they will also be three-quarters Terran and they will be raised on Earth, where Spock and I live. I will never let them forget their Vulcan heritage, nor would their father, but you must see that if Spock had a difficult time with his peers, my children would be outcasts. As a mother, I could never allow that to happen."

"Are you insinuating that Lady Amanda, as a mother, was incorrect in allowing her son to be raised on Vulcan?" There was a challenge in her voice.

"Of course not. Spock was the first inter-species child on Vulcan. How was she to know the intolerance of Vulcan children, the intolerance of Vulcans in general? But we know and we will not allow our children to suffer the same pain." She glanced at Spock praying she hadn't over stepped her bounds.

Spock stood and went to Nyota, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Grandmother, your purpose was to meet Nyota and you have. Now I must insist you allow her to rest after our journey and her altercation with her father. She is carrying my children and these encounters have been quite taxing."

T'Pau nodded. "As you wish, Grandson." She turned to Nyota. "Live long and prosper, Nyota Uhura."

Nyota bowed and held her palm up. "Long live and prosper, T'Pau."

* * *

Nyota rose with the sun but remained in bed, the sheets wrapped tightly around her slim form. She had to admit it, she was scared. This was serious business. Not like a marriage on Earth. No, this bonding was for life. And to ever dissolve it would take quite a bit of effort. Not that she'd want to, but Spock…what if he decided his decision was just too impulsive? What if life with a human was too much for him and he decided a Vulcan wife was what he needed?

"Nyota?" The door opened and Spock entered, setting a tray with fruit and tea down on the table. "I am sorry to disturb you, I knocked several times. We must prepare for the ceremony. My mother and her assistant will be in shortly to help you dress."

"I didn't hear you. Sorry." She swung out of bed and reached for a robe. "My mind was…I was thinking about a lot of things." Nyota went to her lover and took his hand in hers. "Are you sure, Spock? Are you really sure you want to do this?"

He almost chuckled at her expression. "Yes, Nyota, I am positive. Now, if you are having doubts…"

"No, I'm not. But I just want to make sure you're fine with this. You're giving up a lot for me, Spock, and you don't even love me." She worried at her lower lip as she looked up at him.

"I am merely foregoing some monetary holdings. And I am gaining a wife, who I hold in high esteem and desire greatly, and two children. I am satisfied with the, what is the expression? Trade off?" He pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, that's the expression." She chuckled but her expression suddenly turned serious again. "I'm emotional, Spock. An emotional Terran woman. What if I'm too…messy? I mean, once bonded…" Spock cut her off with a hard kiss.

"I am half human, my mother is human, my grandparents, my best friends, all human. All messy, as you put it, at one time or another. Yet there has never been a time that I desired to cut my ties to them." He paused.

"Nyota, I wish to bond with you. I wish to build a life with you and our children. I never considered that I would be allowed this option and I am pleased with the opportunity given. And both my Vulcan and my Terran halves desire the same thing." He held her at arms length and looked into her eyes. "I have no doubts."

Nyota looked deeply into his eyes and released the breath she had been holding.

"Well, I can't argue with the logic of all that. So, okay then, I guess I need to get ready so you better take a hike." Leaning up, she kissed him softly. Spock pulled her closer deepening the kiss, twining his tongue with hers, moaning deep in his throat as he allowed her to feel his desire.

"Mmmm, you're gonna get me in trouble if your mom shows up and we're in bed." Nyota pulled away with a groan. "I promise, I'll make it up to you at home."

"You may make it up to me tonight. As we will be bonded, you will move into my rooms until we leave tomorrow." He turned to leave.

"I don't think so. I can't have sex with you in your parents' house, I mean, we make too much noise. So yeah, I so don't think so." She crossed her arms over her chest.

His mouth lifted at one corner. "We shall see, ko-kugalsu." His voice was almost playful.

"You think you know me so well. I'm not that easy mister." She held her mouth firm to keep from laughing.

Spock raised his eyebrow and gave a slight shrug before exiting the room.

* * *

"You look beautiful, Nyota." Amada stood behind the young woman as they looked in the mirror.

Nyota smiled and smoothed the gown nervously. "I can't believe how I look. This dress, it's exquisite, Lady Amanda. I can't thank you enough for letting me wear this today. I fell so…Vulcan."

"You're a part of the family now. And this gown is past from generation to generation. T'Pau gave it to me to wear with a little less…enthusiasm and I give it to you with a full heart." She smiled, a little teary eyed.

"Oh, Lady Amanda, please don't be sad." Nyota took her hand. "I really believe this is going to work out. I promise, I'll be a good wife to your son."

"I'm sure you will, my dear. I'm happy, really. These are tears of happiness. I am being most illogical and most emotional, I'm sure Sarek would dismiss me as acting too human. But enough, it's time to go. The men have already made the trek with the High Master, we have a car will take us as far at the foothills, we'll walk the rest of the way up. It's not far and there is a trail. Our sacred grounds are a wonderful place for a wedding." She smiled.

"Spock told me of his clan's ceremonial site. I'm still surprised T'Pau is allowing us to bond there." Nyota applied a thin layer of lightly colored gloss to her lips.

"Sarek made the arrangements. He didn't think twice about having it on ancestral grounds." Amanda pulled the veil over Nyota's face. "There, now you are ready."

"Thank you, Lady Amanda. I'm ready." She took a deep breath and followed her future mother-in-law.

* * *

The High Master made the journey to the clan's sacred grounds with Sarek and Spock following close behind. He noted the tension between the father and son, but did not comment on it, as it was not his place. And he often felt the strain between family members. It would never be acknowledged by a Vulcan, but it was there never-the-less.

The elder Vulcan had presided over the bonding of Sarek and his Terran bride years earlier and was now on the same journey to join the half Vulcan and his chosen Terran mate. Although many thought this a travesty, Master Sekar believed that inter-species mating was a natural progression. An insular society limited itself, in his most humble opinion. He would never voice such ideas as he would undoubtedly be labeled a heretic, but he had no issues in conducting this ceremony for Ambassador Sarek and his son.

Standing at the altar, the Master motioned to his accolade to sound the ceremonial gong signaling the beginning of the ceremony.

Spock was already at the altar, standing to the High Master's left. Nyota was then led to stand at the elder Vulcan's right. Spock had to school his features to not allow his pleasure to show. Nyota was adorned in his family's ceremonial gown and she looked glorious to his eyes. More than esthetically pleasing, she was beautiful, the thin veil not shielding her face from his perusal.

Amanda stood next to her husband, her shoulder touching his and she could sense his ambivalence. "Husband, what will be will be. You must accept and release what is." She spoke in hushed tones.

In an equally low voice, he responded. "It is only logical, wife."

"Greetings to all present. We are gathered on these sacred sands for the bonding of S'chn T'gai Spock, son of Sarek, son of Skon, son of Solkar and Nyota Uhura, daughter of Terra. Are you both prepared for bonding?" He looked to Spock.

"I am, Master." Spock bowed his head.

He then turned to Nyota. "I am, Master." Her voice held firm as she fought the quivering that threatened to race through her body.

Master Sekar established the link with both Spock and Nyota, his fingers tips on each one's faces. "Our minds, one and together…touching, yet not touching; apart, yet never apart…

Spock closed his eyes and felt his mind, his soul, join with Nyota. "Touching, yet not touching; apart, yet never apart…"

The feeling of clarity was stronger, Nyota felt what he felt for her. He wanted her, she felt joy and relief wash over her, from her mind to her soul. They were together, never had she felt such completeness. "Touching, yet not touching; apart, yet never apart…" Nyota recited.

Spock and Nyota looked into each other's eyes, into each other's souls and spoke the truth to each other. "We are one."

Master Sekar nodded his approval and withdrew his hands from the couple. "The bonding has succeeded…live long and prosper, S'chn T'gai Spock and Nyota Uhura."

"Live long and prosper, Master." They replied in unison.


	17. Chapter 17

_**~Disclaimers: I own nothing but a few ideas…this is just for fun**_

_**~Thanks to all who've responded, you really do rock!**_

* * *

Spock took Nyota's bags out of her room. But instead of taking them to his rooms, he left them in the foyer.

"Thank you for allowing us to use the lake house, Mother." Spock mother had given him the keys to their home on the shores of Lake Yuron. "We shall return in the morning to take our leave before boarding the transport."

"It's fine, Spock. You need a little privacy. Heaven forbid we run into each other in one of the many wings of this house." She smiled at her son's slight frown. "I'm teasing, sweetheart. And I have a little something for you. Well, actually, it's for Nyota, but…oh, here, take this." She handed Spock a small marble box.

"Thank you, Mother." He took the gift. "May I open it?"

"Of course, darling. It's meant for you to give to Nyota. If you think it's appropriate." Amanda smiled.

Spock took the lid from the box and lifted the ring that was enclosed. There was a large square cut stone; it shone with a vibrant iridescence, going from a soft yellow to a deep rust to a vivid red depending on the light. There were two smaller but similar stones on either side, all placed in titanium setting. "Mother, this is the ring Father gave to you. I cannot…"

"Spock, I spoke to your father. I want to give you something that will always remind you of Vulcan." She took the ring from his hand. "The firestones your father gave me after you were born. Now you can't tell me he isn't a romantic."

"I am quite sure he would disagree." Spock gave his mother a half smile. "However, this is yours and I cannot…"

"Spock? Did you buy Nyota an engagement ring? You don't realize just how important something like this is to a Terran woman. Nyota may not say anything, especially with circumstances being what they are, but she'll be deeply touched. And I would be deeply touched if you would allow me to pass this onto you and your family." Amanda handed the ring back to him. "Of course, you'll still have to buy a wedding band before the ceremony in Napa, but she'll have this and I know it will mean a lot to her."

Spock narrowed his gaze and shook his head. "Mother, you are the romantic in this family. But I would be honored that you would be willing to give this ring to us. So, thank you and I accept your gift in Nyota's name." He leaned down and kissed his mother's cheek.

"And I thank you for that unsolicited bit of affection. I do believe Nyota has quite a good influence on you." Amanda held her son close for a moment. "Okay, time to go on your mini honeymoon."

"Ah, yes, honeymoon. I suppose I should also arrange something back on Earth as well." Spock quietly responded, almost to himself.

"Yes, my dear, I suppose you should." Amanda agreed, astonished at her son's new thought processes. They both turned as Nyota entered the foyer dressed in a traditional Vulcan gown.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be in the library…" Nyota started to back away.

"Nyota, please." Spock followed her and took her hand. "I have made plans for us to retire to my parents' home on Lake Yuron. We'll just be there for the evening."

"A honeymoon?" She teased.

"Indeed." Spock indicted the bags near the door. "I have packed for us as well."

Nyota smile and tried to hide her blush. "He just thinks of everything, doesn't he?"

"He wouldn't be Sarek's son if he didn't." Amanda agreed.

* * *

"It's beautiful here, Spock." Nyota stood on the deck facing the water. I know of your two oceans, however I didn't realize there were actually any lakes on Vulcan." He went to stand behind her, leaning down to wind his arms around her waist.

"It is one of the few bodies of water on Vulcan. This estate has been in my family for generations although it is primarily used by my mother. She appreciates it esthetics and comes here to paint. My father does accompany her often, ostensibly to work, but I am of the opinion he merely takes pleasure in her company and the joy she takes in the surroundings." He moved his lips to her ear, running them along the soft edge, smiling as he felt her shiver.

"Well, it's obvious how much your father loves your mother, so I'm not at all surprised." She turned and wrapped her arms about his waist as he moved his up to pull her closer. "Mmmm, I think I feel that bond working here. I know exactly what you're thinking."

"I would assume you could feel what I am thinking." He pushed into her and she giggled as she felt his hardness against her stomach.

"Okay, so I cheated." Taking his hand in hers she led them into the house. "So, which room did you put our bags in?"

"My room." He lifted her into his arms and carried her down the long hallway that led to the main living quarters. "It is the only bedroom I had them open for us when I ordered supplies."

"Spock!" Nyota laughed out loud at his playfulness. "If I didn't know better, I'd think the only reason you brought me out here was for sex."

"You do know better and I did bring you here to consummate our bond." He set her down on the floor near a large bed dressed in a rust silk cover. Pillows were heaped at the head. Nyota looked up and gasped in pleasure at the large skylight that was centered over their heads.

"This is a lovely room, Spock. And the skylight, you must see millions of stars at night." She smiled.

"Millions." He untied his robe and tossed it aside, leaving him in a black tee shirt and loose fitting linen-like pants. Reaching for her, he gently pulled her headdress off, allowing her hair to fall to her waist. Nyota shivered again, waiting for his next move. As if reading her mind, Spock ran his hands over the opening of her gown, pulling at the tie that was keeping it closed. He pushed the robe off her shoulders and groaned at the sight of her in a cream colored thong.

"This was all you had on under your ceremonial robes?" He asked in a low voice.

Nyota move closer to him and lifted her arms to his shoulders. "Yes. I thought I might get too hot, so since the fabric of the robe was so thick I didn't think there'd be a problem if I didn't wear a bra." She rubbed her face against his throat as she lifted the hem of his shirt.

The thought of Nyota in only this small square of fabric as she stood next to him on the ceremonial alter set his blood on fire. Thankfully he no idea or he would not have been able to focus on his vows.

"Can we get you out of these things?" Nyota smiled up at him. Spock clenched his jaw and quickly divested himself of all garments. Lifting his mate in his arms again, he laid her on the bed before lying next to her.

"You move me, Nyota. I do not know why or how, but you move me as no one else has." Spock ran his hands up her torso, reveling in her smoothness. He stopped at the underside of her breast, cupping the fullness, bending his head and taking her hardened nipple in his mouth as he gently bit down. Nyota hissed in pleasure as she arched into him.

"Spock, please, Spock." Her head thrashed as she attempted to reign in her desire. Or possibly his, she wasn't at all sure where she began and he stopped, she felt him so deeply. "I feel as if I'm going to burst into flames."

"I already have, t'hy'la. Do not fight what I feel." Spock laid his fingers upon her face. "Allow me this joining."

"Yes, please, yes." Nyota mirrored Spock's actions. She moaned deeply as she was swept away by the intense desire that filled her lover.

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts…" Spock pulled her panties down but became impatient and ripped them off, spreading her knees apart with his, he growled at the wetness he encountered against his engorged lok.

"Oh my god, Spock, I feel you, I feel all of you …please, now, I need you now, ashayam, now!" She bit down hard on his shoulder and pushed herself further into him, needing to assuage the heat growing at her center.

Spock roared at the pleasure the pain elicited in him and he lowered his mouth to her shoulder and bit down, as well. Nyota almost orgasmed from the sharp ache as she reached between their bodies to pull him to her entrance.

"Now, Spock, now!" He seated himself fully inside her dripping core, pausing as he looked down at her face.

"You are mine, Nyota. There will never be another for you. No other will ever touch you or they will risk their lives. Are we clear? You belong to me as I belong to you. This is our bond." He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Bond or no, there will never be another for me." She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him thoroughly. "If anyone ever tries to touch you, they will not only risk their lives, Spock. They will forfeit it." She'd never been the possessive, jealous type. The few sex partners she had in her life had been nice, available, but she didn't care if they came or went. Her parents had long ago cured her of seeking attachments. But with Spock, the father of her children and now her bond-mate…he was hers, she'd mark him daily if need be. Nyota wasn't at all sure if this was love, but she was sure of one thing. He was hers until the day she died.

Spock nodded in agreement, to her words and to her thoughts, yes he agreed, this may not be love, but she was his until the day he died. He began a slow movement, he pushed in all the way before pulling almost all the way out. In again, and then out. Slowly, methodically, learning her body again as his mate. Feeling her secret places as he was unable to do before the bond. Making sure she would always find completion and satisfaction in his ministrations. Making sure she would never need to find another to meet her needs.

Nyota arched into him, moaning each time the ridge on his thickened shaft slid against her engorged clit, the feeling almost too much to bear. Spock was taking her down a path of consciousness that she wasn't even aware existed. Rising higher and higher she felt the sensation of an almost electrical current running through her body, beginning in her center and pushing it's way out, Nyota screamed Spock's name as she fell from her precipice bringing her lover with her.

Spock was conscious only of her, his mate. Her intense physical response heightening his until he was seeing the cosmos. Sheathed deeply in her heat, he felt her begin to convulse around him, tightening with an exquisite pain that caused him to lose all control as he began to rock harder and deeper into her core. Nyota's response was push even deeper, pull him into her depths, into her soul. He felt her possessiveness, her unquenchable desire, her need and it brought out a deep growl that released a new wave of juices from his mate. She was already magnificent, but being bonded to her brought the both of them to new depths of understanding. Mingling their souls as well as their bodies.

As Nyota walls tightened and shuttered, Spock felt his orgasm being milked from him and he allowed himself to fall with her, unable to do anything else but succumb. His thrusts became erratic and with one final lunge, he shot his seed deep within the womb that carried his children. Growling again with possessive intent, Spock pulled her spent body into his arms.

"Mine, Nyota. Never forget, you are mine." He whispered in his language.

Nyota shivered at his intensity and nodded before responding in a hoarse voice. "I will never forget, nor should you. You are mine."

"Yes, yours." Spock closed his eyes, content that she was cocooned in his arms, cocooned in his life.

* * *

Nyota turned over and looked at her lover, her husband, her mate. "Wow, that was really wow. Is it always like that with bond-mates?"

"Between us, I would assume as much, our sexual encounters have always been…intense. However, I have never experienced a coupling as we have just encountered." He gave her a ghost of a smile as he ran his hand over the bite mark on her shoulder. "I should get the derma kit and treat this."

"Umm, some antibiotic, maybe. But I want to keep the mark, I think it's sexy." She smiled and stretched. Spock fought back a moan as he immediately responded to her. Breathing deeply, he reigned in his desire.

"Are you hungry, thirsty?" He swung his legs from the bed and began to rise, turning as she laid her hand on his arm.

"Adun, don't go. It's our honeymoon and we really don't have a lot of time. We'll eat later. Right now I want you." She sat up and ran her tongue along his spine. "I like making love to you on Vulcan, the air here, the warmth…it just feels special."

Spock lay back down and pulled Nyota so she could straddle his hips, allowing his body to react of its own accord. "Yes, special." He ground out.

Nyota mewled as she rose on her hips and sank back down on his engorged member. "Will I ever get enough of you?"

"No, you will not." Placing his hands on her hips, he arched up until he was fully seated in her. "Never."

Nyota laughed in pleasure as she began to ride her husband.

* * *

Spock set a food laden tray down on the rumpled bed and placed a soft kiss on Nyota's shoulder. "I have brought sustenance." He had also place the small stone box his mother had given him next to her tea.

"What's this?" Nyota saw the box immediately and looked up at Spock.

"Open it." He sat next to her. She smiled and sat up taking the box and shaking it lightly.

"What could it be?" Her face was bright and Spock fought the urge to smile broadly.

"There is only one way to find out, Nyota." He responded stoically, but Nyota could feel his amusement. This link was very interesting. "Nyota, it is considered impolite to access our link without permission."

"Well, you haven't given me the rule book yet so how was I supposed to know?" She reasoned with a smile. "Anyway…" she opened the box and withdrew the ring, it was beautiful, the colors so vivid as they altered between as soft yellow to a vivid red and all the colors in-between. "Spock?"

"It was my mother's. My father gave it to her on the day I was born. It is made of Firestones from the Fire Plains on Vulcan. My mother wanted you to have it as an engagement ring. I would like you to have it as well." He bowed his head slightly waiting for her response.

Nyota felt tears begin to build. "I love it, it's so beautiful. Spock, I…." She reached for him and kissed him softly. "Thank you and your mother. You make me feel so special." She gave him the ring back and held her hand out. "Here, put it on this finger, let's see if it fits."

Spock took the ring and slipped it on the proffered finger. It slid on easily once he gave it a slight push past her knuckle. "It appears to fit. Is it comfortable? Will I need to have it resized?"

"It's perfect." She looked up at him with shining eyes. "Perfect." Just like you, she thought.

* * *

_**Back in San Francisco…**_

"I'm exhausted." Nyota dropped down on the nearest chair as Spock took their bags into their room. The trip from Vulcan had taken longer than either of them had anticipated when an emergency landing to pick up a Vulcan official added five hours to the flight.

"I shall fill up the tub for you. You soak and I'll prepare supper." Spock took Nyota's hands and helped her up, leading her to the bathroom.

"You are a saint." She smiled as he tuned the knobs, tested the water and poured in some bath gel as the tub filled.

"I think not, but I am an attentive husband." He smirked.

"Indeed you are." Nyota shivered as Spock sat her on the edge of the tub and began to undress her. "Well, we really like each other, we respect each other, we have a lot in common…well, kind of, we're having babies and we have fantastic sex. Marriages have been based on a lot less." She smiled.

"Nyota, we are bonded. We will last a life time." He shrugged and tuned off the water. Picking her up as she giggled, Spock gently laid her in the tub. "I fear we were too intense in our coupling. I would not want to chance injuring the children you are carrying in your womb. You must aid me in controlling my lust for you, Nyota." Spock lit several candles.

"Oh, Spock, you are the sweetest man in the universe. But I really think I'm okay, you weren't that rough. Honestly. I have no pain, no spotting. I'm good. But we'll tone it down a bit if you think we should. But we do it so well." She giggled as she laid her head back in the tube.

"Yes, we are quite proficient." His half smile let her know he was teasing. "I shall make supper. Come down when you are ready."

"Are you sure you won't join me?" She waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Quite. You are tired after our journey and you must rest." He turned and left.

"Party pooper!" She called out with a laugh. Settling down in the warm water, Nyota had to admit to herself just how at ease she was with this new life choice. She held her left hand up and admired the beautiful ring on her finger. A husband, two children that she was determined to carry to term, and new families on both Earth and Vulcan. Happy, she was actually happy. And she couldn't remember the last time she felt that emotion. Yes, this was a good thing and she'd work at making it the best thing for Spock. Her Spock.


	18. Chapter 18

_**~once again, thanks for all the feedback. It's so appreciated! **_

_**~once we're through the wedding, time will move a bit faster, and as always, fluff shall abound!**_

* * *

"You look happy, Nyota. Relaxed." Gaila narrowed her eyes as she studied her best friend.

"I am. Both happy and relaxed." Nyota lay back on the guest bed as she watched Gaila hang her clothes in the closet. She and Spock had been back almost a week and the wedding at his grandparents' home was in three days time. It had been an intensely busy week as she worked with Delilah on finalizing the details for the wedding. Luckily it was June and her classes were done. Spock had been working with his class subs finalizing grades when he had decided to cancel his summer classes to be with her. She told him she was fine if he needed to teach, but he gave her a small smile and said he wanted to spend the summer with her. '_As we are now bonded, we should better acquaint ourselves with each other's needs. Do you not agree?'_ She agreed as wrapped her arms around him.

She was entering the third month of her pregnancy and was glad the wedding ceremony was only a few days away, she was afraid she might not fit into the gown Delly had altered for her before she and Spock had gone to Vulcan.

"So," her friend plopped down next to Nyota on the bed, "is he still hot in bed?"

"Gaila! Really…" Nyota gave a devilish grin. "Oh my god, I will not go into details, but oh my god! I never experienced anything like what we did after we bonded."

"Wow, maybe I should work harder on the next Vulcan I meet." Gaila laughed.

"My Vulcan is special." Nyota sat up. "So, did Nia say when her transport would arrive?" She was afraid her sister would back out of the ceremony.

"Don't worry, she'll be here. We paid good credits for our dresses, so she'll be here." She took Nyota's hand. "She feels so bad about your uncle telling your dad about the bonding on Vulcan. She had no idea your father do would something so outrageous."

"I know and I don't blame her. It was just so embarrassing, Gai. And in front of his grandmother. Gaila, she's the premier Vulcan, the high council elder." She sighed. "Spock gave up a lot for me and how do I repay him? Endless drama."

"I'm sure he's okay with it. Honey, I've seen the way he looks at you and there's no censure there." Gaila got up and pulled her dress from the closet. "So, are you okay with this?" The dress had the same basic lines as the wedding dress, but it was cut shorter and was in an aqua and sea foam swirling print.

"It's perfect, Gai. Thank you for doing this. I appreciate you being here for me." She stood next to her best friend as she held the dress in front of her. "The color is wonderful on you, too."

"I know, isn't it? I told Nia we had to go with this because it was ideal with my coloring. I was right, right?" The Orion smiled at her reflection. "But we won't outshine you. Much."

Nyota burst out laughing. "I really missed you, girlfriend." She kissed her cheek.

"Me too, Ny, me too. I don't know how I'm gonna handle a whole year more without you." Gaila complained.

"You can transport here anytime, we have the spare rooms. And I'm going to want you here to assure me I'm not too fat." Nyota rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"I'm not sure I can do that, but I'll tell you you're a gorgeous pregnant lady. I know that'll be the truth." She smiled. "Anyway, you can't tell anything, just looks like you have a little gas."

Nyota quickly stood up and ran to the mirror. "Really? You can see a bump? You can tell?" She ran her hand over her stomach, scared and excited at the same time.

"Just gas, Ny, just gas." Gai burst out laughing.

* * *

Nyota settled into bed on her side as Spock spooned behind her. "Are you well, Nyota?" He whispered in her ear.

"Ummm, I'm so well." She turned her head and nipped at his neck. "It's good having Gai here, I'm just afraid Nia may not show up. She's still not happy about our wedding."

"It is a moot point as we have already bonded. The Terran ceremony is merely legality." He responded as he rubbed her back with his very warm hands, causing Nyota to moan.

"Feels so good." She closed her eyes. "I realize this ceremony is after the fact, but still, Spock, she's my sister and I want her here. I want…oh, I don't know."

"I understand, Nyota. You seek your sibling's approval. You seek to reestablish your bond with her. It may take time, but I believe she will come to you. Especially after the children arrive." He kissed her neck and smiled at her shiver.

"I'm sure you're right. And I do have Gai here." She turned around to face her lover. "So, are your cousins going to wear their uniforms to the ceremony?"

"Indeed, as I am so are they. It seemed to make sense as Captain Pike will officiate at the wedding." He pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"He makes me a little nervous, Spock. I'm not really sure he approves." She frowned.

"This is his way of showing his approval, Nyota. All would be fine, k'diwa." Spock kissed her softly.

"I love it when you call me pet names." She smiled at him and moved in to kiss him again, only deeper. Spock pulled away and smiled at her.

"I shall endeavor to call you pet names more often." He teased.

"You're so different here than on Vulcan." She marveled.

"Am I? How so?" He asked.

"You're so…relaxed, you smile, you tease. On Vulcan you're so, well, so Vulcan. I know you have to be, and I appreciate that fact, and it kinda turns me on when you're all Vulcany, but right now I'm glad we're home." He felt her shrug in his arms.

"As am I, Nyota." Spock turned her on her side and spooned her again, his hands over her stomach. "Try to sleep; the next few days will be hectic."

* * *

"So, these Grayson's really have some major credits, huh?" Gaila finished her makeup and handed Nia the flower garland to put in her hair.

"Yeah, seems so." Nia nervously pulled at her dress before fixing Gaila's hair. "Come on, Spock's grandmother and cousin are helping Ny get dressed, I want to be in there, too."

"I'm coming. Oh, this is all so exciting!" She took hold of the younger woman's arm.

"Exciting? My knocked up sister is marrying a half Vulcan she's only known a couple of months. I wouldn't refer to it as exciting, Gai." Nia Uhura almost cried.

"Nia, come on. Nyota's actually happy, excited. Give her this day. Don't bring her down." She warned with a stern look on her face.

"I won't." Nia stopped in front of a set of double doors. "Here we are." It was one of the suites in the Grayson estate. A large room with a balcony that viewed the whole of the vineyards. Beautiful, Nia thought. So much, they had so much. And now so did her sister. But instead of being happy for her, she was a bit sad. Sad that their shared struggle was ending. Sad that her big sister was now going to be a mother, a wife. And sad that she was now alone.

"You go in; I'll be just a second." Nia turned from Gai and went out onto another balcony from the hallway, quickly dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. She didn't see the Vulcan sitting in the swinging bench and almost jumped when he spoke up.

"Are you well, Nia?" Spock rose from his seat and went to his sister-in-law.

"Oh! I didn't see you there. I'm fine, I'm okay. Sorry, I'll leave you…" Spock shook his head.

"Please, a moment of your time?" He asked.

She looked up at him. He looked so calm, so collected. And really beautiful. She could see her sister's attraction. But to actually marry him. Nia bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. She took the seat he just vacated.

"Okay, but just a sec. I want to help Ny get ready." Nia waited.

"Nia, I merely wished to assure you that I will in no way attempt to interfere in your relationship with your sister. As you already know, you are the most important person in her life. She and I are bonded, but you are her sister, her history. You will always be welcomed in our home." He stood ramrod straight, he hands behind his back, but Nia noted a slight shift in his eyes, a softening. A very human expression of concern.

"Thank you, Spock. Umm, it means a lot to me that you would say these things. I…I'll be visiting regularly. I'm sorry if I seemed unsupportive, it's just that she's the only constant in my life and I worry about her. And for her to get married because…well, I…" Nia shook her head. "Just please, remember she's human. Don't shut her out of your life."

Spock sighed and gave the young girl a small smile. "Your sister and I are bonded; I could never shut her out, as you say."

Nia's breath caught in her throat at the look on the Vulcan's face. "You love her."

"I care for her deeply. Love, I'm sure will follow at some point, but we are just getting to know one another…" Nia cut him off.

"No, it wasn't a question. It was a statement. You love her. If you don't know it yet, that's okay. But you love her and it makes all the difference in the world." She smiled as she jumped up to kiss him on the cheek. "Welcome to the family of Nyota and Nia Uhura."

The young woman went from the terrace with a large smile on her face, leaving a very confused Vulcan attempting decipher her meaning.


	19. Chapter 19

_**~Disclaimers on earlier chapters**_

_**~This is a long chapter, sorry. Just wasn't sure where to cut this one.**_

**_~Feedback is always appreciated, it helps to feed the muse ;) And thanks to those who do review, you make me feel loved...LOL!_**

* * *

"Oh, Ny, you look beautiful." Nia voice held awe as she gazed at her sister in all her glory. The silk dress fit like a glove and Nyota looked like a princess. "Doesn't she look gorgeous, Gai?"

"Like a fairy princess." Gaila sighed. "Mrs. Grayson, you did a wonderful job on that dress. It looks like it was made for her."

"Thank you, dear, but honestly I only had to make a few minor alterations. The dress was made for her, I think." She laughed. "And, Nyota, you do look like you came from the pages of a fairy tale."

Amanda Grayson motioned for her to sit so she could arrange the fresh flowers and veil on her head. "I'm so glad we were able to get here in time for this. I would've been heart broken if I couldn't see you in the dress." She turned to her mother. "And you're right, mom, it looks as if the dress were made just for her."

Amanda fixed the crown of orange blossoms and baby's breathe to Nyota's head. The veil had been attached at the florists. "I think the fresh flowers were a brilliant idea." She smiled at her work.

"Well, what do you think, girls?" Amanda turned to Nia and Gaila.

"I think if we don't hurry I'm going to start crying and then my make up will be ruined." Gaila sobbed.

"Oh, just stop, Gai. No drama today." Nia went to stand behind her sister as she looked at her reflection. "You look perfect, Ny." She leaned over and kissed her sister's cheek.

"I love you, Nia." Nyota kissed her sister back.

"I only want the best for you, you know that, right?" She asked.

"I know. And I've got the best, Nia. Really." Nyota smiled.

Gaila rolled her eyes at the sister's exchange. "We all know you do, so stop rubbing it in. Well, should we get downstairs? I saw some blondish bimbos checking out the groom and we don't want him to change his mind. You know how guys can be."

Amada had to chuckle at this outrageous girl who was Nyota's best friend. The two couldn't be any more different yet she could see the devotion and love between the girls. She missed the camaraderie of girlfriends. When she moved to Vulcan she had kept in touch with her closest friends, but time and commitments had them falling by the wayside. That she was able to stay close to her family was a testament to their patience and persistence. And that Spock kept the link with his Terran family strong was a constant amazement to her.

"I think mother and I should go to the gardens and have Dad come up." Amanda turned to the two bridesmaids. "Ladies? The groomsmen are waiting, would you care to join us?"

"This is so exciting!" Gaila squealed. "This is the first wedding I've ever been in. I have to make lots more Terran friends so I can be in more weddings."

Nia rolled her eyes at Nyota. "Good idea, Gai. So maybe you should start by not flirting with other women's boyfriends."

"I resent that." Gai spoke over her shoulder as they left the room. "I never flirt, I'm just naturally appealing."

Laughing at the girls' exchange, Amanda turned back to Nyota. "Just relax, sweetheart, Dad'll be up in a few minutes."

"Okay. Thanks so much for everything, Lady Amanda. And thanks for bringing Ambassador Sarek. Spock would never say as much, but I know he wanted him here." Nyota fingered her engagement ring that was on a chain around her neck.

"And as much as Sarek would never say it, I know he wanted to be here as well." Amanda smiled and went to find her father to walk Nyota down the aisle.

Nyota took a deep breath and looked out the balcony at the beautiful scene below her. She knew she shouldn't be nervous, but for some reason this ceremony had her more on edge than her bonding on Vulcan.

"That is because all the people most important to us are here, k'diwa." Spock came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "You look lovely."

She chuckled and turned in his arms. "You aren't supposed to see the bride before the ceremony."

"As this is merely a formality and as I do not believe in superstition, I consider this to be a suitable action on my part. I sensed your unease and wished to alleviate your tension." He whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm, we're getting married in a few minutes, Spock. It wouldn't do to have a quickie in your family's wedding gown." She giggled.

"Now who is the party pooper?" He queried with a small smile.

"Son! Your grandma is having conniptions looking for you. Get your ass down to the garden and up on that alter or I'll be calling her up here." Samuel Grayson laughed at his grandson's audacity. "And we won't be telling her that you saw Nyota before the ceremony, now will we?"

"No, we will not." Spock pulled away from his bride with a final kiss. "See you downstairs, Nyota."

"In a few." She smiled and turned to Sam as she picked up her bouquet. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Let's do this then." Sam grinned as he took Nyota's arm and place it through his.

* * *

"You ready for this, Spock?" Captain Pike looked questioningly at his friend.

"Yes, I am, Captain." Spock assured him.

Chris smiled and patted the younger man on the back. "All right then, let's cue that music and get the show started. You do have the rings?"

"Indeed, Christopher. Gregory has Nyota's ring and Nia has mine. We are quite prepared." Spock took a breath and nodded to his mother as the music started. Gaila was the first one down the aisle, a huge grin on her beautiful Orion face as she held onto the arm of his cousin Timothy. Nia was next, a more subdued expression on her face as she made her way down the path with his best man, Gregory. His cousin on the other hand rivaled Gaila for wide grins. His cousin Ginny's five year old daughter followed Nia, dropping rose petals in her wake. Even Spock had to admit the child was angelic. He fought the smile she brought to his face as he imagined his own children five years from now.

The music changed and Spock looked up to see his bride on the arm of his grandfather. The assembled group rose and all eyes were on his beautiful mate. He was aware how possessive he felt towards her and acknowledged it as he momentarily meet Nia's eyes. 'You love her.' A statement, not a question she had said. Mentally shaking himself, he moved forward to take Nyota's arm in his. She smiled up at him with a most beatific expression and Spock had to remember to breath.

* * *

The ceremony was short and sweet and everything Nyota could've ever dreamed of. And after the holos were taken and the chairs were placed around all the tables the party started. So different than their Vulcan bonding ceremony. Nyota looked up the best man with puzzlement as she took the glass of sparkling cider Gregory handed to her.

"Everyone's going to expect you to have champagne, so I took the liberty of supplying you with cider. Looks the same with no alcohol." He had a smug look on his face.

"Ah, quick thinking." She smiled before looked about at the milling crowd who in turn were searching for their place cards. "There are more people here than I thought there would be."

"Lots of Spock's co-workers and friends from Star Fleet. Family friends, a few ambassadors. Not the throng if grandma had more time to plan." Greg supplied.

"Wow, if she can do all this in less than two weeks I'm glad we didn't have time to plan a big wedding." She took a sip of her drink wishing it was alcoholic.

"Don't stress. Everyone here is great; the only one with the stick up his ass is Spock's father." He looked over at Sarek.

She placed her hand on his arm. "Don't. He's Vulcan, their from a different world, Greg. You know that."

"I know, I just wish he hadn't given Spock such a hard time his whole life." He shook his head. "Anyway, here comes the groom and now it's time to party!"

"Gregory, are you plying my wife with alcoholic beverages?" He almost scowled.

"No way, it's cider. Give me a little credit. I'm gonna go and get to know your sister a little better. Put her at ease." He waggled his eyebrows and left.

"Are you well?" He took her hand in his.

"It's all a little overwhelming. I just expected your family to be here." She looked around.

"My grandmother got a little enthusiastic. Come, let us take our place and commence with this reception. Once we have stayed our allotted time, we will leave." He led her to a table near the dance floor that had been set up. After seating her, he unhooked the necklace that held her engagement ring and slipped it back on her finger that now held a band of the same metal.

Nyota smiled at his gesture as she gave him the chain to put in his pocket. "Thank you, Spock. The set looks beautiful." She looked at her hand. Taking his, she looked at the same ring on his finger. "You know, you didn't have to get a wedding band. I know Vulcans don't really wear jewelry."

"It is not jewelry. It is a sign of our marriage. And I am fine wearing it." Spock looked around at the guests. Most were family, but several of his friends from Star Fleet had accepted his grandmother's impromptu invitation.

As members of the wedding party, Nia and Gaila sat at the table with the bride and groom. "So, this party looks to have great possibilities." Gaila gushed. "And that Captain Pike certainly has my attention."

"Gaila, please. He's the commandant at the Academy. Don't embarrass me or yourself, please?" Nyota begged as Gregory and Timothy took their seats.

"Are you already anticipating that we're going to embarrass you guys? We'll wait until you take off before we start with the tequila shots." Greg smirked.

"Oh, and the beer bongs." Timothy chimed.

"Tequila shots and beer bongs? What are those?" Gaila smiled and moved in closer.

"Oh, sweet girl, we have a lot to teach you." Tim grinned.

"And sweet boy, I have a thing or two to teach you." Gaila responded with a sexy smile. Tim sighed and wondered why he'd never met an Orion before.

"Alright children, we're at the wedding of a Vulcan and tight assed Terran. No talk of shots or bongs." Nia rolled her eyes and sighed before turning to Greg. "So, as best man you need to get this thing started with a toast. Then I need to say something and then we're going to eat and after that there's the first dance. And somewhere in there you need to go to each table and say hey."

"How do you know all this?" Nyota asked.

"Delilah made me memorize it all yesterday." Nia smiled.

So, the speeches were made and the dinner was eaten and Spock rose taking Nyota's hand and each table was visited. Nyota was introduced to Spock's co-workers until they finally came to the table where Spock's father was sitting with his mother and grandparents.

"Father, Mother." He bowed. "Thank you for attending. We both appreciate it." He turned to his grandparents and Captain Pike. "Grandmother, the event is lovely, thank you for all your time and effort."

"Oh, sweetheart, that's what family is for." She smiled as she rose from her seat and embraced her grandson. She then turned to Nyota. "You look absolutely radiant."

"Thank you so much, Delilah. And Sam. You both made today so special." She smiled. "And Lady Amanda and Ambassador, thank you so much for coming."

"My son is getting married, so naturally I would wish to attend." Sarek spoke up.

"Naturally." Amanda smiled. "And it's wonderful to see my family again."

"Yes." Sarek agreed as he looked up at his son. Spock nodded before turning to Christopher.

"Christopher, we cannot thank you enough for agreeing to perform the ceremony." He took the captain's hand in his, causing Sarek to stiffen.

"Yes, Captain, thank you so much." Nyota agreed. Music began to play and someone hit a microphone to attract the groups' attention.

"Hello, hello." Greg was on the stage set up for the band that was not yet at their instruments. "As you all know, I'm Gregory Grayson, Spock's favorite cousin and best man. And as such, I can embarrass him in crowds." There was laughter from the crowd and Spock grimaced and nodded to his cousin.

"Here we go." Nyota whispered.

"Anyway, I've been told that in the progression of things today we need to have the first dance of the newly married couple. So, Spock and Nyota, get your gorgeous selves down here so the rest of us can party." Greg held up at flute of champagne and waved them over. "Come on you guys, Grandma searched long and hard to find this really old recording."

"I chose your favorite song, sweetheart. Hope you don't mind. Nyota, sweetheart, I forgot to ask you about what sort of music you preferred, but I think you'll be pleased." Delilah held her grandson's hand.

"My favorite song?" He asked, seeking to access his memories for music his grandmother knew of. Then the first few chords began to play and Spock remembered. There was a late 20th century singer that his mother loved and would play her recordings for hours, singing with him as they danced together, her name was…Eva Cassidy. She had a deep rich voice, and visiting Terra as a child he would sing one song when his grandmother would ask him to as it was her favorite as well. She was the only one who had ever heard him sing and she was the only one he would ever sing for.

"Ah, yes. Mother, you should recognize it." Spock took Nyota's and led her to the wooded floor. He pulled her close and smiled down at her as they began to move. "I hope you will enjoy this song as well."

_For you there'll be no crying  
For you the sun will be shining  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before_

_To you, I would give the world  
To you, I'd never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before_

_Like never before; like never before._

Nyota leaned into Spock's chest and let him lead her about the floor. She listened to the words and she felt the feelings rush through her bond mate. This song meant so much to him, for so long it had meant so much to him. And now, it was their song. As inappropriate as it might appeared, Nyota had to lean up and kiss him.

"Thank you for allowing me to share this." Her voice held so much emotion his breath caught in his chest.

"You are welcome." He whispered.

* * *

Greg sat next to Nia and shook his head. "What?" She asked him.

"Look at them. He's gotta be feeling that song, ya know?" He turned to look at her.

"I'm sure he is and so is she. They may say they aren't in love, but I think they protest a little too much." She was still looking at the couple dancing, as were all the guests.

"So you think they're in denial?" He chuckled.

"Most certainly." Turning she smiled and Greg felt his heart miss a beat.

"Yeah, well don't tell him. He's such a know-it-all it'll be good to know something before him." He laughed. Nia studied his face, he was handsome that was a fact. But there was something else. She gave herself an internal shake. This wedding was really fucking with her mind, she thought.

"Okay, passive-aggressive much?" She tilted her head to one side.

"No, not passive at all. And Spock knows that. Hey, the song's almost over, want to dance?" He held his hand out to her.

"Sure. I'd like that." She took his hand and went with him.

* * *

**_Okay, the weddings are FINALLY done, thanks for your patience and great feedback! Now, onto life ;-)_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_~All the usual disclaimers, Paramount owns all the characters, ect…_**

**_~As was brought to my attention, Captains can't perform weddings on land…so let's pretend in the future they can? Okay, so my bad, sorry. I promise to try harder with my research_**

**_~So, last chapter, I said the weddings were over, and they are, but we still have a little of a honeymoon before real life starts, that said I am issuing a smut warning_**

**_~Still debating if I'll take this to the birth of the twins or as far as the destruction of Vulcan, the next few chapters will tell…_**

**_~As always, feedback always appreciated. And many thanks to all who have read and reviewed, you keep me honest_**

* * *

**_The morning after..._**

Gaila rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Thankfully she was alone and there was no puke on the floor. Tequila shots and beer bongs. She'd have to give that another try sometime; she smiled to herself even as she grimaced at her pounding head. Yeah, she'd try anything once, twice if it didn't hurt too much.

"Gaila, are you up?" Nia came into the room with a steaming cup of coffee.

"You are such a great friend." She reached for the cup and held it under her nose. "Mmmm…"

"I know. Anyway, the newlyweds took this morning and Nyota gave me the keys to their place. We should get cleaned up and head out." She started picking up the room they had shared at the Grayson winery.

"I suppose. But it's so pretty here. And there're pretty boys, too." She smiled as she thought of Tim. They drank, they danced, they kissed. But he didn't have sex with her, he said he respected her too much to take advantage of her when she had too much to drink. Cute, she thought with a smile. Cute, but so unnecessary. Oh well, next time, she thought with a bigger grin.

"Well, those pretty boys had to report to Star Fleet so they aren't here. Come on, get in the shower so we can leave." Nia didn't want to take advantage of the Grayson's hospitality.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright." Gaila got of bed and looked over at her best friend's sister. "So, you and Greg, huh?" She grinned as she sipped the heavenly coffee.

"So me and Greg what?" Nia evaded.

"I saw the two of you together. The way you danced, the way you looked at each other, the pheromones wafting in the air. You cannot fool an Orion." Gaila pursed her lips. "So, give."

Nia sighed. "He's nice, really nice. He hasn't had any kind of fucked up family hardships, you know? And it shows. I mean, despite the fact that he's half Vulcan, Spock has that same core. And Greg has it in spades. We danced, talked," she shrugged, "I don't know. He's reporting back to his ship so that's probably it."

"Oh yeah, and I can stop attracting males, too. He has your contact info; he's always over at Spock's place according to Nyota. Just give him time, he's gonna be…what's that Terran phrase? Oh yeah, courting, he's gonna be courting you." Gaila laughed.

"I would've never pictured Orions as such a romantic lot." Nia laughed as well.

"Just because we're sexual beings doesn't mean we're not romantic." Rising, she finished off her coffee and headed to the bathroom.

"Yeah, and just because I'm human doesn't mean I am." Nia sighed with a sad smile on her face. If he did contact her, as he promised he would, Nia was almost positive she wouldn't respond. She had to admit to herself that Greg was just too nice and she was just not healthy enough for someone like him.

* * *

Nyota looked out at the wide expanse of the Pacific Ocean before turning back to her husband. "Your family really likes the water." She smiled.

"This home, as with many my Grandparents own, has been in the family for generations." Spock pulled her into his arms. "I was unsure if you would want to travel far for our Terran honeymoon since we cannot transport and this seemed to be ideal."

The beach house in Half moon Bay had actually been his grandfather's idea when Spock had been mulling over locales to take Nyota after the wedding.

'_It's perfect, Spock. Beautiful location, beautiful house. I'll call ahead and have the placed opened and stocked. Plenty of restaurants and such, it'll be a nice vacation for the two of you before you have to start back to school.' His grandfather had patted him on his back with a smile…_

"Do you approve?" Spock queried. "If you are displeased we can get arrange transport to Tuscany perhaps?"

Nyota ran her hand along his cheek and brought his head down to place a kiss on his lips. "No, we'll do Tuscany some other time. Right now I'm thinking this place is just perfect. I'm looking forward to the quite, to time with just you, getting to know you better. You really do think of everything."

He allowed a half smile to grace his face as he looked down at her. "I do try. Come, let me show you the rest of the house. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"You read my mind."

"As we are bonded, this is not difficult." He paused. "Was there something else on your mind?"

Nyota bit her bottom lip and led Spock over to the couch in the living room and pulled him to sit down beside her. Sighing, she laid her head on his chest.

"Not really I guess, it's just that it's over now. We're bonded, we're married. Now we wait for the babies." Her voice was low and he felt her slightly shrug.

Spock almost chuckled. "Nyota, we are not just about the children. We will now live our lives. Together. I know we came to this juncture because of your pregnancy, but this is not the everything. We are so much more than the twins. You have your schooling and then your career. I have teaching until the Enterprise in completed, at which time we will revisit our options in regard to space exploration as we will have the children to raise, to teach. Our life has unlimited potential. If I did not believe this, Nyota, I would not have asked you to bond with me."

Nyota felt her breath catch as she looked into his eyes. How had she come to this place? With this man? He felt; oh yes, he felt so deeply. And he cared. She could feel this. He cared about her and about his children. How had she come to this place?

"Spock, you…thank you so much, you have no idea what this, what you mean to me. I'm just so glad you feel this way. I was so…" She didn't want to articulate her fears and she felt frustration that she was fearful, anger at her weakness, she wasn't one to hesitate, to vacillate. Yet, here she was, doing just that. Was it her hormones or was it this man?

"You have no need for fear, Nyota. I am with you because I choose to be." He pulled her onto his lap. "You are my chosen mate, and now that we are bonded, Nyota, we will be together for the rest of our lives and you will see that this was not a mistake."

Nyota burrowed into his arms, her face in his neck. "How do you do that?" She mumbled into him. "How do you make me feel so good, so right?"

"Because you are." He whispered. His voice was rough and Nyota could feel the heat building in him and in turn building in her. He pulled her coat open and slid his hand under her shirt. "I want you, Nyota."

"And I want you, Spock." Her voice was breathless.

* * *

The sounds between them were almost animalistic in nature. Grunts, growls, moans, guttural echoes that pushed the both of them further into their sexual odyssey. They traversed to dizzying heights that Nyota had only imagined were possible and that Spock had never experienced in all the couplings he had experienced.

Spock pulled out of Nyota and turned her around, her knees and hands on the mattress. "Spock…" Her voice unrecognizable to her, so deep, so filled with need.

"Nyota." His voice gravely with passion. "Spread your knees." She complied as Spock wrapped one arm around her waist. He laid his cheek against hers as he guided his hardened _lok_ into her dripping core. "Yes." He hissed at her tightness. Bringing his hand up to lay across her chest, bringing her even closer before he started to move, growling as she began to meet his thrusts. Spock leaned back on his haunches, pulling Nyota onto his lap, her back against his chest. One to rarely use Terran expletives, Spock couldn't seem to control himself.

"Fuck, fuck, you are so tight, fuck…Nyota…" Spock's voice faded and was replaced with groans as he continued to move in and out of her. Nyota was shocked out of her bliss for a moment, then moaned as she realized just how hot it made her to hear Spock speak in such an unrestrained way.

She rocked back into him as she raised her hands over her head and wrapped them around Spock's neck, pulling him to her lips, needing to taste him. "Yes, Spock, fuck me. Fuck me."

He raised his hands to cup her swollen breasts. Already inflamed, Spock engulfed Nyota's lips with his own, tongue against tongue, teeth nipping, biting, he felt the need to somehow get closer to her his mate. Laying his mouth on her shoulder, he bit down. Lowering his hands to her hips to keep her in place as he felt her shudder with pain and pleasure on the verge of orgasm.

"Spock! Oh my god, yes, yes!" She fell forward, bringing her adun along with her. Consumed in her passion, he followed her laying on her back, supporting himself on his elbows.

"Nyota, Nyota…" He began to chant her name in time to his thrusts, his senses overloaded with lust, desire, need. The sound of their mingled juices, the slapping of his skin on hers, the smell of their combined sex. It sensations were almost too much and he felt himself losing control. He quickly moved his hand to press against her already sensitized and swollen bundle of nerves, pushing into her wet folds he felt her spasm against him, he in turn shuddered and with a yell, shot his seed deep within her. Collapsing, he shifted his weight to fall next to her instead of on top of her. She mewled and moved to lie on top of him, missing his closeness, as she quickly fell asleep. Spock looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled before following her into a deep slumber.

* * *

Nyota awoke to Spock's heat. She was becoming very accustomed to his body, she thought with a smile. Looking at his sleeping face, she softly lifted his arm as she slid from the bed. Slipping on her robe, she padded to the main room and made her way out to the deck. Breathing in she allowed her lungs to fill with the fresh salt air. She had never felt so satiated, so complete, so happy. She could keep the grin from gracing her face as she hugged her robe closer to her body. She ached, a welcoming, natural ache that she expected would be a part of her life for a very long time.

Two months ago seemed like years, she could hardly remember her life before Spock. So much had happened in the past few weeks, yet she felt as if she had been living with her Vulcan forever. She hoped it would be forever. Rubbing her hand over her stomach, she softly laughed as she felt a slight roundness there. It might've been lunch, but she chose to believe it was her babies, living, growing, becoming stronger with each passing day. And waiting, anticipating a wonderful life with their parents.

Spock came up behind her, "K'diwa, are you well?"

"Mmmm, so well." She turned in his arms and snuggled into him. "I actually feel great."

"As do I, Nyota." He kissed the top of her head. "But I believe I would feel better if you would return to bed with me."

"You're insatiable. But can we eat something first, I'm starving." She laughed as he picked her up and carried her back into the house.


	21. Chapter 21

**__****_-TalesFromTheSpockSide - Thank you sooo much! I've fixed the blood issue...hits forehead! Iron based! You rock! Re-submittting both chapters 21 & 22, sorry for the ignorant error :'(_**

**_-All disclaimers on previous chapters_**

**_-Big thanks to all who've read and reviewed, you are awesome!_**

**_-there's a little science in here which may not be optimum, please take with grain of salt and be gentle...I'm a novice writer, not a scientist, Jim ;-) Also, I think my math is cool in reference to Nyota's pregnancy, but I may be a little off..._**

**_-and remember, Spock is most certainly OOC, he was raised with his Terran family's love, so...this is the result_**

* * *

Life with Spock was so much more than Nyota could ever have imagined. That she was attracted to him was a given. She'd fallen into bed with him within an hour of meeting him, so attraction was not an issue. However, because he was half Vulcan, she wasn't sure how their life would eventually settle after the babies came. Lots of sex, she was pretty sure of that. But would he become bored with her? She was intelligent, but she wasn't a Vulcan. Up until now their life had been filled up with events. Bonding, marriage, moving, new school, so much activity, constant stimulus. But now, several weeks after their honeymoon, now they had to face real life. And as surprising as it was, real life for Nyota didn't suck, which caused her even more fear. She didn't want Spock to suddenly discover she wasn't really what he had in mind for a mate. And she cared, she cared so deeply. Spock had become everything to her and she had to admit, her sister would so gloat, she had more than half fallen in love with the father of her children.

As for Spock, he was continually in conflict between his Vulcan and his Terran halves. His battle to maintain control was constantly being tested by his feelings for Nyota. His wife, his mate, the mother of his children. She laughed easily, she teased him, she made him face his humanity on a daily basis. But she also accepted his Vulcan sensibilities. This caused his regard and respect to grow on a daily basis, as well. The time they spent together was a source of amazement anddelight. She foundjoy in so many things, which in turn caused him to find joy in her. Andhe found he wanted to make her happy. It was so easy to do, too. When he did smile, when he would chuckle, when he almost made a joke, he would feel her delight course through his body. And when he would lay his hand upon her stomach, when he would feel the energy his children emitted, she would look at him and her eyes would light up with the shared love a parent has for his child. And when they engaged in sexual relations, the feelings that emanated from her, they filled him up as well.

And now, half way into July, both Spock and Nyota were feeling trepidation, fear. Fear for the life growing inside her body. Fear of parenthood. Fear that as mates, they might not fill the other's needs or expectations.

* * *

Nyota and Spock made their way to Dr. Jenkins' office with much swimming through their minds. They were going for their fourth visit earlier than anticipated and Nyota could sense Spock's apprehension. Her scheduled appointment had been moved up by almost a week.

"Spock? Don't worry, baby." She lay her hand over his and felt his unease.

"I…" he took a small breath, "I was not aware I was worried until you brought it up. It may be…I am concerned about your health and the health of the children…and perhaps the anticipation at learning the sex of the children." His voice remained calm, but Nyota had to smile as she felt the myriad of emotions flow through him.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm sure everything's going to be fine. I'm just more tired than usual, that's all, this visit is just a precaution." Nyota couldn't fight the emotions that welled up inside her, as well. She was well into her third month and up until now, had been feeling great. A little tired, but overall, great.

The past few days, however, had found her more tired than usual. Lethargic, sluggish. Spock had immediately called Dr. Jenkins' office and had move up their appointment. He could not help but think of his mother's difficult pregnancy and delivery. But he had hoped that since his children were three-quarters Terran, Nyota would have a different experience. Andhe still hoped as he drove into the office parking lot.

"I am sure you are correct, Nyota." He parked the hover car and went to open her door before taking her hand.

* * *

"Okay, so I've got the results of your tests." Sarah Jenkins smiled. "You can relax, there is a slight problem but not anything we can't manage. It would appear the twins have copper based blood, like their father." She held her hand up as she saw Spock about to speak. "Nyota will not have the same issues as your mother, Spock. Unfortunately, the differences between your pathologies in reference to the children were slightly toxic to Nyota, but since you came in so quickly, there's no worry. Nyota merely will need injections to balance her blood; this in turn will allow her to nourish the babies."

"Are my babies okay now? Have I been able to nourish them at all?" Nyota fought to maintain her composure.

"Yes, they're strong and growing just fine. However, to compensate they have been taking a bit too much of your reserves. Which explains your exhaustion, you're anemic." Sarah sighed and picked up the hypo-spray.

"Will these injections have any adverse or long term effects on Nyota?" Spock asked.

"We'll keep her and the babies closely monitored. But I anticipate no real issues." She quickly injected Nyota.

"As long as the babies are fine, I can suffer with a little tiredness. After all, I'm more than three months along, so it's just for a little while." Nyota bit her bottom lip. "Do you have any guess as to the duration of the babies' gestation?"

"Let's do the scan. We'll compare it to the first scan and see if we can't do an estimation. We'll also be able to determine their sex. Have you decided if you want to know?" She looked at the couple.

Spock was holding Nyota's hand and she picked up on his relief. He was afraid, so afraid that she or the babies were in danger and it shook him to his core. Laying her other hand over his, smiled. "We're fine. We're going to be fine the whole time. I promise."

"Yes, the doctor has assured us, Nyota." He straightened up. "Yes, Sarah, we have agreed that we wish to ascertain the sex of the children." Nyota rolled her eyes and nodded her agreement. She loved it when he got all logical Vulcan on her. Even when she could sense his human emotions.

"Okay then." Sarah raise her brows at the interaction before her inter species couple. She picked up the scanner and ran it over Nyota's abdomen. She then pushed several buttons on the machine to her left and a hologram appeared.

"They look fine, perfect." Smiling she looked over the readings. "And I hope you will be pleased to know you'll be welcoming a little boy and a little girl into your lives in approximately…" she hesitated as she adjusted several figures, "seven and a half months. Let's see, we're in mid July, so by March, give or take."

"Seven months, I think I can handle that." Nyota smiled up at Spock. An eleven month pregnancy, she fought the slight hysterical giggle she felt beginning to rise. Taking a deep calming breath, she shrugged. She was hoping for a nine month gestation, but at least it wasn't thirteen months.

"Yes." Spock actually smiled back at his wife. "March."

* * *

"A grandson and a granddaughter!" Amanda clapped her hands together and laughed. "Oh, Spock, I'm thrilled. And Nyota's doing better with her injections?"

"Yes, Mother, much. Her body is adjusting to the added minerals and the children are thriving. However, she does not want to purchase any items for the nursery until she is fully into her 2nd trimester. I do not understand her reasoning, but we will wait." Spock answered.

"It's a bit of a women thing. We don't want to jinx it by tempting fate. But I'm sure she'll be just fine. I'll commission a Vulcan birth tapestry for each baby. If that's alright with you, of course." Amanda waited for her son's response.

"That would be…appreciated, Mother. By both Nyota and myself. I should be going now; we are meeting Grandmother andGrandfather for dinner." He gave his mother a small smile and Amanda's smile grew in wattage.

"Please say hello to mom and dad for me. Tell them I'll call them tomorrow." She missed her parents and was looking forward to visiting with them soon. And once the children came, she was planning on spending much more time on Earth.

"Yes, I will relay the message, Mother." He nodded.

"I love you, son."

"And I you, Mother." He cut their connection with a feeling of contentment.

* * *

Delilah was beaming as she ordered a bowl of clam chowder. "A boy and a girl! We're so lucky. But I would've been fine with two of each as long as they're healthy. Are you feeling alright, Nyota? Do you want some water?" The older woman asked the waiter to bring a glass of water.

"I'm good. Really good. Just needed a little adjustment to my vitamins. So, the babies have copper based blood, does that make them more Vulcan than Terran?" Nyota turned to Spock.

"No, they are three quarters human and one quarter Vulcan. They could have just as easily had iron based blood. It is, what is that idiom? The luck of the draw? I had hoped for the sake of your health they were more physiologically Terran, but according to the doctor, you are all fine." Spock took a deep pull on his iced tea.

Samuel and Delilah exchanged looks. They knew their grandson and they knew he had been really frightened. Afraid of losing Nyota and afraid of losing his children. Delly laid her hand on Spock's.

"Oh, sweetheart, everything is going to be wonderful. You can take your old granny's words to the bank." She smiled.

"And if you don't want to do that, just know that we have no doubt how strong your lady and your babies are. After all, their Grayson's now. And Grayson stock in strong stock." Samuel winked at his grandson.

Nyotablinked as she witnessed the interaction between her husband and his family. There was so much caring, so much concern. So much love. She felt very lucky to have married into such a clan. So different from her own.

"We are great. All of us. Spock, the babies and me. Now, I'm starving." She quickly perused the menu before the waiter returned with her water. "Umm, that crab cake sandwich sounds perfect. Spock, do you want the vegetarian omelet?"

"Yes, that would be fine." Spock took a deep breath and nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

**_-re-submitted, no changes, just wanted to keep things in order...that'll teach me to upload two chapters at once_**

**_-Usual disclaimers as in previous chapter._**

**_-Next chapters will move pretty quickly until we get to the birth. Then onto the Academy...probably..._**

**_-Once again, Spock is OOC...just accept the AU ;)_**

**_-this may be Christine Chapel's only mention in this fic, I may bring her back once we're at the Academy, but I'm not sure I like that passage..._**

* * *

Spock was aware of his feeling of contentment. His feeling of, he hesitated in his contemplation as he searched for the emotion…happiness. He actually felt happy. And he knew what that emotion was. He recognized it. He remembered. The happiness of his grandfather teaching him baseball and basketball. The happiness of being accepted by his cousin's friends, being chosen first when teams were divvied up. The happiness in his grandmother's embrace. The happiness of the unconditional love and acceptance of his mother. Yes, he knew what happiness was. And he felt it daily. And it was something he needed to process.

He was half Terran and as such knew it was illogical to totally deny the feelings that were aroused from his Terran family and friends. From Nyota. If he had been raised solely on Vulcan, perhaps the recognition of such emotions would be an indicator to meditate and eradicate. But as part of his life had been spent on Earth with his Terran family, it was wholly logical that he would need to reconcile and even accept this aspect of his life. Nyota just brought it out in an even larger way. He lived with her and interacted with her on a daily basis and therefore was exposed to her emotions frequently. And he found himself enjoying her totally human ways. He found himself appreciating her human ways. And as if by association, appreciating his Terran family even more. His life was good, so good. And if he were fully Terran, he would have to…knock wood. He almost smiled to himself as he made his way to his appointment.

His pleasurable thoughts were interrupted as he paused in front of the Academy medical clinic and found himself hoping that the clinic's scheduling was correct. This feeling of discomfort regarding a certain person was disconcerting to say the least. He was half Vulcan and yet he found himself unable to eradicate this most illogical bias. He had checked to make sure Nurse Chapel was not in today, but on past visits, the roster was always incorrect and the blond nurse was always there when he came in. Taking a deep breath, he made his way up the stairs and into the medical office.

* * *

Christine Chapel fussed over her hair in the small mirror on her desk. Commander Spock was coming in for his physical before starting the school year and she wanted to look her best. She always kept an eye on the faculty appointments and made sure she was on duty the days he came in. She had to trade two days off to be here today and she was going to make sure she did something about her attraction to the Vulcan this time. She took a deep breath and smoothed her skirt as the door swished open. Her Vulcan was right on time, as always.

Fighting the frustrated sigh that threatened to erupt from his chest, Spock clapped his hands behind his back and nodded.

"Nurse Chapel." He acknowledged the ever persistent nurse.

"Christine, Spock. I've asked you to call me Christine." She smiled.

"That would be inappropriate, as is your addressing me without my rank." He blandly responded.

"Oh, pish. We're both adults and no one else is around." She picked up her PADD and opened his chart. "So, any changes to your info? Address, contact numbers?" Christine looked back up at him with a wide smile.

"Actually, my closest relative should be updated. Nyota Uhura." He quickly gave his wife's contact information. Perhaps this information would deter the woman.

"Okay." Christine stated slowly as she looked over the information. "Relationship?"

"Wife." Spock stood with his hands behind his back. "Is the doctor's schedule running on time?"

"Married? You got married? How? When? You didn't say anything to me. I saw you a month ago and you didn't say a word to me!" She blinked rapidly as she felt tears threaten to spill.

"Nurse Chapel, I passed you in the hallway, besides which, my personal life is none of your concern." He knew of her attraction to him, which was why he avoided her whenever possible. Which was why he did not expect her here today and made his appointment in anticipation of that fact.

"Christine! My name's Christine! I've asked you a million times to call me Christine!" She practically stamped her foot.

"Nurse Chapel. Is the doctor on schedule?" He glanced at the door.

"Spock," her voice was imploring, "You knew how I felt about you, I've made myself more than clear, how could you…" She reached a hand out to him and Spock took a step back.

"Madame, I will call to reschedule my appointment. I will ascertain that you are not on duty." He turned to leave as the doctor entered.

"Commander, now I'm not running that late am I?" The doctor took the PADD from the nurse. He looked between the Vulcan and the nurse. "Christine, I didn't realize you were on today? Switch schedules?"

"Doctor, perhaps I should reschedule…" Spock looked at the door, his body language screaming escape.

"No, we'll have nurse Chapel leave." He looked up at Christine. "Please send Jessica in and you can leave for the day, Christine."

She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying and nodded as she left the exam room.

"Sorry about that, Commander. I know she can be a bit…obsessive, but she is a good nurse." He read over the chart. "So, I see congratulations are in order."

"Yes, I was married three months and twenty-two days ago. Thank you." Spock sat on the exam table and the doctor started the scans. He loaded the results and motioned Spock to rise.

"All your functions are well within parameters, excellent actually. But I suppose I already knew that." He smiled. "So, how's married life?"

"Quite…satisfactory." Spock stood up and nodded.

"That good, huh?" The doctor knew that the Vulcan wasn't one to embellish and this told him quite a bit. "So, she's Terran?"

"Indeed." His simple response. "Are we done, doctor?"

"Yes. And I apologize for my nurse's actions. I will talk to her and I promise you won't have to encounter her again in this office." The doctor walked him to the foyer.

Spock nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

* * *

"How did your physical go? Did that nurse try to take your temperature?" Nyota smirked. Spock had told her of his interactions with Nurse Chapel. He was never inappropriate, yet she was continually intrusive, he had complained to her. She realized this was a problem because he had never complained to her about anything before.

"It was not an amusing encounter, Nyota. She was almost hysterical when she found out I had married." Spock put down his satchel his containing his PADDs and upcoming class schedules.

"I did offer to go with you." Nyota frowned and stood up, taking his hand in hers and leading him to the living room. "So, am I gonna have to call this woman out?"

"Call her out? I don't quite understand…" Spock pulled her into his arms.

"I'm kidding, but if you want me to visit her. Let her know she shouldn't cross boundaries…you're my mate and if she has any ideas I can clear them up tout de suite." Her voice was soft, yet he could feel her resolution as she lightly jabbed his chest with her finger. He could also sense her jealousy.

"I have no desire in regards to this woman, Nyota." He half-smiled as she took his hand again and led him into the kitchen.

"Really? I mean, is she pretty? Did you ever go out with her? Did you…" He cut off her last question with a deep kiss. Nyota moaned into his mouth as she allowed him to draw her closer, his desire for her evident. He pulled away slightly and looked at her with amused eyes.

"Is she pretty? To some, perhaps, never to me. Did I ever go out with her? If you are referring to dating her, no I never did. She did not appeal to me, Nyota." A small smile on his face, he turned to the stove. "Oh, you are making vegetable masala? I fear you are spoiling me, once you return to school I will have to endeavor to prepare meals you enjoy as well."

Nyota sighed and moved to stand beside him. He always said the right thing and it got her all tingly. "I have a very nice crock pot your grandmother gave us; I think I can cook at least half the week."

"You should not have to. We can also order in." Spock turned back to her; he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "How long before this is completed?"

"It has to simmer for about another 45 minutes or so. Have something in mind?" She smirked up at him.

"Indeed." He smirked back at her as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

Nyota reached out and felt the still warm spot where her husband had been laying. Stretching, she reached for her tee shirt and slipped it over her head before rising and searching for her sweat pants. After washing up, she padded into the kitchen and stirred dinner. Just right, she smiled. Lifting the lid off the brown rice she had on warm, she picked up a fork and gave it a quick stir to fluff it. Looking towards the dining room, she noted that Spock had set the table and taken the fruit salad out of the refrigerator. He really is perfect, she sighed. And my life? Perfect. She had the urge to pinch herself, but fought her foolish impulse.

"Spock? Are you hungry?" She called out.

He entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist before placing a kiss on the back of her neck. "Ravenous."

"Is that a bit of an exaggeration, particularly for a Vulcan?" She chided with a small smile as she was filled with his scent.

"I am half Vulcan. And no, in answer to your query, not at all. After our activities, I find myself quite hungry." He chuckled.

"Umm, okay, I'll give you that one, as I'm ravenous as well." Nyota countered as she spooned dinner into their perspective bowls and handed them to her husband.

As Spock set the various bowls on the dinner table, it struck him how domestic his life was. He had a wife who was carrying his children, they shared a house, a home, they often cooked dinner together. They made love quite often. And in this familial setting, he was once again struck with his complete contentment. Complete fulfillment. A life that he never had thought he would have. Indeed, happiness was not as elusive as he imagined it would be only a year ago.

"Spock?" Nyota was seated and looking at her mate.

"Would you like rice?" He asked as he began to serve.


	23. Chapter 23

**_~All the usual disclaimers you've read before_**

**_~sorry for the long wait to update, sometimes life just comes up and bites you in the tush…_**

**_~I was going to bypass much of the pregnancy, but after some input I've decided to dedicate a few chapters to it. Not sure now if I'm ending this fic at the birth or taking it to the destruction of Vulcan…have an outline going that far but not sure you guys want to read quite that much. Let me know what you think…_**

**_~Ginormous thanks to all who've read and reviewed, I appreciate all your input! And yes, I screwed up on the doctor's name…she'd Gillian, not Sarah…sorry _**

**_~long chapter ahead going into the twins' fifth month…_**

**_~Was having a heck of a time attempting to update, much thanks to SouthernScribe who gave me her 'work around', yea!_**

* * *

It never failed to amaze Nyota the path her life had taken. She was on the cusp of an adventure she had no idea even existed for her. Her plan had been to become linguist, a xeno-linguist. And with that, to become a teacher, maybe a translator, publish papers, work on newly discovered languages that others had found. But now, even with a family on the way, her possibilities were limitless. And her husband made her realize this fact.

"I do not see why you are even considering not attending Star Fleet. With your innate abilities, Nyota, you can do anything within the realm of xeno-linguistics and xeno-anthropological studies. To deny yourself this sort of opportunity is illogical." He'd been working on his class syllabus when she had approached him about pulling out of the Academy.

"I'm going to have two children, Spock. They need their mother. I can't go traipsing all over the galaxy and leave them with aunts and uncles. I'd never consider such a thing." She was almost outraged by his cavalier attitude.

"Nor would I, Nyota. Our children will not only need their mother, but they will need their father as well. And their father will need them. I am merely suggesting that before you completely dismiss the idea of attending the Academy, we consider all our options." He set aside his PADD. "We will have many opportunities available to us in the next few years. And with our Star Fleet backgrounds, we can do almost anything we may desire. And whatever that will be will include our children."

He looked up at her waiting for her to digest what he had just said. She wrinkled her nose at him and shrugged with a smile playing at her lips.

"You're right, I don't know what's wrong with me, I mean it's the 23rd century. Why am I acting like I'm some subjugated damsel from 300 years ago? It's just, I never even thought about being a mother and now that I'm going to be one I don't want to make any wrong decisions like my parents did. I don't want to do the wrong thing." She reached out to him and he pulled her into his arms. "But you make me feel like I can do anything."

"I do not make you feel as such, Nyota, I am merely stating facts. You innately know your own capabilities, do not doubt yourself." He kissed the top of her head before tucking her under his arm and picking up his PADD. Nyota chuckled and sighed as she allowed herself to bask in the glorious warmth he provided.

"Spock?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He continued to read.

"Do you think I'm getting fat?" She almost laughed at the confused look that crossed his serene features.

"What does this have to do with what we were discussing?" He queried.

"Nothing, this is a total change of subject." Nyota ran her hand over her rounded stomach before placing his hand on her abdomen. "Well?"

"No, I do not think you are fat. Your stomach is distended as you are housing two fetuses." He pushed his hand under her shirt and ran his palm over her smooth skin. "Your arms are slim yet the musculature definition is evident of your fitness. Your shoulders are firm and taut, as is your back. There is no excess fatty tissue on either body part. Your gluteus maximus is firm and well shaped, again evidence of your superior conditioning. This takes us to your legs, your perfect legs. Again, Nyota, I can see only your long, lean form. No excess fat or cellulite deposits. A stomach rounded with children is not in my estimation considered fat. And I am quite sure that when we visit Gillian tomorrow she will confirm my opinion that your weight is perfect."

He leaned forward and kissed her nose. "Did I satisfactorily answer your question?"

With a large smile, Nyota pulled his face towards her and deeply kissed his lips. "Thank you for your logical and detailed reasoning. I feel much better."

"That is what husbands are for." He smiled and kissed her back.

* * *

Nyota lay on her side and swallowed deeply. Maybe if she didn't move, maybe if she stayed absolutely still, maybe the nausea would pass. Maybe the bile at the back of her throat would just stay there. Maybe the pain in her head wouldn't throb so much. Maybe.

She moaned as she the wave of nausea hit her again and she jumped up, hoping to make it to the bathroom in time.

Hearing his wife's deep moan from his den, Spock set aside his work and went into the bedroom as Nyota was running for the bathroom. He rushed in behind her. As she bent over the toilet, she felt warm hands reaching for her hair and holding it back.

"Nyota, k'diwa, I am here." One hand wrapped around her hair and the other gently rubbed small circles on her back. Once she was done retching, she turned to Spock.

"I must look a sight." Nyota gave him a small smile as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Spock sat her down and reached up into a small cupboard to retrieve a washcloth. He dampened it with cool water and ran it over her face and neck.

"You look like a woman who is suffering the ill effects of an increase in her medication." He softly responded. Several days earlier Nyota's supplements had been increased to accommodate her growing children. The result was the possibility that she would more than likely become ill for a few days to a week.

_"If it lasts longer than a week, give me a call. If she should start spotting, bring her to emergency and call me." Gillian Jenkins had given Spock a hypo-spray with the new prescription. "Now, give her an injection every other day before she goes to bed."_

That had been four days ago and Nyota had definitely been ill. And Spock was worried. She was now over four months into her pregnancy and the babies seemed to be a constant drain on her.

"Nyota?" Spock asked as she looked up at him with a shaky smile.

"I actually feel better. I think I just threw up my nausea." She gently chuckled before rinsing her mouth out with cold water. "I feel like I could eat, though. You know what sounds really good? Some Plomeek soup. Would you mind making me some? I really think I could keep that down. That is so weird; I'm craving a Vulcan dish. Must be the kids, you think?"

Spock shook his head at the look on her face. "Come, Nyota." He helped her rise before lifting her into his arms.

"Spock! I can walk." She smiled as she dug her head into his neck, gently biting down. "But this is nice, too."

He chuckled into her hair. "I am sorry you are suffering ill effects from your pregnancy…"

With a small grunt, she shook her head. "It's not because of the babies; it's because of the medicine. And it will pass. In fact, I feel better already and the soup will make me feel even better."

Laying her on the bed, Spock covered her with a light blanket. "Fine. Rest and I shall make dinner."

* * *

Spock made his way into the kitchen and stood in front of the large window, staring out at the bay although the view was the farthest thing from his mind. This woman, this Nyota, he contemplated; she is coming to mean so much to me. Perhaps too much? He questioned. Her suffering causes me pain as well; if I could I would take it all from her. Would it have been as such with a Vulcan mate? No, I think not he reasoned with a small smile. Nyota, my mate, she is a special being. And she is mine.

Entering the kitchen, Nyota stopped as she considered the man looking out the window. Her husband, her mate. He worried way too much about her, not that she didn't appreciate it, it made her feel special, it made her feel…precious, she smiled to herself. And as a good husband she supposed it was par for the course, but she needed to make him see that it was uncalled for. That she was as strong a woman as the night he met her. That even without him, she could carry on. Not that she would ever have to, but she felt his burden and she needed to relieve some of it. They still had six months left of her pregnancy and she wanted him to enjoy it. She wanted to enjoy it. She stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So, teach me to make Vulcan soup. I gotta feeling Mo and Joe are going to expect mamma to make it for them." She spoke softly into his back, knowing he could clearly hear her.

He turned in her arms and looked down at her. "You have decided on the children's names?"

"Not yet, but we have to weed through the undesirables." She smiled up at him.

He smiled back and nodded. "It appears you have weeded out the worst." Taking a breath, he gently pushed her away and began to gather the stuffs to prepare dinner. "Alright, your first lesson in preparing Plomeek soup starts with…" He took her hand and led her to the granite top island.

* * *

_A month later…_

"You look pretty awesome in your uniform." Nyota smiled at her husband as he prepared for his first official day of the new term, resplendent in his Star Fleet garb. "Should I be concerned that some nubile co-ed will attempt a seduction?"

"There should be no concern, Nyota." He smiled down at her. His instinct was to remove his clothing and join her back in bed; she looked so warm and inviting. Her stomach filling out with his children. Seeing where his eyes had wandered, Nyota quickly covered herself with the sheet.

"I know, I'm so fat." She pouted. Spock chuckled.

"You are not fat, you are filled with my growing seed and it pleases me beyond measure, k'diwa." He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his palm over her abdomen causing a shudder from Nyota as she felt his pleasure. And his desire.

"Wow, you never cease to amaze me, Mr. Vulcan-with-scant-emotions." She giggled.

"I am Mr. Half-Vulcan with many emotions for you." He bent over and kissed her lips. "Now, I must leave. What time do you need to be in class?"

"Umm, my first class is at 10:00 and I have a 1:00 appointment to discuss accelerating my programs to finish by Spring break." She wound her arms around his neck and nuzzled him. "And I should get up and shower. I'm meeting Nia for breakfast on campus at 8:30."

"She is in town?" Spock opened his bag and loaded in several PADDs.

"She's actually transporting over just to see me. I'm making dinner for us, so don't be surprised by two Uhuras tonight." Nyota smiled.

"Nyota, do you really wish to increase your work load at this time?" He questioned, a slight frown marring his brow.

"I think that once the babies get here I'm going to be overloaded and the stress from finishing up my last semester will be too much. Spock, I only have 4 classes to get my masters. My original plan this year was to take it easy and pump up my personal study time with learning a few more languages. This will be fine, I can easily handle four classes in one term." She kissed him and headed for the bathroom. Spock stood in the doorway and watched her as she undressed and set the shower knobs to her liking.

"Stop staring." She threw over her shoulder. He came up behind her allowing his hands to cover the expanse of her stomach.

"You tempt me, adun'a." He nibbled at her shoulder. She trembled and turned in his arms.

"Then it's a really good thing it's your first day of classes or you'd make me late for mine." She bit down hard on his chest. "Now, get out of here."

He moaned and nodded. "You are correct, as always."

"Oh, you are becoming the perfect husband." She giggled. "See you tonight."

* * *

**_Nairobi..._**

Nia rolled over and looked at the clock that read 6pm, which meant it was 5am in San Francisco.

"Do you have to meet Nyota?" Gregory whispered in her ear, nibbling his way down to her collar bone.

Giggling, Nia half-heartedly pulled away. "Yes, I'm the one who set up this visit. I haven't seen her since the wedding and I feel awful about it, I mean it only takes a couple of jumps and a few minutes to get to San Francisco. Besides, just because we occasionally have sex, doesn't mean I'd give up my life for you."

He pushed back from her and looked at her with confusion. "Nia, you know we're more than occasional sex, you know what you mean to me. And, besides," he emphasized, "missing a breakfast isn't a lift threatening occurrence." He felt her shrug, never a good sign.

"We've only known each other a short time, Greg. Certainly not long enough for you to know just how truly fucked up I am. Guess this is the beginning of the end, huh?" She tried to pull away from him.

They had run into each other a few weeks after the wedding, a purely chance meeting at a Star Fleet seminar Gaila had dragged Nia to in Paris. They had lunch together, saw a few of the sights and ended up in bed for the weekend. She had reiterated time and again that it was just for sex. And he allowed her to pretend that it was. But he knew better, he knew that she was damaged by her parents in way Nyota wasn't even aware of. He was willing to wait, to let her have her way until she trusted him enough to let him in. Let him love her.

"You gotta stop that. Three months, Nia, we've been seeing each other for three months. I know I mean more to you than a quick fuck." Greg gave her arm a gentle shake. "Everyone has issues, Nia. I know you guys had a fucked up youth, but Nyota's working through it."

"Yeah, working through it. Big sis has decided to give up her life for your Vulcan hybrid and his two kids. I suppose you could call that working through it." She almost sounded petulant.

"Nia, she and Spock…you need to see them together. You were right, they do love each other but neither of them is at a point to admit it yet. But they will. And they will have a good life, a happy life." He knew Nia had been bothered by her sister's pregnancy and subsequent marriage, but he thought after the wedding she had come to accept it.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just…" She shrugged and sat up against the headboard. "Nyota's practically given everything up for Spock, you know? In like six months she's going to have two kids and then what? Do you really think she'll go to the Academy? Do you think she'll be assigned to a star ship? Do you think…"

"Nia, please. You've seen them together. They're both ambitious, they both have career aspirations, and most of all, they both support each other. What makes you think they can't make it work out? They have everything going for them." He sat up next to her and put his arm around her. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Of Spock? Are you nuts?" She laughed then suddenly stopped as she realized just how she sounded.

"Answer the question, babe. He has your sister, they have babies coming, they have…well, they seem to have it all." He pulled her closer before she backed off, as she usually did, but not before he felt her sag.

"Maybe, but not because of…it's just that it's always been us, you know? I love Nyota. She my only real family. I want her to be happy, Greg. But will she be happy if she gives up her dreams? Gives up everything she's worked for her whole life for." She sighed and allowed her head to lie back down on his shoulder.

"Dreams change, Nia. New dreams meld with the old. Nyota and Spock, they fit, they belong." He rubbed his hand over her arm. "Don't give up on new opportunities just because they don't conform, Nia."

"You're such a romantic, Gregory. Do you know that?" She laughed.

"Well, I had to balance Spock' logic, ya know?" He leaned over and gave her a deep kiss. "You need to get up and get to the transport station. I'll make you some coffee." Greg started to get up but Nia pulled him back down.

"Umm, I think we can wait an hour or so." She took a deep breath and pulled him into her arms.

"I think we can, too." He chuckled and lay back down beside her.

* * *

Spock looked out the window of his office. His language classes were just as he believed they would be. A few students with a true aptitude for them and the rest hoping to fulfill requirements. Once they had a change to view the syllabus and his expectations he was sure he'd have a 40% drop in his class size. This was fine as he needed to focus on only the serious cadets.

His astrophysics' class however was attended by students who were excited at the prospect of learning, expanding their knowledge, serving on a star ship. Yes, he found this aspect of his teaching the most rewarding.

But this year was different than his past years of teaching. This year he found his mind wandering home, to his wife, to Nyota. He had taken the summer to be with her and he realized just how much he had become accustomed to her company. She was most certainly an integral part of his life now and he found the thought of being without her…disturbing. This relationship dynamic had surprising effects on his thought processes.

"Spock, ready to grab some lunch?" Christopher Pike stuck his head in the door and waited.

"Yes, sir. I could use some substance. I didn't realize the time." The Vulcan rose from his chair and followed his friend.

"So, how's married life? Haven't seen you in weeks." Christopher almost chided.

"Yes, I apologize for cancelling on our last two engagements. Nyota has been having a bit of difficulty with the physiology of the children on her system and her supplements have been causing her to become ill."

"Sorry to hear that, man. Are she and the babies alright?" Pike picked up a tray and handed it over to Spock.

"Yes, for the time being. The issue of their copper based blood and Nyota's iron based blood has caused some difficulties, but she seems to be doing well with her meds. She is actually starting classes today." Spock chose a vegan lasagna and a glass of orange juice along with a small salad.

Pike nodded and grabbed a cheeseburger and fries. "And the little ones? Are they progressing as anticipated?"

"Indeed, Nyota's doctor expects her to deliver sometime in March." He almost smiled and Pike's eyes widened in surprise. Marriage to a Terran seemed to have loosened up his Vulcan friend.

"Well, this life of yours seems to agree with you. I'm very happy for you, Spock." They sat at a table near the large plate glass windows with a view of the bridge. "Has Nyota decided to attend the Academy next year?"

"Yes. She was hesitant as she felt the children would need her, but I've already put in our names with the Academy child care facilities and at six months the children will be old enough. We can both see them through out the day as well." Looking up at Christopher he noted the odd expression on his face.

"Wow!" Pike smiled. "You are really into this whole fatherhood thing. Good for you, Spock. I have to tell you, even though we divorced, the best thing my ex-wife and I ever did was have the kids. I wouldn't trade them for the universe." He dug into his burger with a grin on his face.

"I believe that the best thing Nyota and I have ever done was to get drunk at the St Francis Hotel." Spock thought aloud as he lifted a forkful of lasagna into his mouth. He thoughtfulness turned to surprise as Christopher spat out his food with a choking cough.

"So sorry, I didn't expect that from you. Gotta get used to this new humorous side." Pike quickly mopped up his mess with a wide grin.

"I am completely serious, Christopher." Spock raised a brow at his friend.


	24. Chapter 24

~usual disclaimers

~thanks for all R&Rs, you feed my muse and give me food for thought!

* * *

Nyota waved her hand to attract her sister's attention. As Nia approached their table, Nyota couldn't help but notice the sparkle in sister's eyes, the blush on her cheeks. The over all relaxed demeanor that wasn't there a few months ago.

"Nia!" Nyota rose from her seat to embrace her sister.

"Holy shit! Look at you!" Nia held her sister at arms length and stared at her stomach. "When we talk I only see your face. From now on you'd better let me get the full body view."

"Jeez, Nia, what did you expect? I'm pregnant with twins." Nyota rolled her eyes.

"You look gorgeous, Ny, but I don't know…I mean…" She looked around. "Umm, let's sit down."

Nyota nodded, sat back down and she picked up a menu. "So, how are you?" Nyota asked without looking up. "Good trip?"

"As good as any other." Nia continued to stare at her sister. "You know, except for those big boobs, when your seated you wouldn't even know you were pregnant. Shouldn't you be getting fat all over?"

Setting her menu down, Nyota looked up at her sister and burst out laughing. "Only you can come up with such bizarre musings."

"Well, are you healthy? Are you dieting too much?" Nia leaned forward.

"I am very healthy, as are the babies. No, I am not dieting at all." She stopped as the waitress came over to take their order. "Umm, the waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, two eggs scrambled, meatless sausage and…umm, just water."

"Wow, I'll say you aren't dieting." Nia chuckled. "I'll have the Greek omelet and coffee."

Once the waitress left, Nyota rested her chin on her steepled hands. "So, you and Greg, huh?"

"What? Who told you that?" Nia sat up straighter, her eyes opened wide.

Nyota shrugged. "I'm married to his cousin and best friend, remember? And they talk even more than you and I and Greg does come to visit."

"That creep. Look, were just…it's like friends with benefits. He thinks it's more, but you know me." Nia nodded her thanks to the waitress and poured some cream in her coffee. "This is good."

"I do know you. And I know you wouldn't be having exclusive sex with just a 'friend'." Nyota stressed the word.

Nia shrugged. "He's sweet. He's good to me. And the sex, it's great. And he doesn't even have Vulcan stamina." She chuckled.

"Hmm, so, he is more than just a fuck buddy, right?" Nyota smiled as her breakfast was laid before her. "Thank you."

"Okay, enough about me. How are you? Is the doctor going to increase your meds again?" The younger woman cut into her omelet hoping the subject was changed.

"Like I said, I'm good, really good. Last month was hard, but it only lasted a few days and Spock took excellent care of me." Nyota scooped some strawberries and cream into her mouth. "The babies are doing really well with my new supplements and I feel so much better. Next weekend Spock and I are going shopping for the babies' room. I'll be half way through my pregnancy so I feel a little better about buying baby things. And Delilah has a bunch of Spock's baby things; Lady Amanda sent them to her for storage."

"You look really happy." Nia leaned her chin on her hand as she looked over at her big sister. "Do you love him, Ny?"

"I love him, Nia." She smiled.

"Have you told him?" Nia sat back in her chair.

"No, but he knows. And I will, eventually…but through our bond, he can practically read my mind. And I can feel him, too. It's wonderful." She had a dreamy smile on her face. "I want you to have this, Nia."

"Okay, well, I just need to find myself some alien to impregnate me and then I'll marry him and then…" Nyota held up her hand to stop her sister's rant.

"Alright, I got the point. It's fine to be alone, Nia. To focus on school, on your career. If that's what you want. Really want. But being with someone, sharing everything…it's…" Nyota shrugged and gave her sister a small smile. "Oh my god, I sound like one of those women, don't I? The ones who think everyone should have babies and husbands, I can't believe I did that. I am so sorry." She burst out laughing. Nia just shook her head.

"What was wrong with just us? We always had each other, Ny. Was that so empty?" Her voice was small.

"Oh, god, Nia. I love you. So much, forever. You were, are my first love. You're my baby sister and that will never change. But we grow, Nia, we live lives. I would've never imagined myself a wife and a mother. But now, I can't imagine my life without Spock or these babies." She reached over and took her hand. "Please, don't ever feel that I chose Spock over you. I just chose him too."

"I'm sorry, Ny. I'm really sorry. What a baby I am." Nia wiped at the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I don't want to cause you more stress."

"You aren't. Just know that I will never stop loving or needing you. And you are a baby, my baby sister and that will never change. Okay?" Nyota sniffled.

"Yeah, okay." Nia chuckled. "God, we're such girls."

"I know, right?" Nyota called the waitress over to get the check. "Okay, I really gotta go, but I'll be home by 3. You're still in the system; you can let yourself into the house."

"Really? I would've thought Spock would've deleted my prints by now." Nia raised a brow.

"You're family. Now, go. I have to get to class and I still need to download a book. See you later." Nyota handed over her credit disk and the waitress scanned it. She added the tip and pressed approved.

"Love you, Nia." She leaned over and kissed her sister's cheek.

"Love you too, Ny." Nia watched her sister until she disappeared from sight.

* * *

Spock almost smiled as the last student filed out of his last class for the day. He realized that for the first time in his career, with the exception of his introductory Vulcan classes, he was relieved the day was over and he would be able to go home. Home, the concept had changed over the past few months. It had been his domicile. A place to house his belongings, to have his family and friends over. Even his work was done in his office most times. But with the thought of Nyota waiting for him, his house had become a home. He fought the smile that was threatening to break out on his face.

"Excuse me, Commander?" Spock inwardly cringed at the familiar voice.

"Nurse Chapel, how may I be of assistance?" He turned towards the blond nurse.

"Sir, I…umm, I wanted to apologize for my behavior last month. It was unprofessional and I deeply regret it." She ground out the words quickly as her face flushed.

"Apology accepted, Nurse Chapel." Spock replied.

"I will be attending the Academy next year and would like to start out with a clean slate, as it were." Christine bit her lower lip. "I know we will never be friends, I think I pretty much made sure of that, but I would like to think we can maintain a professional relationship as I will undoubtedly be taking your introductory class as a requirement."

"You have no fears in this instance, Nurse Chapel. You will be treated as any other cadet." He nodded as he hoisted his messenger bag over his shoulder. "Thank you for this consideration."

"And thank you for yours, sir." Christine quickly turned and left Spock's classroom. He raised a brow and was silently relieved by the nurse's revelation. At least when Nyota began classes next year Nurse Chapel would not be an issue in their lives. Of course, they would be matriculating together…he shrugged and locked his room.

* * *

Spock entered the house to a most delicious scent. Thai curry, coconut, jasmine rise. His wife was preparing one of his favorite meals. He hung his bag on the nearby rack and headed to the kitchen. His sister-in-law was seated at the island cutting vegetables as his wife stirred pots on the stove top.

"I really love this retro kitchen. I mean, I don't see a replicator anywhere." She scanned the kitchen again.

"We both like to cook." Nyota smiled to herself. "Don't we k'diwa?" She turned and winked at her husband.

"Indeed." He entered the kitchen and held his fingers out to his wife, who did the same. "It is good to see you, wife."

"And you, husband." She sighed.

"You guys are just too precious." Nia deadpanned. Okay, so maybe Greg was right, they really seemed to mesh perfectly. "How was your first day of classes, big brother?"

With a raise eyebrow, Spock turned to Nia. "My day went well, ko-kai." Nyota raised an eyebrow as well at his term of endearment.

"Well, I missed you. It was really hard to not see you for a whole day after spending the whole summer with you." Nyota pouted.

Spock took her in an embrace, despite the fact that Nia was looking. "It was quite difficult for me as well. But we are together now. I must admit, I now know what the instructors and students refer to when they say they are 'working for the weekend'."

Nia blinked and had to smile. "Wow, you two are like…like newlyweds."

"Nia, we are. Despite the fact that in six months we will be parents." Spock responded. "I shall shower now."

"Okay, I'll be up in a sec." Nyota turned the heat down on the stove and turned to her sister. "Just go ahead and quick fry those and toss them in this pot. We can let it simmer for a half hour."

"Where are you going?" Nia smiled.

"I haven't seen Spock since this morning. I just need a few minutes alone time. I know you're our guest, but you are also my sister. So understand?" She cajoled.

"Yeah, right. I understand. Go." Nia rose from her seat and poured some olive oil in a pan. "Get outta here." She pushed her sister.

* * *

"And I'm not sure where I want to do my dissertation. I mean, I can go off world, and that would be great. But I really want to be around for the kids, ya know?" Nia was discussing her plans for the next year with Nyota and Spock.

"What does Gregory think?" Spock asked as he took another bite of his green curry.

"What does it matter?" Nia almost bristled.

"He appears to be in love with you. If you do not feel the same way, please inform him of this so he does not…keep his hopes up?" Spock replied.

"It's none of your business, Spock. Greg and I know where we are." Nia's voice went up an octave. "I mean, we've only been seeing each other a short while. Love is nowhere near the horizon. Really, Spock, for being a Vulcan you can really be personal."

"Greg is an integral component in my life, Nia. I would not like to be the unintentional cause of his pain." He calmly responded.

"Spock, how could you ever blame yourself?" Nyota asked him.

"Nia and Gregory met at our wedding. Thusly, I am partially to blame. He is a very deep feeling person, for all his bravado and I do not wish to see him…" Nia cut him off.

"I will not break his heart, okay? Just give me some time. All of you, give me some time." Her voice softened as she looked at her sister and Spock. "I don't know how I feel, if I even can feel what Greg wants me to. And he knows this. So, please, just back off."

Spock tilted his head to one side and nodded. "I apologize if I have over stepped my boundaries, Nia. Of course, both you and Gregory are adults and can deal with your own lives."

"Yeah, sweetie." Nyota reached over the table and patted her hand. "Sorry if we've been too intrusive. We've had a wonderful visit so far and I don't want it to end on a sour note, so let's finish dinner and maybe I can talk you into spending the night?"


	25. Chapter 25

**_~Sorry for the delay, drat that thing called life…anyhoo, in an effort to say 'sorry', here's a rather long chapter. It's quite domestic, no real conflict, so be warned ;-) Hope you enjoy!_**

**_~the next chapter should take us through the rest of the holidays and right up to the birth of the babies, yay!_**

**_~ Taluhk nash-veh k'dular: I cherish thee_**

**_~ Kwon-sum: forever_**

* * *

Nyota lay in Spock's arms and drew small circles on his chest. "You know, you really shouldn't have confronted Nia about Gregory. It's their business, Spock. And Greg told us he was going to bide his time. Wait out her negativity. She's had it hard, k'diwa, and she has never done well being pushed."

"I am sorry if I offended her, Nyota, but I care about my cousin. He has had a difficult time as well. The woman he believed to be in love with him was merely attracted to his trust fund. Nia was raised in the same family as you, she needs to…I believe the term is, grow up. I am of the opinion that you may cater to her whims too often." He felt her stiffen.

"You were raised by a loving family, Spock. Please, I know you suffered as a child on Vulcan, but you always had a safe haven. Nia and I…it's hard to explain to someone who hasn't gone through it. I was always able to handle things better, let things just slide off my back. But not so with Nia, she takes things to heart. I had to be there for her, I wanted to be there for her, I was all she had." Nyota sat up and looked down at Spock. "Maybe I did spoil her and maybe I feel just a bit guilty because of the way my life has gone. Spock, I can't just desert her, I can't." Her voice cracked as she felt the beginnings of their first disagreement.

"I do not expect you to. She is family, but Nyota, she is an adult. And as such she must come to terms with her responsibilities. For every action there is a consequence, I just do not want Gregory suffer because of it. As you are protective of you sister, I in turn am protective of my cousin." He reached out for her. "I do not wish for this to impinge upon our relationship, our bond is still new and we are still solidifying our relationship. I will not allow either Gregory or Nia to come between us, Nyota."

Nyota bite her lower lip and leaned in towards him. "Spock…I feel…I…no one and nothing outside of this room will ever have an effect on us, on our family. I promise."

'"Nyota, taluhk nash-veh k' dular." His voice was soft as he pulled her into his arms. "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular."

"Spock, I…taluhk nash-ver k'dular." Nyota ran her lips over his jaw, stopping at his corded neck, biting down, causing Spock to shudder.

"I desire you, Nyota. I need you." He gently pushed her on her side as he molded himself behind her. "Do you desire me?"

She groaned as she pushed herself back into his hardness. "I always desire you k'diwa." Spock lifted her leg over his hip, his fingers delving into her center, making sure she was prepared before gently pushing into her dripping center.

"Ah, ashayam, so tight, so wet." Spock struggled to deep his body under control.

Nyota arched her back and was easily swept up in her body's reaction to her husband. It will always be this way. He will always make me feel this way. He will always be my life, was her last thought before she lost herself in her Vulcan.

* * *

**_One month later…_**

Nia stared at the sleeping form of her lover as she twirled several strands of hair in her hand. He'd been spending all his down time with her and now he invited her to come to Napa for Thanksgiving.

"_A little late, sweetie, Ny already made me promise to come. I mean, we're from Africa, why the hell would we even celebrate such an exclusive American holiday? And why in the hell do Americans still celebrate such a day? Come on, Europeans of the day came to steal the land from the indigenous peoples. They raped, pillaged, brought all sorts of diseases. I'd be ashamed."_

_Gregory laughed at Nia's trade. "Babe, it's merely become a day for families to get together and eat. Your right about the history behind it, but now it's just an excuse to play football in the yard and eat and drink. No politics at all."_

So now, he would be there and she already promised Ny she and Gaila would be there as well. Fuck. How did she get herself into this emotional mess?

"Hey!" She kicked at the mattress several time. "Greg! Wake up!"

"Huh, what?" Gregory Grayson squinted up at the woman he considered his girlfriend. "Nia? What's wrong?"

"Are you in love with me? You're always here, you talk baby talk to me, you buy me things, take me on trips. We have sex all the time. And now, a family holiday. Answer the question. Are you in love with me?" She stood in her naked splendor, hands on hips, waiting.

Greg ran his hand over his face, trying to wake up fast. "In love with you? And if I am, then what? Are you going to throw me outta here?"

Rolling her eyes, Nia jumped on the bed and straddled him. "Will you just answer my question?" She pushed on his chest for good measure.

"God, Nia, of course I'm in love with you. You already know I'm in love with you. So now what? You gonna turn your phone off; drop my address from your PADD? Null my voice recognition here?" Greg wrapped his hands around her slim waist.

Nia took a deep, ragged breath. "I'm going to try…I mean I already do…oh, Greg, I want to love you. I think I might. But…it's just not easy for me, you know? When you love someone, they eventually leave."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. And where did you come up with that one? Okay, so your parents suck, but you have a lot of people who love you and they're all around." He chuckled as he pulled her down on top of his chest.

"Well, yeah, my parents suck, but they left. And Nyota, she left me, Greg. And Tyson," her first real boyfriend, her first lover, the first one she let in, "he left as soon as he got tired of me. I really thought I loved him and he left." She spoke into his chest.

"Babe, Ny did not leave you. You are now and forever a part of her life. And yeah, Tyson left, but you didn't really love him. He was your first and sex does not equal love. He left because he was a jerk and you didn't want him around anyway." He tilted her chin to look up at him. "I love you and the only time I will leave is when I'm called to duty. That is not leaving you, that's fulfilling my obligation to Star Fleet. And I will always, always, Nia, come back to you. I promise."

She took a shaky breath. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." He kissed her. "Now, are you coming to Thanksgiving as Ny's sister or my girlfriend?"

"Can't I come as both?" She smiled.

* * *

"Nyota, you really didn't have to prepare any food. Grandmother always has a large selection of vegetarian items on hand for this meal." Spock watched as his wife pulled another pie from the oven. That made six.

"Well, this not just for vegetarians. It's for desert. Everyone needs desert at this holiday, right? I looked at an antique Martha Stewart cookbook specifically written for this American holiday and it had a huge desert section. So, pumpkin pie, apple pie and blueberry crumble." She smiled up at him as she placed her last pie on the cooling rack.

"They look quite acceptable, however if you tire yourself out you will not enjoy yourself tomorrow. So, while I clean the kitchen, you go and shower and get into bed." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her before turning her and giving her a gentle push.

"But I really made a mess. It isn't fair…" Spock kissed her.

"It is not unfair, merely a choice. Now please, go." He chided.

"Okay, but I'll wait for you to shower." She smiled over at him.

"I shall be done quickly, k'diwa." Spock's eyes darkened at the thought. His wife was seven months pregnant but he desired her as much now as the first time he had met her. And her sexual appetite was as voracious as always. He questioned his father regarding his esteem for Nyota. Was it usual to sexually desire one's spouse in this condition? Was it dangerous? Even though Nyota's doctor claimed is was not, Spock was not sure as he was half Vulcan. He found himself very confused with his strong emotions regarding Nyota.

"_Sa-fu, you should not be concerned regarding this occurrence. You are newly bonded, as Terran to Vulcan, even though you are half Terran, the bond is strengthened through the physical manifestation of your relationship. If you had boned to T'Pring, your bond would have been more telepathic. The physical aspect would have only arisen during your time, which is when your bond would have been formalized. But with a Terran the physical aspect only strengthens the bond, draws one closer to one's mate. As you well know, Spock, Terrans are a very tactile species." Sarek almost had a far-way look. "During your mother's pregnancy, she was quite…amorous."_

_Spock lifted a brow at his father's remark but continued. "Father, will the physicality dissipate with time?" Spock almost sounded concerned._

"_I do not believe so. Your mother and I have been together for some years and it has yet to wane." The older Vulcan nodded. _

Spock turned back to his job at hand. He wanted to finish quickly, a shower with Nyota sounded most agreeable. Perhaps he could persuade her to use the tub instead.

* * *

Nyota had to smile as she saw her pies laid out on the desert table. Delilah had catered the dinner this year as she insisted she wanted to spend time with her family instead of being in the kitchen. There were several deserts but Nyota felt hers looked special, better. God, she rolled her eyes, was she ever going to stop being so competitive?

Spock came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her, making sure they lay above her rounded belly. He nuzzled her neck, slightly nipping at the skin. "Your pies are quite acceptable, k'diwa. I am sure they will be the first items to be eaten. I must make sure to have a piece before they are all gone."

"I made an extra pumpkin pie for you, it's at home." She turned in his arms and smiled up at him. "Spock? I…" Her breath caught for a moment as she looked into his eyes. His beautiful, deep eyes.

"Yes, Nyota?" His questioning voice was deep and it rumbled against her chest. She softly moaned.

"I…I'm really glad to be here with you." She laid her cheek against his chest.

"And I to am appreciative of you presence, Nyota." Spock pulled back to look at her. "In my life as well as at this dinner." He waited for her response. Nyota's wide eyes stared up at him. Both were torn from the moment by a familiar voice.

"Here you are!" Amanda smiled at her son and daughter-in-law, her voice filled with happiness. So much so, that neither Spock nor Nyota could resent her interruption. "Oh my, look at you, Nyota! You look gorgeous. How is it you can be full with twins and yet not look like a house? When I was carrying Spock, I literally waddled into a room." She laughed. Nyota was dressed in knit leggings and boots that came to her knee, her dress was a jersey fabric that clung to her form hitting just above her knee with a cable knit sweater that hung below. Although there was no doubt to just how pregnant she was, the overall effect was a beautiful woman with a largely rounded stomach.

"Wife," Sarek followed behind Amanda, "you never waddled, you always entered a room with grace and elegance." Amanda smiled at her husband before rolling her eyes at Nyota.

"It was a long time ago, Sarek. Either your memory or mine is slightly askew." She responded with a smile.

"As I have an eidetic memory, I shall assume it is yours." Sarek turned to Nyota. "Ko-fu, your gestation appears to agree with you."

"Thank you, Ambassador." Nyota nodded with a small smile. Sarek turned to his son.

"It also appears to agree with you, sa-fu." Sarek studied his son's demeanor. His arm was around his wife's shoulders, his hand covered by Nyota's over her stomach. Very un-Vulcan in nature, yet apparently his son was very comfortable with the tactile nature of his Terran side.

"I believe it does, Sa-mekh." Spock agreed. "I am please you and mother could make it to Grandmother's dinner. All the Grayson familial members should be in attendance. The ones who did not make it to the wedding have expressed an interest in meeting Nyota."

"I can well imagine." Amanda smiled as she held her hand out to Nyota. "Come with me, dear, I have something for you." She turned to her husband and son. "You two, be nice."

Both son and father raised a brow at her suggestion. "It is irrelevant whether we are nice, mother. We shall be what we always are."

"Indeed." Sarek added.

"Indeed." Amanda smiled as she took Nyota's hand. Nyota smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I'll be right back." Spock cleared his throat and nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I shall be here." He turned to his father. "Would you care for some tea, Father? Or an Andorian Brandy?" Sarek enjoyed the warmth the drink afforded him.

"A brandy would be acceptable, Spock." Sarek followed his son into Samuel's library. Spock went to his grandfather's bar and retrieved two glasses, pouring drinks for his father and himself. He motioned for his father to sit in one of the over-stuffed armchairs as he handed him a drink.

"So, Father, are you and mother on Earth for a duration of time or did you come for Grandmother's event?" Spock sat straight as he sipped from his glass.

"I have a conference in Prague in a week's time. Your mother thought she would visit with her family until then." Sarek looked at his son. "I thought perhaps I could spend a day or two with you and your mate. We have not had time to become acquainted and I believe you are not teaching for the next few days."

Spock had to fight his facial reaction to his father's request. "Yes, you are correct. And both Nyota and I would be most agreeable to the prospect of spending time with you. And mother?"

"Yes, naturally. Your mother expressed an interest in…seeing the babies room? I am unclear as to the nature of this request, however I endeavor to cater to your mother's whims whenever I can." Sarek emptied his glass, setting it on the small table between the chairs they were seated on. Fighting a chuckle that threatened to erupt, Spock lifted the glass and went to refill it.

* * *

Nia took a deep breath as she entered the Grayson's house with Gaila on one side of her and Greg on the other. "Don't be nervous, you've already met most of the people at the wedding." He whispered.

"I'm not nervous." Nia snapped. "Sorry."

"Nia, you shouldn't lie to your lover. It's never a good thing. And besides, anyone who knows you even a little, knows you wear your nervousness right between your eyebrows. See that furrow?" Gaila asked as she was turning to take in the room. "It looks great in here. Look at all the food. And is that a bartender over there? I swear, your grandmother gives the best parties ever! Oh, there's sweet Timmy. I'm gonna go say hi. And then we find Nyota, I'm dying to see just how big she is." Gaila laughed as she made her way to Gregory's cousin.

Both Nia and Greg had to regroup after Gaila's rant. Greg recovered first and turned to Nia.

"No worries, sweetheart. Look, there's my mom and dad. Let's go say hello." Greg took Nia's hand and she pulled back.

"Greg, I just don't know if I'm ready for this…" She hesitated and Greg saw his chance.

"Nia, we're not announcing our engagement or something. I'm just introducing you as my girlfriend." He felt her stiffen. "Okay, as my friend. If they had been able to be at the wedding, you would've met them already. So just pretend it's an extension of the wedding. Please, babe. It'll make it that much easier when you do decide you can't live without me." He smiled; it was that charming, playful grin that Nia could never say no to.

"Okay. Let's do it then." She plastered a smile on her face and let Greg take the lead.

* * *

Gaila delicately sprawled on Delilah Grayson's huge bed and smiled up at Nia. "Okay," she whispered, "so give. Did the 'rents give their approval?"

"Not now, Gai." Nia whispered back, unaware that Nyota, Amanda and Delilah were attempting to hide their giggles at the younger woman's discomfort. Finally Amanda let out a hardy guffaw.

"I am positive my brother and my sister-in-law were just as smitten with Nia as they were with Nyota." Lady Amanda laughingly assured the two girls.

Nia frowned at her sister. "You met them? How come you didn't tell me you met them?"

"It was like a month after the wedding, Nia, I guess I forgot." Nyota rolled her eyes.

"You forgot? How could you forget?" Nia whined, quickly shifting her face from petulant to questioning.

"Umm, pregnant. Hello? I've been a little preoccupied." Nyota strode over to her sister, her stomach preceding her by at least ten inches, and stood with her hands on her hips. "Besides, at the time I was unaware that you and Greg were serious." Gaila couldn't help herself as she reached out and ran her hand over Nyota stomach.

"Jeez, it's so big. Does it hurt? Does it feel like the babies want to just fall right out? Are you…" Gaila looked between her best friend and her sister. "Sorry for the interruption." But she kept her hand on Nyota's stomach.

Nyota looked over at her sister, waiting to see if she was going to make a scene.

"One month after the wedding?" She shrugged with a small smile. "Sorry for over-reacting."

"You're forgiven. Now, how did Greg introduce you and what did Kyle and Jenna say?" Nyota laid her hand over Gaila's, who was now leaning forward to catch every detail. Nia looked nervously over at Greg's grandmother and aunt. Lady Amanda smiled at her.

"Don't fret so, Nia. We're all friends here and Greg already told Mom he was going to be relentless in his pursuit of you." Amanda nudged her mother. "Right?"

"Yes, and I approved whole-heartedly. I want all my grandsons happy and if it takes an Uhura, all the better." Delilah chuckled. "So, did my grandson handle the introductions well?"

Nia was felt a blush sweep up from her neck and a small sweat break out on her upper lip, but decided to forge ahead. "He did a fair job. I was introduced as Nyota's sister and the love of his life. At which point I choked on the beer I was drinking and sprayed your daughter-in-law's shirt."

"Oh no!" Nyota and Gaila were doubled over and Delly was biting her lip to keep from laughing. Amanda widely smiled, but kept her amusement to a minimum. "I'm sure Jenna wasn't offended." She offered.

"No, she laughed and gave her son a big swat. Which was a good thing because it wouldn't look good for his girlfriend to start abusing him in front of his family." Nia softly giggled. "It was sorta funny. But they were nice. I mean, they…were really nice."

"Of course they were, my dear. I didn't raise any slouchers." Delly smiled. "Now, let's take a look at these lovely Vulcan quilts."

* * *

Gaila laid her head on Nyota's shoulder as they sat on the patio after dinner, both feeling sluggish after eating massive amounts of food. "I miss you, Ny. Do you miss me? Even a little?"

"Gai." Nyota giggled. "Of course I do. I wish you could be here with me while I go through this. But you know, you can come to see me anytime. And next year we'll be going to the Academy together." She smoothed Gaila's hair back.

"Do you think I'll ever find someone like Spock? Like Greg?" She sniffed.

"Do you want to find someone exclusive?" Nyota raised a brow as she waited for her answer.

"I think I just might. I see how you and Nia are. It's…it's nice. I want nice. I mean I want a totally hot guy that can go all night, but just one. And he's got to be nice." The Orion confessed.

"Well then, I think it's entirely possible that you will find one." Nyota smiled as continued to smooth her best friend's hair.

* * *

Nyota looked at the quilts spread out on an armchair as she sat with Spock on the living room couch. "They're so beautiful, Spock. And look, each one has their name written in Vulcan." She smiled up at her husband as she recalled how the subject of names had come up a few weeks earlier.

"_Nyota." Spock had been holding her after making love. "I have an inquiry."_

_Nyota chuckled as she raised herself to lie on Spock's chest. "And what might that be?"_

"_I was considering the naming of our children. It is traditional that the elder kinswoman does this. However, since my grandmother did not approve of our union, I feel comfortable in choosing names ourselves." He smoothed her hair as he spoke._

"_Hmm, alright. Do you have any ideas?" She snuggled a little deeper into his embrace, making sure stomach wasn't scrunched._

"_I have a request in regards to our son. I would like to name him after my grandfather. Samuel is both a fine Terran name and it would suffice as a Vulcan moniker, as well." He stopped as he waited for her reaction._

"_I think it's a wonderful name. And you know I absolutely love your grandfather." She smiled into him. "And, if it's agreeable, I'd like to name our daughter after my grandmother. Her name was Sara."_

"_Sara? I would have assumed your grandmother would have a traditional African name." Spock raised a brow in inquiry._

"_Yeah, weird, huh? My great-grandfather was from the United States of America and chose the name. My grandmother never complained though, she liked American names just fine, but my grandfather was from Africa and preferred traditional names. As did my parents. Although bibi named my sister and me." She chuckled._

"_Sara. It is a good name." Spock kissed the top of her head._

"_Actually, I was really thinking of T'Sara. It sounds lovely, lyrical. Don't you think?" She smiled up at him._

"_It is…yes, you are correct. A very lyrical name. Thank you, Nyota." He whispered as he bent his head to kiss her deeply. "You make me…you please me immensely."_

"_And you please me, Spock. Kwon-sum." Nyota leaned up into his kiss._

Nyota shook her head and looked up at her husband. "What?" She laughed. "You know, sometimes I really hate it that you know what I'm thinking about. And then," she nuzzled his neck, "there are times when it is very convenient." Nyota giggled when Spock growled.

"It is unkind to tease, Nyota." Spock lightly chastised her.

"Who said I was teasing?" She smirked. "Anyway, did you have a nice time with your family?"

"I see, a change of subject. Yes, I had an amicable evening. It was most agreeable to see my aunts and uncles as well as my cousins. And I was quite surprised that my father came to dinner. He usually avoids Thanksgiving. He finds it…prosaic." Spock's body had slightly stiffened.

"Spock, I think he wants to connect. I mean, in a few months he'll have two grandchildren, I'm sure he wants to have a relationship with them. And he wants to make sure your mother isn't uncomfortable. Give him the benefit of the doubt." She tried to sooth him.

"Yes, he did make an effort. We shared a glass of brandy. Perhaps…yes, I shall take your advice and give him…the benefit of any doubt I may harbor. Now, are you positive you still wish me to paint the nursery green?" He stood and took her hands in his as he helped her up. "But we can discuss it later, now we must retire. You had a long day and you must rest."

"I love it when you get all dictatorial on me." She smiled as she allowed him to lead her to the bedroom. "And the color is Peridot Cream, and yes, I'm sure I want the walls that color. The quilts will look wonderful against it."

"Very well, Nyota. Now, let us go to bed. And Peridot Cream…is green." He almost growled.


	26. Chapter 26

~Once again, big thanks to all who've read and reviewed!

* * *

Surveying his handiwork, Spock had to admit he felt quite please with the nursery. Nyota had decided on a pale shade of green, Peridot Cream to be exact. He now had to go out and buy a dead tree for her to decorate with assorted glass ornaments. His mother love the Christmas season and had brought him to Terra several times in his youth to celebrate with her family. But he still had a difficult time with the dead tree.

He had hoped to wait until December to find a tree for his wife; however Nyota had a completely different opinion. "Spock, the season is so short. I mean, in a little over a month it's the New Year and I'll have to take the tree down. And this is the first real tree I've ever had. I always had a little fake thing at school. And I'd like to enjoy it for as long as I can. Please?" She cajoled.

So, as he always seemed to do where his wife was involved, he capitulated.

The day after Thanksgiving, Spock had woken up early, painted the children's room and was about to wake Nyota when she walked into the nursery. "Spock, it's beautiful! See, it's not green."

Spock crossed his arms over his chest and looked about the room again. Green, it was green. He was about to share his observation when he thought twice. "Peridot Cream. Indeed."

Nyota giggled. "Okay, sweetheart, green. It's a light green. Now, are we going tree shopping?"

"I was about to leave." He responded.

"But I wanted to go with you." Nyota wrapped her arms around his waist. "It'll be fun. Our first Christmas activity. This is going to be our only Christmas together."

"Nyota, we shall spend innumerable holidays together." He pulled her in close to him and kissed the top of her head. "We are bonded."

"I suppose you're right, but have you ever chosen a Christmas tree?" She raised a brow.

"I have, with my grandfather. Actually, I was going to look for a tree with my father and Samuel. Sarek desired to spend time with us before he and mother leave for Prague. I was of the opinion that this would be an activity he might find…enlightening in regards to human celebratory functions." Spock took a small breath in to capture her scent.

Nyota smiled up at her husband. That was so sweet. A manly escapade, male bonding. And she was sure Samuel would have a dozen Sarek stories when they got back. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"I am relieved." He tilted her chin up and kissed her.

* * *

Spock looked over at his father and grandfather. This was a most unusual occurrence; his father was seated between him and Samuel as he drove his grandfather's truck to a local Christmas tree farm. It was the same farm his grandfather had taken him to as a child. The smell of evergreen was already wafting through the cab of the truck and Spock had to fight a smile that threatened to erupt on his face. The Christmas holidays Spock took with his mother in his youth were some of the fondest memories he could recall.

Those vacations came at a time when he needed the comfort and unconditional acceptance of his mother's family, his family. They came at a time when he was confused by the anger and hatred he experienced from his Vulcan peers. At a time when his insecurities led him to believe in his father's shame at having a half-Terran son. At a time when he struggled with his own logic, his own anger, his own hatred. At a time when the warmth, love and approval of his maternal family enveloped him in a blanket of safety. And that same safety saved him

"A penny for 'em." Samuel smiled over at his grandson.

"A penny for m?" Sarek queried with a tilt of his head in his father-in-law's direction.

"It is a Terran idiom, Father. Grandfather is asking me what I am contemplating." Spock answered.

"Why not just ask the question?" Sarek turned to his father-in-law.

"Because I am an illogical human who likes to use antiquated verbiage. You know that, Sarek." Samuel laughed. "So, Spock, are you gonna answer the old man?"

"I was recalling our visits to this farm in my youth, Grandfather." Spock answered truthfully.

"Ah, yes. Those were good times." Samuel chuckled. "And now you'll be starting a new tradition with your own family."

Sarek looked between his father-in-law and son. It struck him that his son had a completely Terran and a completely comfortable relationship with Amanda's father. A relationship that he knew nothing of, not really. Amanda had told him that Spock spent time with his grandparents, but he was uncertain of what this sort of relationship would entail. He was unsure of the illogical feeling that touched the edges of his psyche. With an internal shrug, Sarek turned to Samuel.

"This is an annual pilgrimage?" The elder Vulcan queried.

Sam nodded. "Yes, and when Amanda and Spock would come for Christmas, Spock, Greg and I would venture out and pick the tree. Delly and Amanda would always want to come with us, but we determined very early on it was a manly chore." He chuckled at the recollection.

"I fear Nyota will not be agreeable to that opinion." Spock almost smiled. "Next Christmas I am quite sure we will be bringing the children to choose a dead tree together."

"As it should be, son." Sam smiled.

Sarek felt excluded from the close relationship between his son and Samuel Grayson. He was aware of Spock's visits, but he was unaware of just how close he was to his maternal family. Fascinating…

"Here we are." Sam called out. "The place is still owned by the Yamada's. You taught his son, Hiro, didn't you?"

"Indeed, Grandfather. Hiro was a cadet in my interspecies ethics class two years ago." Spock replied. "He is a xeno-botanist aboard the USS Clarke and will be on leave the end of December I believe."

"You've kept in touch with him?" Sam smiled.

"Yes. We were on the same summer soccer team in our youth and remained in contact over the years. Actually, I wrote one of his recommendations to Star Fleet. Unfortunately he was on tour when Nyota and I were married and could not attend the wedding." He countered.

"I was unaware you had maintained relationships with Terrans other than your mother's family." Sarek looked at his son.

"I maintained several relationships from my youth in Napa." Spock parked the truck and opened the door.

"I see." Sarek followed him out. "The trees are very fragrant." He took a deep breath. "And I must commend your mother's suggestion that I wear Terran clothing today. The air is quite brisk." Sarek was suddenly aware just how little he knew of his son. That Spock had chosen a Terran bride was beginning to make more sense to him.

At that moment an older gentleman walked up to the trio of men. "Samuel! And, Spock!" He took the older man in an embrace and smiled warmly at Spock. "It's been too long, boy."

"Mr. Yamada. It is gratifying to see you again." Spock gave the older man a small smile.

"And you too, son. So, is this your father?" He smiled.

"Yes." He turned to Sarek. "Father, may I introduce you to Kenji Yamada. Mr. Yamada, my father, Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan."

Kenji bowed. "An honor, Ambassador." He looked back at Spock and Samuel. "I'm sorry I am unable to visit longer but as you can see we are quite busy. The day after Thanksgiving is a very popular time to purchase a tree. Here," he gave them a red tie. "Once you have found your tree, tie the ribbon to it and I'll come and cut down it for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Yamada." Spock bowed and took the ribbons.

"Well, let's get this show on the road. The ladies tend to get impatient when their trees get set up too late." Sam chuckled.


	27. Chapter 27

**_~More Christmas shenanigans ;-)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Amanda lifted another box down from the attic, handing it over to Nia. "I kept all my ornaments from before I married Sarek. Obviously Christmas isn't celebrated on Vulcan but I couldn't stand the idea of getting rid of them. I collected them way before I moved out on my own and for the years before I met Sarek."

"Wow, there's lots." Nia smiled up at the older woman. "I'm sure Ny is glad you did. We never had a tree with our grandmother and once we were on our own, well we just tried to get away somewhere for the holiday."

"Oh, Amanda, these are beautiful!" Nyota and Gaila were going through several of the boxes her sister had brought out. "I can't wait until Spock gets here with the tree. Look, Nia, lights. Old-fashioned Christmas lights." She giggled.

"I never imagined there were so many different kinds of things to hang on a dead tree." Gaila laughed. "This is going to be so much fun."

Nyota sat back and rubbed her protruding stomach. Wow, she thought, the little ones were so active tonight. Gaila looked over at her best friend. "Are you okay, Ny?"

"Umm hmm, the babies are just moving. A lot." She chuckled. "Want to feel?" Gaila scooted closer and nodded. Nyota took her hand and laid it on her stomach. "Feel that?"

"Whoa! What a kick! Did that hurt?" Gai was smiling as she looked up at her best friend.

"No, not really. It just feels so weird sometimes." Nyota looked up as Amanda and Nia came into the living room with the last of the Christmas boxes.

"Isn't this fun?" Nyota looked up and smiled.

"Yeah!" Gai agreed. "And, the babies like it, too. They're moving like crazy."

Amanda looked over at her daughter-in-law. "Is this all too much, Nyota? You can go rest and the girls and I can unpack the rest of the boxes."

"No, I'm fine. Really. And I want to be here when Spock and the Ambassador bring the tree." She reassured them.

"Well, you just put your feet up and let us take care of the boxes." Amanda turned to Nia. "Dear, could you warm up that casserole mother sent over? I'm sure the men will be hungry when they return and I think your sister could use a little nourishment."

Nia nodded and made her way into the kitchen. She paused as she looked out on the mid-day view of the bay. It was lovely and she could see the academy from here. Smiling, Nia placed the casserole in the oven and went to the refrigeration unit to gather the ingredients for a salad. This was nice, she thought, really nice. Domestic and happy and satisfying. She could have this, with Greg she could have a life similar to this. And she suddenly realized there was no reason she shouldn't. There was no reason she didn't deserve it. And there was no reason she had to fight it. With a smile, she also allowed herself to realize she wanted it.

"Need any help, Nia?" Nyota came into the kitchen and stood in the doorway.

"No, I'm fine. Actually, more than fine." She turned to the sink and began to rinse the vegetables as she considered the possibilities of a life with Greg. "I think I finally get it, Ny."

Coming up to her sister, Nyota turned off the water and took her hands. "Get what?"

"What you have, why you want it. It's life. It's…growth. I don't want to stagnate anymore, Ny. I'm tired of being mad, of being scared. I want, I need to grow up, I guess." She shrugged with a smile.

"Nia, that's all I want for you. All I've ever wanted for you." Nyota went to her sister and took her in her arms. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, Ny." Nia narrowed her eyes. "Have you told him?"

"Told who what?" She asked.

"Spock that you love him?" Nia raised a brow. Nyota lowered her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"Oh, Nia. I don't know. He's Vulcan, he doesn't relate the same…" Nia shook her head.

"But you aren't Vulcan. And Spock is half Terran. Tell him, Ny. And tell him what you need from him." Nia waited for her sister's reaction.

"I don't know. Oh, Nia, I just don't know." Nyota shook her head.

* * *

Spock and Sarek left Sam at home with Delly and their tree and took the truck back to San Francisco with a promise to return it the following day.

"Spock, you can bring the truck back when it's convenient. I don't need it." Sam told his grandson.

"We will return it by Sunday, Grandfather. Classes resume on Monday and I will be quite busy until winter break." Spock replied as he laid their tree on the patio.

"We'll see you soon then." Delilah turned to her son-in-law. "Sarek, will we see you again before you head out to Prague?"

"Undoubtedly. Amanda wishes to spend time with you and I shall accompany her when I am not at the embassy or with Spock and Nyota." He nodded.

"Will we be able to persuade you to stay for Christmas?" Delly looked hopefully at him.

"As it would please Amanda immensely, we shall return to San Francisco after the conference and stay until after the holiday." Sarek replied.

"Thank you so much. The family will be so happy!" Delilah beamed.

* * *

Sarek looked over at his son as he drove them back to the city. "It appears you have quite a close relationship with your grandparents."

Spock lifted a brow and glanced at his father. "We generally met twice a month for dinner in the city and I have spent innumerable weekends at the vineyard since I was a student. And now Nyota and I spend time with them when our schedules allow."

"And you have Terran…friends?" Sarek was unsure of the reference to his son's Terran acquaintances.

"Aside from my cousins, I have a few…friends. I have not spent much time with them since Nyota and I have bonded, but she is planning an…open house for the holidays" Spock turned down their street.

"What is an open house?" Sarek asked.

"I believe it is a party of sorts. The house is decorated befitting the holiday, food and drink are placed about and people arrive between set hours to…mingle." Spock's shoulders imperceptibly shrugged.

"Are you agreeable to such an event?" Spock could sense his father's disapproval.

"I am not disagreeable. And Nyota feels it will be a convenient time to meet my co-workers. Indeed, I am not adverse to such an activity. It will be in two weeks time. If you and mother are available, you will most certainly be welcome." He pulled into the driveway and disembarked.

Sarek tilted his head to one side and studied his son. "Fascinating."

* * *

"It was a pleasant evening, wasn't it?" Nyota looked at their tree glittering with decorations and lights. Spock had chosen well and with the help of their family and friends it was beautifully decorated. In all her years she had never seen such a beautiful tree. At school she always had a small tree that would be set up with lights and ribbons. She and Gaila would sing silly songs and drink egg nog and wine. But now, with Spock, with Nia and Gai. Even with the Lady Amanda and Ambassador Sarek, a holiday tradition had begun. She only hoped that the next year would see her and Spock with two healthy children and the rest of their family celebrating another Christmas together.

"Quite pleasant, Nyota." He leaned back against the couch and held his wife in his arms. "I cannot remember a more pleasant one."

"Thank you, Spock." She laid her arms over his and smiled.

"For what, k'diwa?" He queried. She placed his hand over her bulging stomach.

"For this." She smiled as her children moved inside her. "And for you. Spock…I…I love you." Her heart was beating an erratic staccato, she was sure Spock could hear it.

"I know, Nyota. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, a'duna. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." Spock kissed her but Nyota pulled away.

"Spock, I know you care for me, cherish me even, but I need to know, will you ever love me?" Her voice broke with emotion.

He looked at her in confusion. "But, Nyota, that is what I am saying. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, I love you."

She blinked several times. "I thought…I…the translation in high Vulcan is 'I cherish thee'."

"You only know the literal translation. It carries a far deeper meaning, Nyota. For a Vulcan, the meaning, the intention…these are the words of love between bondmates, Nyota. I do love you. And I love the life you carry within your body." He laid his forehead against hers and she felt his love flow through him.

"I'm so stupid. I felt it, I felt your love, but I thought I needed to hear the words. Oh, Spock, can you forgive me for being such a girl?" She pulled his head down and kissed him.

"There is nothing to forgive, adun'a." Spock rose from the couch and lifted Nyota into his arms. "It has been a long day and you need your sleep. I would be remiss as a mate if I did not see to your needs."

Nyota sighed. "Well then, you are not remiss as you always see to my needs."

"And you see to mine." Spock held her close.

* * *

Amanda sat at the mirror and brushed out her hair as Sarek came to stand behind her and leaned over and kissed her shoulder. "You look beautiful, t'hai'la."

Smiling, Amanda turned around to face her husband. "You are in an odd mood this evening, adun. Is all well?" They were staying at the Vulcan Embassy and Sarek had just returned from a short meeting.

"All is fine here, but I came to a realization this afternoon." He confessed as he took her hand and led her to bed.

"And what was that, husband?" She asked with a quizzical expression.

"Spock, his relationship with your family. We were not a part of it, the closeness between your parents and Spock. I found myself experiencing…an emotion I thought was long ago eradicated." His voice was steady, even. But Amanda could see the sentiment in his eyes.

"You were jealous?" She was almost incredulous.

"I believe I was, as illogical as that emotion is. It was a familiar reaction. The same as when I first met you at the embassy." He almost sighed. "You were with that young man, he had his arm around you. Do you recall?"

She smiled. "Indeed I do. Now tell me about Spock."

"His interaction with Samuel, it was so intimate. It appears that the emotional support he needed in a paternal figure was met by your father. I have always ignored the fact that our son is half Terran and as such had needs that could not be met by Vulcan standards alone."

Sighing, Amanda took her husband's hand in her own. "You are only now figuring this out?"

"It would appear, Amanda." He stoically replied. "I see that your family has given him a strength I was unable to instill."

"Sarek, he wouldn't be half the man he is today without you. You met the needs he required as a Vulcan. His strength, his logic, he got this from you, my love." Amanda smiled and took his face in her hands. "He knows you love him, Sarek, in the only way you know how."

"Was that enough, Amanda?" He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Of course it was, it is. Since his bonding to Nyota he's been in contact with you more than since he left Vulcan to attend the Academy. You can't tell me you haven't noticed that, now can you?" She ran her fingers over his ears, gently caressing the tips. Sarek fought back a moan.

"I had noticed. He had many inquiries regarding marriage to a Terran." Sarek pulled Amanda's gown from her shoulder and ran his lips over her smooth skin. Amanda shivered and allowed her fingers to lightly dig into Sarek's scalp.

"And you've been there for him, Sarek. Your relationship with your son is on the mend. But just as his relationship with Dad is wholly Terran and is something he needs, his relationship with you is wholly Vulcan and this is something he needs, as well." She pushed back and looked at him. "He loves you, Sarek. You will never be replaced."

"Thank you for your wisdom, wife. Now, I think we should both retire, we have spoken quite enough about our son for the evening." He lifted her arms and pulled her gown up and off. Amanda giggled.

"Are you feeling amorous this evening, husband?" She softly asked.

"Indeed, wife. I find you most desirable." He quickly divested himself of his clothing and pulled Amanda back into his arms.

"And I you, husband. I believe you are correct, we should most certainly retire." Amanda pushed the covers aside on the bed before lying down and holding her arms out to her husband.


	28. Chapter 28

**_~Happy Valentine's Day! ;-)_**

* * *

Nyota's Christmas open-house was in full swing by the time Christopher Pike arrived, a bottle of Shiraz in one hand and a small bottle of Vermeer Chocolate Cream liqueur in the other. He also brought a gift for the babies which he placed under the tree. Spock saw his mentor enter and made his way to him by the tree.

"Christopher, I am gladdened you could come this evening. I had no idea Nyota had so may acquaintances in San Francisco." Pike laughed as he saw an almost panicked look in his friend's eye.

"It's not so bad, Spock. I see several of your co-workers milling about. And is that Samuel and Delilah holding court by the fireplace?" He chuckled.

"Indeed. And Mother and Father are in the kitchen being questioned by several Star Fleet instructors. They seem to think Sarek is some sort of celebrity." Spock deadpanned.

With a loud guffaw, Christopher followed his friend into the living room and to his wife. She was literally glowing. He had never seen a pregnant woman look so beautiful. No, he thought, not beautiful…although she was, the word he was looking for was beatific.

"Wow, Nyota, you look…wonderful. Pregnancy certainly agrees with you." He kissed her cheek and looked into her face. She blushed and shook her head.

"Okay, so how long have you been here and how much egg nog have you had?" She laughed, looking up at her husband.

"Just got here and nothing to drink yet." He looked around at the variety of party goers. Gai, the Orion beauty was laughing in a corner surrounded by several young men. Nia and Greg were in the kitchen with Lady Amanda and Ambassador Sarek. And, wait a sec, who was that? "Spock, so whose the lovely lady with Professor Young and his wife?"

Nyota turned and smiled. "That's my doctor, Gillian Jenkins. Wanna meet her?"

"I think I would. Let me grab a beer first and I'll come find you." He winked at Nyota.

"Oh, Spock. I think they would make such a cute couple…" He shook his head at his wife.

"Nyota, just introduce them, nothing more." He turned as his assistant, Lita Vigas, a third year Bajoran came up behind him.

"Professor Spock, I brought you and your wife a small gift for your children." She smiled at Nyota.

"Cadet Lita, may I introduce my wife, Nyota Uhura. Nyota, my assistant, Cadet Lita." He bowed to her, accepting the gift.

"Thank you so much, may I call you Lita?" Nyota smiled.

"Oh, yes, please. And thank you so much for inviting me this evening. I am becoming more and more acquainted with Terran holidays and traditions. This is just wonderful." She smiled again. "We have holidays and festivals on Bajor, but nothing compared to the variety here on Terra. It's so enlightening. And fun. Last year I drank green beer."

Nyota laughed at the young girl. "Yes, well they do tend to vary from culture to culture here on Earth. But we all enjoy the variety as well. Tell me, what is your major?" Spock nodded at both woman and left them to see how his parents were faring.

"Mother, is all well?" Amanda was making her way through the crowd when her son stopped her.

"Yes, sweetheart. This is such a nice get together. Such a diversity of people. And your father and grandfather are conversing on the merits of the new fleet of star ships. Dr. Jenkins and Captain Pike are also involved in the conversation. I must say, your father is having a good time." Amanda smiled up at her son. He noticed she had a small glass in her hand.

"Mother? Is that chocolate liqueur?" Spock queried.

"Indeed. Captain Pike brought a bottle and poured a glass for your father. I was just getting him a second." She gave a small laugh.

"Mother, I do not know if this is appropriate…" She lifted her hand to stop her son.

"Spock, your father is a grown man and he requested another drink. We're not driving, so I see no issue. As a matter of fact, may I retrieve a glass for you? It may help you relax. Wait here." She went back into the kitchen and returned with two glassed. "Here. Now remember, this is a party."

Taking the glass from his mother he took a small sip before downing the whole glass. Shaking his head, he went over to his cousin, who had been waving him over for the last ten minutes.

"Yes, Gregory?" Spock sat down next to his cousin on the window ledge.

"You do realize Captain Pike is here, right?" He asked.

"Of course. He was invited." Spock countered.

"Well, he took off to the roof with that hot blond. Is she with Star Fleet?" Greg smiled, he loved gossip.

"She is Nyota's doctor. And she is also an adult. As is Christopher." Spock was considering a second drink when Nyota found him.

"You look a bit flustered, sweetheart. Are you okay?" She rubbed his shoulder and felt him relax. Taking his empty glass she gave it a small sniff and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want another drink?"

"Yes, I would." He smiled up at her. Nyota giggled and looked over at Greg. "Can I get you anything?"

"Another beer would be great, if you don't mind." He lifted his empty bottle.

"I love the Grayson men." She laughed as she took his empty bottle. "You're all so polite."

* * *

Nyota had been pacing the living room, stopping to look out the window, her hands absently rubbing her stomach. She had changed into her robe after dinner, finding her clothes too confining this evening and suddenly realized that she probably looked awful. She was feeling insecure. She recognized it, realized it was a purely an emotional reaction, yet felt wholly unable to control it. It had begun the evening before when she had handed Spock the lotion Amada had given her months earlier. Every night before bed, Spock would rub the lotion onto her stomach and breasts. It was derived from a Vulcan plant that Amanda promised would keep her skin supple and would not allow a single stretch mark on her body. It had become a nightly ritual, which more times than not would result in very erotic love-making. However, last night had been different.

_After everyone had left and she and Spock had cleaned up, she turned to her mate. "The party was a success. And I just adore your assistant. We're going to meet for lunch once a week to converse in Bajoran. I just hope she didn't agree because of you."_

"_I am very gratified that you enjoyed yourself." He smiled. "And my assistant enjoys your company as well; she told me of your plans and is very excited. She knows of your language abilities." He assured her._

"_So, care to join me for a shower?" She waggled her eyebrows at him._

"_I believe I shall finish here first. You go ahead and I'll see you in bed." He turned back to loading the dishes in the washer. She just shrugged and went to shower. When Spock finally joined her in bed, she laid back and waited for him. _

"_Here, sweetie." Nyota gave Spock the tub of lotion. He looked at the cream, then back up at his wife. He shook his head._

"_You should administer the lotion tonight. I am afraid I have several messages I must send before bed." He handed the container back to her and left the room. Nyota blinked in confusion and a litany of questions ran through her mind. But the only conclusion she was left with was that her husband now found her body disgustingly fat. Especially after all the young, slim women who were at the open-house. She massaged the cream in, turned off the lights and waited. Spock didn't make it back to bed before sleep overtook her and he was gone by the time she woke up, so she was unable to confront him with her fears._

Now, after a full day to mull over what she felt was a rejection on her husband's part, she was unsure how to broach the subject.

Spock had noticed her distance the following day and again when he returned home from the Academy that Monday. Nyota had greeted him with a small kiss, but did not allow him to embrace her. He was tempted to open up their bond, but did not. If she were upset she would eventually relate her distress to him. But supper had been eaten, dishes had been washed and the kitchen had been cleaned and still his wife was closed off to him. Finally his impatience won out. He found her gazing out the window and came up behind her.

"Is there something you wish to discuss, k'diwa?" He gathered her fully in his arms, allowing his hand to rest on the full swell of her abdomen. His children, he thought with awe.

"Look at me. I'm as big as a house." Her voice was sullen and Spock kissed the top of her head.

"You are not large at all. The only weight you have gained has been on your stomach. This roundness, right here." He ran his palms over her rounded stomach. "You are still wearing most of your old clothing with the exception of your jeans."

Nyota sighed. "I suppose, I just feel so different. And my breasts, look how big they're getting." She pulled one of his hands to cup her swollen breast. "See?"

"Umm, I feel." Spock fought the growl that threatened to erupt from his chest as he fondled one of his favorite parts of her body. "Nyota." He groaned as he turned her to face him, his hardness rubbing against her stomach as he allowed his hand moved to cup her other breast as well.

"Spock? Really?" She bit her lip as she felt his desire. "But Saturday night, after the party, you didn't want to touch me, I thought…" She sighed. "I was afraid you found me disgusting."

"Nyota, never. I am however concerned that the frequency with which I desire you may be harmful to the babies." He nuzzled her neck.

She released the breath she was holding. "You still want me? You still…"

"Always, ashayam." He entwined his fingers with hers. "Feel me, Nyota."

Nyota opened her link to him and groaned as she felt his need. "I feel you, husband, I feel you." Opening up her robe, Nyota shrugged it off before pushing away from Spock so she could pull his sweat pants down far enough to release his engorged lok. She took his length in her hand and lightly squeezed.

"Nyota, yes, I need you, ashayam. I do need you." He closed his eyes as he focused, refusing to be pulled too far too fast. "But the babies…"

"It's fine, Spock." She harshly whispered. "We can have sex almost up until I give birth as long as I have no problems and you don't him my cervix. You may have to keep from pushing all the way in. That's all, ashayam. And I promise, if you need to go deeper, I'll take care of you." She licked his neck before biting down.

Spock growled and lifted her into his arms. "Then I am taking you to bed and making love to you."

Nyota sighed and bit his shoulder again, only harder. "And I am going to make love to you, too."

* * *

Nyota thumbed through the books Lady Amanda had given her for Christmas. They had been Spock's. "You liked Dr. Seuss? I can't believe Sarek let your mother read Dr. Seuss to you." She smiled. Where the Wild Things Are, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, all real books with illustrations. It was wonderful.

"Next to the charm bracelet from you, I honestly think this is my favorite gift." She laughed. "We need to get a bookcase for the nursery. I plan on adding to the kids' library."

"I am please you are satisfied with the bracelet." It had been a quest for him and he did not seek advice from either family or friends. He wanted to find a gift for his mate that was wholly his idea. He had entered an antique store, the thought in mind to find a book she would enjoy when his eye was drawn to the glass case behind the register. A platinum chain link bracelet sat in a velvet box. It had several charms already hanging from it. A small bootie, a star with a small diamond centered in it, a miniature but still intricate Christmas tree. Yes, this was the perfect gift. And he could add a charm or two of his own to personalize it. He called the proprietor over and bought it for the asking price. He added two charms, each one held the name of his children in tiny Vulcan script.

"I love this bracelet and it is never leaving my wrist." She smiled and went over to hug her husband. "And I'm glad you liked your gift as well." She had searched high and low and finally, with the help of her best friend, had procured an original manuscript of pre-Surak poetry that Spock had been looking for. She owed Gaila big time.

"I must admit to my surprise that you were able to ascertain such a rare document. And I am very pleased that you presented it to me." He gave that half smile to her that always made her a bit weak in the knees.

"I'm just full of surprises." She laughed. "This was the best holiday I've ever had, Spock. And I have you to thank for it." She hoisted herself off the floor and went to sit next to him. She kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear. "Thank you, ashayam."

Spock turned his face and kissed her lips. "Thank you, beloved."

* * *

"So, it was nice, wasn't it? I mean being with my family. Meeting my sibs, seeing Ny and Spock. All of it, nice." Greg smiled at Nia.

Nia hid a smile that was threatening to bust loose. She knew he had a special gift for her. One that he hadn't given her around his grandparents' Christmas tree. "It was very nice, Gregory. Actually, I was talking with Ny and we agreed it was the best Christmas we ever had." She wrapped the wool and angora sweater that Nyota and Spock had given her around her body. It felt wonderful and as Greg decided to bring her to his grandfather's house on Half-Moon Bay she was freezing. But he had to report for duty in two days time, so she was fine with their little rendezvous.

"I love this sweater. Isn't it… 'nice'?" She giggled. "And it's really warm."

"Hey, I can keep you warmer than that." He pulled her into his arms and sat them in front of the fireplace. "See?"

"Umm hmm, you're right." She allowed herself to sink into him. "And you're just as comfy."

"Nia?" He whispered into her hair.

"Hmm?" She sleepily answered.

"I have something for you. Now, I don't want you to freak or something. It's just a…well," he turned and reached for a basket under the coffee table. He pulled out a small box. "Here."

She sat up and looked at his extended hand. Nyota had warned her Greg has something special planned for her.

_ 'Now, Nia. If you're unsure about Greg, don't go to the beach house with him. He's a really good guy and if you're gonna just get all weird…Spock would kill me if he knew I spoke to you about this. But Nia…" Nyota wrung her hands and Nia laughed._

_"So, is he going to ask me to marry him?" She asked lightly._

_"Maybe, something like that." Nyota attempted to evade. Nia took sighed._

_"I don't know, Ny. I love him, he knows I love him. But I don't know. Let me think about it. I haven't said yes to Half Moon Bay yet. So, let me think about it." Nia kissed her sister and rubbed her hand over her large stomach. Spock came up behind Nyota and kissed her neck._

_"Grandmother is handing out gifts." He took his wife's hand and turned to Nia. "Coming?"_

_"Yes, I'll be right there. I have a few gifts I left in the car." She smiled and went out the front door. Greg saw Nia leave and excused himself to follow. Running down the walkway he called out to her._

_"Nia? Are you okay?" He threw his arm around her shoulder._

_"Umm hmm, I left the babies' gifts in the car." She reached over and kissed him. "Help me get them?"_

_"Sure thing, babe." He kissed her back and walked hand in hand with her to his car. Right then and there she decided a few days down at Half-Moon Bay was just what they needed._

Taking the box, she looked up at him, his eyes were shining with both excitement and a little bit of fear. "Okay, small present." She giggled as his eyebrows lifted. "You've gotten the Vulcan eyebrow thing down really good." She delicately unwrapped the small box. Tucking the piece of Christmas paper under her leg, she looked up at Greg again then opened it. A single diamond surrounded by six small sapphires sat in the middle of a platinum band.

She released a breath as she lifted it from the velvet box. "Is this what I think it is?" Biting her lip, she fought the tears that were building behind her eyes.

"And if it is? If I ask you to marry me, what would you say?" Greg's voice was soft.

"Well, I think I need to hear the question before I can answer it." She gave Greg an unsmiling look.

Taking a deep breath, Greg took the ring from her and knelt on one knee. "Nia Uhura, will you marry me?"

"Gregory Grayson, yes I will." She laughed as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly several times. Greg was so surprised that he dropped the ring and pulled her to him.

"Nia, I love you." He pulled back from her to study her face. "And you love me, too."

"I do. Now, where the hell is that ring? I want it on this finger, now!" Nia said in a serious tone.

"Fuck! Where did it go?" Greg finally found it under the couch and placed it on Nia's finger. "Now, that can't come off until I put the wedding band on. Okay?"

"Okay." Nia smiled as she admired the way the ring looked just right on her hand.


	29. Chapter 29

_**~Okay, you want babies? I give you babies. I'm planning a chapter or two more before we either end this story or move on to the Academy**_

_**~Thanks to all who read and reviewed, my muse thanks you, too!**_

_**~another long chapter as I was unsure of where to cut this little puppy…**_

_**~now, on to the fluff…**_

* * *

Nyota finished her last paper for the term and sent it off with a click of her finger and a huge smile on her face. She had talked to her professors and accelerated her work load to graduate a semester early with the expressed desire to have time to spend with her babies and Spock before she started at the Academy in the fall. Standing up, she rubbed her back and looked down at her enormous stomach. Today she truly felt two little people in her body and they were very busy.

Nyota fingered the diamond heart around her neck that Spock had given her for Valentine's Day and her smile softened. They had celebrated the weekend before the American holiday when Spock surprised her by wanting to take her away.

_He had roused her from bed with tea, muffins and a beautiful rose. Next to the rose sat a flat turquoise box with a small white bow. Tiffany's, it was a Tiffany's box. Looking up at her husband, her eyes wide, she pulled at the bow and neatly wound it around her fingers. She giggled as Spock actually rolled his eyes. Opening the top to the box she then pulled out another box, this one velvet. Biting her lip to keep from crying, she opened the lid to reveal a diamond set in silver heart._

"_Spock." Her voice was awed. "It's exquisite." She tried to reach up to him and almost toppled her breakfast. "Please move this for a second?"_

_Spock lifted the tray and set it on the side table. Sitting down next to his wife, he took the necklace from the box. "Turn around, Nyota." She complied, shivering as his fingers touched her skin. Once it was clasped around her neck, Nyota turned back and faced him. "You look quite lovely, adun'a." _

"_Thank you so much, adun. I love it. And I love you." She leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss. "So much." She whispered against his lips._

"_And I you, wife. So much." He pulled her into his arms._

_Once she was up and showered, they boarded a transport for Santa Barbara and a quaint bed and breakfast. She was feeling as big as a house but Spock made her feel cute and precious and loved. She actually felt loved. She could really get used to all these superfluous holidays, she thought. _

That had been three days ago and she still felt the glow from it.

Taking a deep breath, Nyota grabbed her coat and bag to meet Spock at the Academy for lunch. He had tried to talk her out of meeting him as she was merely weeks away from giving birth but she felt the need to do something to celebrate completing her work for her last class and she wanted to be with her husband on Valentine's Day. She stopped off at the babies' nursery before leaving. The room always made her smile. She and Spock had spent several weekends shopping for the room and now it was perfect, Amanda's quilts hanging over each crib, bedspreads and pillows in the cribs. Perfect, Nyota thought. She ran her hand over the books now housed on their shelves and picked up one of the Winnie-the-Poohs Gaila had given them for the babies. Nyota sighed and rubbed the foot pushing out her belly button.

* * *

The nurse walked briskly, with a long, sure gait. There was a definite chill to the air, but as it was February it was to be expected. Christine was just glad it wasn't raining. She rushed across the quad, in a hurry to grab some coffee before reporting for duty. Another February half gone and another Valentine's Day alone, the nurse mused as she entered the mess, fighting a sigh as she saw the line for espresso drinks.

Nyota walked towards Spock's building slowly. She hadn't quite realized just how far it was from the shuttle drop off to her husband's office. Nyota stopped and leaned against a bench, her stomach cramping. Great, she knew she shouldn't have had that pineapple juice after breakfast. Taking a deep breath, Nyota straightened up. Attempting to move forward, she was hit with another wave of pain.

"Oh god, oh god." Nyota ran her hand over her face and realized she was bathed in sweat. "No. Not now." Her mind flashed to her husband. Spock, I need you.

* * *

Spock was in the middle of his astro-physics class when a wave intense distress nearly made his knees buckle. Nyota. It was her distress. Nyota. He looked up at his students, blinked to clear his thoughts and sat down. Picking up his communicator, he softly spoke his wife's name. There was no response. Looking down at his computer screen, he hit the location button before typing in 'Nyota'. She was coming to meet him for lunch so she should be on campus. He looked up at his class before Nyota's location was determined.

"Please read over your assignments from your class syllabus and we'll meet again on Thursday. Dismissed." He returned to the screen in front of him.

"Sir? We still have half an hour left…" A student in the front row raised her hand.

"Indeed, however I am dismissing class early." He didn't look up from his search. The cadet nodded and collected her things.

Spock's communicator vibrated and he quickly grabbed it and flicked it open.

* * *

Christine Chapel was now going to be late. There was no doubt in her mind. It took over fifteen minutes to get her coffee. Jeez, one would think that will all the latest technology; one could at least get their coffee in a timely manner. But no, so now she was late again. Dr. Hanson was going to have kittens. Pulling her hat over her ears, she pushed forward towards the clinic. As she took a right turn to head through the quad again she saw a young woman with a huge stomach bending over, leaning against a bench as she mumbled.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Christine laid a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Oh, thank god. I think I'm going into labor, my husband's in the Physic's building…ohhhh!" She doubled over and Christine looked down just in time to see her legs bathed in water.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're water just broke. You are definitely in labor." She reached into her bag to retrieve her communicator. "Dr.? I have a young woman over in the quad, she's going into labor. I need some help here." Christine kept her voice even, calm.

"I need my husband. Please, I need my husband." She was almost crying.

"Okay, sweetie." She pulled her comm out again. "What's his name?"

"Spock, Commander Spock. He should be in his astro-physics class." She whispered as she held onto Christine's arm.

Christine took a deep breath and took a closer look at the young woman. She was beautiful and pregnant. Slightly shaking she spoke into her communicator.

"Contact Commander Spock." She waited.

"Spock here." His voice was tense and short.

"Commander? Nurse Chapel here. We have your wife here, in the quad. Please come to the clinic." She signed off and took Nyota's hand in hers.

Nyota held Christine's hand and looked up into her eyes. "I'm sorry…I…" She grimaced as another labor pain hit. She looked over Nurse Chapel's shoulder and saw her husband running towards her. "Oh, thank god. Spock."

Christine followed the woman's eyes and saw Commander Spock running at a pace that any galactic Olympian would envy. He was at Nyota's side in seconds, lifting her up into his arms. "Ashayam, what has occurred?"

"Labor, I'm going into labor. Spock, it's too early, I've still got a couple of weeks to go." She gasped as she burrowed her head into his neck.

"Commander, the clinic is sending…" He cut her off.

"I shall carry her to the clinic, go on ahead and make sure they have a space available for my wife." He walked swiftly towards the medical building. Christine ran ahead of him, confusion filling her head. His wife, she was beautiful and pregnant and so human. And Spock, she'd never seen an emotion other than slight contempt cross his face. But just now, she saw a myriad of them in his eyes. Concern, fear, impatience, love. He loved his wife, his human wife. Taking a deep breath, Christine burst through the clinic doors and called out for the doctor, ignoring the pain she felt in her chest.

Spock held his wife gently, whispering to her. "Do not worry, adun'a. Gillian was unsure of the exact duration of the babies' gestation. We shall get you to the clinic and I will have her transported directly here." He kissed her sweat laden forehead as he attempted to shield her from the concern he felt building.

"I know, I just wish…" She paused as pain swept though her again. "Fuck, it hurts, Spock." She gasped. Spock winced at her pain, he knew it was illogical but he wished he could somehow take it all as his own.

"We are here, let me contact the doctor and then I shall help to alleviate the pain." He was directed to a small room with a bio bed. Laying Nyota down, Spock turned towards Christine. "Please stay with my wife, I must contact her doctor. Does the front desk have transporter coordinates?"

"Yes, Maddy is up front, she will be able to give you what you need." Christine went to Nyota. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's change you out of these things and put you in a gown, it'll be easier for the doctor." She smiled down at Nyota.

"Okay, let's do it now before another contraction hits." Christine looked up at her vitals just as Dr. Hanson walked in.

"Well, young lady, you are certainly causing all sorts of excitement here today." He smiled down at her as Christine went to fetch a gown from a small cupboard. "Your husband is talking to your doctor so she'll be here soon, in the meantime let's check your baby's vitals." He opened a screen to her right and two more sets of vitals popped up. "Oh, twins. And both look good."

"I was supposed to deliver at the beginning of March." Nyota's face grimaced as another wave of pain hit. "And my contractions are coming fast." Christine came up beside her and unzipped her jacket.

"Alright, then." The nurse looked at the doctor. "Is it alright if I change her now?"

"Yes, go ahead before she contracts again. I'll go get any instruments the doctor may need." Once Dr. Hanson left, Christine made quick work of the young woman's clothing.

"There you go, doesn't that feel better?" She smiled with her best nurse face. "Would you like a blanket? Once your doctor gets here I'll fetch some ice chips."

"Thank you so much for being so nice." Nyota smiled up at Christine, even though the nurse could tell she was in pain.

"You just breathe and the doctor will be here soon and you'll have those babies to hold onto." Christine licked her lips and looked around as the door opened with Spock behind it.

"Ashayam, the doctor will be here in a few minutes." He looked into her eyes and placed his fingers on her psi points. "Let me ease your pain, focus on our connection. Give me your pain." His voice was soothing, calm and a look of peace came over Nyota's face as she fell into her husband.

"I love you, ashayam." She murmured.

"And I you, beloved." His voice soft and tender, his love evident. Christine tore her eyes away from the couple and left the room to retrieve the ice chips and a blanket.

* * *

"One more push, Nyota and we'll have the first one out." Gillian smiled up over Nyota's knees and winked at Spock who was behind her, holding her against his chest. It never failed to amaze her that with all the advances to medicine, birth had remained pretty much the same. "Nurse Chapel? Will you take over for Spock so he can come and cut the cord?"

She nodded and went to sit behind the mother-to-be. Spock face was a work in desperation and Christine almost laughed as she realized just how human he looked. And a panicked human, at that. "Here, sir, I can support her."

Spock nodded and kissed Nyota's forehead. "Is this alright with you?"

"Yes, of course. Go see our baby 'cuz I'm ready to push." She sat up and Christine took her place behind the young woman. Taking a deep breath, she looked over at Gillian. "Now? Please, now, I'm really ready."

"Now, Nyota, push. One big push." Gillian's hands were ready, receiving the head, then the shoulders, then with a rush she that never ceased to fill her with awe, the rest of the baby. She smiled and the other nurse on duty reached over to hand Spock a small exoscalpel as the doctor extended the cord. "Right here, papa." She indicated the place to cut between the two clamps.

Spock severed the cord and was handed a small blanket. Gillian placed the baby in Spock's hands before she suctioned his mouth and wiped his face. She smiled up at Spock. "This one's Samuel." Gillian turned to the nurse. "Could you place him in the incubator?"

"Is he alright, doctor?" Spock questioned as he reluctantly released his son.

"He looks good. Don't worry, the incubator is just a precaution. Dr Henson will check his vitals." She turned back to Nyota. "So, are we ready to get T'Sara outta there?"

"Oh, so ready. I'm so tired, Gillian." Nyota croaked as she leaned back into Christine. The nurse rubbed her shoulders and whispered into her ear.

"It's almost over and then you're going to have the two most beautiful babies to love." Nyota smiled over at the nurse.

"You have the best bedside manner, ever. Thank you so much." Nyota turned as her husband came back.

"I can take over again, Nurse Chapel." Spock indicated the spot she was sitting. "Thank you for all your help…I…"

"It's my job, Commander. However, I must admit, this is the most rewarding thing I've done since I started at the clinic." He could hear her smile beneath her mask.

"Oh, wow! Okay, I need to push again." Nyota groaned as an indicator beeped on T'Sara's monitor.

"Not yet, Nyota. She's not quite in position." Gillian looked up the monitor.

"What is that warning signal?" Spock asked.

"Everything's fine, Spock, she's just in a little bit of distress. She wants to come out but she shifted, we need to get her in the right position." She looked over Nyota's knees again. "Ny? Listen to me, sweetheart. Don't push until I tell you, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, but please hurry…" She grasped Spock's hand and he could feel her fear.

"She will be fine, k'diwa. Do not distress, she will be fine." He soothed her, wishing he felt the words he was speaking. Nyota groaned as the doctor pressed on her stomach, moving the child, trying to get her into the optimum position.

"Okay, Ny, take a few deep breaths and give us a good push." Gillian nodded and took a needed breath herself as she waited. "Nurse Chapel, get the exoscalpel ready. Once you've out severed the cord and take her to Dr Hanson." Christine nodded and blinked several times. The second baby had to be alright. She just had to be alright, Christine prayed.

"Alright, Nyota, now." Nyota sat up with her husbands' support and grunted as she attempted to push her daughter from her womb. After what seemed an eternity to Nyota, Gillian told her to stop. "Okay, take another breath and push. Don't stop until I tell you."

Gillian was a little scared. She wasn't in her element. She didn't have all her diagnostic equipment, she was a little scared. She had to get the baby out now. "Now, Nyota."

Nyota looked at Spock, tears shining in her eyes, and she nodded. Spock gently pushed her back up and gave her his hand to grip as his wife pushed for all she was worth. And finally, finally, a head was seen, then tiny shoulders. Once her arms were out, Gillian pulled her out the rest of the way. Christine came forward and clamped the cord before cutting. But she saw that the little girl didn't appear to be breathing. "Doctor?"

Gillian shook her head and suctioned the baby's mouth before grabbing a small recitation bag. She placed it over T'Sara's mouth and gently covered her nose. "Come on, sweetie, breath. Breath!"

Nyota leaned back onto Spock and waited. Spock held his wife and held his breath, waiting, waiting. What took seconds seemed like hours. And then finally, a small mewling sound was emitted from their daughter's tiny body. Nyota burst into tears and Spock held her close to his chest. "She lives, Nyota."

"Nurse Chapel, please take Sara to Dr Hanson." Gillian smiled up at the couple. "She's breathing on her own. The doctor will check her out and we'll transport both of them to the hospital, just to be safe. Now, let's take care of you, shall we?" She reached for the dermal regenerator and went back between Nyota's legs. "You'll feel a little pressure and possible some heat, so don't worry."

* * *

Once Nyota and her babies were transported to Dr. Jenkins' clinic, Christine help the other nurse on duty clean up.

"Wow, I swear Christine; I never thought I'd see something like that. I mean, she gave birth to inter-species children. It's so awesome." Maddy smiled as she put the last of the linens in the refresher.

"Awesome?" Christine stopped her movements and looked over at the younger nurse. "Yes, it is awesome. It gives one hope that maybe someday all species can live together. And they were the cutest little buggers ever." She smiled.

"I know, weren't they? Oh my god, and that Commander Spock. I want to get myself a Vulcan." Maddy giggled. "That wife of his is so lucky."

"And by the looks of things, he considers himself pretty lucky." Christine sighed and with a small shrug told the computer to turn off the lights.

* * *

"Baby? Give me my cell?" Nyota looked over at Spock who was holding his son in his arms. "I want to send a bulk message to everyone, let them know the babies came early."

"Should we wait until Sara is out of the incubator?" He looked up at her. Nyota and his children were transported to Gillian's clinic and Nyota was impatient to get home.

"The doctors said she's going to be fine. She just needs to be in there a day or so. And I'm going to need a little help at home. Your mom said she'd come and stay a week or so. And I'm hoping to get Gaila or Nia up here on their semester break." Nyota smiled at the picture of her husband and son. Spock would glance up at her, but his eyes kept being drawn back to his child. He stood up and handed Samuel back to Nyota.

"Here, I shall make the calls. And I want to see how Sara is faring." He leaned over and kissed Nyota. Looking deeply into her eyes, he smiled. "Thank you for my children."

"Thank you for our children." She tiredly smiled. Spock nodded and left the room. Nyota looked down at her son. She smiled again as she ran a gentle finger over his ears. His father's ears. She was so glad of these wonderful Vulcan ears. His skin was still very pale, but it was possible he would darken with time. He had a full head of hair, straight and black. There would be no confusion regarding his quarter Vulcan heritage. She smoothed her finger over his tiny, fisted hands, lifting one to kiss it. Although his eyes were closed, his smiled. Nyota laughed in surprise and his eyes opened.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm your mommy and I love you so much. You and your sister are a miracle, you're our miracle, and we are going to take such good care of you. And you are never going to feel alone because we are always going to be there for you. We are going to always love you." She lightly ran her lips over his cheek.

"You look so much like your daddy." Sam gurgled and looked up at his mother as Nyota brushed a tear away. "I'm sure you're wondering where your sister is. Well, you will see her soon and then we'll all go home together. I can hardly wait." He gurgled again and nuzzled into his mother's embrace before closing his eyes again. Nyota leaned her head back and closed her eyes in complete contentment.


	30. Chapter 30

_**~this chapter is leading to the Academy years...hope you enjoy!**_

**_~BIG thanks to all who R&R, you inspire me 8-)_**

_**~Taluhk nash-veh k'dular: I cherish thee**_

_**~Ek'wak'es: for eternity**_

* * *

_**4 weeks after the birth…**_

Spock held his son close to his chest and studied him intently. His skin had darkened slightly, not quite as deep as his mother's but not as pale as his father's. Not willing to admit to it, the Vulcan in him was very gratified he had pointed ears, just as his sister did.

"Here, sweetheart." Nyota handed him a bottle with breast milk. Nyota was exhausted from feeding both babies, so Gillian had given her a breast pump to switch off on her feeding schedule.

'_Here, you just attached it, click this little switch and viola, you have a bottle and Spock can feed one while you feed the other.'_

Nyota picked up T'Sara and sat next to Spock before lifting her shirt and directing the baby's mouth her nipple. She gasped as T'Sara latched on and began nursing. Nyota chuckled at Spock's raised brow and the slight curve to the corners of his mouth. "I know what your thinking and I don't even have to open up our bond."

Spock looked questioningly at his wife. He'd been watching her with the babies all month; she was a giving and caring mother. And he realized with a start, the he was a giving and caring father as well. But when she feed the babies…it fascinated him. Her breasts were engorged; her areola and nipples were larger and deeper in color. And the look on her face as she nourished her offspring was…the only word that described it was beatific. He felt his love for her grow exponentially. And the love for his children, as well. Everyday there was something else that would cause awe and wonder.

In bed later that evening, Nyota lay on Spock's chest lightly running her fingers through the hair that grew there. "I love touching you." She rubbed her face where her fingers had been.

"And I am most appreciative of you attentions." His words rumbled in his chest. "But I would also be most appreciative if you would cease in your ministrations as I am becoming quite aroused."

"And why is this a bad thing?" She laughed softly and encircled his erection with her hand.

"Nyota, you have not yet received approval from Gillian to resume sexual relations. Until then it would be humane to refrain from stimulating me." His voice was strained.

"Hmm, well I think I can satisfy your arousal, husband, in a most humane way. Just lay back and let me try." She smiled at him as she began to kiss and lick her way from his nipples down his chest following the line of hair that led to her favorite spot.

Groaning, he ran his hand through her hair and laid his head back. "Nyota, you do not have to do this." His hips jerked as she nipped her way from the indentation at his hip joint that led to his center.

"Oh, baby, I know I don't have to. I want to." Her voice was deep with desire. "Don't ask me to stop."

"Do not stop, Nyota. Do. Not. Stop." Spock's voice was deep and gravely with desire. It had been almost two months since he engaged in any sexual activity with his wife and he was ready for her advances.

Nyota groaned as she twirled her tongue around the weeping tip of his lok, he thrust up as she ran her tongue down the underside of his member stopping to gently take his testicles into her mouth, gently sucking at them.

Spock thrashed as he bucked up into his wife's mouth. "Nyota…ashayam, please…"

Inhaling deeply, Nyota groaned before she took his length into her mouth. Suckling at the engorged tip, she slowly took him down her throat, taking a breath and relaxing her muscles as he pushed in. She slid up and down, tightening her lips around him, cupping his sacks and gently squeezing as her finger rubbed the back of his scrotum. She felt heat spread through her, coiling deeply in her center as her own juices began to build up.

Spock muscles contracted as Nyota continued to work on his lok, he tried to maintain control, not wishing to release in his mate's mouth. He worked his fingers in her scalp, pulling and pushing, wanting to thrust even deeper into her mouth but fighting his baser instincts. Feeling her mate's control, Nyota smiled and began to hum as she went up and down on him, willing him to lose his restraint. Sending him her intent, her desire.

With his eyes rolling back in his head, Spock roared as he was unable to stop his release. Nyota felt him stiffen and knew he was about to come, moaning as he shot deep in her throat. With Spock's fingers on her psy points, she felt his orgasm and fell right behind him, shocked at her body's reaction.

With a groan, Nyota made her way back up her husband's body. Nuzzling into his shoulder, she sleepily chuckled. "Wow, that never happened before."

"We are inexorably linked, Nyota. For the rest of our lives." His voice was raspy as he kissed his forehead.

"Umm, I can handle that." She smiled into him.

"As can I, Nyota." He pulled her closer and pulled the sheet and blanket over them. He turned to the bedside table and checked that the baby monitor was still intact. Holding it to his ear, he could hear the small coos and gurgles of his son and daughter. As a Vulcan, he knew that logically, perfection was an ideal. However, with his mate in his arms and his children safely in their room sleeping, the only thought that came to him was…perfect.

* * *

_**2 weeks after that…**_

Samuel gurgled as his great-grandfather held him aloft in his strong arms, laughing at the expressions that crossed the child's face.

"Sam, if you don't stop that, he's going to throw up in your face. And really, he's too young be held like that." Delilah shook her head as she rocked Sara in her arms. Looking up at her grandson, she smiled. "Spock, I can't believe how much they've grown in just six weeks. And look at Samuel; he's already holding his head up. How is that possible?"

"He's a Grayson, that's how." The elder Samuel crowed.

"Indeed, and he's part Vulcan. Vulcan infant development is generally advanced from their Terran counterparts. I was unsure how our off-spring would develop as they are only ¼ Vulcan. However, physically, they seem to be leaning towards Vulcan traits. Both their hearts are situated on their right side and they have increased lung capacity, which is why they suffered no real effects from being pre-mature." Spock explained.

"So, they can support their heads sooner." Delilah smiled at her grandson's obvious pride in his children.

"Yes, Grandmother. Vulcan children are not as dependent on their parents as long as Terran children…" Nyota tsked her husband before cutting him off.

"Well, my ¾ Terran children are going to be dependent on me for as long as they like, a good 20 years if I have my way. They will not be venturing off into the wilds of Vulcan on some sort of vision quest, thank you very much." She took her son. "Sorry, Samuel, I need to feed him and T'Sara and put them down before we leave."

"Nyota, I was not implying that I was going to force the children out the door when they turn two to fend for themselves." Spock deadpanned.

"I didn't think you were, sweetie." She smiled. "Could you please bring T'Sara? I have a bottle ready for her."

"Yes." Spock reached for his daughter. "Nyota has left two bottles in the refrigeration unit. I am sure the children will not need to eat again, but she desired to be 'safe and not sorry'."

"It's always good to think ahead, son." Sam chuckled. Once his grandson had left the room, he went to sit by his wife. "I swear I never thought I'd see the day our Spock was so domestically happy."

"Oh, I did. Our grandson is too fine a man to not have a good woman by his side. I just never expected the children. And I never expected that he would fall so easily into his role of husband and father." She sighed and looked at her husband. "He's finally found his place, Sam. It took him a while, but he's finally found his place."

0000000

"Alright, so we'll be wearing our comm links and you know where we'll be having dinner. We won't be gone long, a few hours at most." Nyota bit her lower lip before releasing a breath. "I hope I'm not forgetting anything."

"Nyota, do not worry. Grandmother and Grandfather have been taking care of babies for quite a long time. It is just dinner." Spock soothed her as he helped her on with her coat.

"Sorry, but it'll be the first time I've been away from them." She looked up at her husband.

"Nyota, I promise we'll take care of the kids. They probably won't even wake up until the morning." Sam chuckled.

"I know you're right. I'm just being a worry wart." Nyota laughed.

"No," Delly chided. "You're being a good mother. Now, go have a nice dinner with Spock and don't worry about at thing."

"See you in a few hours." She smiled as she took Spock's hand.

* * *

Nyota sipped on her glass of water and looked over at her husband. "I like this place." It was a seafood place on the wharf. They had often talked of eating here, but they never took the time before now. "I'm glad you remembered it."

"I was going to bring you here on Valentine's Day." He have her a small smile.

"But I had babies instead." She giggled.

"Yes, you had babies instead." Spock sipped on his glass of wine. "How was your doctor's appointment?" It had been her six month check up and he was anxious to know when they could engage in sexual activity again.

"I'm doing well. She gave me a hypo for birth control that is more in line with our physiologies. But I can't use it until I'm done breast feeding. Spock, I really want to continue feeding the babies until I start at the Academy. Are you alright with that?" She leaned into him.

"Of course, Nyota. It would be most advantageous for Samuel and T'Sara." He nodded. "Were you approved to have sexual intercourse?"

"Yes, and Gillian gave me a bag of condoms." She whispered. "Extra large. I was sort of embarrassed when I had to hand her back the ones she originally gave me and requested a larger size. But she seemed quite impressed."

Spock raised a brow and tilted his head to one side. "I see, I am so relieved to have impressed your doctor."

"Well, what can I say? I'm a very lucky woman." She lifted an oyster to her mouth.

"Indeed. And you are going to be very lucky this evening. As am I." He quirked his mouth before biting into a bruschetta.

After dinner, Spock and Nyota strolled along the wharf in a companionable silence. Spock sighed, admitting to himself that he had never felt so content, so satisfied.

"I don't want to just push in, so tell me…what are you thinking about?" Nyota whispered into his shoulder.

"I was thinking about you. And Sam and Sara. About my life." He truthfully answered. "And I do not mind you accessing our link whenever you wish."

"I don't think it's right to do it all the time, even though I'm tempted. You need your privacy, baby." Nyota replied. "And what about me and Sam and Sara?"

"I am very…complete, Nyota. You, you make me happy." He stopped and took her in his arms as he looked down into her eyes.

"Oh, Spock. You make me happy, too. I'm overjoyed. I have so much and it's all because of you and faulty birth control." She laughed.

"Nyota, I have never given any credence to the idea of destiny. Of fate. But you have caused me to rethink my notions regarding such things. I do believe, Nyota, that you are my destiny." He leaned down and kissed her. Nyota closed her eyes and let her feelings flow to him. Her love, her devotion, her acceptance. And her absolute commitment to this man and his children.

Spock felt his breath catch in his chest as her unconditional love engulfed him. "I love you, Nyota. And I thank you for the life you have given me."

* * *

"You kids weren't gone all that long." Delly got up from the chair she was sitting in as Spock and Nyota arrived home just a little over two hours after they left.

"Miss the kids that soon?" Sam slapped his grandson's back.

"We did not want you and Grandmother to have to drive back to Napa too late. We had dinner and went for a walk on the wharf and were ready to return home." Spock explained.

"Well, that's sweet." Delly gave a knowing look to Nyota. "So, Sam and I will be off. The kids were good as gold. Didn't wake up once, kind of sad really. I wanted to play with them. Remember now, you have a set of babysitters whenever the need or desire arises."

"We don't have to rush off. Spock, want to share a beer…" Delly shook her head.

"No, we should head back before it gets too late. And I'm sure Spock and Nyota want to get to bed. Those babies are early risers, I'm sure." Delilah held her coat out to her husband so he could help her put it on.

"Oh, alright. You bring the kids out this weekend. We'll have dinner." Sam insisted.

"Yes, Grandfather. Thank you both for watching the children." Spock followed them to the front door.

* * *

Nyota headed into the nursery to check on her son and daughter. Just like Delilah said, they were sound asleep. She checked the monitor and headed to her and Spock's bedroom. After pulling out a transparent teddy Gaila had given her, she went into the bathroom to change.

Spock locked up and turned off the lights in the living room before making his own stop in the babies' room. He smiled as he saw Sara stretch and put her thumb in her mouth. He considered gently extracting the digit, but decided against it. Nyota was opposed to such actions, but as young as she was he was sure it was not problematic.

Entering the bedroom he removed his jacket and hung it up, stowing his shoes in the closet, his shirt and pants followed. "Nyota?"

"Hmm?" She was framed in the door of the bathroom and Spock's immediate reaction was very gratifying to the young mother. The barely-there piece of lingerie did little to hide her generous breasts and he could see the outline of the dark patch that cushioned her sex. He growled and Nyota felt heat spread out from her center.

"Wife, come to me." Spock ground out. Nyota licked her lips as her heart rate increased and went to her husband. Spock pulled her into him and nuzzled her neck. "Your smell is intoxicating." His hand lowered and his chest resonated with a deep rumble as he felt her readiness for him. Lifting her into his arms, he crossed the distance to their bed and gently deposited her on the edge before removing his boxers. His lok sprang free and Nyota's breath hitched in her chest. It had been so long and she had missed him, missed the closeness, the heat…him. He gazed down at her for several seconds before knelling. Looking into her eyes, be pulled her legs over his shoulder and pushed his face into her center, licking and nipping at her through the sheer fabric of her teddy.

"Spock…please, Spock…" She writhed and arched her center into him.

"Please what, Nyota?" He spoke against her wetness, the vibration causing ripples of sensation; Nyota bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"I need you, baby. Please, I need you inside me. It's been so long." Thrashing her head back and forth, Spock smiled into her.

"And I need you. But I need to taste you first, open yourself to me, ashayam. Open yourself." He pushed her legs further apart and ripped the fabric covering his goal. He thrust his tongue into her sweetness and his fingers found her engorged bud, pressing with the same maddening rhythm as his tongue.

Nyota hands were gripping his scalp, pushing, pulling, losing all semblance of control as her husband brought her to her first climax of the night. She shuddered and released her juices as Spock lapped them up, moaning into her. He began to move up her lax body, kissing and nipping his way up to her now flat stomach, stopping to lave at her belly button before continuing his quest to her full breasts. Her nipples distended and waiting for his attentions. He did not disappoint. Cupping her fullness, he nipped and sucked, reveling in her moans and gasps of pleasure. Not able to wait any longer, Spock reached over onto the nightstand and grabbed a condom, quickly dispensing with the covering to roll it onto his painfully erect lok.

Nyota looked up at him with lidded, lust filled eyes. "Spock, please, hurry…" She gasped as he grabbed her knees to open her wide, fully sheathing his length to the hilt in her tight, moist heat. Groaning, he held still for a moment allowing her to adjust to his length and girth and allowing himself to control his instinct to spill inside of her womb. She arched into him again and he held her.

"Nyota, wait…a moment. Too tight, to hot…wait." He breathed deeply and opened his eyes to gaze into hers. "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular."

Nyota gasped at the look in his eyes. The tone of his voice. "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Spohkh. Ek'wak'es."

"Nyota…" Spock raised himself on his forearms and began to move, thrusting deeply inside his wife, pulling out and thrusting back in. He shifted her hips and hit that spot that made her scream. Nyota bit deeply into his shoulder to muffle her reaction, afraid to waken her children. The red haze began to invade her senses, whirling, the wave pulling her down then pushing her up again. Her breath catching as she clutched at his shoulders, grasping desperately for purchase and finding none as she was once again swept away as climax after climax claimed her.

"Spock! Spock!" She gasped as her husband relentlessly pulled another orgasm from her before releasing his seed deep within his wife's body. Before she could relax, she felt him harden again inside her. "Spock…" She lost count and she lost time. Nyota finally felt him shudder before he fell on top of her. Rolling onto his side and bringing her with him, he groaned his final release.

Moaning in total satisfaction and total exhaustion, Nyota laid her head on his chest. "That condom had better be intact, that's all I gotta say." She chuckled.

"I did read a report that stated if you continue to breastfeed regularly, you should not ovulate…" She felt him shrug slightly.

"Yeah? Well, considering you're half Vulcan, we should've had to visit a fertility expert before I could get pregnant." Moaning into his chest he felt her sigh. "That was fantastic."

"Yes, I do believe that is not an over estimation." He reached down and held onto the edge of the condom before pulling fully out of Nyota. She groaned at the action and looked down at the just how full the sack was.

"Wow." She softly exclaimed. Spock took the sheath, rose from the bed and went into the bathroom. She opened her arms to him when he returned and he smiled as he fell into her embrace.

"I shall call the doctor tomorrow and see about getting contraceptive injections. I should have considered this weeks ago." He chastised himself.

"Don't worry, sweetie, it was kind of sexy using the condom." She sleepily replied. "Kinda…nasty."

"Nasty?" He smiled down at his mate. She was forever finding ways to amuse him. To cause his human side to chuckle. And he loved her for it. His father would never understand or approve and that was fine because he knew his mother would.

* * *

_**5 months later…**_

Nyota entered her house to the appetizing smell of grilled veggies and tofu. Smiling, she set her bag down on the entryway table. She walked into the kitchen and found it empty. Looking about, she poured herself a small glass of wine and went to look for her husband and kids. Not in the family room, she ventured into the nursery. Spock was holding Sara in his arms while Sam stood at the side of his crib, smiling. Nyota just stood back at the door and watched the interaction between her family. Her family. Spock turned to face her, and one corner of his mouth lifted in his own version of a smile.

"How was orientation?" He rose and went to her.

"We have to head out to Iowa." She sighed as she relaxed in his arms.

"Nyota, I did tell you all cadets were required to spend two weeks in Iowa." Spock kissed her pulled her even closer.

"I know, but a girl can hope." She smiled into his kiss. "I'm kinda happy you'll be there for a week, but I can't stand the idea of being away from the kids for so long."

"My mother and father have agreed to come and stay with the children for a week. It will be a time for them to bond with their grandchildren." He kissed her once more. "I need to tend to dinner."

"Okay, I'll be right in. I just want to kiss the babies good night." She sighed and went over to their beds. She looked at them in wonder. They were just over six months old and were getting so big. And so smart. She would wonder out loud how they had inherited so much Vulcan smarts and Spock would shrug and remind her just how smart she was, as was his mother. 'They have inherited their mother's and grandmother's… 'smarts' as well.'

She would smile and agree.

How had she produced two such perfect little beings? They were everything to her. And so was her Spock.

* * *

Nyota wrapped her arms around Spock's waist and kissed him through his shirt. "I leave on Monday. I'm going to miss you so much. Will you miss me?" She felt Spock chuckle and felt more than a little proud at being able to elicit that reaction from her Vulcan.

"I missed you when you went to orientation today. So yes, I shall miss you greatly when I am unable to be with you for a full week." He spooned up their dinner. "Nyota you will need to release me so I can place our dinner on the table."

"You are no fun." She laughed as she took the plates from him.

"Hmm, no fun? I was under the impression you had quite an enjoyable time last night." Spock waited for her reaction. Nyota paused before blinking twice erupting with a loud laugh.

"Oh, baby, are you teasing me? I so love it when you tease me. And tonight I'm gonna be fun, so it's your turn to have an enjoyable time." She giggled.

"I look forward to it." He lifted one brow as he sat down.

* * *

Later that evening Nyota lay in her husband's arms and looked up at the rings on her hand. "I hate that I can't wear my rings to orientation. I haven't taken them off since we got married." She frowned.

"It is against regulations for students to wear jewelry at any time." He reminded her. She turned in his arms and looked up at his face from her place on his chest.

"I'm just glad you can wear your ring. I want all those little giggly cadets to know that you are taken." She bumped her chin on his chest for good measure and felt his chuckle resonate.

"I do not need any ornament to strengthen my bond to you. I am yours as you are mine. It is merely a fact." He leaned down and kissed her nose. "Now sleep, we must leave early to Napa in the morning. And once we return we must spend as much time together before you leave. Sara and Samuel will miss you greatly."

"And I will miss Sara and Samuel greatly. Along with their father." She pouted.


	31. Chapter 31

_**~Sorry for the long pause in the story, that drat thing called life just really got in the way…anyhoo…**_

_**~the babies are now about 6 months old and Nyota is getting ready to start at Starfleet. This should be fun! I'm not sure yet just how involved I'll get in the Academy years, but we will see how student/ teacher life affects the family. And as always, this really is a fluff piece, however we will eventually have the events of the movie occur…to what extent? I'm still rewriting my chapter outline, which I have up until the destruction of Vulcan, so we'll see where we go…**_

_**~great thanks to all who've read and reviewed and to those who've added this story, to their favorites and story alerts**_

_**~and as always, feedback is always appreciated! ;-)**_

**_Ko-fu: daughter_**

**_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular: I cherish thee_**

_**Where we left off...our characters are dining with the Grayson's at Napa before heading off to orientation in Iowa…**_

* * *

"Ny?" Gaila lifted a piece of corn bread to her mouth, a small frown creasing her lovely forehead.

"Hmm?" Nyota was trying to feed Samuel some mashed yams that Delly had grilled. "Come on, sweetie, I know you're going to like these." She laid her hand on his little cheek and smiled down at him. He looked up at her and smiled back as he allowed her place a spoonful in his mouth.

"I'm nervous about the physical testing. I've been working out, but I'm not in as good as shape as you are. Do you think I'll pass?" Gaila set her plate down with a deep sigh.

"Of course you'll pass. The testing is merely for placement. You've already been accepted, Gai. Don't worry so much." She laughed as Sam grunted for more food. "It amazes me how smart Sam and Sara are. I wouldn't be surprised if their walking and talking by the time I get home."

"Wife, I am sure you are incorrect. Although it is not uncommon for Vulcan children to be walking by their ninth month. And talking not long after. We should not be disappointed if they are not as advanced. On Vulcan, they begin pod lessons quite early." Spock sat next to Nyota and Gaila as he held his daughter in his arms.

"Oh, Spock, can I hold her? And then I'll take Sammy after he eats and Ny can feed T'Sara." She was reaching out, her fingers wiggling. Sara reached for her Auntie Gai and Spock reluctantly let her go.

"She does love her Auntie." Nyota smiled. "Oh, what a good boy my Sammy is." She turned to Spock. "Look, he finished all his vegetables and his smushed up chicken. Mommy's so proud of her little man."

"Nyota, perhaps you should refrain from falsetto voices. It may confuse them." Spock asserted.

"Oh, sweetie, of course they aren't confused. They know love talk when they hear it." Nyota rubbed her nose with her son's. "Don't you, precious?"

Samuel raised his chubby little hands and smoothed them against his mother's cheek. Nyota's breath caught in her throat. "Spock, I feel his…he knows…Spock, he just let me know that he knows love talk."

Spock reached for his son. "Samuel?" The child rubbed his face against his father's cheek and Spock recognized his son's emanations. He turned to his wife. "Well, it would appear that Samuel is able to relate his wants, his feelings through touch-telepathy. Nyota, he actually is quite advanced for his age." Although his voice was non-committal, Nyota had to smile as she felt his human pride.

"There, told you so. I mean, I can sense when they are happy, when they want something. It's all so nebulous though. But this, Spock, he responded to a question." She laughed and Gai's eyes were wide open as she held T'Sara close.

"Wow, so my little nephew and niece are geniuses? Well, I have to say I'm not at all surprised." Gaila looked down at T'Sara. "You are more than perfect, did you know that?" Sara giggled and wrapped her small arms around Gai's neck and squeezed. "And really strong, too." Gia had to loosen the baby's grip.

"We are charting new territory with our children. As they are only a quarter Vulcan, it may be difficult to monitor their growth, their abilities. But we shall, what is that idiom, Nyota? Play it by…ear?" He looked at his wife who in turn graced him with a huge grin.

"Yes, that's the correct idiom." She allowed.

Spock nodded as he ran his finger down his son's cheek. "However, we shall not speak of it to anyone outside of the family; we will not allow Vulcan doctors to run any test on them. And they shall not go to Vulcan for a long while, if ever." He was vehement.

Nyota was a little confused by his passion. She'd known that he'd been treated badly by his Vulcan teachers as well as his peers, but she had no idea of anything else. "Okay, sweetie, whatever you want. Besides, as long as they're healthy, I see no reason for Vulcan doctors to ever be an issue."

Gaila looked between the married couple and internally shrugged. "Okay you two. This little girl needs to eat, so no disrupting of her digestive tract with negativity. Here," she handed Sara back to Spock, "give me the little fella, I'll clean him up before Sam and Delly claim them." She giggled.

* * *

"Spock?" Later that evening, back at home, Nyota lay in her husband's arms and drew small circles in his chest. "What was that all about?"

"To what do you refer, Nyota?" He held her hand still with his. He knew what she was asking, but needed a few moments to coalesce his thoughts. Nyota sat up and looked down at him.

"You know exactly what I'm referring to and you don't even need to access our bond." She huffed. Spock sat up as well and leaned against the headboard before pulling her back into his arms.

"As a child I was subjected to innumerable tests. I was highly advanced for my age and it was…inconceivable to the members of the high council that a half human child could be as or more intelligent than full blooded Vulcans." She felt him shrug. "I was not only put through painful and degrading diagnostics, I was also put through psychological assessments. The outcome of any and all were discussed amongst the analysts in my presence. It was…quite devastating to a child. Once my parents and grandmother discovered these activities, they were immediately ceased, however I was still subjected to years of this before it was fully disclosed."

"Baby, how did your parents not know?" She moved closer to her, laying her hand on his cheek.

"It was done during my schooling. The teachers and doctors told me it was expected. I believed them." He looked down at her. "Vulcans do not lie, I believed them."

"Oh, baby. Those assholes, they couldn't stand the idea that the merging of two species would make for a stronger, smarter person. Don't worry, we will never allow our babies to be subjected to such things." She moved up and kissed him. As strong and as logical as her husband was, Nyota could feel his anger, his hurt at the injustice and prejudice of his father's people. "Baby? You are perfect and I love you so much for the man that you are."

"Nyota, I am not a man, I am a Vulcan-Human hybrid." He told her factually. He felt her chuckle.

"You are Spock. A wonderful, loving, perfect male of the species. My man. My husband, my lover. And the father of my children. You are just you. And as such, you are perfection." She kissed him and Spock felt all that she felt. And all that she felt was love and acceptance.

* * *

Amanda smiled at her grandson. "He's marvelous, Spock. And so is T'Sara." She looked over at T'Sara in her son's arms. "I'm amazed by these two little beings. As is the Vulcan High Council...abd your grandmother."

Spock's eyes narrowed. "And how do they know of my children, Mother?"

"Your father has a holo of them in his office; one of the elders saw it and questioned him." Amanda sighed and shrugged. "You know your father cannot lie. Your grandmother had nothing to do with it, Spock, she told no one of the children."

"It is of little consequence; my children shall not be probed and prodded to satisfy the egos of the Vulcan scientific community." Sara squirmed in her father's arms, feeling his anger. "I am sorry, ko-fu." He gently kissed her head and sent her waves of love. She quickly calmed and nuzzled into her father's embrace.

Amanda smiled at her son's fathering skills. Although she knew Sarek loved Spock, he could never show him the affection that his half-human heart desired. She knew that her grandchildren would never want for anything, not love, not affection, not anything.

Spock looked up at his mother. "I appreciate you arriving early to aid in the care of Samuel and T'Sara. Mother."

"Oh, Spock, it more than a pleasure. Your father has requested a transfer back to the Terran embassy so we can be closer to the children. He is not sure Vulcan will allow it, but if they do not we will be visiting Terra more often." She smiled at her son.

"I am pleased, Mother. It would be very edifying for the children. I am sure they will be pleased as well to become better acquainted to their grandparents." Spock stood up at Gaila and Nyota came into the living room. Nyota looked up at Spock.

"I miss you already." She leaned up to kiss him. Amanda had to smile again as she saw her son's face soften.

"And I you, ashaya." He leaned over and returned her kiss. Gaila rolled her eyes and picked up her bag.

"Okay, so are you ready to go?" Gaila went to stand in the foyer. Nyota ignored her as she turned to her mother-in-law and took her son in her arms with a teary smile.

"Spock, now you have to show them this everyday." She handed him a small disc. "It's a holo of me. So they won't forget my face or my voice."

"Nyota, the children will not forget you in a mere two weeks." He almost chuckled.

"Okay, so how can you know that?" She was almost in tears. Nyota held Samuel close and kissed him again. Sam reached up and ran his hand over her cheek causing his mother to gasp. "Oh, sweetie."

"What is it, k'diwa?" Spock queried.

Smiling up at her husband, she gave a small shrug. "He let me know that he won't forget me. And that he loves me. I can hardly wait until they start talking. Here, let me have T'Sara." She handed Sam back to Amanda.

"Sweetie, you won't forget mommy, will you?" She kissed her daughter, who in turned giggled and took both her cheeks in her small hands. Nyota sighed and smiled up at her husband. "Okay, so I'm feeling better."

"I am relieved, wife." Spock took T'Sara back from his wife. "The hover car is waiting to take you and Gaila to the station. And I shall see you in a week."

"In a week." She reached up and pulled his face down to hers. "I love you, Spock." She looked deeply into his eyes.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Nyota." His voice was thick with emotion. "But we shall see each other soon and you will be back home in a mere two weeks."

"I know, but since we've been together we've never been apart…I know I'm being a baby…" She took a deep breathe. "Okay, I'll see you in a week."

"A week." He laid his forehead on hers and allowed himself a small smile.

"Ny, we gotta go or we're gonna miss the transport." Gai demanded.

"Okay, we're gone." She smiled up at her husband and turned to Amanda. "Take care of my family?"

"With my life." Lady Amanda reassured her daughter-in-law.


	32. Chapter 32

_**~Thanks to all who've read and reviewed! You rock! ;-)**_

* * *

_**San Francisco…**_

"Mother, I appreciate you taking the time to help me with the children on such short notice." Spock was needed a few days early in Iowa and as Amanda had arrived a week early to visit her parents, she was only to happy to take of her grandchildren. "Are you sure you will be able to handle them on your own until father arrives?" He was finishing his packing while the children were sitting on a blanket on the floor near him. Sam reached out and grabbed hold of his father's pant leg. Looking down, Spock smiled at him. "What is it you require, sa-fu?"

Amanda turned her head to one side and studied her son. Smiles came so much easier to him now; she just wished she could've been the one to have given him that freedom. She was just grateful Nyota and their children did.

Sam smiled and moved closer to his father, bracing himself on Spock's leg, he lifted his small body and stood. He let go of his father's leg and remained standing for a full 15 seconds before falling on his backside with a loud giggle. Spock's eyes opened wide as he looked over to his own mother, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Mother, you did observe that, did you not? They are both so Vulcan in their physicality, in their size, it is quite amazing. But I had no idea he would be able to stand on of his own accord." The young father reached down and lifted his son in his arms. "Sam, you are quite brilliant. Is he not, Mother?"

Amanda laughed at the awe in her son's voice. "Well, my son, you did walk at the same age, so I suppose I have to say like father like son. Sarek will be so pleased."

"Really, Mother?" Spock's voice was still. "I only hope that Nyota is pleased as well."

"Of course she will be pleased. Once they start their schooling, she will be amazed at their growth. And, Spock, do not worry, the children will not suffer as you did during your youth. You were alone; the children will have each other." Amanda smiled.

"Mother, Sara and Sam will not be attending school on Vulcan. I am unsure if they will ever even visit Vulcan let alone interact with any of the population." He stiffened.

"Spock, really, don't make rash decisions…" Amanda frowned as Spock shook his head.

"Mother, I really do not have the time or the inclination to discuss this." Sam frowned and began to whimper at his father's tone. "I am sorry, sa-fu. We are very pleased with your progress. And your mother will be very…excited, as well."

"You are correct, son, Nyota will be very excited." She reached out and ran her hand under her grandson's chin. Amanda could understand her son's reservations, but he was half Vulcan and she was sure he would eventually see how logical…Amanda stopped and had to laugh at her reasoning. Logical, she thought to herself, what was she thinking? She had been on Vulcan too long. Her son was half-human and he would put his family first. Logic be damned. "Yes, Spock, you are correct in all things."

Watching everything go on around her and not being involved frustrated T'Sara. Not to be outdone, she puckered her little face before crawling to her grandmother, as Amanda bent to lift the little girl; she gave a small squeal and waved her hands. Amanda gave a puzzled look to her son as Spock looked down on his daughter to see what she would do. Grabbing onto the hem of Amanda's gown, she tried to lift herself as well; unfortunately, she couldn't find enough purchase and dropped down. Tilting her head to one side, she looked up at her grandmother again and lifted her hand. Amanda smiled and reached out, giving her hand to Sara to support her little body. Sara smiled and grabbed hold, lifting herself up on her small legs. She looked over at her father and brother before letting go of Amanda's hand. Standing, she clapped her hands together and laughed before falling, just as Sam had done.

"I am unsure if we should relate this incident to Nyota." Spock spoke, almost to himself before he looked up at his mother. "She will be very disappointed that she was not here to share in this." He was upset that his wife had missed this, yet he could not keep the smile from his face.

"Well, I'll keep the holo-cam at all times and I'll send you vids and you can show them to Nyota." She offered with a huge smile.

"The holo-cam, yes." He put Sam down and leaned over to kiss Sara before rushing out to retrieve the camera. Running back into the bedroom, he handed the cam to his mother and took his children by their hands, helping them to stand. They giggled and chortled, but managed to stay aloft for a full 25 seconds. Amanda wasn't sure what amazed her more, her six-month-old grandchildren standing unaided or her son's expression as he basked in his children's accomplishment.

"I shall forward this to Nyota; she will be very excited, indeed." Spock took the cam from his mother and went into his office. Amanda laughed as she went to sit with her grandchildren.

"You have made your father very happy, do you know that?" She pulled them both into her embrace. "And you have me made me happy, as well." Sam and Sara snuggled happily into their grandmother's lap before looking into each other's eyes, sending small messages that only they and possibly their parents could decipher.

* * *

_**Iowa…**_

"Oh my god, Gaila! You have got to see this!" Nyota had just read through her husband's message letting her know that he was coming to Iowa early and that the attachment he was sending her would please and excite her. She clicked open the vid and heard her husband's voice.

"Age, 6 months, 2 weeks, 4 days. Samuel and T'Sara Uhura-Grayson standing." He looked into the vid and gave his wife an excited smile. Nyota melted just before she watched as the camera panned down to the twins, standing and laughing as they held onto each other.

"Holy bovine, Nyota. I had no idea Vulcans had the facial muscles to smile. Spock looks so hot when he does. No wonder you don't even glance at other men, he's…wow!" Gaila leaned forward to take a closer look.

"Gaila, in case it has totally escaped your notice, my children are standing on their own. They're just a little over 6 months old and their standing on their own!" Nyota elbowed her best friend in the ribs.

"Ouch!" Gaila jumped back. "And of course I noticed, but remember, their part Vulcan and Vulcans develop quicker than humans. Their appearance is closer to a 12 month Terran child. Didn't you know that?"

"Well, yeah, of course. But my babies are three-quarters human, I thought…oh my god, Gai, they're really gonna be something special." She smiled as she held her hand out to the holo.

"Oh, Ny, whether they were more human or more Vulcan, your kids would be something special no matter what. Look who they're lucky enough to have for parents." Gaila smiled.

"You're making up for drooling over my husband." Nyota laughed.

"Really?" Gaila hit replay and froze the screen on Spock's smiling face.

"Almost."

* * *

"Ny, I like to sit up higher so I can check out the male population. Cute boys make physical assessment classes worthwhile." Gaila complained as Nyota led them to the center of second row in the large auditorium.

"Gaila, I already put up with you lagging through our physical assessment course, this is Federation History and I want to sit up front so I can at least get a good look at my husband since I can't touch him." Nyota whispered. "Please, Gia?"

"Fine, okay. Only because you gave birth to two of my favorite people in the whole universe and you couldn't have done that without him." The Orion smiled. "But you have to help me find my prince charming before we graduate Star Fleet."

Nyota shook her head and laughed. "Deal. Now, hand me my bag." Gaila sat down and handed over Nyota's messenger bag while she turned to look up over the crowd.

"Hmm, lots of doable young men here. And a few that aren't so young. Look at that dour looking grump." She shifted her head to the right of them. An older student sat a few rows up from them; Nyota turned and saw who her friend was looking at.

"Oh, I met him at breakfast yesterday. He's a doctor, bitter, curmudgeonly…but I'm sure you could melt him. His name's McCoy." Nyota supplied.

"Excuse me? Is anyone sitting here?" Nyota looked up and smiled.

"Nurse Chapel?"

"Actually, for the next few years it's Cadet Chapel. But you can call me Christine." She took a breath and sat once Nyota moved her bag.

"Oh, yes, I remember. You said you were going to attend Star Fleet. And thank you for the gifts. The babies love them." Nyota turned to Gai. "Gaila, this is the woman who saved my life and the babies."

Gaila turned to look at the blond woman. "You're the one who had the hots for Spock!"

"Gai! Really!" Nyota chastised her best friend before she turned back to Christine. "I'm so sorry…"

She held her hand up. "No, I was a little obsessed. And I am now more than a little embarrassed and to be honest, surprised and shocked by my actions. Please believe me, I'm over him. Have been over him…I'm digging an even bigger hole here, aren't I?"

"No, let's just start over." Nyota smiled. "Hi, my name's Nyota Uhura. This is Gaila-Haas-Silas."

Christine looked at the beautiful girl. "Orion, yes? How did you escape slavery?"

Gaila turned to face the blond woman and saw concern in her face so decided not to take offense. "My mother smuggled me off of the planet when I was six, I went to live with my aunt on a miner's colony. She wasn't a sex slave, she'd been educated on Earth and the rest is history."

"I wish the Federation could do something about the slave trade. It's just so unfair." Christine shook her head.

Gaila shrugged. "More girls are getting out. Who knows, maybe in the future it won't be an issue." Nyota laid her hand on her best friend's shoulder, she knew Gaila was worried about her little sister who was still on Orion, but there was noting she could do about it. Christine saw the look that past between the friends and decided it was time to change the subject.

"So, Federation History. Can't be that bad, right?" Christine pulled out her PADD and pulled up the syllabus. A Caitian is supposed to be lecturing, this should be interesting." She smiled over at the other two girls.

"Umm, he had to cancel out…some sort of allergic reaction to some flowers accidentally placed in his room. Commander Spock it taking over." Gaila pulled out her PADD as well. Christine paled and looked over at Nyota.

"Jeez, you'd think the organizers of this thing would know which off-worlders would have special needs." Gaila rallied on.

Nyota smiled at Christine. "It's okay, really. And as far as anyone knows, besides you, me, Gai and a few instructors, I am not married to Spock."

"Mum's the word." Christine nodded and waited for the lecture to commence.

Two hours later, the auditorium began to disperse. Several cadets went up to the podium to ask Spock questions that weren't covered in the lecture. He was patient, informative and actually genial. Nyota had kept her seat while Gaila and Christine left to have lunch. She kept her eyes discreetly on her husband while both female and male cadets appeared to fawn over him.

"You've certainly had a positive effect on him, Cadet Uhura." Nyota quickly turned to see Captain Pike sitting behind her. He smiled and rose to take the seat next to her. "His lecture this year was quite…different. Albeit, Vulcan in many ways, still he kept his audience enraptured, his cadence much more flowing, his anecdotes more in line with entertaining as well as being informative. Yes, you've had quite a positive effect on him."

"Sir, I'm sure Commander Spock needed no help in his delivery of his lecture. He's very well informed and has been my experience compelling as well." She smirked.

Christopher threw his head back and laughed, drawing a short look from Spock. "Well, remind me to never critique your husband in front of you again."

"It was a most positive critique, sir. And while I have this uniform on, he's Commander Spock, my superior and my instructor." She sighed.

"Are you concerned, Cadet Uhura?" Pike leaned forward on the back of the seat in front of him.

"No, not concerned. A bit apprehensive, perhaps. Spock and I are bonded, we can read each other. Even when we don't try. I don't want to unduly influence him." She softly spoke. "And once it's discovered that he is my mate, I suppose I'm concerned about the backlash."

"You and the Commander were married before you applied to Star Fleet. And remember, Star fleet courted you. There will be no backlash as everything is above board in regards to your relationship." He turned to face her again. "And if something does come up, we'll face it then." Pike stood up. "Go and say hello to your Commander before he leaves. He and I are have a lunch meeting with the other officers."

"Aye, sir." She grabbed her bag and made her way up through the thinning crowd. Nyota smiled as she came face to face with her husband. It had only been five days, but she felt that empty place in her heart begin to fill.

"Sir?" She questioned him. He looked up from gathering his things.

"Yes, Cadet?" His face was blank but she felt his amusement from their link, which she opened up to him.

"Your lecture was quite informative and edifying; I look forward to taking your classes once the semester begins." She nodded, her face revealing nothing of her ache to touch him.

He looked down at his PADD. "Uhura, is it?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled.

"I look forward to having you in my classes, as well. Your reputation proceeds you and I am sure you will both challenge and be challenged by my syllabus." He filled his bag. "Walk with me." She nodded and followed him to the waiting Captain Pike. "I'm sure you've met Captain Pike?"

"Yes. It was a pleasure. Well, I should go, I have a meet and greet with the xeno-anthropology department." Nyota looked into her husband's eyes.

"As you were, Cadet." Spock nodded and left with the captain.

"Oh my god! That has to be the hottest thing ever! You spoke with both the hot captain and the hot Vulcan. Oh my god! What did they say?" Nyota turned to see a young cadet with wide eyes and her bag clutched to her chest.

"Cadet, I'm sure you weren't referring to your superiors with such disrespect, were you?" Her eyebrow lifted as she stared down at the young girl. She couldn't have been more than eighteen. And Nyota couldn't have felt older.

"I…I…it's just that I've never met a Vulcan, let alone a star ship captain. It's…overwhelming." The girl confessed.

"What are you majoring in, Cadet…?" Nyota waited.

"Oh, my name's Shawn Collins. Cadet Collins. My major is computer science." She supplied.

"Well, Cadet Collins, you'll be having classes with the Commander. Remember, if you want to be on a star ship you need to have professional demeanor. I'm not your superior, but I'm just giving a bit of advice. You can heed it or throw it out."

"Oh, no, no, I really appreciate your help. Really. This is my first time away from home and I guess I was being silly. But the Commander is my first alien." She smiled. "What's your major?"

"Xeno-linguistics and xeno-anthropology. Actually, I need to go to a meeting. It was nice to meet you, Cadet Collins." Nyota smiled at the girl.

"You don't look all that older than me, but you really seem it. Are you, I don't know, really advanced?" Shawn looked up at the taller woman. Nyota laughed at the question and the look on her face.

"I'm 23 and I've spent the last four years working towards my masters. This was the logical choice in my career." Nyota supplied.

"Oh, wow, so you know all about this college stuff." Shawn bit her lower lip and Nyota knew she wanted to ask her a question.

"What is it, Cadet?" Nyota hoisted her bag over her shoulder.

"Well, if I have any problems, questions, stuff like that, could I call you?" Her voice was small.

"Indeed." Nyota took the girl's PADD and hit her contacts button. She typed in her number and name. "I have to go now. See you in San Francisco."

Shawn giggled and waved. A friend, her first friend. And she was really smart. She'd have to email her dad about it.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Note: The dialog in the bar is from the movie, mostly I think 8-)**_

_**Still in Iowa…**_

* * *

"I'm really looking forward to touring the Enterprise today. Spock's going to be first officer." Nyota told Christine.

"I heard. Will he be able to request your assignment once we graduate?" She was looking through holos of the twins. "Oh, Nyota, this one is too precious. Are they standing with the Commander? I can't believe how advanced they are for their age." And I can't believe just how adorable the Commander looks, he would've never smiled for me…get a grip, Christine, she chastised herself.

"I know, right? It's their Vulcan heritage. The thing is, even though their only a quarter Vulcan, they're physiologically closer to Spock." She looked over Christine's shoulder and sighed as she looked at her babies, she missed them so much. "As for me being assigned to the Enterprise, I'll have to earn it. The Federation does try to keep couples together, especially on deep space assignments, but one never knows. And Spock isn't sure we should even think about a star ship until the kids are older." Nyota loved the fact that she now had two people who knew what her real life consisted of and was able to talk to them without lying, or at the very least, fudging the truth. Not that she ever disclosed much about her life to anyone other than Gai when she was at college. However, because she was going to try to keep her marriage out of the picture, this made it easier.

"Really? He'd give up his commission for you and your children?" Christine felt her heart skip a beat. If only…she stopped that thought in it's tracks.

"We'll see." Nyota noticed the tone of Christine's voice and decided to change the subject. "So, Gai made plans for us to hit the only bar in this Podunk town tomorrow night, are you in?"

Smiling up at the younger woman, Christine nodded. "Yup, better see if there are any cadets nearer to my age or I'm going to be a very lonely cadet." She laughed.

"Please, you are so hot. And how old are you anyway? You must be the same age as Ny and me." Gaila got up from her bed and went to the blond woman.

"Not old, I guess, but just not interested in guys my own age. Face it; Terran males can be a bit immature, especially fly boys." Christine rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe, but were not going to marry 'em. Just use them to relieve stress." Gai giggled.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. I have to change my thought processes while I'm at the Academy." She agreed with a small smile.

"Yes, you'll have to. Ny here has her hands full of hot Vulcan love and I'm going to be without a roommate to carouse with." Gia declared.

* * *

Nyota laid in her husbands arms that evening and sighed. "Spock, I missed feeling you." She kissed his chest and allowed her hands to wander wherever they fell. They had been unable to meet the whole week Spock had been in Iowa. He had lectures or meetings and she was just as busy. But now, even though they'd be home in just a couple of days, Nyota needed her husband. And Spock needed his wife.

"And I you, even with our bond it was extremely difficult to know you were so close at hand yet I was unable to go to you." He groaned as her lips began to follow her hands. "Nyota…" His hands lightly gripped her scalped.

"I can hardly wait until day after tomorrow." She whispered between kissing and nipping at his skin. "I can hold our babies and I see them stand up in real time and I can sleep in your arms all night long in our bed."

"Ummm…yes, it will be most gratifying." He growled as she nipped at the head of his weeping lok. "Nyota, get up here. Now." She giggled against him and slowly moved her way up his body, taking the same path at her leisure. Becoming impatient, Spock reached down and dragged her up by her shoulders, flipping her so she was now beneath him.

"Computer, sound proof room." He was extremely appreciative of the fact that the Academy had given the instructors suites in a luxury hotel near the base. Nyota had no difficulty making her way up to his room and the amenities allowed him to make love to his wife as loudly as he wished.

"Oh, sound proofing? Are we feeling a bit primitive tonight?" Her voice was humorous, but he could hear it deepening with passion.

"Quite." He lifted her legs over his shoulders as he completely sheathed himself in her heat. "Need you, Nyota, need you." He began to pound deeply into her as she arched her back, thrusting her hips up to meet him.

"Spock," she choked out, "you have me. Forever, you have me."

Spock growled loudly as Nyota scored his back with her nails, leaning down he captured her nipple between his teeth and bit down causing Nyota to wail against his neck. "Spock, please…k'diwa, please…" She was thrashing back and forth, surging up into him, losing all thought, driving forward on instinct alone.

"Tell me what you need, ashaya. Tell me of your desires." His voice was deep and it reverberated through her, she was losing control, unable to voice her needs. She looked up at him and fed him her darkest desires through their link. Spock stopped as he was filled with her hedonistic wants. Pulling out of her, he deeply growled before turning her over onto her stomach.

"You shall have all you desire, ashaya. Do not forget, you requested this." He ground out into her ear as he hoisted her hips in the air.

"I shall not, adun, I shall not." Her voice was raw with need and Spock fulfilled it.

* * *

Nyota stretched and gave a small gasp as she felt all her muscles protest her movements. A smile on her face, she turned to find her husband looking at her.

"Ashayam, are you well?" His voice held concern. "I fear I lost all control, did I injure you?" He ran his hand over the bit marks on her shoulders and breasts. She giggled.

"Oh, sweetheart, I needed you to lose control. Since we brought the babies home and we've been able to make love, you've been a gentle and attentive lover. But I needed my Spock back. I needed you to fuck me." She chuckled at his raised brow and kissed his nose. "Now I need to take a quick shower and head back to the barracks before midnight or I'll be up shit creek."

As she began to rise, Spock tugged on her arm, bringing her to his chest. "I will fuck you anytime you desire, k'diwa." Nyota sighed and kissed him.

"Spock, I need to leave. Don't tempt me like that." She pouted and pushed herself up. "I'll see you tomorrow before you leave?"

"I shall be leaving with Christopher the morning after." He told her.

"Oh, well if Chris wants to get out for a drink, the girls and I are going over to that bar just outside of the base tomorrow night." She grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. Spock followed her in after he retrieved a dermal laser from his bag.

"Why are you going to a bar?" He queried.

Nyota looked at him through the glass shower door. "The girls want a drink in Iowa before we start at the Academy. Oh, sweetie, no need to be jealous. There isn't a single man out there that could compare to you."

"I am not jealous, it is a wasted emotion. However, I do know Gaila and Gaila in a bar is tantamount to gasoline on tinder." He said in an even voice.

"This is exactly why I am going with them." She stepped out of the shower and handed Spock a towel to dry her as she began to take her hair down. Once she was dry, Spock pulled out the dermal laser.

"Okay, all but this one." Nyota pointed to the bite mark on the top of her right breast. "This one has really good memories."

Spock could not fight the smirk on his face. "Yes, excellent memories."

* * *

Nyota, Gaila, Christine and Nyota's new little friend Shawn walked into the noisy and extremely busy bar. "Oh, look, there's a table by a load of cute cadets." She headed to reserve the table, taking Shawn by the hand to follow her.

"I guess we're getting the drinks." Christine shrugged. "Why don't you sit and I'll get the first round?"

Nyota nodded. "Just get four Budweisers. Second round we'll get choosey." She smiled.

"Buds it is." Christine headed for the bar.

Nyota looked around the bar seeing several cadets she had become acquainted with over the past two weeks. She didn't notice the blond young man sitting at the bar, but he certainly noticed her. Heading to the table Gaila saved for them, she took a seat next to Shawn.

"So, Cadet Collins. Do you drink?" Nyota asked in mock sternness. Gaila rolled her eyes.

"Umm, well, I've had a beer or two. But nothing much else." The young girl looked between the two older women.

"Well, you are so lucky tonight, because you have two women here who have drunk just about everything there is to drink on this world and a few others." Gaila put her arm around the girl's shoulder. "We shall teach you well, grasshopper."

Shawn giggled and took one of the glassed Christine put down. "Beer? Holy Hannah, we need something a little more exotic, don't you think, Ny?"

"Next round, Gai. I promise. Just drink your beer and be good." Nyota took a small sip and smiled as she saw Captain Pike and Spock enter the bar and take a table in the far back.

Once the beers were gone, Gai looked up at Nyota. "You buy second round, I'll do third."

"Fine, what's on the list?" Ny checked to make sure her credit disc was still in her pocket.

Gaila took a breath and looked up at Nyota. "Okay, Klabnian fire tea, for sure. A Cardassian sunrise…no, make it two. And what ever you want." She winked at Shawn who just giggled and nodded.

"If she starts throwing up, you have to clean her up." Nyota rolled her eyes at Christine. "And what will you have?"

"Just another beer…make it two." She chuckled.

Nyota stood up, making eye contact with her husband, before making her way to the bar. Looking up at the menu, she decided a Slusho might be fun as well.

"Okay, so what will it be, pretty lady?" The bartender asked.

"Umm, A Klabnian fire tea, three Budweiser, a Slusho and two Cardassian sunrises. And a shot of Jack." Nyota requested.

James Kirk couldn't believe his luck, the lovely lady with the long dark hair was merely a few feet away. "Make it two, her shots on me."

"Her shots on her." She turned to face him. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Hey, don't you even want to know my name before you completely reject me?" He smirked.

"I'm fine without it." She nodded and turned back to the bartender.

"You are fine without it." He grinned. "Jim, Jim Kirk." He waited for a response. Getting none, he pushed forward. "If you don't tell me yours, I'm gonna have to make one up…"

She pursed her lips and looked over at her husband, who was in conversation with Pike and another officer. "It's Uhura."

"No way, that's the name I was gonna make up for you. Uhura what?" He grinned again. Nyota rolled her eyes. What was it about over confident cowboys?

"Just Uhura." She replied, hoping her order would be up soon. She eyed the bartender.

"They don't have last names in your world?" He took a drink from his glass.

"Uhura is my last name." She was beginning to get really impatient.

"Then they don't have first names in your world?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Nyota gave him a stiff smile and turned to see her husband staring at her. She sent him a 'what can I do? Rude isn't the Star Fleet way.'

'No, but 'excuse me I must leave', is perfectly fine.' He replied via their link. She almost chuckled but realized his farm boy would think it was a come on. She sighed.

"This townie bothering you?" A hulking cadet walked up to the bar followed by several of his friends. Nyota looked over towards her husband again. 'I'll take care of it, k'diwa.' Spock almost rolled his eyes and looked over at Captain Pike, motioning to the trouble that was about to begin.

"Oh, Spock, you know how this shit goes down sometimes. I'm sure the cadet can handle it." Christopher chuckled as he looked over at the group of cadets converging around the local boy. A local boy who had a somewhat familiar face.

Nyota looked up at her fellow cadet. "Bothering me? Oh, beyond belief. But it's nothing I can't handle." She turned to retrieve her drink order.

Kirk raised a brow. "Oh, sweetheart, you could handle me if that's an invitation."

The burley cadet frowned. "Hey, mind your manners!"

"Relax, cupcake, it was a joke." Kirk was still smiling at Uhura, who was shaking her head while all hell broke loose…

* * *

"Spock," Nyota whispered as he led the cadets back to the base, "he didn't mean to make a grab for my breasts."

"My breasts, Nyota, my breasts." He seethed. "Alright, Cadets. An early night, we catch the transports back at 0800 hours. There are no later shuttles."

"Spock, baby, please." Nyota pleaded.

"We shall discuss this at home." He whispered. "Good night, Cadet Uhura." Spock turned and entered the waiting hover car. Nyota shivered, it really got her worked up when he got all possesive and growly. Oh yes, they would indeed 'discuss' this at home. I'm such a lucky girl, she thought with a sly grin.

* * *

Spock looked over at his mentor, his brow arched. "Sir, I understand you feel some sort of compassion regarding who his father was, however…"

"Spock, the boy's aptitude scores are off the charts. I did my dissertation on his father, we owe George Kirk this one, Spock." Pike looked over at his disapproving friend before thanking the waitress for their breakfast. "And you just gotta forget the little bugger grabbed your wife's chest. He didn't know she was married." He laughed.

"Christopher, I do not find this amusing." He countered, spooning some yogurt into his mouth.

"I know, Spock, but the boy did get the snot kicked outta him. So we can consider it instant karma. Besides, he may not show up." Pike cut into his omelet.

"One can only hope, sir." Spock took a deep breath and finished his breakfast before heading to the landing pad and the newest Star Fleet cadets.


	34. Chapter 34

_**~Once again, thanks to all the feedback, I'm so happy you're enjoying! **_

_**~sa'mekh'al: grandfather**_

* * *

Sarek looked at the child leaning upon his knee. She laid her small palm upon his larger one. Tilting her head to one side, she narrowed her eyes. Eyes that were so much like her fathers. A deep brown, filled with emotion, filled with intelligence, filled with…love. It had been a very long time since Sarek had seen that, but in his granddaughter's eyes, in T'Sara's eyes, he did. She sighed and moved closer to her sa'mekh'al. Sarek's own head tilted before he leaned forward and lifted the small child into his arms. Placing his hand softly in hers, he sent waves of acceptance, of serenity. Of love. T'Sara smiled and took both her hands, placing them on his cheeks. In an instant Sarek felt his own feelings sent back to him.

"T'Sara, you are quite exceptional." He was awed by his granddaughter. Amanda entered the room, holding Samuel in one arm and T'Sara's bottle in the other.

"Sarek? Will you do the honors?" She handed him the bottle. Sarek looked up at his wife and grandson and nodded.

"Of course, wife." He took the bottle and cradled Sara in one arm. "Amanda, these children are extraordinary. T'Sara just communicated with me through touch and I'm sure Samuel is capable of the same accomplishment."

"Indeed he is, husband. However, they are Spock's children. Did you really expect anything else?" Amanda smiled as she shifted Sam onto her hip and nuzzled his cheek. "And they smell wonderful."

"Amanda, I am being quite serious." He chided her.

"Sarek, you always are." She smirked.

"We must contact Vulcan and have them enrolled immediately in training classes. Once Spock returns from Iowa we shall…" Amanda cut Sarek off with a wave of her hand.

"No, Sarek. Spock already made it clear that the children will not be schooled on Vulcan. We'll be lucky if he'll let us take them for vacation when they are older." She informed him.

"This is unconscionable. How was this decision made? Is his wife…" Amanda shook her head.

"Your son has decided, Sarek. He does not want his children to suffer the same abuses he did as a child. And as he and his family live on Earth, it is their prerogative." She imperceptivity shrugged.

"I shall speak to him." Sarek assured his wife.

"Sarek, the children are too young for Spock and Nyota consider their academic future. They will be enrolled at the Star Fleet day care center and they will acclimate to their peers." Amanda smiled down at her grandson.

"They will not acclimate, their potential will be stunted. Spock and Nytoa must be made to realize this. It is totally illogical." He was agitated and Amanda went to her husband.

"Adun, you must relent. Samuel and T'Sara are our grandchildren, we do not make the decisions regarding their lives." She laid her hand on his arm. "Let this go, Sarek, or risk losing our grandchildren as well as our son."

"Amanda, I…" Sara wiggled in her grandfather's arms. "What is it, "T'Sara?" The child laid her palms on his face again and she sent him waves of reassurance. Sarek shook his head and looked up at his wife. "Was Spock like this as a child?"

"He was. You were never at the receiving end, my love, as you were too busy to really spend time with him. And when you did, it was to reiterate to him the importance of being Vulcan." She sat next to her husband and readjusted Samuel in her arms before giving him his bottle. "Sarek, I know you loved him. There was never a doubt. But you were also very hard on him. He was a child, Sarek, a half-human boy. Spock only ever wanted your approval, your love. So he fought his emotions when he was with you. And after a time, with me as well."

"I am…regretful, wife." Sarek looked down at his grandson, the image of Spock as a baby. T'Sara's skin had a light mocha appearance with a green undertone, having taken on more of her mother's coloring. Samuel on the other hand was all Spock. Pale skin with the slight green essence of a Vulcan, an almost alabaster quality. And the eyes, so Spock, so Amanda. "I shall endeavor to send two learning pods. The children will need additional intellectual stimulus. Spock will realize this."

"Yes, husband, I am sure you are correct." Amanda smiled.

* * *

Spock left the Academy docking bay and called for a hover cab to take him home. He did not wish to wait for public transit, as he was anxious to see his children and he was still fighting his illogical anger at Nyota for what George Kirk's son had done. And anger at Christopher's insistence that they owed James Kirk something because of his father. He took a calming breath.

"Spock?" Nyota called out to him. She had felt his simmering anger on the flight back to Star Fleet, but she also felt his anger at his feelings. Now she just wanted to be near him. Seeing him disembark after all the students had exited, she grabbed her bag and waited for him near the cab station. She knew he'd want to get home quickly. "May I share a cab with you?"

He looked around and nodded. "Of course, Cadet." He took her bag and stowed it before she entered the cab. Giving the cab driver the address, they left wordlessly. Nyota fidgeted, she was nervous about her interactions at the bar in Iowa. It wasn't her fault that those cadets had initiated a fight with that asinine farm boy. She sighed and looked out the window.

Spock looked over at his wife and took her hand in his. He sent her love and calmness. He had overcome his anger, his possessiveness. But he was still a little perturbed that the same 'farm boy' was now enrolling at the Academy. Nyota smiled over at Spock and sent him her love. Her unconditional, exclusive love. _'And don't worry, I'm sure the farm boy will be too involved making an ass out of himself to bother with us.'_

* * *

Amanda smiled as daughter-in-law ooed and ahhed over her children's accomplishments. They stood and Sam, being the instigator, took a tentative step towards his mother. Nyota looked up at her in-laws and Spock with amazement.

"Were they taking steps while we were gone?" She held her arms out to her son.

"No, I believe he was awaiting your return." Sarek answered, his brow lifted. Amanda snuck a look at her husband, sensing his amusement and awe. How she wished he had been this way with their own child.

'_As do I, a'duna, as do I.'_ He sent her his thoughts. Amanda sent her surprise, along with her love and complete understanding.

"Spock, they really are so advanced. I think we'll have to consider checking out some schools soon. I know that right now day-care is fine, but we can't hinder their abilities. I would hate for them to get bored." She smiled up at her husband as Sam took three steps to her arms. She lifted him and showered him with kissed. "Momma is so proud of her little man. And she loves him sooo much." Both she and Sam giggled.

Spock smiled and kissed the top of Sara's head as he felt her jealousy at being ignored by her mother. "Nyota, take Sara and give me Sam." His wife looked up and laughed.

"Come here, baby girl. Do you think momma loves Sam more than you? Well, you can just stop that right now." She pulled her close and showered her with kisses. "I missed you so much. And I'm sure you'll be walking by tomorrow."

Sarek shifted, uncomfortable with all the emotions being bandied about. Spock turned to his father and nodded. "Father, please come into the kitchen. I will brew some tea. And I have an issue I wish to discuss with you." Sarek nodded and followed his son. Spock handed Sam over to Sarek and began his preparations for tea.

"I am sure mother has told you I do not plan on having the children schooled on Vulcan." His back was to his father as he spoke. "It is something Nyota and I have discussed at length and we do not wish for them to have the same experiences I did as a child, as a teenager. As an adult." He turned back to face his father as the tea brewed.

"You are correct, your mother did inform me of your decision. They are your children, Spock, there is nothing I can do in regards to your choice. However, they are quite special, just as you were. You are. It would be misguided if they did not reach their full potential because you are resentful of a few prejudice Vulcans." Sarek looked down at the child in his arms.

"A few prejudice Vulcans, Father? Every Vulcan that met me considered me an abhorrent abomination. You were the traitor to full-blooded Vulcans and mother was your Terran whore. Do you actually believe I would expose my children to that sort of abuse? My children shall live here with Nyota and me. And their intellectual growth will not be stymied." Spock took a tray from the cupboard and placed the teapot and four cups along with a plate of cookies. "Shall we go?"

"Spock, I understand your reasoning. I shall send two learning pods for the children. They can supplement their Terran schooling." The older Vulcan rose and led the way back into the living room. Spock lifted a brow at his father's words and nodded.

* * *

Nyota snuggled into her husband's arms and sighed. "I'm so glad to be home. I missed them and you."

"And we missed you, a'duna." He kissed the top of her head.

"Was it hard, talking to your father?" She knew he was going to tell him about their decision to keep the children close to home.

"No, not at all. Actually, Sarek will be sending two Vulcan learning pods for Sam and Sara. It will help to aid in their growth." Spock tilted Nyota's chin up to look into her eyes. "We shall remain a family, Nyota. We will find a way to always remain together."

"I know. I'm so happy, Spock, it scares me sometimes. I couldn't bear to lose any of you. The idea…" He stopped her with a kiss.

"We will lose no one, Nyota." He pulled her on top of his body and she smiled as she felt his response to her.

"Umm, okay, we will lose no one." She kissed him before straddling his lean hips.

* * *

"Okay, so are you ready to take Star Fleet Academy by storm?" Gaila laughed as she took Nyota's arm in hers.

"Gai, where in the heck did you ever learn so many archaic Terran idioms?" Nyota shook her head with a chuckle.

"Movies, old Terran movies. How do you think I learned Standard so well?" Gaila shrugged.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ophelia Uhura?" Jim Kirk walked up to the two women.

"Wrong again." Nyota rolled her eyes. She turned to Gai. "I've got to get to class. See you for lunch?"

"Umm hmm." Gaila answered but her attention was on the scrumptious piece of Terran manliness that was in front of her. "Lunch. Email me."

Kirk smiled at the green-skinned beauty. "Hello, beauty. And what class do you have next?" Nyota rolled her eyes again and made her way to her first linguistics class.

* * *

"How was your first week of classes, cadet?" Spock looked over at Nyota as she placed a forkful of salad into her mouth. She had sat across from Commander Spock in the mess hall. She had considered just walking by him, but as there were few empty tables, she shrugged and asked him if she could share his table. There were many cadets sitting with instructors, so it didn't look odd.

"Good, I feel that my beginning language classes are a little too remedial but over all, I feel that my classes are very challenging." She picked up her iced tea and took a drink, looking at her husband in his grey and black uniform. He looked good enough to eat.

"Have you spoken with your advisor? You should have been placed in intermediate if not advanced language classes with your knowledge." Spock responded.

"I actually have a meeting with her today. I just hope if I transfer there will be room for me in the advanced classes." Nyota shrugged.

"As it is the first week, I'm sure you will have no problems." Spock picked up a PADD and began to read through his emails.

"Thank you for your input, Commander." Nyota looked about the lunchroom as she ate and groaned as she saw Kirk walking towards their table. 'Now, Spock, don't get upset. James Kirk is coming to the table.'

Spock closed his eyes for a moment to center and then resumed his reading. 'Do not worry, k'diwa, I am in control.'

"Hey, is there room here for me?" Kirk winked at Nyota. Spock looked up at the young man and nodded.

"As you can see, there are several open chairs, cadet." Spock looked down again.

"So, Debbie, how are you classes going?" Jim bit down on his cheeseburger.

"It's Cadet Uhura, and classes are fine." Her voice was toneless. She inwardly groaned as Leonard McCoy joined their table.

"Can I eat my lunch here?" The doctor looked at the odd threesome.

"Sure," Jim answered with a full mouth. "As the commander pointed out, there are plenty of chairs."

"Great, I've got to get to my inter-species anatomy class in 45 minutes and I'm a slow eater." McCoy dug into his plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. "I gotta say, the lunches are pretty good. Not quite what mom would make, but close enough. So, you're Uhura, right?"

"Yes." She smiled. "And this is Commander Spock." She motioned over to her husband.

"As if I wouldn't know." McCoy responded. "We have a few classes dedicated to you, Sir. Fascinating biology."

Spock looked up from his PADD. "Fascinating. Dr. Anjay has been teaching that his syllabus, including Vulcan hybrid physiology, for the last five years."

"Five years, really? So, when did you start teaching here?" McCoy asked as he scooped more food into his mouth.

"This is my third year." The Vulcan responded.

"But you graduated when you were like, 20 or something, right? What did you do before you taught?" Kirk asked, he knew the Vulcan was nearer to thirty.

Nyota hid her amusement as she felt her husband's impatience. "I was assigned to the Farragut under Captain Pike. I was the junior science officer for eleven months, two weeks and four days before I took over the post of senior science officer."

"Whoa, so you were in deep space and you decided to teach? What the heck for?" Kirk was incredulous. McCoy rolled his eyes at the Cadet's audacity.

"The Commander here is in line for first officer on the Enterprise when she comes off line. Didn't you listen at orientation?" The doctor chastised.

"Sorry, missed orientation. So, that's why Pike and you are here." Kirk nodded.

"Yeah, and lucky for us, moron." McCoy responded. "I for one am ecstatic we have someone with real field experience, someone that survived deep space, to let us know what to expect."

Kirk shrugged and looked over at Nyota. "I guess we're confident we'll survive space. Ya know, McCoy, if you hate space so much…"

"It's not space in and of itself, but you do realize all that can happen in space? In a ship hurtling though space, what do we really know?" Leonard's voice held a bit of panic.

"Doctor, with the technology at or disposal the odds of death is lower than driving a hover craft in a trafficked city. We have advanced trajectory programs, we have shields to protect the hull from micro meteors. I assure you, doctor, we are as safe in a Star Fleet vessel as we are on our own home world." Spock looked directly at the doctor.

McCoy looked into the Vulcan's eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll hold you to that, Commander."

"You may, doctor." Spock gathered his PADD and his bag and nodded to the assembled group. "Have a good day, Cadets."

"I have to leave, as well." Nyota began to gather her things, but Kirk grabbed her wrist. She frowned and jerked out of his grasp.

"What?" She gritted out, her eyes momentarily lifted to Spock, who was gripping his bag, his knuckles white. McCoy noted the exchange with a moment of confusion.

"Hey, class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, you can hang for a few." He smiled up at her.

"I don't hang, Cadet. Remember that. And don't ever grab at me." Her voice was cold.

Kirk chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, I give. I'll only grab when you ask."

"Cadet, I realized you did not attend orientation, but you should have all the documentation. Please refer to the handbook in regards to acceptable interaction between fellow students. Particularly, sexual harassment." Spock looked directly at Kirk. "It would be unfortunate if you were expelled for such an easily avoidable offense."

Jim pursed his lips before swallowing. "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean anything…"

"I have class to teach." He looked down at McCoy. "Let me know if you are in need of any assistance, Doctor, Cadets." Looking back up at Nyota and Kirk, he nodded.

"Commander." Uhura nodded and left the table.

Once they had left, Kirk turned to McCoy and started laughing. "Can you believe that? I can't believe that that Vulcan could have my ass in a sling but he didn't. Man!"

"Kirk, what the hell is wrong with you? That was Commander Spock. The half Vulcan, half-human hybrid. He's a fucking genius, even by Vulcan standards, he's brilliant. How could you behave that way?" McCoy was harshly whispering to the younger man.

"What's your issue, dude? I'll get through the next three years. I'll breeze through the next three years. No worries, Bones." Jim slapped the older man's shoulder and rose to go to class. "See you later. Drinks at six?"

"Yeah, yeah." McCoy waved him away. It was going to be a long three years and he was already feeling his years.


	35. Chapter 35

_**~Finally back, sorry it's taken so long…so many lame excuses I just don't have room for them all. Suffice it to say, second guessing one's self is never a good thing and rewriting chapters may be a mistake…however I now think I'm on the right track. Just hope you think so, too**_

_**~I should be posting two chapters a week until we're done here, which should be within 6 more chapters... As always, this is pretty much a domestic piece, in other words not a huge amount of conflict or angst. But I am heading towards the destruction of Vulcan, so character death will occur…sorry**_

_**~thanks for all your support and feedback, it helps so much!**_

* * *

Nyota cuddled up into Spock's embrace as they watched their children 'play' with the learning toys Sarek and Amanda had sent along with the learning pods. One was a holographic language game. Images would momentarily appear along with text of what the image was. The watcher was to vocalize what they saw in whichever language was selected. If the answer and pronunciation were correct, a bell would ring. At the moment Sam was studying Vulcan and doing quite well. Nyota sighed.

"What is it, k'diwa?" Spock sensed her concern and felt her shrug in his arms.

"Spock, they're too young for this. They aren't even a year old and we have them learning languages. They need to play, to draw, color, laugh. They're three-quarters human, Spock. I don't want to push at them to do more than is healthy." She spoke quietly. "I mean, they're pods are set up and we have them in there for two hours everyday, isn't that enough?"

"Ashyam, you must remember that even though they are almost eight Terran months in age, they also have Vulcan physiology to contend with. Their minds crave information, Nyota. They will only take in as much as is needed. We are not pushing them." He smiled into her hair. "Note Sara, she is quite taken with the doll grandmother gave her. She enjoys brushing it's hair and changing it's clothing. She is playing as a normal Terran child would."

"I know, but an eight month old little girl wouldn't be able to do what Sara can do. She has such advanced hand to eye coordination. It's so odd watching her little body do things I didn't think she or Sam would be able to do for years." Spock could hear pride in her voice for all her concerns. "She talks to her baby…I don't want them to suffer from being too different, Spock." Nyota realized how special her kids were, but she still worried.

"But they are different, Nyota. Just as I was different. That they are so highly developed for their age is a surprise to me, as well. Even Vulcan children advance at a slower pace. I was a step above in my progression and considered an anomaly, but Sam and Sara are exceptional. We shall just have to wait, t'hai'la, and discover what their true pace is." He took her chin in his hand and tilted her face to kiss her. "We shall…play it by ear?"

Nyota giggled. "Yes, k'diwa, we shall play it by ear."

* * *

"Hey, Bunny, where you off to? James T. Kirk was not giving up on this one. It would damage his perfect record if he did. And he was determined that he would learn her first name and use it when he got her into his bed.

"Bunny? Really?" Uhura ran cold eyes over him.

"So, it's not Bunny." He stated. Nyota turned to continue on her way as Kirk's hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"That's a nasty habit you have, Kirk." She glared at him. "If you don't watch it you're gonna lose a limb and there goes your career in Star Fleet." She jerked her arm from his grasp.

"Ah, give a guy a break. And I'm sorry I grabbed, but c'mon, Uhura. I'm not giving up." He gave her his most winning smile.

"Cadets, is there a problem?" Spock barely held his anger in check as Nyota sent him waves of calmness.

"No, sir." Fuck, Kirk thought to himself, he always catches me in the worst positions. "Merely attempting to persuade Cadet Uhura of my innumerable charms."

The Vulcan raised his brow as he studied both his wife and the incorrigible cadet. "Indeed. I believe, Cadet Kirk, that if there were discernable charms, persuasion would not be needed."

Kirk blinked, his mouth opened to speak, but then slammed shut. Looking between the Vulcan and Uhura. "Umm, permission to leave, Commander? I have to get to my next class."

"Permission granted, Cadet." Spock nodded at the younger man. Kirk walked away quickly, fighting the urge to run.

Spock looked down at his wife. "Does he do that often?"

"Often enough." She chuckled. "He's harmless, Spock. Irritating, but harmless. Hey, how come you aren't in class?"

"Daycare requested my presence." He answered honestly and felt his mate's discomfort.

"Is something wrong? I'm coming with you!" Nyota turned towards the daycare building.

"Nyota, you cannot. You need to attend your next class as well." Spock stopped her and she looked up at him, her eyes moist.

"Spock, this isn't fair. I'm an excellent linguist, an excellent student. I was before I enrolled here. Just because I'm married to a faculty member shouldn't affect my standing as a student. And it most certainly shouldn't affect my standing as a wife and mother." She blinked, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. "It's not fair, Spock."

"Perhaps we should revisit this subject, Nyota. I must go to daycare. Once this is resolved we shall discuss our options."

"Yes, please call me and let me know how the kids are." She nodded as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"I shall. And if it were urgent, I am sure the center would have informed me of such. Do not worry, k'diwa. We shall see you at home later." He turned and made his way to daycare.

* * *

Spock had received a communiqué from the children's day care informing him that Sara had fallen and requested his presence. Her injury didn't seem at all serious, but as she was of mixed species they were unsure of how to proceed. Normally, the in-house nurse would run a scan, but this would not be conclusive. He had decided to not share this information with Nyota as of yet as he did want to cause her undo stress. However, after their encounter he was rethinking his course of action as he made his way to his children.

"Ms. Sayer?" Spock went to the head of the class, looking about to see where his daughter was. He finally caught sight of her with Samuel sitting next to her.

"Oh, Commander, I wasn't sure if I should contact you. Sara seems fine, but she took quite a spill. She had wandered away from her group and decided to climb a tree. Before we could get to her, she jumped." Her voice was strained, afraid of what the Commander would do.

"I see. You were informed that both T'Sara and Samuel were quite advanced for their age, were you not?" His tone was terse, his eyes cold.

"Yes, Commander. And we have them in with the three year olds. But…I'm sorry, I…" Felicia Sayer blinked several times. Spock turned from the teacher and went to his children. He knelt down and took T'Sara's chin in his hand, turning her face from side to side.

"Are you well, Sara?" His voice softened and he placed two fingers on her psi points.

She bit her lower lip in an action Spock had seen his wife do innumerable times and she nodded. However, he could tell that her shoulder was aching. Not broken, but sore. Spock turned back to the woman who was supposed to care for his children.

Sara reached for her father's hand and she pulled at him as her bottom lip trembled. She was afraid he would be angry with her teacher and she needed to make him see it was her fault. She knew she shouldn't have climbed that tree, but the temptation was great to see farther than she could from the playground was pulling at her, so up she went. Why she jumped was still a mystery even to herself. It just seemed…like fun. She smiled at her father.

Spock laid his hand upon hers and sighed. He had no idea fatherhood would be so stressful.

"Her shoulder is sore, I will take her to the campus infirmary." He lifted Sara in his arms and held his hand out to his son. "I will have my wife call later to inform you if the children will return tomorrow."

"Sir, really, I am so sorry. I take full responsibility. Something like this will never happen again." She had been thrilled that Commander Spock had enrolled his children in her program. Several inter-species children had enrolled afterwards and she did not want to lose them.

"Thank you, Ms Sayer. My wife will call you this evening." He quickly left the room and the daycare center.

* * *

Walking into the clinic, Spock stopped at the front desk. "Excuse me? I need someone to look at my daughter, she fell and is having shoulder pain."

The nurse looked up and smiled. "Well, aren't they the cutest little things ever? I'll get the on-call doctor." She rose and Spock sat down with Sara on his lap and Samuel leaning on his leg.

"Okay, so we have an injured child?" A tall dark haired man entered the waiting room looking down at his PADD. He looked up and stopped short. "Commander?"

"Yes, Dr. McCoy." Spock stood, Sara nuzzled her face into his shoulder. "My daughter apparently jumped out of a tree and her shoulder is sore. I would like to make sure she did not seriously injure herself." Samuel waddled up to the doctor and pulled at his pant leg. McCoy smiled and knelled down.

"Hello, fella. We're gonna take a look at your sis and make sure she's feeling good." Sam reached out and laid his hand on McCoy's cheek. He giggled and looked up at his father.

"Come, Samuel." Sam smiled again at the doctor before turning and going to his father's side.

"Papa?" Sam took hold of his father's pant leg and waited.

"Alright, you guys, come along. We'll take the first exam room to the left." Leonard McCoy looked closely at the little girl in her father's arms and blinked twice. She was the spitting image of Cadet Uhura with cutest little pointed ears he ever saw. He looked up at the Commander and nodded.

* * *

"Well, she's bruised. But overall, she in perfect health." Len buttoned up the back of T'Sara's dress. "Okay, little missy, let's get you and your brother a lolly 'cause you were such a good girl." He lifted her and set her on the ground. He turned to Spock and smiled. "Well, sir, you coulda' knocked me over with a feather."

"Doctor?" Spock set Samuel down and proceeded to the doctor's side.

"Well, the twins. Sara. It's obvious who your wife is. You two just do such a great job of hiding it." McCoy chuckled as he retrieved several candies from a jar. He turned to the twins and held out an array of colors. "Okay you two, pick a color."

They looked up at their father, who nodded. Sara quickly picked the yellow sucker. Sam bit his lower lip and narrowed his eyes. He felt he should choose the yellow one as well, but the red one was so pretty.

"The red one is fine, Samuel." Spock told his son, who in turned smiled and took it gently from the doctor's hand. "You and Sara wait for me in the outer room. Do not leave." Both children nodded and left, hand in hand.

"Their sweet little things, so good." McCoy looked down at his PADD. "Wow, their only eight months old? That's amazing! I'm not a pediatrician, but I woulda' guess their age to be closer to two and a half, three years old." He smiled up at the commander.

"Their growth is closer to Vulcan development." McCoy shook his head with a smile. Spock paused, taking a small breath. "Doctor, regarding my wife and myself, we are not hiding our relationship. But as we were married prior to her enrollment here, we are merely not…" The Vulcan searched for the word. "Advertising it." Surely the doctor would understand.

"I do get it, Commander. And I won't mention it. But I honestly feel that once the staff and students realize just how brilliant Uhura is in her own right, it'll just be an everyday thing." The doctor shrugged.

"Hmm." Spock considered his words. "Perhaps you are correct, Doctor. My wife and I had a discussion in relation to this same subject earlier today."

"Commander, I know you said if I had needed any assistance to come to you. I just want you to know you can come to me as well. I may be a cadet, but I am a doctor and I've lived a life." McCoy smiled at the Vulcan.

Spock tilted his head to one side and nodded. "I appreciate your offer, Doctor. And if I do need any assistance, perhaps I will." He made his way to the front office followed by McCoy.

* * *

"I was so worried, Spock. I'm just glad Sara's fine. But the next time something happens, I plan on being there for the kids. I already informed Felicia." Nyota pulled out her toothbrush.

"I have made appointments with both Captain Pike and the head of my department." Spock readied himself for bed before standing at the opened bathroom door.

"Oh really, what for?" Nyota paused as she brushed her teeth.

"I am going to inform the captain and Dean Jibal that we are not going to keep our relationship hidden." Spock smiled at the look on his wife's face. "As you are already fluent in both Vulcan and Romulan there is little benefit in attending my classes. However as my assistant, you would be able to garner the needed credits. And as for the faculty and student body, they will become accustomed."

Nyota laid down her toothbrush and quickly rinsed her mouth before wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. "I love it when you have the flash insights of genius."

"Yes, well you can extend your appreciation to Cadet McCoy." Spock lowered his head and nuzzled her neck.

"Leonard McCoy? The astrophobic doctor? How did that happen?" She pulled away and gazed up at Spock.

"He was the doctor on call when I took Sara into the clinic. He recognized her as being your daughter, a very perceptive man considering the amount of alcohol he apparently consumes. But his point was valid, your genius will shine on it's own merit. Initially preferential treatment may be intimated, but once you have shown your natural abilities you will be accepted in your own right." Spock answered.

"Len McCoy said all that?" She lifted a brow at her husband.

"I may be paraphrasing, but the gist is correct." He smiled down at her before picking her up at taking her to bed.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Translation:**_

_**~ Je t'aime: I love you**_

_**~ Je t'aime, mon amour, toujours et pour jamais: I love you, my love, always and forever**_

* * *

Nyota loved her life. Every part in it was as close to perfect as she could have ever dreamed. And if she were totally honest with herself, she had to admit she never even imagined the life she now lived. It was so perfect that everyday she awoke with a heart filled with love and gratitude but also filled with trepidation. Could things be too good, she asked herself, too perfect? She had a husband, a mate, a lover, who constantly anticipated her needs, her desires. She had two beautiful children that astounded and amazed her daily. Would the universe decide it had made a mistake and suddenly take it away? She would mentally slap herself and continue on, thanking every god and deity she could think of for what she was allowed to experience.

The children grew by leaps and bounds and both she and Spock couldn't hide the fascination and pride they felt in their accomplishments. They were now just over ten months old and their physical and intellectual growth was unprecedented. So much so that Sarek was being pressured to have his son allow the Vulcan doctors and geneticist test the children.

But he would not. The only reason Nyota know about it was that Amanda told her in their weekly comm visit. How Vulcan knew of her children was a whole other issue Nyota wasn't ready to deal with.

"_Sarek is very protective of your privacy, Nyota. He will not allow anyone to impinge on your life on Terra. He actually almost threatened the dean of genetics at the Vulcan Science Academy." Amanda chuckled. "The dean insisted that both Sarek and Spock were being illogical and that as a race, Vulcan needed to study the ramifications of anomalous hybrid offspring. According to Dean Sikran, if your children were not studied it could not be proven without a doubt that they were indeed an anomaly and that it would cause Vulcans to possibly challenge the idea of racial purity."_

_Nyota was flabbergasted. "He actually said that to Sarek? The man who was married to a human? Honestly, Amanda, are all Vulcans so tactless?"_

"_Umm, possibly. Sarek has learned much since we've been married, but still that damnable logic has a way of stripping tact from their brains. Anyway, Sarek told Dean Sikran that his grandchildren were not an incongruity and that he believed their mixed heritage was the cause of their brilliance. Just as it had been with his own son." Amanda's eyes were bright with amusement. "Nyota, I can honestly tell you I was never so proud of my husband as I was at that moment."_

"_Wow, did you tell Spock?" Nyota asked._

"_No, I'm sure he would just pass it off as the logical point of view. And I want to keep this buzz of pleasure for as long as I can." Amanda smiled._

"_I don't know, Lady Amanda. I think Spock would be pleased to know his father believes that the twins and Spock are the way they are because of who they are." She thought for a moment. "So, we won't have to worry about Vulcan demanding to study Sam and Sara?"_

"_For the time being. T'Pau has been getting pressured as well. So we'll just have to wait and see. But I know Sarek will protect the children with his life." She moved in a little closer to the screen. "Nyota, I know the children are still too young, but once they are older I would love it if you and Spock would consider letting them visit us here on Vulcan. Things will be resolved by then and they really should be exposed to their heritage on their father's side."_

_Nyota thought for a moment and nodded. "Once they are older and once you and Sarek can assure us that they'll be safe from the scientific community, I will speak to Spock about letting them go to Vulcan."_

"_That's all I ask." She smiled. "On a totally different note, did Nia tell you about her possible fellowship at the Vulcan archives?"_

* * *

"When were you planning on telling me you were going off planet?" Nyota looked at her sister on her view screen.

"I just found out. Come on, Ny. You know Greg's been assigned to monitor that sector in Vulcan space. This way I'll be able to see him monthly instead of three or four times a year. And this is a fantastic opportunity for me." Nia cajoled. She had the Lady Amanda to thank for informing her of the fellowship during the Thanksgiving holiday. Greg was to be assigned to peace keeping duties in and around Vulcan and Nia told Nyota just how upset she was about the anticipated separation.

Amanda had also been informed of her nephew's reassignment and when Sarek told her of the fellowship that was being offered to off-worlders in an exchange program her first thoughts were of her nephew and his fiancé.

A cavern of pre-Surak artwork, relics and texts had been discovered a year earlier and now that all the pieces had been cataloged, restoration was to begin. It looked to be a laborious and time consuming venture and as so many Vulcans were more about the science of the project it was decided the logical course of action was to bring in restoration artists from several Federation planets to work on the project. Nia was a perfect candidate. She had spent the last year in Greece working on her dissertation and restoring ancient relics and was well versed in off world restoration. A perfect fit, Amanda thought.

Nyota sighed. "I know. And this seems ideal. I just…the kids' birthday is coming up and I really wanted you here. I'm such a selfish sister, I know." Nyota perked up and smiled at her sister deciding a quick change of heart was warranted.

"This is perfect, Nia. And I'm really happy for you." She gave her sister a raised brow and a devilish smirk. "So, are you and Greg getting married before you leave?"

"You are so obvious." Nia rolled her eyes. "Actually, Greg and I were discussing that subject just before he left for Iowa. And we want to plan a small family wedding at Christmas. Now, we need to speak to his parents first, so don't say anything yet. I mean, we'll only have a few weeks to plan it and I'm sure his family will want to put it off for something big, but we just want to do it now."

"They'll understand, Nia, especially with Greg shipping off right after the new year." Nyota moved in closer to the screen. "A Christmas wedding! And I'm the matron of honor, right?"

"Of course you are. But don't tell Gai." Nia laughed. "So, how's big sis and her Vulcan lover?"

"How about Vulcan husband?" Nyota shrugged. "We're good."

"But?" Nia could read her sister even with a world between them.

Nyota pursed her lips. "But with school and the kids and just life, well…we don't really spend as much time together as we did."

Nia shook her head. "Ny, what did you expect? This is what happens when you grow up."

"Hey, I don't regret a thing. I love my life. It's just…Spock and I used to spend hours making love, now we're lucky to have quickie." She sighed.

"Well, make the time. Just find someone to take care of the kids and seduce your husband. I know how important it is for you to excel in all things, but come on. Relax a little, take a 97 on a paper instead of 100. Skip studying for one night, take the kids to grandma's and fuck your husband's brains out." Nia laughed out loud at her sister's expression.

"So when did you take up family counseling?" Nyota chuckled.

"Since just now. So do it, Ny. I gotta go, so let me know what happens. Love you." Nia signed off.

"Love you, too." Nyota responded to the empty screen.

* * *

Kirk entered the pub that his roommate frequented and scanned the crowd. Surprised was an understatement when he saw McCoy sitting at a back booth with the Vulcan. With a frown between his brows, the blond cadet went to up to the bar and ordered three dark ales before making his way to the odd pair.

"Honestly, Spock. If I were you I'd find a babysitter and spend the evening spoiling my wife something fierce. You're smart enough to know just what happens once kids enter the picture. Sex goes right out the window. So, if you want to bring romance back in, ditch the kids for a night. I mean, you got relatives in town. Use 'em. You know grandparents love takin' care of grandkids." He took a deep draw of his beer.

Spock steepled his hands and mulled over the words of his new friend. After a few drinks the Vulcan had actually confided in the doctor that he missed spending quality time with Nyota. "I believe you are correct, Leonard. We have been quite preoccupied with the Academy and the children. Perhaps an evening alone would enhance our bond."

"M'man, I can think of nothing better. Before my ex became a shrew, we spent some quality time shacked up at luxury hotels. Just doing the do." There was an almost wistful quality to his voice before he shook his head. "Yeah, but then the snakes popped outta her head and she tried to turn me to stone."

Spock tilted his head to one side as he studied his friend. It was an unexpected friendship, but he found the acerbic doctor to his liking. He was given a different perspective that aided in his interactions with his students and his fellow faculty members. After he had taken McCoy's advice and refrained from hiding his relationship with his wife, he and Nyota's life had taken a much more relaxed tact.

Now however, Spock found that although the children were more self-sufficient then their contemporaries, they were still babies and tending to their needs along with class schedules, he and Nyota were finding it difficult to be with each other.

"Leonard, I sympathize with your spouse taking on the traits of Medusa. But I am fully confident Nytoa will maintain her admirable qualities. However, I will take your advice and secure my grandparents or aunt and uncle to care for the children for possibly a weekend." The Vulcan drained his glass.

Bones chuckled. Once he had found out about the Vulcan's reaction to chocolate drinks, the two of them had an almost weekly date to get pist. Len like spending time with someone closer to his age. Someone who had lived a life. And man oh man, he thought, Spock certainly had. No one would ever suspect, he grinned to himself.

"Hey, Bones." Jim Kirk came up to the table and laid down his three bottles. "First round on me."

"Umm, you're a little behind the times, boy. The commander and I are on our fifth." McCoy finished his beer and Spock slammed his glass down.

"Thank you, cadet. However, I must return home to my wife." Spock rose a little shakily and nodded to the two men. "Doctor, I will see you soon. Cadet, I will see you in my elementary Vulcan class. And there should be no reason for your tardiness in the morning as the hour is still early." He turned and left the bar with his back straight and shoulders back.

"Whoa, you out drinking with the hard ass Vulcan? What, you pushing for preferential treatment?" Jim took a swig from his bottle. "And wife? The guy's married? Who in her right mind would marry him?"

"Hey, Jim, you happen to be talking about a friend." McCoy thought for a moment about informing Jim who Mrs. Spock was, but with a small grin he decided to let the cocky cadet find out on his own.

"Whatever, Len. Just remember that when you're flunking outta his astro-physics class." Kirk laughed.

* * *

Nyota smiled over at her husband. He had arranged a romantic weekend all by himself and she was now in the dining room of the St. Francis enjoying a gourmet meal. Over lunch a few days earlier he had asked her a hypothetical question. That in itself was unusual. But the question actually made her blink.

"_If you had a choice of spending a weekend away, would you prefer Tuscany or a suite at The St. Francis Hotel?" His head tilted to one side as he wait for her answer. _

"_Umm, well, I've always wanted to see Tuscany. But the St. Francis has some wonderful memories. So, I think I'd have to say a suite at the St. Francis." She smiled, a wistful look on her face._

"_Hmm, interesting." He cut into his tofu loaf._

"_Why a hypothetical question? You've never asked such a query before. I don't think I've ever heard you ask one." She had a quizzical look on her face._

_He shrugged. "I was merely remembering our first encounter and was curious as to your preference."_

"_I see." Nyota didn't quite believe him, but she shook her head. After all, her husband never lied._

"I still can't believe you did all this without letting me know. I never picked up on a thing." She shook her head. "And I thought Vulcans never lied."

"I did not lie, Nyota. I merely did not share our weekend plans with you. It is referred to as a surprise." He gave her a half smile over the rim of his chocolate martini.

"Okay, I'll give you that." She laughed. "And I'll give you major points for really surprising me."

"I am glad that you are pleased. I must admit I was apprehensive at your reaction to leaving the twins with my grandparents." He raised a brow.

"I trust Sam and Delilah implicitly. And I know they were jonesing to have the kids for a weekend. They must think I'm a terribly controlling mother." Nyota ran her tongue along the edge of her martini glass. Spock's eyes were drawn to her lips, her full lower lip, the pink tip of her tongue. He felt heat rush through his body as he felt her desire flair.

"Nyota, are you ready to leave?" His stoic facial expression didn't match the fire in his eyes.

"Would you like us to go up to our rooms?" She slowly smiled.

"I would very much like to retire to our rooms." He answered.

* * *

They had barely made it into their room before Spock had Nyota's dress pulled up over head and thrown onto the floor. Nyota groaned as her husband's lips descended and he bite lightly on her shoulder. Lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist, Spock took her into the bedroom. Dropping her on the bed, he reached over and pulled her panties off smiling at their dampness. Standing back, he looked deeply into her eyes as he disrobed. First his jacket and tie, his shirt quickly following. Nyota pushed herself up and knelled before him, without taking her eyes from his, she reached up and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down with his briefs, smiling as his cock sprung up. With a small moan she wrapped her lips around the tip, lapping up the pre-come that had gathered there.

Spock growled and ran his hands through her hair, trying not to push forward but quickly realizing it was a lost cause as his wife took him deeply down her throat as she continued to suck and hum. He could feel her desire rising exponentially as she took him with her until all he could see was the red haze of her passion, her need fanning his already burning desire. He pulled from her with a groan and pushed her back on the bed. Quickly divesting himself of his pants and shoes, he climbed up her body, lavishing kisses and small bites as he made his way up to her juncture.

Throwing her head back, Nyota moaned deeply as Spock spread her nether lips and pushed his tongue in as far as he could, lapping up her juices, relishing her body as she quivered at his ministrations.

"Nyota, Nyota…" Spock whispered her name. "Je t'aime, je t'aime."

Nyota smiled in her haze. When Spock started in with French, she knew he was gone. "Je t'aime, mon amour, toujours et pour jamais." She whispered. Spock groaned and made his way up her body, stopping at his favorite places to lavish his attentions before looking into heavily lidded eyes.

"My Nyota. Mine." His voice was rough as he slid into her heat. Nyota bucked up into him, pushing him deeper.

"Always, my love. Forever and always." She pulled his face down and kissed him.


	37. Chapter 37

_**-flash forward, a bit. Nyota will be starting her second year at the Academy…**_

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with the kids visiting Vulcan?" Nyota asked Spock for the umpteenth time.

"I have already expressed my approval, Nyota. Four times. Mother assures me that she will not allow the children from her sight and Father also assures me that no doctor or geneticist will be allowed near Sam or Sara. It will be good for them to see Vulcan. And they will be able to visit with Nia and Gregory." He answered as he finished packing Samuel's bag. "I do regret that I cannot accompany you to Vulcan, but I must attend first year orientation again."

"Mmm, I know. I can't believe it's been a year since we were at orientation and when I get back from Vulcan, I'll be starting second year." She shook her head before leaning up and laying her hand on his cheek. "Just don't let any first year cadets try anything. And don't let Pike ply you with Brown Russians."

"I can assure you, if any cadets _try_," he emphasized the word, "anything, I shall reprimand them. As for Brown Russians, I believe I know my tolerance level by now." He smiled at his wife before pulling her into his arms. "Once I return from Iowa, we will be alone for one month. As much as I will miss the children, I will enjoy spending time with you."

Nyota smiled up at her tall, handsome husband and sighed. "Me, too. But I think we'll be just as ready for the kids to be back."

"I believe you are correct in your assessment." He kissed her. "We need to leave now if I am to deliver you and the children to the embassy transport for your departure."

"As always, you are correct." She nodded and went to make sure Sam and T'Sara still had their coats on. "So, you guys ready?"

They both looked up at her and their father and nodded. "Yes." Sam answered for the both of them. "Papa? Will you miss us?"

Spock knelt down and pulled his son into his arms. "Of course I shall miss you and T'Sara. But you need to visit Vulcan as this is part of your heritage. And your grandparents miss you, as well." T'Sara went to her father and held her arms out to him. He released Sam and lifted his daughter into his arms. "You will be home in six Terran weeks, not such a long time."

"I will miss you, Daddy." T'Sara sniffled as she nuzzled her face into Spock's shoulder.

"And I you, but I shall be on the transport to pick you up." He reasoned. "And I shall speak to you daily via our comm link."

T'Sara sighed. "Okay. I'm ready. Love you, Daddy."

Spock smiled and kissed his daughter. "And I love you, T'Sara." Sam was tugging on his pant leg. With a chuckle, Spock handed his daughter to Nyota, who was biting her lower lip to keep from laughing at the exchange taking place. He reached down and lifted his son again.

"Yes, Samuel?" Spock smiled at his son.

"Do you love me, too?" His voice was almost petulant. At that moment Spock realize just how human his children were and he also realized just how grateful he was for that fact.

"Of course I do, sa-fu. Do not ever doubt this." He pulled his son closer and kissed his forehead. "I will see you soon."

Samuel burrowed into his father. "Maybe I could stay with you?"

Spock chuckled. "You will have a fine time. You will see much of Vulcan with your sa'mekh'al and ko'mekh-il and you will be able to spend time with your Aunt Nia and Uncle Gregory. Does this not sound enjoyable to you?"

"But what if you get lonely? And Grandpa Sam, what if he gets lonely for me?" The small boy asked. As illogical as it was, Spock still could not fathom that he had fathered such perfect little beings, but he accepted it none-the-less.

"I shall miss you and your sister, but Mommy will be back soon and before you are even cognizant of time passing, we shall be in Vulcan to pick you up." He answered. "And I will make sure to spend time with Grandfather as well so he will not be too lonely for you."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. I guess I'll go to Vulcan."

"I am glad of this, sa-fu." The Vulcan chuckled.

Nyota couldn't fight the huge grin on her face at the interaction between her husband and her children. There was no one else in the universe that could cause that look on his face but Sam, T'Sara, Amanda and her. And she was so grateful for it.

* * *

The first semester past at an incredibly fast pace. Nyota's days were filled with classes and tutoring Spock's students and her nights were filled with her family. Nyota called her sister often and just after Thanksgiving Nia surprised her older sister with unexpected news.

"Okay, what's so important?" Nyota asked as she attempted to comb out gum from her daughter's hair. She was going to have to speak to her husband and his inability to say no to T'Sara's demands for lolly pops and chewing gum.

"Well, I'm pregnant." Nia waited for her sister's reaction and fought her laughter when Nyota stopped mid-pull, leaving the comb in Sara's hair so she could turn fully to the screen and moved in closer.

"Repeat that, please?" Nyota asked.

"I know, so weird, huh? I mean me, pregnant, can you believe it? And we've only been married a year. Us Uhuras, we're really fertile, huh?" Nia laughed.

"That's an understatement. I'm so happy for you, Nia. How did Greg take the news?" Nyota was still in a bit of shock, but happy shock. "And do Greg's parents know? Oh, wait a sec," she turned to her daughter, "T'Sara, go to your father and tell him mommy said he had to get the gum out of you hair. And that mommy said he needs to bathe you, too." She turned back to her sister with grin. "Okay, continue."

"We're coming home for a Christmas next month. That's when we'll tell everybody. So, mum's the word." She warned her sister. "And Greg's thrilled. You should see him with Sara and Sammy, he's gonna be a great father, Ny."

"Can I at least tell Spock? I mean, he'll pick up on it anyway. I can't keep secrets from him. That's the only downside of being bonded." Nyota shrugged.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't already know, you know how he and Greg are. But don't you dare tell Gai. Not until we're home." Nia was adamant.

"Not a word." She promised with a wide grin, her face quickly changing as she came to a realization. "Hey, you think Spock knew and he didn't tell me?"

* * *

Nia sighed and walked onto the balcony to gaze at Tarhana Mountain. It was her favorite place, her quiet place, and she would wake each morning to savor the rising sun over the mountain with her herbal tea before leaving for work . She had been living with the Ambassador and Lady Amanda at their estate, D'H'riset on the outskirts of Shi'kahr, since her arrival the year before. Although she had planned to find her own place to live, Amanda had convinced her to stay with them until her work was done.

"_This place is huge and I spoke to Sarek, you and Greg can have the east wing. It'll be just like your own place. And when he isn't here, you won't be so lonely." Amanda sighed. "And neither will I." She added with a small smile._

So, Nia agreed and was very happy she did. Getting to know Lady Amanda was wonderful, she was like the mother she always wished she had. She always introduced Nia as her niece, which always gave her a warm glow. Family. Nia always sent little prayers of thanks to the universe that Nyota found Spock and that she in turn found Greg and through them all she found Greg's parents, grandparents and Amanda. And Sarek. Getting to know the stoic Vulcan was even more of a surprise to Nia than the rest. Spock was Vulcan, no doubt, but his exposure to his Terran family had made him an anomaly that turned him in to an entity all his own. He smiled, he chuckled, he so openly showed his love to his wife, his children, his mother in his own, innate Vulcan - human way.

But Sarek. In the beginning, he was something completely alien. He was immovable, intractable, inscrutable. Greg had gotten to know him a bit better since her stay on Vulcan and his star ship assignment, but he still resented the older Vulcan and his treatment of Spock. Nia, however, learned to see him for who he truly was. A man ruled by logic who allowed his emotions to overrule that same logic when he fell in love with Amanda. And she had no doubts in the Vulcan's love for his Terran wife. The raise of a brow, the tilt of his head, the softness in his voice. And the eyes, his eyes were pure Vulcan, they didn't have the same chocolate brown depth his son's had, but they showed his son's depth of feeling when it came to Amanda. And when it came to Sam and T'Sara. Nia wasn't sure anyone other than Amanda could see it, but Nia could. And it never failed to make her smile

And she had absolutely no doubt that the Vulcan loved his son with his whole katra. It was so apparent in the tone his voice took when he spoke of Spock. Despite the illogic of it, Sarek was proud of his son. Of his independence, of his accomplishments, of his devotion to his family. Yes, Nia was sure that Sarek held his son in high esteem. And she was also sure that he loved his only child completely.

"Nia, are you well?" Sarek looked up from his PADD as his daughter's sister, his niece by marriage, walked out onto the main balcony. He stood and pulled a chair out for her. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Oh, that's alright Ambassador, I can get it for myself. Would you like anything while I'm up?" She smiled over at him.

"Amanda already prepared the morning meal, she left…waffles for you." He nodded at the younger woman.

Nia smiled. "She's wonderful, isn't she?" She went into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with her breakfast. "Where is Amanda this morning?" Nia asked as she dug into her meal.

"She had a meeting with the restoration committee. They are debating the advantages of transferring archival materials to several of our off world monasteries." He replied without looking up from his PADD.

"Why would Vulcan even consider such an idea? T'Sel at the museum told me that as a whole, Vulcan was insular at best." She looked up at him. Sarek stopped reading and considered her perspective.

"Insular at best? An interesting turn of phrase. T'Sel, she is one of the interns, is she not?" Sarek asked.

"Oh, no. I mean, yes she is, but she didn't mean anything, Ambassador. And it's taken totally out of context. Please." Nia was feeling panicked that she had gotten her friend in trouble.

"I am merely curious as to her age, Nia. Nothing more." He assured her.

"She's my age. Young for a Terran and certainly young for a Vulcan." She countered.

"Indeed." Sarek nodded. "She is correct, we are an insular race however, the monasteries in question are visited by off-worlders more than Vulcan is and Amanda along with a few…younger archivist are of the opinion that the opportunity for other cultures to be exposed to our history would be advantageous."

"Hmm, what do you think, Ambassador?" Nia finished up her breakfast and looked up at him.

"My thoughts on the issue are irrelevant as I do not make the policy in these matters." He stoically replied.

"So you have no opinion?" She queried.

"To be honest with you, I have not given it any consideration." He almost shrugged.

"Hmm, I see." Nia sighed. "Oh well, guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens. I've got to get to work. Thank you for the breakfast conversation, Ambassador. Perhaps I'll see you this evening."

"Perhaps. And Nia, you may refer to me as Sarek." He replied with a small nod.

"Thank you, I would be honored. Sarek." She smiled and left the dining area.

Sarek watched her leave and momentarily wondered what sort of daughter he and Amanda would've had she been allowed to attempt another pregnancy. He quickly dismissed the idea as superfluous and continued on with his reading.


	38. Chapter 38

_**~thanks for all who have read and reviewed, you really encourage me! :-) **_

_**~pla-savas: a sweet blue to black-colored fruit**_

_**~kasa: a type of fruit used in the making of a distilled juice that Humans find very potent**_

* * *

"Hey, Raquel, off to teach the un-teachable?" James Kirk fell into step along Nyota. She merely rolled her eyes and continued on her way to Spock's office.

"I am off to tutor students who have a desire to attain better grades. And you? Off to bother some unsuspecting cadet who wants to make it to class on time?" Nyota threw over her shoulder.

"I don't get it, why are you always so mean to me? I'm nice, charming, attractive…I've got it all, Uhura." He almost whined.

"I don't know, Kirk, I mean, with all your humility I'm surprised you aren't up for sainthood." She sniped. Shaking her head, she stopped and turned to face him. "Look, Kirk, I get it, you don't like to take no for an answer. But really, that's all you're ever going to get from me. So please, just give it a very long rest." With a roll of her eyes, she ascended the stairs to the linguistic department.

Kirk watched her climb the stairs and sighed.

"Ah, Kirk, grab a glove and catch a clue. The girl is just not interested." Gaila laughed as she past the blond cadet. He looked up and smiled.

"Well, I guess I just don't do well with rejection." Taking a breath, he sauntered up to the green-skinned girl. "How about you and me and a nice bottle of Andorian brandy?"

"A whole bottle?" She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes on the cadet. "You know don't need a whole bottle of brandy, Jim. Just one night and some stamina."

"Oh, baby, I got stamina to spare." He supplied with a grin.

"I've heard that before." She moved in closer to him. "As they say on Earth, actions speak louder than words, so maybe I'll give you a second chance. My roommate's out tonight. See you at 6." She said before she turned to go to her next class.

"Which dorm room?" He called after her.

Gaila stopped and smiled. "Oh, you're the clever one, Jim. Find out."

Jim Kirk smiled and made his way to physics with a large grin on his face. Hmm, he thought, what was the old adage, the one about slamming doors and open windows? Uhura may have slammed her door in his face, but that sweet Orion opened a window onto the universe as far as he was concerned. He hummed as he made his way to class.

* * *

It was the mid-June and Nyota was preparing to leave for Vulcan. Her sister was due to have her son soon and she wanted to be there. Gregory's ship had been assigned a last minute deep space maneuver and it was unsure he would be back in time to be with Nia. This was her last night with Spock before she left and she was feeling odd about being without him. Even if it was for just a week.

"Okay, so as soon as you finish up you'll be coming, right?" Nyota sighed and snuggled in a little deeper into her husband's embrace.

"K'diwa, do not overly concern yourself. I will transcribe and send off my year-end reports, submit my syllabus for the new semester and then the children and I along with Aunt Jenna and Uncle Kyle will be in Vulcan in time for the birth." He assured her.

"I know, I don't know why I'm so nervous. And Gai's going with me, so it's not like I'm flying alone." She almost mumbled to herself.

"As there is a delegation flying on the Vulcan diplomatic vessel along with the pilots, you would not be alone whether Gaila was going or not." He voiced.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, husband." She sniped. "You know exactly what I mean. Hey, how about a quickie while the kids are asleep? I think it'll relax me."

"Hmm, very romantic, a'duna. How could I refuse?" He smiled at her.

"You are in fine form tonight, a'dun." She giggled as she shifted to straddle his waist.

* * *

"This is so exciting, Ny." Gaila was practically bouncing in her seat. "I've never flown on a diplomatic transport, it's really posh."

"Posh? Have you been watching old British films again?" Nyota chuckled.

"Yes. And it's really improved my Standard, people relate to me very well." She replied.

"Are you sure it isn't your pheromone output?" Ny looked over the rest of the passengers.

"Hey! You're snarky when your nervous, did you know that?" The Orion was a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry, Gai. Really. I'm just stressed about Nia. I wished she had come home for the birth." She apologized. "And I hate leaving Spock and the kids, I really miss them when we're apart."

"Nia wanted Greg to be there and if she came to Earth there was no way he could see his baby born. And she has your Amanda and Ambassador Sarek. She trusts them." Gai patted her hand. "As for your family, come on, Ny, just suck it up. You're way too attached."

"Well, just forgive me for loving my family, Gai. Remember, please, I'm bonded and I've got two babies. It's a little different for me." She sighed and looked out the window. "I should've brought the kids."

"I'm sorry, Ny. I know you love your family, but this is nice, just us girls. And Spock and the babies will be on Vulcan before you know it. Do you want something to drink?" Gai started to get out of her seat.

"That'll be nice. Thanks, Gai, just some water or juice." She looked up at her best friend with her most gracious smile. It wasn't Gaila's fault that she got cranky without Spock.

"I'll be right back." The green-skinned girl winked.

Gaila walked up to the replicator and looked over her options.

"May I be of assistance?" Gai looked up and blinked as she came face to face with the most beautiful Vulcan she had ever seen. Spock was gorgeous and she tended to judge all off-worlders by him. But this one, wow!

"Oh, thank you, I was just trying to decide on juice." Oh goddess, that was so lame. The Vulcan nodded.

"There is kasa juice..." He looked into her eyes.

She laughed. "Oh no, you most certainly do not want to see me after I've had kasa."

"Ah yes, it is quite potent to some off-worlders. Perhaps pla-savas?" He suggested.

"Yes, I've had that at Spock's house. I'll get two of those." She brightly smiled up at the Vulcan even though she knew it wouldn't matter to him, she could quite help herself.

"You are Orion and a member of Star Fleet." He motioned to her lapel pin as he entered her selection into the replicator.

"Yes, a cadet at the academy. I'll be starting my third year in September." She said breathlessly. This male was really effecting her…interesting she thought.

"I am…surprised. I thought Orion females were generally sold into slavery at a very early age." He stoically stated.

"Um hmm, usually. But my aunt smuggled me off Orion when I was four, just before I was to be auctioned to a training house." She shrugged. "She took me to a moon colony off of Ceti-Alpha 461 until she could get papers for us to immigrate to Terra."

"That was quite fortunate." He countered as he removed the two glasses and handed them to her. "Are you on Vulcan long?"

"For a few weeks." She took the drinks from him and gasped as her fingers grazed his and felt electricity shoot up through her arm. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"There is no logic in an apology. It was an accident." He responded with a slight quirk to his head.

"Oh, well, okay then. Um, thanks for the drink suggestion." She nodded and turned to leave.

"Pardon, I did not ask your name." He called to her. Gaila turned back to him, a surprised look on her face.

"Gaila." She took a deep breath. "And I didn't ask yours."

"I am Suval." He nodded to her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Suval." Gaila gave him a small smile.

"And you, Gaila." He bowed to the Orion and walked back to his seat.

"So, what was that all about?" Nyota took her drink.

"Absolutely no idea. But wasn't he hot? I mean, Spock is hot, but Suval, that's his name, he was soooo hot." Gaila shook her head. "Why am I attracted to either total non-committal jerks or total unattainable, unemotional off-worlders?"

Gaila rolled her eyes. "Okay, so James Kirk just doesn't count. As for the hot Vulcan? Gai, really? You spoke to him for less than 10 minutes."

* * *

Suval had recognized the woman traveling with the Orion as Ambassador Sarek's daughter-in-law, wife of his half-Terran son, Spock. He often wondered what it would be like to be involved with an off-worlder. Although he would never voice it, he admired the Ambassador for his rebellious act of bonding with the Terran woman, Amanda Grayson. Their issue, Spock, was quite an anomaly. He had attended school a few years behind the hybrid and was surprised to find that his marks were the ones to be attained and hopefully surpassed. In all his years at school, most of Spock's grades were never met. He knew the illogic of his curiosity, but never-the-less, he did not fight it.

He considered himself something of an anomaly. At a young age his parents had taken him to the healers as his emotions would constantly get the better of him. He was re-educated several times. After his last session, he was old enough to better control his outbursts and merely hid any feelings he had. He considered himself a man of conscience, a man that he felt Surak would admire. He had read all the writings and he considered that not all were meant to be taken so literally. At least not at the present time when Vulcan as a whole had overcome their barbaric tendencies.

Terra had the same impulses and had in their infancy, been warring in nature. But they still survived. He theorized that if they had taken the way of Terra their scientific advances may not have been as swift, but they may not have lost their heart. A romantic notion, he admitted to himself. Never the less, he was quite determined to examine his emotional reactions, his sensual nature, which was why he had become an intern at the Terran Embassy in San Francisco. And also why he had made the determination to educate himself in regards to interpersonal relationships with off-worlders.

An Orion. An Orion who was not a sex slave but a member of the Federation's peace keeping troops. A very interesting premise, he thought to himself.

* * *

"Oh my god, I cannot believe how fat I feel. And my feet, they look like balloons!" Nia lay back on the pillows on the head of her bed, raising her feet on her sister's lap.

"Oh, quit squawking. Ny carried the twins for almost 11 months and she looked like a friggin' house. You only have one in there and he only has to bake for nine months. You'll get no sympathy here." Gaila rolled her eyes at Nyota. "Am I right?"

"Just you wait, Gai." Nia shook her head. "You'll probably be asking for drugs your first trimester."

"Yeah, like I'll ever have to worry about that." She groused.

"I heard you met a 'hot Vulcan' on the transport over. You never know…" The younger girl teased.

"Okay, so he was totally hot. And he was also totally Vulcan. One cancels out the other, don't you think?" Gai sighed.

"I don't know, Spock is pretty…amorous." Nyota winked at her sister.

"Half Vulcan, Ny." The green-skinned girl rectified.

Nia frowned. "Just because he's full Vulcan doesn't mean he doesn't feel. You should see Sarek and Lady Amanda. He loves her. Really loves her." She smiled. "And you can tell he's just…oh, I don't know. He's just more than anyone would ever imagine."

"Oh, Nia has a crush!" Gai laughed. "Just remember, pregnant lady, you're married and so is he."

"Just stop that. He's too refined, too respected to be made fun of, Gai." Nia narrowed her eyes.

Nyota gave her sister a confused look. "Okay, explain please."

"What?" Nia struggled to sit up. "Look, they, the both of them, they're fabulous. Amanda, she's like the mother we've never had. And Sarek," she shrugged, "I guess I never knew what full-blooded Vulcans were like and he's just really great. I always assumed Spock got his humanity from his mother, but I can see what attributes he got from his father. We're friends, you know?"

Nyota nodded. She knew she would come to love Amanda as a mother, but she never expected to feel the same sort of affection for Sarek. She could see the love he had for Amanda, that was a no brainer, but she also could clearly see the love he had for Spock, for his grandchildren and even for her. So, yes, she could totally understand her sister's feelings for Spock's parents.

"I do know, Nia. They are both wonderful people. Well, they would have to be to have produced Spock." She giggled and put her hands out to help Nia up.

"Well, I don't get it. That Vulcan on the transport. He was pleasant and all, but he certainly didn't treat me the way every other species in the known universe does. It made me feel…insecure." Gaila pouted.

"Oh, poor baby. You didn't get a boyfriend on the flight over. Besides, the fact that he gave you any attention is unusual. Remember, Vulcans are immune to your pheromone charms." Nyota teased.

"I know that, and hey, I've been really good. Okay, so maybe I had meaningless sex with that Kirk, but over all, I've been good." She replied with a small frown. Gai realized she had an immediate reaction to Suval. Sure, she was physically attracted, but she felt even more drawn to his…mind? Weird, she thought.


	39. Chapter 39

_**~sorry if I tend to get caught up in the minutia of the characters lives, just can't seem to help myself…but I will be moving this along as quickly as I can. Thanks in advance for your patience!**_

_**~you probably already know the translations, however…**_

_**ko-fu: daughter**_

_**sa-fu: son**_

_**sa-mekh - father**_

_**Sa'mekh'al – grandfather**_

_**sa-kai: brother**_

_**D'H'riset: the estate belonging to Sarek and Amanda**_

* * *

Spock sighed and strapped his children into their seats. The pilot on the Vulcan vessel had been apprised that two child seats would be needed for two and half year old children. However, he had failed to inform the embassy that his children were closer in size to four year olds. Spock had to rush to retrieve the proper seats. His aunt and uncle only smiled and told him to relax.

"Sweetheart," his Aunt Jenna laughed, "we're the only ones on the transport. It's not like they can take off until the kids are buckled in."

"I do realize this, Aunt Jenna. However, there are flight schedules to be maintained." He replied.

The Vulcan pilot walked down the center aisle to ascertain the children were properly seated. "Commander, may we leave now?"

"Indeed, the children are now secure." Spock looked up at the pilot. Samuel looked up at the older Vulcan and held his hand out. With an almost surprised look, Sadek looked at the child's father for permission. Spock nodded.

Sadek held his hand out to the child and looked again at Spock, the same expression of barely perceptible surprise on his face. Samuel giggled and the pilot had to fight the smile that threatened to erupt on his face from the child's unabashed joy. This hybrid was three-quarters human, yet his psi abilities were strong. As strong as any Vulcan child he had come across. As strong as his own children.

"He is quite…extraordinary." The pilot nodded at Spock.

"Both my children are." Spock replied.

Jenna had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out in laughter at the look of pride on her nephew's face. She glanced at her husband, who wore a huge grin himself.

"Yeah, those kids are definitely special. But then, they're Graysons, after all." Kyle chuckled as Spock sent his uncle a small smirk over his shoulder.

* * *

Once the children were released from their safety harnesses, they walked up to the pilots' cabin. Spock walked quickly after them.

"Samuel, T'Sara, please refrain from bothering the pilots…" Spock looked up to see a younger pilot motioning to the children.

"Commander, it would be acceptable to allow the children to access the cabin as they are undoubtedly curious regarding the inner workings of the ship. My niece was exceedingly interested." The younger pilot informed Spock.

Spock nodded and looked down at his children. "That would be appreciated, Kuvan. Now, Sam, T'Sara…"

"We will be on our best behavior, Daddy." T'Sara smiled up at her father before taking Kuvan's hand in her own. Kuvan blinked before looking back up at Spock.

"They will be fine, Commander." The younger Vulcan assured Spock. Samuel smiled and took the pilots' other hand.

"So, how long before we reach Vulcan?"

Will we be able to see any star systems at the speed we're going?"

"Can I sit in the pilot's seat?" The twins hit the co-pilot with a barrage of questions that he was unable to answer before another question was shot at him.

Kuvan looked over his shoulder at the Commander, who merely raised an eyebrow before turning back to sit with his aunt and uncle.

* * *

T'Sara and Samuel were almost bouncing in their seats as the transport began it's descent to landing pad. "Children, please, calm yourself. We will see your mother in just a few minutes." Spock almost rolled his eyes.

It had been two weeks since Nyota had left for Vulcan and the children were feeling their mother's need for them. He and the children were scheduled to leave a week after Nyota, but urgent business at the Academy had forced him to postpone their departure by five days. Nyota was quite upset, but there was nothing that could be done.

"Yes, babies, listen to Daddy. You'll need to be calm because I'm certain your mommy and Grammy will be going crazy to see you, so you have to settle them down." Jenna smiled at the children.

"Do you think so, Auntie Jenna?" Sara seriously asked the blond woman.

"Umm, maybe not so much, but they are gonna cover you in kisses, I'm certain." She assured them. They both giggled.

"You can be silly, Auntie." Samuel laughed.

"Yes she can. Now, Jenna, stop teasing the kids or Spock is gonna throw our ass off this transport before we have a chance to see our grandson being born." Kyle chastised his wife.

"Oh, don't worry, Uncle Kyle, Daddy would never do such a thing." Sara looked up at her father. "Would you, Daddy?"

"Never, Sara. Now, let me buckle you in before we land." Spock took a calming breath. He never realized just how much Nyota did in regards to the children until he had to do it all by himself. The children had kept him busy, certainly. So much so that both his grandmother and grandfather had come to his house to help him while he finished up his class work.

* * *

Nyota held her hands together as she waited for the Vulcan diplomatic transport carrying her family to land. Sarek notice how nervous his ko-fu was and turned to her.

"Nyota, are you well?" His head tilted to one side, the same gesture his son often made. Nyota smiled and shrugged.

"I know it's silly, but I haven't seen Spock and the babies in two weeks and I'm just nervous I suppose. And I also know that wrap travel is safe, but until the ship is docked, I'm going to be holding my breath." She chuckled. "Not literally, Sarek. It's an…"

"Expression. Yes, I have been married to Amanda long enough to recognize a Terran idiom." He deadpanned.

"I suppose you have." She smiled. "I just want them here. Honestly, Sarek, if Nia has another baby, she better come to Earth because I will not be separated from my family for this long again."

"It can be…difficult. I had to travel quite often during Spock's youth. Amanda would not leave him on Vulcan alone so there were weeks I was separated from both my adun'a and my sa-fu. I did not enjoy the time alone." He confessed.

Nyota turned towards her father-in-law. "Did you ever tell them?"

He almost shrugged. "I never considered it. It just…was. This is the life of a diplomat, Nyota. And this was something Amanda understood, understands. But as we no longer have a child, she tends to travel with me most of the time."

"Hmm, it would be hard. I suppose that is why I'm rethinking being on a starship." She sighed. "I don't want to hold Spock back; the Enterprise is something he has been working towards for years. But now…" She hesitated.

"I was told by Spock that Captain Pike was petitioning Star Fleet to allow families upon the new fleet. Is this no longer true?" He queried.

"Yes, it is. However, I'm uncertain I want to take the children on a starship. It could be dangerous, Sarek. I'd never forgive myself is anything happened to Samuel and T'Sara just because I needed to fulfill some youthful flight of fancy. I actually never even considered it until I met Spock." She looked up at him.

"I understand your concerns, ko-fu, however I am quite certain Spock will not make any hasty decisions regarding your Star Fleet careers." He attempted to reassure her.

Nyota smiled. "Thank you, sa-mekh, you are kind."

"I am logical, ko-fu, no more, no less." He nodded to her.

* * *

Once Sam and Sara were released from their father and uncle's arms, the raced to greet their mother. Nyota knelt down and encircled both her child in her tight embrace.

"Oh, babies, I missed you so much!" She showered them with kisses.

"I missed you too, Mama." Samuel mumbled into her neck.

"And me too." Sara whispered into Nyota's ear before she kissed her mother.

Sarek held his hands together, attempting to decipher the emotions he was experiencing at his grandchildren's reaction to seeing their mother.

"Sa'mekh'al!" T'Sara grabbed Sarek's legs and hugged him. "We missed you and ko'mekh-il, too." Sarek bent down and lifted his granddaughter up into his arms.

"It would appear that you did. It would also appear that you and your sa-kai have grown since we last saw you." He turned to his son. "Is this not so, Spock?"

"It is correct, Father. Shall we convene to D'H'riset? Aunt Jenna and Uncle Kyle are anxious to see Nia." Spock went to Nyota and held two fingers out to her. She smiled up at him and laid her fingers on his, sighing with relief.

"Indeed. I have our conveyance ready." Sarek nodded to Jenna and Kyle before leading the way to the hover-craft with his granddaughter still in his arms.

* * *

The newest member of the Grayson clan was lying in his mother's tired arms when Samuel and Sara tiptoed in to see their aunt and newest cousin. Sam quietly leaned on the side of the bed and peered at the bundle holding Jacob.

"Auntie Nia? May we see Jacob?" He whispered, awe in his voice.

Nia smiled and nodded. "Okay you two, get up here, but gently."

"Thank you, Auntie." Sam brought a small stool over and helped his sister climb upon the high bed. She softly made her way to Nia's side before Sam made the same quiet trip only settling on Nia's other side. They peeked into the blanket as Nia pulled it away from her son's face.

"This is Jacob, sweethearts. And I am counting on you to help me take care of him when you come to visit and when Uncle Greg and I are back on Earth. He's going to need his big cousins to teach him so many things." She smiled at the twins.

Sara lightly took his hand before looking up at Nia. "He's so small. Were we this small?" Her voice held wonder.

"Indeed you were. Even smaller because your mom had two of you in her stomach…" She was cut off by Sam.

"Her uterus, Auntie, babies are carried in the uterus." His voice was awestruck as he looked down at his little cousin. "He's perfect. Look, Sara, his toes and fingers. Small but perfect. And his little arms." Sam smiled up at his aunt. "You did a really good job."

"Thank you, Apple. I think I did, too. And remeber what I told you about being too precocious?" Sam giggled at the reminder and at the pet name Nia had for him. When he was younger, he had asked his aunt if she loved Sara or him more. Nia just shook her head and said, 'Apples and oranges, sweetie. I love them both the same and I love you and Sara both the same.' From then on, he became her Apple and Sara became her Orange.

"Okay you two. Time to leave your Auntie to get some sleep." Jenna entered her daughter-in-laws room and swept Sara up in a hug before giving her a kiss and setting her down. She did the same with Sam. "Now, scoot. Your dad's outside, go play with him."

"Okay, but we'll be back later. Love you, Auntie Nia." Sara took her brother's hand and went to find their father.

Nia looked up at her mother-in-law. "Have you heard for Greg yet?"

"Yes I have. And he'll be here within the hour." She smiled down at Nia and her new grandson. "Nia, thank you so much."

"For what?" She was genuinely confused.

"For allowing my son to love you, for loving him back. And for giving us this divine gift." The older woman wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Jenna, really, I…thank you." She kissed the top of her son's head and lifted him for his grandmother to take. "Can you take him for awhile? I'm really tired and want to rest before Greg gets here."

"I most certainly can." Jenna nearly crowed as she held her precious bundle.


	40. Chapter 40

_**~koma: tunic**_

_**~to-sai: cloak**_

_**~ko-kai: sister**_

* * *

Gaila and Nyota, dressed in tradition Vulcan pants and tunics, walked through the shopping district. They had both been there for Nia when she gave birth as Greg's ship had been detained. Nia had been distraught that he couldn't be there to witness the birth of their son, but Spock assured her his cousin would be there for their next child. Nia choked on her laughter as another labor pain hit. All the women most important to her were with her when she gave her final push. Nyota, Gaila, Jenna, Amanda, all surrounded her with love and support. The Vulcan mid-wives slightly frowned in confusion but all the women laughed and cried in joy and profusely thanked them.

Thoroughly exhausted, Nia took a long look at her son before handing him over to her mother-in-law and promptly falling asleep. Gaila, on the other hand, told Nyota she needed to get to get out and do some shopping to relax.

'_That was the most stressful thing I've ever been though.' The young Orion shivered. 'I need to release this build up of adrenaline.'_

'_Just wait until you have your own, Gai. That's gonna be the most stressful thing. That is until your baby starts walking, and talking, and just growing up. I am not looking forward to the teenage years.' Nyota laughed at Gai's expression. 'Okay, shower first then shopping.'_

Greg had made it to his wife's side twelve hours after his son was born, filled with contrition and regret. However, Nia took his hand and laid it on their son's head. "Look what we made. The birth was really pretty gross but the end product is really what counts, right?"

Taking his son from Nia, he cradled him in his arms and didn't bother to fight the tears the miracle of his son brought to his eyes. He looked up at Nia, sniffing. "You did good, baby. I love you."

"We did good and I love you, too. Besides, Spock assured me that you'll be around for the next one." She chuckled.

"I promise you, babe, next time out I'll carry the baby myself." He leaned over and kissed his wife before placing light kisses on his son's head.

"Oh, right. Believe me, if it were possible, you would. It hurt like a muther…" she bit her lip as her eyes fell on her son, "it really hurt."

Gregory threw his head back and let loose with a loud guffaw, which caused his son to open his eyes and release a whimper at being wakened.

"Good job, Dad." Nia groused as she raised her arms to take Jacob. "Hand him over."

Greg grimaced as he did what Nia ordered. "Sorry, little guy." He placed the baby in his wife's arms. "Sorry, Nia."

She chucked. "We might as well get used to it, we have a baby." She opened her shirt and placed her nipple in Jacob's mouth.

"Mmmm." Greg lay next to his wife. "Lucky kid."

* * *

Gaila stopped at a small shop that carried traditional Vulcan fabrics. "Ny, look at this." She pointed at a beautiful bolt of a turquoise silk like fabric shot through with strands of azure and silver. Not quite the somber fabrics she'd seen most Vulcans wear, but Nyota had been given some lovely scarves and robes from Amanda so she knew Vulcan women did wear pretty colors sometimes.

"It's lovely, Gai. You should buy a few yards and have dress made for yourself." Nyota ran her hand over it.

"I can't quite see this being made into a Gaila type of dress. This is for something…Vulcany, you know?" She sighed and turned to face her best friend. "Do you think I'm too much of a hoochy mama?"

Nyota blinked in surprise and sputtered with laughter. "Gaila, you are you and you are perfect just the way you are."

"You so evaded that question. I need your opinion, do I dress too provocatively?" She probed.

"You're an Orion, Gai. I think we all know your proclivities. There is nothing wrong in your fashion choices, it's part of you." Ny, answered truthfully.

"But what if I want to change, to grow? I mean, I'm not getting any younger, right? I can't go out partying all the time. I've go to grow up, right?" Gai bit her lower lip.

"What brought this on?" Ny stopped and turned to her friend.

The Orion shrugged. "What kind of a guy, at least a good guy, will take me seriously? Would even consider me as a potential mate, a potential mother, if I don't…I don't know, get serious?"

"Gai, you don't change so someone will love you. You wait for someone who will love you for who you are." Ny placed her hand on Gai's cheek. "You are perfect just as you are."

"I love you, Ny." Gai smiled and turned back to the bolts of fabric. "I still think this would look nicer as a tunic or something."

"Yes, I think you're right." Nyota agreed.

"A traditional koma or to-sai would be quite acceptable for this choice of fabric. The color would be suitable to you skin tone." Both Gai and Nyota looked up at the voice and Gai's breath caught in her throat.

"Suval." Gaila whispered. Ny gave her friend a surprised side glance. "Oh, um, Nyota, this is Suval. He was on the transport from Terra with us." She turned back to the Vulcan. "Suval, this is Nyota Uhura-Grayson."

"Ah, yes. You are the mate of S'chn T'gai Spock. I had heard that your ko-kai was expecting a child. Please relay my salutations." He replied with a small nod to Nyota. Suval turned back to Gaila. "I had wished to contact you after we landed, however I was informed by the Ambassador's aide that you were awaiting the birth of your friend's child."

"Oh, really? Nia had her baby, today actually…contact me? You wanted to contact me? What for?" Gaila's eyes were wide and she inwardly groaned as she realized she sounded like a teenager. A human teenager, at that. Nyota swallowed the giggle that threatened to erupt.

"I would like to invite you to partake of an evening meal with me." He coolly answered, although Nyota thought she noticed an amused glint in his eyes.

"Dinner? That would be…nice." She breathed in attempting to calm herself.

"Fine, I shall retrieve you from the Ambassador's residence tomorrow evening at 1900 hours, if convenient." He looked into her eyes.

"Tomorrow night? Convenient? Yes, 1900. I'll be at Sarek's house." She grimaced, of course I'll be there, I'm living there. Idiot!

"It was good to meet you, Ms. Grayson." He nodded. "Gaila, tomorrow evening." He turned and left the shop.

"Hmm." Nyota watched the young Vulcan walk away. He certainly didn't seem like any Vulcan she had ever met. She turned back to Gai.

"Hey, no 'hmm', you got one of your own." Gaila countered. "Could I have been anymore illiterate? He must think I'm an idiot savant." She groaned.

"I don't think so, Gai. I think…I really think he likes you." Nyota said in amazement.

"Okay, could you at least pretend not to be shocked?" Gai sniped, her face quickly transformed with a smile. "Really, you think he might like me?"

"He sure doesn't seem like any Vulcan I've come across. Well, except for Spock and he's half human. His tone, inflections…it's as if he has feelings." Ny explained.

"Ny, every sentient being has feelings." Gai pulled out the bolt of cloth.

"Of course they do, but Vulcans control them." Ny countered.

Gai shrugged. "Well, I don't care. I've got a date and I don't have a thing to wear." She took the bolt of cloth over to the counter and spoke to the owner. "Do you have someone who can make clothing? Or do you know…"

"We make clothing on the premises. What is it you require?" The woman's voice was monotone.

"Could you advise me? A traditional dress of some sort? With a cloak or something?" Her voice was serious. Nyota went to stand beside her.

"Perhaps a traditional tunic dress with an over robe? And can we have it by tomorrow?" Nyota asked in flawless Vulcan. The woman nodded as she took the bolt of cloth.

"Come this way. We will measure you and have the garments ready by noon tomorrow." She turned expecting Gai to follow her.

Gaila squeezed Nyota's hand and followed the owner to the back of the shop.


	41. Chapter 41

_**~ ko-telsu: wife**_

_**~ kanu: children**_

_**~ lo'uk-ko'mekh-il: great-grandmother (may be incorrect)**_

_**~ Ko-fu'il: granddaughter (may be incorrect)**_

_**~ T'Sai: Lady**_

* * *

Sarek looked out at his grandchildren playing in the area beyond Amanda's rose garden. His son had discarded his robes in favor of Terran pants and a knit shirt with the Star Fleet logo. He was jogging after Samuel and T'Sara as they squealed in unabashed glee, running in and around his legs chasing a white and black ball with a hexagonal pattern.

"He's really great with them." Nyota stood next to her father-in-law. "Your son constantly amazes me."

Sarek turned to the young woman he had come to regard as family. He could hear the depth of love she had for Spock in the tone of her voice and it gratified him. It brought to mind his own Amanda's tone when she declared her love for him. Such a human emotion, but one he had learned to greatly…appreciate.

"He…amazes me as well." He replied honestly before turning back to face the garden.

Nyota arched her brow in a gesture that seemed quite Vulcan. "Really? That surprises me."

"Does it? He always surpassed my expectations in his youth. When he decided upon Star Fleet, despite my reservations, he far exceeded every trial put before him." Sarek tuned to face Nyota again. "And in his marriage and subsequent fatherhood, he is once again a complete success."

She smiled up at Sarek, stopping herself before she reached for his hand; she tucked her arm into his. "Yes, he is."

* * *

Amanda turned from the picture window framing her family with a smile as she realized there was someone at the main entrance. It warmed her heart that Sarek allowed their 'ko-fu' to express her affection for him. It would appear having so many Terrans in the family were causing chinks in his emotional armor. She chuckled at her musings.

The door gong rang out again shaking her from her thoughts and she rushed to answer it. They weren't expecting any visitors and it was quite unusual for any Vulcan to visit unannounced. It was generally considered rude. Opening the door, she had to focus all her control to not let her mouth gap open at the lone guest.

"Will you allow me entrance, Amanda?" The elderly Vulcan queried.

"Of course, T'Pau. Please, you are always welcome into this home." Amanda lowered her head and moved aside to allow Sarek's mother in.

"I believe my grandson along with my great-grandchildren are here." She stated.

"Yes, T'Pau. As is his bondmate, Nyota. They are in the garden. Please, may I take your coat?" She smiled. T'Pau nodded and handed her overcoat to the younger woman.

While Amanda was hanging the garment, T'Pau walked to the window facing the garden where Amanda had just been standing. She observed her son and his daughter-in-law in conversation. The girl's face was animated as she spoke and she had her arm tucked in his, most inappropriate, she thought. And Sarek, his facial expression told her that he was not immune to the young woman's appeal. She sighed. Looking past the terrace, her eyes fell upon her grandson; he was actually running with his children. Playing. And the twins. Her great-grandchildren. Her breath caught in her throat as she finally saw them.

"Aren't they…exceptional looking?" Amanda had come to stand by T'Pau.

"Indeed. They look Vulcan, but in demeanor they are certainly Terran. They do appear to have Vulcan physiology. Their growth rate is that of a Vulcan, is it not?" She turned to Amanda. "Has Spock still refused to allow the children to be tested by our geneticists?"

"Yes, he sees no need as they will not be living on Vulcan nor attending school here. He will not allow them to put his children through what he experienced. What I allowed him to experience." Amanda replied non-pulsed.

T'Pau turned to her daughter-in-law with a raised brow. "You neither allowed nor disallowed anything. As a student and as a citizen of Vulcan, it was the right of the doctors to test any inhabitant. Every Vulcan is aware of this."

"But my son is half human. He was not prepared. I was not prepared. And everyday I regret what he had to endure and I support any decisions he deems appropriate for his children." Amanda turned to her mother-in-law. "I would desire that you have a relationship with my grandchildren, T'Pau. It would be…logical. But I ask that you not pursue this with Spock or Nyota."

"I would respect your request whether or not I was allowed to see the children. And as to the logic of Spock's twins being acquainted with me, that is a given, Amanda." She tucked her hands into her sleeves and made her way to the balcony. "Sarek?" He turned from Nyota to face his mother.

"This is an unexpected visit, Mother." He turned to Nyota. "You remember my son's ko-telsu, Nyota?"

"Of course I do, Sarek." She nodded to the younger woman. "I see your kanu are in fine health." Sarek looked over at his wife with an almost puzzled look.

"Their health is exceptional." Nyota replied with a definite puzzled expression. "Would you like to meet them?"

"This is the purpose of my visit." T'Pau faced the garden and her progeny. "Spohkh. Bring your children." All three turned to face the older Vulcan. Spock nodded and bent down to his son and daughter.

"It is your grandfather's mother, your lo'uk-ko'mekh-il. You shall be introduced, treat her with great respect as your elder kinswoman." He softly spoke to them.

"Will she like us?" T'Sara moved in closer to her father. She wasn't sure she wanted to meet her. "Her face looks…mean.

"She is not mean, ko-fu. Merely Vulcan." He ruffled her hair. Samuel took his sister's hand.

"Don't worry, Orange, I'll be with you." He whispered. She nodded and took her father's hand as well.

T'Pau closely watched her grandson and his children as they walked towards her. The children looked…frightened? She was puzzled at their reaction. Granted, they were raised on Terra and they had a majority of Terran DNA. However, there was no point of reference for these two children to be frightened by a person they had never met. She turned to their mother.

"Are they meek?" She queried.

Nyota started. "Meek? Um, no ma'am, they are actually quite gregarious in nature." Nyota looked over at Amanda, whose eyes were glittering with amusement.

"I do not understand their apparent…fear." She replied.

"I don't know that it's fear, ma'am, they merely haven't met you. Once they get to know you, they'll warm up to you I'm sure." The younger girl assured T'Pau.

"I do not require assurance, I am merely attempting to reconcile their reaction, Ko-fu'il." The older woman nodded at her, her eyes seemed to glow and Nyota had to look away.

"I meant no disrespect, T'Sai, I only…" T'Pau raised her hand.

"I had not detected disrespect. Ah, here we have my grandson." T'Pau descended the stairs that separated the balcony from the garden. Standing in front of her grandson she held her hand to him, he placed his palm in hers and she nodded.

"You are well, grandson." Not a question, but a statement. "Your contentment is apparent."

Spock nodded. "Yes, Grandmother." He bent down and took his son and daughter in each arm, lifting them up to be at eye level with his grandmother. "This is Samuel. Samuel, this is Grandfather's mother, T'Pau." Samuel's face was solemn, he held out two fingers to the older woman, who in turn held her palm up. The movement on her face was imperceptible to all but Spock.

T'Sara, not to be left out, nudged her father's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "What about me?"

Spock chuckled, bringing a start from his grandmother. "You are next, daughter." He waited until T'Pau nodded.

"Your son's name, S'Muel, a Vulcan name. And he has strong Vulcan features as well as being a touch telepath. His telepathy in strong, Spock. Was this expected from only being a quarter Vulcan?" She asked.

"Samuel, named for Mother's father, my grandfather. But it is applicable for Vulcan, as well. As for my son's strengths, he and his sister are advanced for their age in comparison to Terran children. They seemed to have genetically taken on more Vulcan traits." He put Samuel down and he stood next to his great-grandmother, fingering her gown. Nyota went to take him, but T'Pau waved her off.

"This is no nuisance. He may remain." She turned back to her grandson.

"Grandmother, this is T'Sara." His voice softened. "My daughter." Sara smiled up her great-grandmother and held her arms out. T'Pau stifled the inhalation of her surprise before reaching out and taking the child in her arms.

"Do I call you great-grandma or T'Pau? I'd rather call you Grammy, but I don't know if you'd like it." The little girl smiled and laid her had upon T'Pau's cheek. The older woman did take a breath at this. Her great-granddaughter, just like her brother, had strong telepathic abilities, she was filled with love, happiness, acceptance and she quickly broadcast it to T'Pau. In turn, the little girl was assailed with images and feelings of…curiosity, benevolence, curiosity…sadness. It happened so quickly, T'Pau didn't really have time to raise her shields. An incongruity for the older woman.

"Oh, Grammy, don't be sad. You'll learn to love us just the way we already love you." Sara gave her a hug. Spock's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he reached to take his daughter.

"I apologize, T'Pau…" T'Pau shook her head.

"She is yet young, she and S'muel will need to be trained to raise their shields. They will need to learn that reading other beings is not always acceptable." T'Pau pursed her lips. "They will come to me tomorrow morning, my driver will pick them up and bring them back after the mid-day meal the day after."

"Oh, I…" Nyota stepped forward and cast a worried look at Spock. "I'm not sure, the children aren't used to being with strangers, not that you're a stranger, but they don't know you…" Samuel tugged at his mother's hand.

"It's okay, Mommy, she likes us. We should spend a little time with her before we leave for home." He looked up at T'Pau, who had just handed over Sara to her father.

"Indeed." T'Pau looked deeply at Nyota. "You may entrust your children to me, Ko-fu'il, they will be safe."

Biting her lip, she looked over at Spock, who nodded. "All will be fine, Adun'a."


	42. Chapter 42

_**~ V'tosh ka'tur: Vulcans without logic, do not reject Surak's teachings, but disagree with elders about how they should be interpreted**_

* * *

Gaila smiled at Nyota. "Come on, Ny, don't stress. Your grandma did you a favor. I'll be out on a date, Amada and Sarek are at an embassy event, Nia and Greg are in the east wing being doting parents and the kids are gone. You and Spock can have noisy sex for hours. You were just saying this was the longest you'd gone without." She twirled in front of the mirror in her new Vulcan attire. "Don't I look fabulous? Who knew so much covered skin could look so sexy?"

Nyota had to chuckle. "You are sexy so you make everything look sexy."

"Why thank you, if you weren't happily married…" She winked at her best friend.

"You tried that years ago and you know I don't swing that way." Nyota smirked. "As for the kids being with T'Pau, I'm nervous, Gai. I realize she wouldn't hurt Sara or Sammy, it's just that in her logic she might think the best thing is to have them tested…"

Gaila shook her head. "No way, she promised the kids wouldn't be tested and she wouldn't lie. You can trust her, Ny. I don't really even like her, but I know she can be trusted."

Nyota sighed. "I know you're right."

"What? What is it?" Gai sat next to Nyota on the edge of the bed.

"The kids are so brilliant, so advanced. What if they become more Vulcan? What if I lose them to logic? What if…" Nyota stopped and looked at her best friend as she burst into peals of laughter.

"Ny, come on. They are so your kids, so human…look at whom they spend most of their time with. In pre-school all their friends are emotional barbarians, at home they have you and a Vulcan who laughs, they spend days with their Terran grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins. And they have me. There is absolutely no danger that logic will ever override their natural bubbly."

Nyota laughed at her best friend's logic. "You've convinced me. Thank you, Gai; I don't know how I'd get through some days without you."

"Some days?" The Orion almost looked hurt.

"Almost everyday." Nyota reneged with a grin.

"That's better. Now, help me with my hair and make-up." She giggled.

* * *

Suval came for Gaila at exactly 1900 hours. Spock had allowed the young Vulcan into his parent's home and offered him a refreshment while they waited for Gaila and Nyota.

"I was sure Gaila knew I would be here at 1900 hours." Suval related to Spock as he sipped on his Andorian Brandy. Spock raised a brow and tilted his head to one side.

"Orions, and Terrans, tend to lean towards approximations as opposed to exacts. I have learned in my years on Terra with my family that the addition of ten to fifteen minutes must be given to any time of arrival or departure." Spock related.

"I do not understand the reasoning behind this statement." Suval raised a brow. "Is this the norm?"

"It does depend on many varying factors. When a female is preparing for a night out, they generally take awhile longer." He replied.

"Generalities are not a Vulcan tendency, Commander." There was an amused lilt to Suval's voice which caused a quirk to Spock's mouth.

"You are correct, however, I am half Terran and I am bonded to a Terran. One must…adapt." He replied with a small smirk. Suval nodded, a smirk of his own beginning to form.

"I see, however, would not one realize the moment of arrival or departure and commence early enough to be on time?" Suval questioned.

"One would think, however I believe it will be worth the wait." Spock chuckled.

"I find it fascinating that you are so well adapted, Commander. Your mannerisms, your colloquialisms, your complete understanding of the mindset of non-Vulcans. Your emotional investment…" Suval hesitated and Spock's head once again quirked.

"Suval? Are you…?" He was unsure how to question a stranger as to his emotionally stability.

"V'tosh ka'tur? Perhaps, but not as most of Vulcan refers to the belief. I believe in logic, Spock, but I do question the viability of denying all our…feelings. At one time it was a necessity, but we are no longer barbarians killing each other off. But we are, as a species, too steeped in our own logic, or own secular vision to allow growth." Suval set his glass down and took a deep breath, a cold fear creeping up his spine at his emotional outburst.

Spock was taken aback by the young Vulcan's passion. The young full-blooded Vulcan. Setting his own glass down as well, Spock nodded. "I see. Are you alone in your…musings?"

"No, there are a growing number of younger Vulcans who see a need for change. Spock, there can be no growth without change. Surely you see this. I've heard about your children, they are remarkable. Three-quarters Terran yet their mixed heritage have resulted in brilliance. Just as you, the only Vulcan-Terran hybrid made all the Vulcan doctors, teachers, scientists, quake at the idea that you were more than an anomaly so they dismissed you as such. But your children negate their prejudice." His voice held a passion Spock had never heard in a Vulcan.

"Suval, I believe this is a subject better discussed when you are not awaiting the late arrival of your date." Spock sighed and stood before the young man. "I do see your point, however, these things take time. You are fighting eons of tradition."

"Do you disagree?" He queried.

"I do not. However, as my presence in Vulcan society is persona non-gratis, there is little if anything I could do." He honestly answered. "But I would be amicable to discussing this with you at a later date."

"I would appreciate that, Commander." He nodded.

"As you are not a member of Star Fleet, you may call me Spock." Spock allowed.

"As you wish." Suval almost smiled.

"Suval, this evening you have planned with Gaila…she is a person with feelings, emotions. She is also my mate's best friend. If this is merely an experiment in sensation you must make it known to her. She feels deeply." Spock was frowning at the prospect.

"I am not using Gaila. I truly wish to know her. You do not know me, Spock, but I am Vulcan. I would never disregard another being in such a way." He stood just bit straighter.

"I am satisfied. Thank you." Both men turned towards the doorway of the main room as Nyota and Gaila entered. Spock hid his surprise at Gaila's appearance. He was familiar with her dress outside of her Star Fleet uniform and her dress and robe were in no way expected. He went to his wife and held out his palm, she in turn laid two fingers upon his and smiled at his reaction to her best friend.

'_Adun, compliment her, she is unsure.'_ Nyota sent to her husband. Spock angled his head and lightly sighed.

"Gaila, you look lovely. This color becomes you." Spock led his wife to the sitting area.

"Oh, wow! Thanks, Spock. I know it's a different look for me, but I love this outfit. I think I might have to have a couple more before we head for home." Her smile glowed.

"Indeed, Gaila. As I stated in the fabric shop, this is a most becoming color for you skin tone." Suval almost smiled and Gaila sighed as she looked up at him. "Shall we leave? I have reservations at a local dining establishment."

"Yes, please. I'm so excited. Ny and Amanda and Sarek have taken me to a few places and I love tasting the different foods. This is going to be so much fun." She smiled and handed him her coat to help her on with it. "Okay you guys, have fun and don't wait up."

Suval's lips quirked at his 'date's' enthusiasm as he led her from the house.

"They grow up so fast." Nyota laughed after the couple left. She wrapped her arm around her husband's waist an led him to the sofa. "So, wanna mess around? It's been so long, baby." She kissed him with a deep sigh.

"I believe I would be quite amicable to…messing around. However, I would prefer to retiring to the bedroom we are sharing." He nuzzled her neck, lightly nipping at her soft skin.


	43. Chapter 43

"I love sleeping in the same room you did growing up. It's kinda…kinky." She giggled. "I'll be back in ten minutes, I just need to say good night to Nia, I _DO NOT_," she stressed, "want her or Greg interrupting us tonight." She leaned up and kissed him before leaving him at the entrance to his bedroom.

Sighing, Spock let himself in and really looked at the suite of rooms that had been his for so many years. His parents hadn't changed a thing. His books and study materials were still in the bookcases his mother insisted on having built for him. No one else had real books on Vulcan, another reason to tease the half Terran boy, he thought with a small smile. One shelf held several trophies he had won during his many summers in Napa along with an old fashioned photo of his grandparents, Gregory and himself on a camping trip and another of him with his parents during that same summer, Amanda smiled happily, Sarek face void of all emotion and Spock attempting to emulate his father and failing because he could not fight his mother's joy as it overtook his senses. Spock shook his head and made his way into the bathroom.

He paused before the large tub and lifted a brow. Yes, he decided, this would be an excellent idea. He rummaged through Nyota's bag and found her bath oils, filling the tub with hot water he poured in the requisite amount. Returning to the main room, he gathered as many candles as he could find and returned to the bathroom. Positioning the candles in the optimum arrangement, he began lighting them before dimming the lights. Looking about the room, he knew his wife would be pleased. He turned off the water and made his way into the bedroom before shrugged off his clothing and placing them in the refresher before donning his robe. He returned to the sitting room and waited for his wife, an expression of almost smug satisfaction gracing his face.

Nyota hummed as she made her way back to their bedroom. She opened the door to unexpected dimness. "Sweetheart?"

"I am here, k'diwa." He rose from his chair and went to her. Taking her hands in his he leaned in and took her lips in a deep kiss. When she pulled back and opened her mouth to speak, he placed a finger over her mouth and shook his head. "No words tonight. Just feel." He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

Nyota's face held a quizzical look, but never-the-less followed her mate's lead. She was awestruck at the work he had done in the short time she had been gone. The room looked like a holo from a spa at Risa. Candles were burning everywhere, there were petals from his mother's rose garden strewn on the floor and the tube was filled with her favorite bath oils. She looked up at Spock as he set her on the floor. Gently purring into her neck, he unfastened her tunic, letting it drop. He grasped the ties of her traditional foundation garment tossing it aside, freeing her breasts. Spock groaned as he lowered his head to capture her hardening nipple in his mouth, gently biting down. Nyota moaned deep in her throat as she threw her head back.

Spock gave a small smile at her reaction before undoing the tie at the waist of her pants, pushing them and her panties to the floor. Lifting her again, he set her in the now warm water. Nyota looked up at her husband, and her breath caught in her throat. The burning desire in his eyes caused her body to flush. She was about to speak, but Spock shook his head. Nyota bit her lip and held her arms out to him to join her. He shrugged out of his robe before gently pushing at her shoulder. She scooted forward to allow him room, Spock slid in behind her, pulling her back flush against his chest. She could feel his body rumbling and almost felt herself come from mere anticipation. He chuckled as his hands made their way to rub the oil infused water into her breasts as his mouth found the juncture between her shoulder and neck, lowering one hand to work between her legs. He bit down, gently at first, but as he felt her increased desire he marked her.

Nyota was on the cusp of her first orgasm, panting from want, from need. That Spock had decided they would not speak pushed his eroticism to another level, again. His hands were everywhere. On her back, on her shoulder, on her breasts. One hand delved between her thighs as he began to nibble on her shoulder. He bit down lightly and she arched into his hand. He bit down harder, marked her and she came with a shout.

"Computer, sound proof suite." Spock ground out as his length hardened even more. Nyota chuckled as she leaned back against him. Smiling as she felt him growing against her, she turned in his arms and straddled him as she pushed down on him, sheathing his lok in her wet heat. Spock howled at the sensation. Placing his hand at the back of her neck, he pulled her to him, engulfing her mouth with his, his pushing deeply into her as their tongues wound around each other's, tasting, devouring, becoming one.

Spock lifted one hand to her psi points as she did the same. He was aware through the haze of their shared desire of their two heartbeats becoming one. Of her ecstasy becoming his…or his becoming hers. She melted into his experience of her and she felt what he did, her muscles pulsating around him, her tightness squeezing him until the exquisite pleasure bordered on pain, making him even more aroused. He jerked up into her, hitting that special place only he knew, throwing Nyota into a vortex she didn't know existed. Holding on tightly to her lover, the sensations overwhelming her, almost scaring her, making her unsure if she could ever return from where he was taking her, she screamed his name.

"Spock!" She slumped onto him as he thrust once, twice, before following her down the precipice, shooting his seed deep within her womb.

He opened his eyes and became aware of the tepid water they were both still sitting in. With a satisfied smile on his face, as he moved he slipped out of Nyota. She groaned at the loss and opened her eyes to look into his.

"Umm, I think you made me see God." She snuggled into his chest despite the fact the water was fastly becoming cold.

Chuckling, he sat up and pulled her tight to his body before standing. "I will not argue your estimation however fanciful it may sound." Stepping out of the tube, he grabbed a large towel and set it on the chair in the bath suite before setting his wife down. She mewled at the loss of his body but quickly recovered as he began to dry her with long, languid strokes.

"You are such an excellent bath partner. Let's get one of these big tubes for home." She suggested as she started to recover from her prolonged sexual excursion.

"I believe the children would use it for a swimming pond and we would rarely be able to engage in sexual activities." Although his voice was at its usual timber, his mouth followed the path the towel was taking. He ran his tongue along her neck; he nibbled at her breast before biting down on her already hardened nipple. Groaning, Nyota ruffled his hair and pulled him up to kiss his swollen lips.

"Gods, Spock, I love you so desperately." She whispered. His eyes darkened as he kissed her again.

"And I you, my wife. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." Spock laid his forehead on hers and Nyota sighed in complete contentment. "Come; let us continue this in bed."

Nyota felt heat rush through her body at the promise her husband's voice held.

* * *

Gaila let her gaze sweep the restaurant Suval had taken her. He was the only Vulcan in the room. And the owner, who seemed quite familiar with her dinner date, was Terran. From India.

"You are disappointed?" He asked as he read her expression.

"No, not really disappointed…I just thought we'd go to a Vulcan restaurant. But then I realized, going out to dinner really isn't logical, is it." She smiled at him before she picked up the old fashioned paper menu.

"Eating out of one's home is not logical. However, this place is generally filled at the mid-day meal with Vulcans who work in the vicinity. However, there has never been a Vulcan eating establishment. They prefer to prepare their own food-stuffs in their homes for the morning and evening repast." He perused his menu as well.

"I see. Well, it was really nice of you to bring me here. I mean, I'm sure you had more…relevant things to do." She sighed, suddenly considering this wasn't a date. It was merely a nice Vulcan asking her to partake of a meal. She had to get used to the literal ways of Vulcans. But since she wasn't sure she was ever going to be on this planet again, what did it matter? She shrugged and read the menu. "Um, I think I'll have the palak paneer and some rice."

"Gaila, is something troubling you?" He put his menu aside and leaned into her.

"It's just silly, really." She laughed nervously, glad that her skin didn't change color when embarrassed.

"Please, relate your unease." He prodded.

"Oh, well, okay. I just had this weird idea that we were on a date." She smiled, then furrowed her brow. "Do you know what a date is? I mean, I'm not talking about the brown fruit from those tall tress."

"Indeed, Gaila. I know what a date is. And I do consider this evening with you a date. I am anticipating that once we return to San Francisco, you may consider a second and third date, perhaps." His mouth quirked at one side.

"Oh, oh, well, yes. I'm sure…we'll have to see if you enjoy this evening before you decide if you want to ask me out again." She grinned.

"I can assure you, I am already enjoying our evening together. I hope the same can be said of your experience." He replied before picking up his menu again.

"I would love to see you again, Suval." She smiled and suddenly the restaurant took on a totally different demeanor.

"You appear to be…feeling better?" Suval nodded.

"I am. I…I really like you and I'd really like to get to know you better." She replied honestly. She was always honest and she knew Vulcans always told the truth, so this would be a new experience for her. Seeing someone she didn't need to decipher meanings with.

"I will be transporting back to the embassy in San Francisco tomorrow. I shall give you my contact information and when you return to Earth you will call me and we will set up a second date." He looked up from his menu. "Is this agreeable to you?"

"Yes. Most agreeable. Suval, why are you so…" The owner came to the table and took their order, interrupting Gaila's question. Once he left, Suval leaned forward and steepled his hands in a motion Gaila had seen Spock do hundreds of times.

"Gaila, did you wish to ask me something?" He queried.

She rubbed her forehead with her fingers, a gesture he noted as possible nervousness. "Well, okay, Suval, why are you so…different? I mean from other Vulcans?" At that moment, a waitress brought over their drink order.

Suval took the wine he ordered in his hands and considered how to answer Gaila's question. The truth was obvious, but just how much should he divulge? "Gaila, have you ever heard of the term, V'tosh ka'tur?"

She shook her head. "No, I mean I'm close to Nyota and Spock, but they really don't discuss much of Vulcan life, you know? They live on Earth, are raising their kids in the Terran way…" She always talked too much when she was nervous. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"No apology is needed. However, V'tosh ka'tur refers to Vulcans without logic." He waited for her reaction. Her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed.

"But you have tons of logic. Do you consider yourself V'tosh ka'tur? Because, well, it doesn't make sense to me." She honestly answered.

Suval nodded. "The general population of Vulcan consider this reference an abomination. As a child I was re-educated because of my…emotional outbursts. As I became older I learned how to control my emotions. But as I became older I also came to believe that this is not an unnatural way of being. I still believe in the tenets of Surak, however I believe that as a species we need to progress. To leave behind the dogma and face the logic of emotion."

"Oh, so you balance your logic with your emotion. Well, that makes sense. And you aren't even half Terran like Spock and he does that everyday." She smiled as she took a drink from her glass.

"As to your question, this is why I am…different." He replied.

"Suval, I didn't mean different in a bad way. Hey, I don't think different is bad. I like different." She took a breath. "I didn't mean to bring up something…uncomfortable."

"You did not. And as I desire to continue our acquaintance once we are back on Earth, I am relieved to share this with you initially." Suval move his drink as their dinner was brought to their table.

Gaila smiled up at him. "I'm really glad you did. And I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better." She looked down at the dishes. "This looks great. Can I serve up some?"

Suval raised a brow at her offer. "I would be most gratified."

"Sometimes my genetic slave tendencies rear their little head. So, don't think I'll make a habit of this." She laughed as she placed several spoonfuls on his plate before leaning forward and embarked on getting to know 'her' Vulcan better.


	44. Chapter 44

_**~finally, T'Pau with the kiddies. Hope it's what you all hoped for 8-)**_

* * *

Nyota lay in her husband's arms, swirling patterns in his sweat laden chest hair. Once he had brought her back to bed, he had proven to her yet again just what Vulcan stamina consisted of. She giggled at the thought.

"Nyota, I may still prove my stamina to you if you so wish." He kissed her forehead.

"Mmm, later?" She rubbed her cheek upon his. "How do you think the kids are doing with T'Pau?"

"You shielded your link to them?" He asked.

"I did. Same as you." She replied.

Spock chuckled. "Indeed. I did not wish Grandmother to believe I did not trust her. And I wished to have this evening. With you."

"It was worth it. And I do believe we can trust your grandmother." Nyota laid her chin upon the back her hand and looked up at her husband. "Are you happy with our life, Spock? Do you ever wish…" He felt her shrug.

"I have all I could ever desire, ashayam. I did not imagine I could have so much…love, so much completeness. I believed I would be unable to produce off-spring. Nyota, you have given me life." He kissed her. "And I will never let it go. Never let you go."

"Ah, ashalik, I will always be with you. Until my dying breath." She rolled over on top of him. "My life, Spock, my life is you and our babies."

* * *

_**A day with T'Pau…**_

The elder Vulcan had to admit, if only to herself, that these three-quarter Terran children fascinated her. Their appearance, so Vulcan in nature, their obvious intelligence, again so like her son and grandson, yet for all their brilliance…she could not bring herself to be overly perturbed by their exuberance. Their humanness. The very same exuberance her own grandson exhibited in his youth.

"Grammy?" T'Sara stood before T'Pau after their mid-day meal and laid her small, perfect hands on her great-grandmother's lap, fingering the embroidery of her robes.

"Yes, T'Sara?" She looked down upon the child.

"What shall we do? We brought our crayons. Will you draw with us?" She smiled, her smooth, milky coppered-patina skin crinkling at her mouth and eyes with joy. Her hair, which from the images her daughter-in-law had given her was quite curly as a baby, fell to her shoulders in soft waves. As dark as her father's hair. Before she could stop herself, her hand reached out to smooth and errant strand. T'Sara leaned into her palm and laid her nose against her skin. "You smell nice."

"I smell as I smell, T'Sara." T'Pau could feel her heart melting, as it did with her half Terran grandson. Samuel came to stand at T'Pau's side, leaning into her lap with one arm.

"Grammy? Do we look like our daddy did when he was little?" His eyes were open wide with question. T'Pau considered him as she took his small hand in her own. She studied him, he was almost a carbon copy of his father. Of Spock.

"You appear just as your father did at this age. Your hair is straight and black, the point and shape of your ears, just as he that is your father. You have his deep brown eyes. Yes, you look as your father did." She turned to T'Sara. "You have many of your father's features, but I do see the amber flecks of your mother's eyes in yours. Obviously, your coloring is a pairing of your mother and father and your hair is more Terran than Vulcan." Once again she reached out to touch it, but pulled her hand back.

"It's okay, Grammy, you can touch my hair." She reached out and took the older woman's hand in hers and laid in on her head. T'Pau resisted the smile that threatened appear. She would have to speak to the healers, perhaps her age…no, she reconsidered, she would let this lie. Just as she did when her grandson was born.

"So, can we do something?" Samuel asked with a small smile, the same cajoling smile Spock used in his youth. In his later years, her grandson would adapt to a total Vulcan demeanor whilst on his home world. But she would always see the shift in him on his return from his Terran summers. Even now she questioned the logic in that. But it was Amanda's desire and Sarek gave in to her on so many things. This in turn gave his son the idea of freedom to marry his own Terran bride.

T'Pau had not realized her great-grandson still hand her hand in his. "It's okay, Grammy, we're glad Daddy married Mommy and had us. If he had married a Vulcan, we'd be different. And we'd only be one. This is much better." He smiled.

"I tend to agree with your assessment, Grandson." She nodded.

"Good, so let's color." Sara bounced up, taking T'Pau's hand in hers, Samuel did the same and they pulled at her until she rose and followed them into her study.

* * *

T'Pau was in the midst of creating a picture of Mount Tar'Hana for her great-grandchildren, when her servant entered the room. "T'sai, there is a visitor in the foyer." She bowed. A frown creased her brow, she was expecting no one but she had an inkling of who would be at the door. She stood and addressed S'muel and T'Sara.

"You shall remain here and complete your work. I will return shortly." She nodded and turned to leave.

"Do you want us to go with you, Grammy?" Samuel asked.

"As I stated, remain here, S'muel." She left the room and Sara and Sam stopped and looked at each other.

"S'Vek, we did not have a meeting scheduled for this evening." She stood in the foyer, stopping the man from entering her home.

"I apologize for any intrusion, T'sai, however I felt this would be an opportune time to discuss the issue of your grandson, Spock. I was informed his off-spring were here." He stated factually.

"And how does this concern you?" Her chin tilted in a way that caused the head of genetics from the Vulcan Science Academy to hesitate for a moment.

T'Pau, it is in the best interest of Vulcan that we examine the children. Reports have been…" She raised her hand to stop the man.

"My great-grandchildren are here on a social visit. Their parents have rejected the idea of having them tested and I will abide by their wishes. I may discuss the possibility of noninvasive readings on the children. But again, it will be up to my grandson and granddaughter." She felt their presence before they spoke but T'Pau still had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. These children were incorrigible. A word she use for Terrans and now her own progeny.

"Great-grandmother? Are you well?" She felt pride at S'muel's flawless Vulcan. He hid behind her skirt, but his face came out far enough that S'Vek saw him.

"Is this the male child?" He made a move to come closer but T'Pau gently pushed her great-grandson behind her.

"I am not a male child, I am S'muel and I do not believe I care for you. You have disrupted our visit with my great-grandmother and have come to her home without being announced. You are very rude." His voice was stoic, Vulcan in tone and T'Pau raised a brow.

"I will confer with you once I have spoken to my grandson." She turned and called for her servant. "T'Lan, please show Dr. S'Vek out."

* * *

"I believe if you were there, the both of you," T'Pau nodded to Nyota the next day when she returned the children to their parents, "these readings the VSA is insisting upon will be completed and it will end their persistence. I believe they will be quite astonished at what they will find, however, they will need to asses this on their own. Would you be willing to see them before you leave?"

Nyota sighed and looked up at her husband. "I leave it to your discretion, Adun. Your will be done." T'Pau nodded at the young woman's usage of high Vulcan and her deference to Spock.

"Fine, Grandmother. Set up a time and Nyota and I will take the children. But there will be no internal examinations. They may draw a small amount of blood, they may take readings, but that is all I will allow." Nyota took his hand as she felt his disgust and embarrassment of the torture that was inflicted upon as a child.

"As you will, my grandson." She rose from her chair as Sam and Sara ran into the room.

"Grammy! We're so glad your still here. Look." Sara handed her a notebook. "We had our pictures laminated and bound so you can take them with you and think of us when we leave."

T'Pau took the book from the child and thumbed through it. "Thank you." She nodded at Spock and Nyota. "I would be most agreeable to a visit from the children when next they come to Vulcan."

"Oh, yes!" Samuel and T'Sara voiced in unison. "Grandma can take us to Grammy's and we can all have tea!" Sara added.

"Indeed. They will visit for a month at the beginning of the school year. I am sure Mother and Father will arrange time for a visit with you, Grandmother." Spock assured her.

"This is acceptable. Live long and prosper, Grandchildren." She raised her hand in the ta'al, as did Spock and Nyota.

"Live long and prosper, Grandmother."

* * *

Nyota sat next to her husband as their children kept busy reading the PADDs Spock had brought for them. He could sense her unease and sent waves of calmness to attempt to assuage her. She looked up at him and nodded, giving him a small smile.

"The tests are done, why are we staying here?" Nyota looked at her children and they in turn rose and came to her.

"Momma, it's fine. It didn't hurt at all." Sam showed her his arm, an indiscernible dot that remained from the blood that was drawn from him. He held up his arms and she smiled and lifted him onto her lap. "And you saw, all they did was put us on that bio-bed and took readings. It was easy."

"You are such a brave boy and I'm so proud of you. I promise, we'll be leaving soon and you will never have to do this again." She smoothed his hair back from his face.

T'Sara tugged at her mother's sleeve. "What about me, Mommy?" She pursed her lips. Spock sighed and signaled to his daughter to come to him. She shrugged and allowed her father to set her on his lap. Nyota smiled and reached over to run her hand over her cheek.

"You, my darling daughter, are the bravest girl and we are very proud of you, as well." She leaned over and kissed her. Nyota straightened as several Vulcans approached them from the end of the hallway.

Spock stood up with his daughter in his arms and stoically faced the men who had considered him an abomination. "Are you done?"

The eldest of the three nodded. "We need to conduct more detailed tests to determine if our findings are correct."

"What are you findings?" Spock queried.

"We would need to administer additional tests to present a true determination." The same Vulcan relied.

"Then a true determination will not be reached." He nodded to Nyota. "We will be leaving now."

"Spock, you cannot allow the past to effect your judgment…" Nyota cut them off.

"He is not. I am. You will not be allowed to diminish the specialness of my children the way you did with my husband because of your insecurities. We have a transport to catch and need to see family before we leave." She stood and put Sam down taking his hand in hers. "We are leaving."

Spock nodded and turned to follow his wife. T'Sara looked at the stoic Vulcan trio over her father's shoulder and gave them a small wave and smile.


	45. Chapter 45

~thanks to all who read and review, you keep my muse moving ;-)

~the destruction of Vulcan is coming up within the next few chapters, but I need my fluffy romance before we face any angst...

* * *

Good-byes were said, children were kissed, promises were made and a few tears were shed, and by the time Gaila, Nyota, Spock and the twins were in the embassy transport, Spock actually heaved a sigh of relief. He glanced over at Gaila, who had Sara on her lap and Samuel seated next to her at they looked out the window at space racing by. The children were laughing at something the Orion was saying and he was gratified she loved his children almost as much as he and Nyota did.

Nyota chuckled as she took his hand. "Was it really so difficult, sweetheart?"

"Difficult? No, but all the emotions associated with such a departure…it was draining." He answered honestly.

"Okay, so next visit Gai said she'd go with Sam and Sara to Vulcan and Nia said she'll bring the kids home so she can visit her in-laws. Don't we have fabulous family?" She held out two fingers and he placed his upon her.

"Indeed." He pulled his hand from her and opened up his PADD.

"Spock, really, can't it wait?" Nyota frowned.

"I have to review these reports on the Enterprise, Nyota. She is almost ready to leave dry-dock and even if I am not accepting the posting of First Officer I still owe it to Christopher to keep up with the manifests." He reasoned.

"You're right. Did he put in the request to allow families on board?" She was retrieving her PADD as she spoke.

"He did. And it is going through the proper channels. Christopher is confident it will be approved. In point of fact, one of the reports I am pursuing is the retrofitted nursery and school rooms." He leaned over and showed her the schematics. "And here are the plans of the family units." They held a main room, a kitchen and bedrooms on either side.

"Wow!" Nyota's eyes lit up as she pictured herself and her family in one of the family suites. "That's wonderful, k'diwa."

"Nyota, I am not convinced we should consider star ship positions. Although Star Fleet is a peace keeping armada, it is never-the-less a dangerous life." He looked into her eyes. "Are you in agreement?"

"I am. I hate to keep you from your dream, Spock. And honestly, I could think of almost nothing more rewarding when it comes to a career, but I do agree with you. But, Spock, this is what you've been working towards for years. You've already served in deep space and you loved it, how do you feel about this?" She bit her lower lip.

"K'diwa, we have already discussed this. I Love you more. My life is with you and the twins. You are my life. I am satisfied at the Academy and with my research. We will revisit this at a later time, perhaps when the children are older." He closed his PADD.

* * *

Third year at the Academy was intense; classes went from challenging to difficult. Nyota prided herself in her ability to juggle work and her family, but she had to admit to being stretched to the limit. She had just returned to school after the Spring break and was inundated with projects and papers and she felt as if she'd taken on too much. The third year students were scheduled for field testing and were being transported to the Florida base camp for beach maneuvers. Unfortunately, Spock was field supervisor, so Sam and Delilah were taking the kids for a week. The children were thrilled, but she hated that they would be apart from the both of them for so long.

"Nytoa?" Spock had put the children down for the night and went to his wife, feeling her need for comfort. She turned to him with a sad smile.

"Spock, I'm just not sure I can do all this. Third year is so intense, so much work. And the kids, they need me and I'm going to be gone for a whole week. I'm not sure I'm giving them what they require from a mother and…" He pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back.

"K'diwa, you are a perfect mother. And the children are quite independent. They are fine and are quite excited at the prospect of spending a whole week with Grandfather and Grandmother. You however must relax." He picked her up and took her to the couch, setting her on his lap. "Tell me what you need."

"Oh, baby, I don't know. Maybe I should take a break from school, for just a year. Just until the kids are older. I don't want them to ever feel as if they come in second. I will never be like my parents." She dug into his arms, feeling some of her tension ease out of her body.

"My mother will be here in two weeks to present her paper to the Star Fleet Linguistic Foundation. I believe we should allow her to take the children back to Vulcan with her. They can complete their school work via remote and you can have a month or perhaps six weeks to immerse yourself in your classes. If you still feel the same way at year's end, we will rethink your taking a hiatus from school." He calmly suggested as he continued to rub her back.

She sighed and looked up at him. "I'm so lucky to have such a logical husband. Okay, let's talk to the kids tomorrow and see how they feel about trip to Vulcan." Nyota kissed Spock before burrowing her head into his neck and closing her eyes. "I'm just going to rest here for a few minutes, okay?"

"Mmm, this is most acceptable." He allowed a half smile to grace his lips and pulled her even closer to him.

* * *

Gaila waited outside the Thai restaurant in the Castro, looking up and down the street. Suval was never late, so she was always early. She glanced at her watch and he was three minutes late. For anyone else, this was nothing, but for Suval…it was weird. Her communicator vibrated and she quickly fished it out of her bag before looking at the ID, Suval. Thank the gods. She flipped it open.

"Suval? Are you alright?" She tried to keep concern from her voice, but she failed.

"I apologize, Gaila. I am a mile from the restaurant and am detained by an accident at an intersection. It appears a pedestrian was struck and an ambulance is now arriving. I estimate my arrival within 15 to 20 minutes. I hope you will wait…"

"Suval, don't be so silly. Of course I'll wait. I'll be in the cocktail lounge just next door to the restaurant. Come in there to get me. Or call and I'll come out. I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled into her comm. Suval could sense her smile and allowed himself a small smile as well.

"I appreciate your understanding and flexibility. I shall be with you soon." He ended their communication and Gaila hummed to herself as she made her way into the small piano bar. She had been there before with Nyota and a few friends, so she knew it was a safe place. Sitting at the bar, she ordered a Cardassian Sunrise to nurse until Suval arrived.

When her drink arrived she took a sip and went over the past few months with Suval. She would have never imagined that he would find her appealing in the long run. She had hoped, but with her track record, well, it was surprising. They had started by just meeting once or twice a week for dinner. He then asked her to an Embassy function, which according to Ny meant he was heading into serious waters.

"_Face it, Gai; Vulcans don't just arbitrarily invite someone to public functions. All the Vulcans with any sort of status will be there. He knows that, Gai." Nyota slyly smiled._

_So, Gai had called Suval to cancel their date. When he had questioned her on it, she had broken down and confessed her fears. "Suval, I'm just not…I don't know if I'll be good enough. They won't accept me. They'll just think I'm a sex slave playing at being a Star Fleet cadet, they'll…" _

_Suval cut her words short with a growl. "Cease, Gaila. You are my choice. I do not care for the opinion of my peers. If they choose to allow their prejudices to affect their opinion, that is their issue, not mine. You will wear one of you Vulcan robes and you will be yourself and you will be accepted as no Vulcan would be rude enough to make a scene. I will come for you at six." _

That had been the turning point in their relationship. She now knew he cared for her as a woman, not as an Orion experiment. And this revelation gave her a confidence she wasn't even aware she was lacking. That someone like Suval, someone who had so much honor, so much conviction, such honesty, if he could find her worthwhile then she could see herself as someone other than that lucky Orion almost-sex-slave. She smiled at her thoughts, bringing her glass up to her lips.

That had been four months ago and she was in love with him. She knew that. But he hadn't made any moves. He kissed her, he held her, but he didn't initiate any other form of intimacy. This had been the longest stretch she had gone without sex and to be honest, she was okay with it. To have a man want to be with her for something other than sex was a novelty. And that quickly morphed into respect. Respect for Suval and respect for herself. She had no qualms regarding sex, it was natural, it was good, it was fun. But she also realized that different species had different ideas about it. And she could wait until Suval was ready. Her musings were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, this must be my lucky night!" James T. Kirk sat on the stool next to Gaila. "My most favorite Orion all my herself. Waiting for me, Gaila?" He gave her his most charming smile.

"Oh, hi Kirk." She nodded at him.

"What, no kiss?" He moved in on her, she backed away raising her hand to keep him back.

"Kirk, I'm waiting for someone. Someone not you." Gaila looked towards the door.

"Are you turning me down? Gaila, what's gotten into you? I haven't seen you at any of your usual haunts, you come to class and you're out before we have a chance to catch up. What's the story?" He ordered a beer and turned back to Gaila.

"No story, Jim. And if you wanted to see me so badly, you have my comm. Obviously you didn't want my company all that much." Gaila saw Suval enter the bar and her face changed. Jim saw her eyes light up and soften and the smile he had actually missed, the smile she had generally reserved for her best friends, lit her face and she jumped off her seat. "See you at Star Fleet, Jim."

He turned to follow her with his eyes, curious to see what kind of guy could bring that look to her face and almost fell off his seat. She almost ran to him, a Vulcan, she was gracing this unfeeling, unemotional alien with her most open smile. He held two fingers out to her and she mirrored his actions. For a few seconds they just looked at each other. Her with a dreamy look on her face and him…his eyes bore into her. Even in the dimly lit room he could see that. The Vulcan pulled away from Gaila and offered her his arm, she tucked hers into his and they left.

Hmm, Jim thought, that was just…weird. He quickly pulled out his comm and sent her a quick message. He thought it was his lucky day, he needed her help. But he could find a way around this, he just needed to know when she was working the Kobayashi Maru and he could make it work. He looked around the bar and saw a young blond looking his way, a blatant invitation in her eyes. Polishing off his beer, he slid off his stool and sauntered over to the young woman, his most charming smile in place.

* * *

"Who was that young man you were speaking to?" Suval calmly asked as lifted his glass to his lips.

Gaila smiled up at him from her dinner. "Oh, him? Nobody, really. Just a fellow cadet who thinks he's god's gift to mankind."

"Did he wish to spend the evening with you?" Suval looked down at his plate, moving his vegetable curry from one side to the other. Gaila's forehead furrowed in confusion before a light went off in her head.

"Suval, no, really. He's nobody. I would never…I was just waiting for you and he approached me. Really, I just want you." She gushed, quickly slapping her hand over her mouth. Goddess, she thought, I have such a big mouth that all my thoughts just come pouring out.

Suval looked up at her, almost chuckling at expression on her face. He reached over, in a completely inappropriate gesture for a Vulcan, and took her hand in his. "And I, Gaila, I want you, as well."

"Really?" She squeaked.

He chuckled. "Yes. For a long while now. Will you accompany to my apartment tonight?"

Gaila's eyes shot open and she momentarily choked on a peanut in her Pad Thai. After catching her breath, she nodded yes, a smile forming on her face. "I'd love to, Suval." And I love you, Suval, she thought to herself.


	46. Chapter 46

Nyota sighed and rolled over on her cot, fingering the photo she had of her family. She'd been on bivouac for five days and was due to leave for home the next day with her team. Spock had finally convinced her to send the children to Vulcan for a few weeks when they returned from their perspective obligations. She would have one week with them and then they be gone. This was not what she felt motherhood should be. She should be the person they saw first thing in the morning when their little eyes opened and she should be the last one they kissed before they went to sleep at night. Sighing, she put her photo away.

"Okay, what's the what?" Gaila asked before handing her best friend half of her chocolate bar. Nyota smiled at Gaila's generosity. Especially since this was Gaila's favorite candy bar.

"We decided to send the children to visit their grandparents on Vulcan for a few weeks. This way Spock and I can get on top of things. Once we're back home, he's off again week after next to Iowa. And I'm so bogged down with classes; I just don't know how I can keep up with third year work and take care of the kids." She gave a small sob. "Oh, Gai, I'm afraid I'm the worst mother ever. Fobbing my kids off on all our relatives. Right now they're with Spock's grandparents. I suck."

Gaila chuckled and sat next to Nyota. "Come on, girl, you know that Sam and Delilah love any excuse to spend time with the kids. And Amanda and Sarek? Please. They spoil them rotten. If you were a bad mom, you wouldn't give a flying frip if you sent the kids away. If you were a bad mom you'd, oh I don't know, you'd sell them."

"Well, I guess that would be a really bad mom." She smiled. "It's just so hard being away from them. Trying to reconcile finishing up school with giving them the time they need."

"I really do understand." She moved in a little closer. "Ny? Umm. Can I talk to you about something?"

Nyota tilted her head and sat up straighter. "Is everything alright, Gai?"

"Oh, yeah. Better than alright." The Orion smiled and bounced slightly in her cot. "Okay, so don't be all shocked. I mean, you already kinda know what's been going on…"

"Gai, please, just tell me." Nyota took a deep breath and took her friend's hands in hers.

"As you already know, I've been seeing Suval since we got back from Vulcan. Like seven months, right?" Gai licked her lips and waited for a reaction.

"Yes, we know." Gai had to smile at Nyota's inclusion of Spock in all conversations.

"He's asked me to go to Vulcan with him on summer break. He wants me to meet his family. I mean, it's not like they'll even accept me, but he wants to do it anyway." She spoke rapidly and waited for Nyota's response.

"Sweetie, that's so great! I'm so happy for you. And his family? Pish, fuck 'em if they don't like you." She leaned over and gave her best friend a hug before sitting back with a big smile on her face. "So, is he the one? Do you see a future with him? I mean, Gai, his family. When's the last time a guy took you to meet the 'rents?"

Gaila laughed at Ny's playfulness. "Umm, try never. Really, Ny, there wasn't any guy that I felt strongly enough to want to meet their family, you know? Is there a future? I sure hope so, but I'm playing it by ear. Cute, little pointy ears. Oh, goddess, can you just imagine how adorable our kids would be?"

* * *

"Ny, it's so good to see you." Nia smiled at the image of her sister on her comm. "So, when did you get back?"

"Just yesterday. It was so good to see Spock and the kids. He's off for Iowa next week so we're sending the kids to Vulcan at the end of the week." She rubbed her hand over her eyes in a gesture Nia was familiar with. Nyota was tired and frustrated. Shaking her head, Nyota looked at her sister's face, really looked, a small furrow developing between her brows.

"Hey, how're my baby sister and my gorgeous nephew?" Nyota leaned in and smiled.

"Good. We're good." She gave her sister a half smile and held Jacob up so Nyota could see him. "He's getting big. He's not growing like yours, but he's doing pretty good for a human."

Nyota moved in even closer. "Nia, are you alright? You seem…are things alright?"

"Please, Ny, don't play big sister. You can't fix this…not that there's anything to fix." She quickly rectified.

"Nia, what is it?" Her voice softened. "Please, sweetheart."

Her face fell and she held Jacob closer to her chest. "Oh, Ny. I…I just get so lonely. I mean, I've been busy at work and the people I work with are great. And I have Sarek and Amanda." Her bottom lip trembled. "I just miss Greg so much. I thought I could deal with his being away, I thought I'd be seeing him at least once a month. But it doesn't work out like that, Ny."

"I know. Star Fleet can be really hard on families, Nia." Nyota reached out and touched the screen. "Hey, the kids'll gone in a week and Spock's going to be away for a week as well. Can you put in for some vacation time?"

"I guess so. What do you have in mind?" Nia move closer to the screen as well.

"Come and stay with me for a few weeks, maybe a month. You and Jake can have the extra bedroom, you can visit with Jenna and Kyle and up at the winery. It would be good for you. I'm really busy with school, but we can have weekend time with the kids visiting Vulcan…maybe you can come with Amanda…?" She let it hang in the air.

"Oh, Ny, that sounds great. Let me see how I can make this work and I'll call you. This is such a great idea. Just what I need." Nia smiled, the first real smile Nyota had received from his sister.

"I can't wait, Nia. We'll talk soon." Nyota ended their visit and went to find her husband.

* * *

"And this is one of the reasons I will not accept a position on a Star Fleet ship without you. We must weight the pros and cons of raising the children on a ship as opposed to staying here in San Francisco." Spock was leading his wife to the shower, having already put the children to bed. He waved his hand under the shower spray and adjusted it to a temperature that was comfortable for both his wife and himself.

He turned back to Nyota and began to remove her shirt. She giggled and gently slapped his hands away. "I can do it faster." She was out of her clothes in record time and tugging at the string on Spock's sweat pants. He growled and quickly pushed them down his hips and kicked them off, his lok springing free.

Nyota groaned at the sight of her naked and aroused husband. He was astonishingly beautiful. It struck her anew, he was perfection. She reached out and ran her hand over his flat stomach, her fingers delving lower, causing Spock to gasp as he pushed into her hands.

"Nyota, my Nyota." He tilted her face up to his and took her lips in a deep kiss, his tongue battle hers for supremacy. She sighed and relaxed, letting him do his will. Placing his hands on her backside, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Spock growled as he felt her wet heat against his groin.

"I will never have enough of you, k'diwa." He held her up with one hand as he opened the shower door and entered. Backing her up against the tiled wall, he reached between their bodies and poised himself at her entrance. Shifting his head back slightly, he looked into her eyes as he slid into her heat. She moaned and bucked her hips, sheathing him up to the hilt.

His breath coming in shallow bursts, he laid his forehead onto hers. "Nyota, I love you." Her eyes opened at his words and she felt herself melt even further into her husband. Into his body, into his mind, into his soul. Spock began to move slowly at first, gently, shallowly. He than began to thrust in earnest, each withdrawal brought him back deeper, he angled her hips and he hit that spot, the one that made her burst into a million pieces. Bring his hand up, he placed his fingers on her psi points. She followed suite, bringing him into her completely, body and soul. She felt the building wave, her teeth marking him as she felt herself losing control, Spock growled at the intense lust overtaking him. Nyota spasmed around him, her orgasm washing through her, feeling his passion building. Spock almost cried out as she tightened around him in an almost painful release that pushed him over the edge with her. With a final thrust he shot deep within her womb, his primal need overtaking him as he bit down on her shoulder, her walls milking the last of his seed in response. For several seconds, or minutes, or possible hours, they felt no separation, they were one body, one mind, one soul.

Nyota felt boneless as she lowered her legs to the floor. Spock, feeling her exhaustion, held her up. Reaching over, he pumped her bath gel onto his palm and began to lather her skin starting at her shoulders and working his way down. She leaned on his strong body as he cleansed her and smiled.

"Husband, you are so good to me. What am I going to do for a whole week without you?" She sleepily questioned.

"You will study and visit with your sister and nephew and I will be back before I am missed." He gave his wife a true smile before kissing the tip of her nose. She leaned back and looked at him.

"How did I ever live before you?" Her voice held awe.

"I do not know. I ask myself the same query daily." He quickly soaped his body and rinsed the both of them off before turning off the water and lifting his wife in his arms to dry her off. Laying her in their bed, he kissed once more as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Amanda helped Nyota finish packing for Sara while Spock took care of Sam's things. "Nyota, please don't feel this is an imposition. We love having the children. We weren't expecting them for a few months, so this is a pleasant surprise." She assured her daughter-in-law.

"I suppose." Nyota closed Sara's suitcase and looked about her room. "I'll miss them, is all."

"And they can talk to you every morning." Amanda countered. "And T'Pau is anxious for another visit herself. She's become quite attached to them. Just like she did to Spock. That woman has a soft spot for Terrans, I do believe."

Nyota chuckled at her mother-in-law's playfulness. "Okay, just remind her that they are coming home in a month or so."

"No worries. As a matter of fact, T'Pau spoke to Sarek about coming with us on his next official trip." The older woman smiled.

T'Sara came racing in to the room and wrapped her arms around her mother's legs. "We'll miss you, mama, but we'll be home soon and Grandpa and Grandma and Grammy will be so happy to visit with us."

"I know, sweetheart. And I'll talk to you everyday." She leaned down and kissed Sara. "Are you ready?"

"Umm hmm. So is Sammy. Daddy finished his packing and called for the embassy car to pick us up." She answered.

Nia walked in and smiled as she saw three generations of Grayson's standing together. "You make a very pretty picture. Wait there." She rushed out of the room and grabbed her holo camera. "You can never have enough generational holos." She aimed it at them. "Now, move in close to each other and smile."

Amanda stood next to Nyota and Sara stood in front of them, a huge smile on her face. "I wish lo'uk-ko'mekh-il was here to be in this holo, too."

"We'll take a family portrait when we pick you up, okay?" Nyota smiled down at her daughter.

"Promise?" She pouted.

"Promise." Ny kissed the top of her head. "Now, go put on your jacket before the car gets here." She turned to Amanda. "Are you sure you don't want us to go to the embassy transport with you?"

"I think it's best all around if you say goodbye here. If you cry, they may begin to cry and then I will and all will be lost." She laughed.

"I know you're right. Spock says I've been too emotional lately. Just tired, I think," She chuckled.

Sara and Sam called out to them. "Hurry up, the car's here."

Nyota picked up Sara's case and followed Amanda out. Oh well, she thought, at least I'll get caught up on work and visit with Nia. But once I have my kids back it's gonna be awhile before I let them out of my sight again.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Sorry for the delay, I've written and rewritten this a few times, but I think I'm okay with it. Let's see what you think 8-D**_

_**I'm not sure exactly when during the school year Vulcan was destroyed; I'm assuming it was towards the end of the third year as the cadets hadn't yet graduated, so for point of reference…**_

_**~the year is now 2258**_

_**~Nyota and Gaila are in the last semester of their third year at the Academy**_

_**~the twins are now four and are on Vulcan with their grandparents**_

_**Now, on with the story…**_

* * *

Nyota lay on the bed next to her nephew and ran her hand over Jake's back, soothing him as he slept. Smiling at her sister and son, Nia placed the last of her belongings in her bag.

"I don't see why you had to say yes, you were given vacation time, Nia." Nyota almost pouted.

"This is what my works all about, Ny. It's a fantastic find and I'm honored that the archivists want me to restore it. I know we didn't get to spend as much time together as we hoped but just being here with you for a week has really made me feel so much better, I feel refreshed." She smiled at her sister. And Nyota had to admit, Nia was looking happier.

"I know, I just…" Nyota lifted Jacob and placed him in the crib. "I love having a baby around. And you." She smiled.

"Hmm, I bet you'd be just fine with my leaving if I let Jake stay. Right?" She chuckled.

"No, I mean I'd love to have him, but I've missed you, Nia." Nyota went to stand beside her sister.

"I know, Ny. And I've missed you. We'll be back home in 18 months and then we'll be able to spend lots of time together. Greg promised." She gave her sister a small smile. "Please, Ny?"

"Okay, just send me lots more holos of Jake. I don't want to miss out on his growing up." She hugged her sister before going to make tea.

* * *

Gaila hummed as she readied herself to spend the evening at Suval's. He had rented an apartment not far from the embassy when he first arrived on Earth and she found she was spending more time there than at her own dorm room, much to her surprise. She had always valued her privacy, but with Suval she found that she craved everything about him. His company, his body, his mind, his soul. Yup, she admitted to herself, she was what the Terrans referred to as 'whupped'.

"_I must admit," he had confessed to her one night after they had made love in his apartment, "I was a bit leery having all the elder Vulcans knowing my comings and goings. I have always been watched closely on Vulcan, thusly I decided to procure my own living space, separate from the Embassy, as I desired a modicum of freedom."_

"_Have you brought many women here?" She asked as she focused in on one errant hair on his chest, attempting nonchalance and failing. _

_Suval had pulled her closer into his arms and kissed her forehead. "No one before you. I did not require privacy for any reason other than I wished to find peace in my own space. I do not have sexual curiosity regarding Terrans, either. I only desired to mate with you, Gaila, as you seemed to have touched my soul."_

_Gaila melted and rubbed her face along his shoulder before biting down. Suval shuddered and pulled her on top of him to straddle his waist. Looking up at her he growled. "Ride me, Gaila. Pleasure me and I shall return it to you ten fold."_

And he did, almost every night. Gaila sighed with the memory and packed his favorite bra and panty combo. She had bought a dozen as he seemed to rip through them on a regular basis, she chuckled and tossed two sets in for good measure. Ny did warn her about Vulcan strength and panties.

Her door alerted her to a visitor, so she quickly closed her bag and set in down. She wasn't expecting anyone and no one just dropped by anymore. Not since she became a one Vulcan woman, she smiled. Opening up the door, she pursed her lips.

"Hi, Jim." She waited at the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Ah, Gai, aren't you gonna let me in?" He gave her his most charming smile.

"I'm busy, Jim. And I'm going out." Gaila planted her hands on her hips and waited.

Jim Kirk was confused. What had happened to the Gaila from a year ago? She didn't go out to bars, he never saw her out dancing…she must have found some guy who stifled her natural exuberance he surmised with a shake of his head. "Gai, what's up? You just aren't yourself."

"I'm good, Jim. Now please, get to the point." She looked at the clock on her wall.

"Okay, if you want to by-pass the niceties. What are you up to day after tomorrow?" He smiled.

"Umm, I have classes in the morning and in the afternoon I'm monitoring the kobayashi maru. Why?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Jeez, no real reason. I wanted to invite you to lunch. Just as friends. Look, I'll send you a reminder. You can say yes or no." He shrugged.

Gaila sighed and wrinkled her nose. "Okay, send me an invite. I'll let you know if I have time. And it'll have to be a late lunch, like I said, I'm on for the testing."

"That's all I'm asking, sweetheart." He leaned forward to kiss her, but she moved back.

"Lunch, Jim. Maybe. And nothing more." She gave him a small push. "Now leave, I have plans."

"Okay, fine, play it that way, just don't forget to check your email." Jim Kirk walked away from the Orion's room with a wide smile on his face. All his plans were falling into place.

* * *

Gaila ran across the walkway that led to Suval's apartment. She was cross with that Jim Kirk. He was so sure of himself and his charms. But she thought of Suval and suddenly felt sorry for the blond cadet. He didn't know what is was to be thoroughly committed to someone. To be thoroughly in love. She hadn't told Suval yet, but she was sure he knew. At least, she hoped he knew. Coming upon his door, she placed her palm on the security plate and the door slid open.

"Suval?" Gaila set her bag down. "Are you here?"

"Where else would I be? I live here." He went to her and took her into his arms. "You are 4 minutes and 13 seconds late."

"I know, I'm so sorry. That James Kirk stopped by my room just as I was about to leave." She reached up and pulled his head down to her so she could kiss him.

He stopped her and held her at arms length. "Is this the same James Kirk that accosted you the evening I was late for dinner?" His voice was flat, but she could sense his upset.

"One and the same." She tilted her head to one side before shaking her curls. "Suval, really," she took his hand and laid it upon her face, "just look. He means nothing. Everyone else, Suval, they all mean nothing. It's just you." Her eyes were wide, shimmering with all the emotion that was in her heart.

Suval placed his fingers in position and felt overwhelmed. Love, acceptance, gratitude, passion…so many feelings, so much emotion. For him. All for him. "Gaila, I…you honor me." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Taking her by the hand, he led her to the couch and sat her down facing him. He took her hands and placed them on his points before placing his hands back on her face.

"Know me, Gaila. Know what I feel for thee." Suval bowed his head. Gaila bit her lower lip and let him lead her through his soul.

"I know you, Suval. I love you." She whispered. He looked up at her, his face so open, so different than any Vulcan she had met. Closer to Spock in demeanor than he could ever imagine.

"I cherish thee, Gaila. Know my heart." Gaila let her tears fall, not caring that she was being so emotional. She was in love and now she knew without a doubt, Suval love her, too.

* * *

"How does the remainder of you week appear?" Spock looked up from his PADD as Nyota closed hers up and rose from her chair.

"Not too bad. I finished my paper for my advanced xeno-anthropology class, I think it's really good." She smiled. "I'm all caught up with my other classes and I'm working the kobayashi tomorrow. Why, you need something?" She went to him and gently pulled his work from his hands and set it aside before settling on his lap.

"I always need something from you, k'diwa." He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "I am curious regarding your weekend plans. I know you desired to work on your Andorian paper, but I propose we spend the weekend at my grandfather's house in Half Moon Bay. It is our last weekend before the children return and I believe it will be a pleasant respite."

"Hmm." Nyota moaned as his hands traveled under her shirt. "I think it would be a lovely respite. Yes, I would love to spend a weekend making love to you on the beach."

"It is a date, then. However, we do not have to wait until the weekend to make love." He pulled her closer to his chest as he stood up lifting her in his arms as he took her into their bedroom.

* * *

Gaila went over her check off list before running a diagnostic on the Kobayashi test. She turned and looked over the students in line for testing today. Shaking her head, she had to smile. That James Kirk. He already failed twice and was up for another beating today. He just never gave up. Which reminded her. She opened up her email and scanned for Jim's invite to lunch. She'd have to beg off, she had forgotten about Jim and made plans with Suval after she was done with the test. She clicked open his email and all it read was, 'Sorry, Gaila.' Hmm, she thought, guess he was canceling out on her first. She typed a quick acknowledgement and closed her email and returned to her station, waving Nyota over.

"Didn't know you were on today." The Orion smiled as she laid an earpiece in front of her Nyota.

"Umm, I have to log in four more hours for this semester." Nyota smiled at her best friend. "So, I was monitoring space chatter last night and I intercepted a distress call from a fleet of Klingon ships orbiting a prison planet, they were destroyed by an unknown Romulan ship that came out of a lighting storm in space." Her voice filled with excitement.

Gaila had to chuckle at Nyota's enthusiasm. "You are such a nerd. So, is that all you did last night?" She teased.

"Hey, that was really exciting…and the rest is personal." She said as she picked up the earpiece and turned to head down to the simulation center, bumping into Jim Kirk. "Oh, hi Kirk. So, up to failing? Again?"

"Don't be so mean, Greta." Jim smiled at Uhura before turning to Gaila. "So, did you answer…"

"You're set to begin your test now, so get going. And yes, read your email after you fail." She turned back to her monitor.

* * *

"How did he do it?" The tech turned to Commander Spock. "How did that guy beat your test?"

Spock tilted his head to one side, his hands behind his back. "I do not know."

Gaila came rushing in to Spock. "If that little prick takes me down with him I am going to kill him!" She looked up at Spock.

"Cadet, to what are you referring?" He slowly asked.

"That prick, Jim Kirk. He sent me an email, asked me to answer him and so I did and I downloaded a virus into the system." She wailed before looking hard at Spock. "How else do you think he passed the test? He cheated and he is not taking me down with him!"

"Indeed. Cadet, please copy the script you download. I will need to present to the committee." He gave Gaila a reassuring pat. "Do not worry, you are absolved of any wrong doing. He…tricked you. Resume your duties once I have the information."

"Thanks, Spock." She sighed with relief.


	48. Chapter 48

_**~Warning: character death **_

_**~The next few chapters will move pretty fast, we all know what happened with Kirk, Spock and Nero, so I won't reiterate too much except as it relates to this AU**_

_**~Only three or four chapters to go, finally 8-D**_

* * *

Amanda stood on the balcony, her sight set on the horizon and the frightening beam of light being generated from above. Greg and Nia came out to stand next to her.

"We sent the distress signal out just in time, Aunt Amanda. Star Fleet will be here before you know it." He took her hand as he attempted to reassure her. "We'll be fine; all of us will be fine." Greg smiled at Nia before she went back inside to get Jacob.

"I don't doubt it, Greg." Amanda smiled up at him as Samuel came running out.

"Grandma, Grandpa says we need to go to the Katric Ark. He says we'll be safer there." The four year old boy looked up at his uncle, his face pinched with concern.

Greg smiled before leaning over and lifting him into his arms. "Oh, you are getting so big, Sammy." He chuckled. "And we won't just be safer, Sam. We'll be completely safe. And before long I'll betcha' dollars for donuts that your dad'll be here to stop this mess." Sam relaxed in his uncle's arms and smiled.

"I know, Daddy's a genius." He agreed. "Uncle Greg? How come you can't get back on your ship?"

"See that beam of light over there?" He pointed to the light in the sky. "I think that's keeping us from beaming out of here. And it's keeping us from communicating out. But we'll be fine, little man."

"Amanda, Greg, let us leave for the Katric Ark. Mother is here and is waiting with Nia and the baby. We will await an outcome there." He held T'Sara in his arms, her head nuzzled into his neck. She could feel his concern even though he was trying to shield her.

"Don't worry, Grandpa. I'm sure we'll be fine. Daddy and Mommy are probably on their way." She assured him.

Sarek sighed and nodded. "I am sure you are correct, granddaughter." He looked over at Amanda, who was fighting to remain calm. "Wife, come." She smiled and went to him.

"Oh, Sarek, I just love it when you're all demanding and Vulcan." She chuckled as she took his hand in hers and patted her granddaughter with her other hand.

"And how else would I be?" He stoically asked.

* * *

The auditorium was filled with cadets and staff. Cheating was a serious matter and one that hardly happened at Star Fleet. They were the best, the brightest, cheating was not an option. Nyota had to fight a small smile as she saw her husband stride to the podium. He was pist and for some inane reason it just tickled her. He reserved his emotions for her, for the children, for his family and friends. She had never seen him lose his cool regarding class or students. But James T. Kirk, he could try the patience of Surak himself.

It wasn't just that Kirk cheated that irked her husband, Nyota realized. It was the fact that the Iowa farm boy didn't see the true reason behind the test. The fact that it wasn't about winning or losing. It was attempting to prepare the cadets for the inevitability for losing Star Fleet personnel under one's command. It was to prepare them for death.

"_He is all about the ego, Nyota. He has the capability to become a stellar leader one day, but he cannot accept the fact that death goes hand in hand with a command. This is just a simulation but it is the best we can do in a school setting." She felt her husband shake his head as she lay in his arms the night before. "Once one is in space, when one is faced with the illogic of violence, one must come to terms with useless death. He, this James T. Kirk, he would not be able to cheat his way out of conflict with a Klingon warbird. He has such potential, k'diwa, yet he behaves as a child would." Nyota had felt his pain, his memory of his time serving under Captain Pike._

"_I know, sweetie. He'll just have to pay the consequences I suppose." She kissed his neck. "Now relax. You need your rest."_

That was last night and now here was her husband, trying to preserve his stoic demeanor in the face of Cadet James T. Kirk. She rolled her eyes at Gaila, who just crossed her arms over her chest and grunted.

Nyota's eyes followed a senior officer who interrupted the proceedings. "Sir, there has been planet wide distress call from Vulcan. We've lost all contact with the planet."

Her breath caught in her throat and Gaila reached out to take her hand. Spock turned to his wife and he felt her panic through their link. He sent her calm, love, assurance. '_All will be well, wife._' She nodded and sent him her love.

Admiral Barnett stood. "Officers, cadets, report to hanger one for reassignments." He turned to Kirk. "We'll deal with you later."

* * *

"Commander? A word?" Nyota's voice was hard as she stood before her husband.

"Cadet?" He kept his eyes on his PADD.

"Spock!" She harshly whispered. "I am not assigned to the Farragut, I'm on the Enterprise. With you."

"Nyota." His voice was low as well. "I cannot take the chance of both of us on the same ship. One of needs to survive for the children. The Enterprise is the flagship, it is the one that will see most action…"

"No! I am on the Enterprise. When we beam up our children we will greet them together. I am on the Enterprise." She set her chin and Spock knew he would not win this disagreement.

"Yes, I believe you are." He logged it into his PADD.

"Yes. I know." She looked up at him. "I love you, husband."

"And I you, wife." He nodded at her.

"Commander?" Both Nyota and Spock turned to face Suval. His face was stoically Vulcan, but they could sense his distress.

"Suval." Nyota went to him. "Gaila's been assigned to the Farragut. She left for her transport already."

"I know. She contacted me moments ago. Thank you for your concern." He turned to Spock. "I desire passage to Vulcan on one of your star ships."

"Suval, we do not know what is occurring on Vulcan, it may be quite dangerous." Suval shook his head.

"It does not matter. I seek passage with you as a Vulcan diplomat. I wish to be assigned to the Farragut." He insisted.

Spock hesitated. "I can add you to the manifest as a diplomat, but it must be aboard the Enterprise. She is our flag ship and..."

"Spock, please." Suval's tone changed, it was beseeching. "Let me travel on the ship that carries Gaila."

Nyota turned to catch her transport, sending her husband her love but feeling she should leave the two Vulcans alone. Time was short and they all had to ship out. Now.

Spock sighed. "Suval, I understand…"

"Spock, I love her. She is to be my mate and I must return to Vulcan with her. If you insist, I will accompany you on the Enterprise, but I feel I could just as easily travel upon the Farragut." Suval waited for Spock's decision.

"Fine, you are assigned to the Farragut as a diplomatic observer. Here." He handed the Vulcan a chip. "Present this to the shuttle on your left. The schematics for the ship have been included, please memorize the escape pod locations."

* * *

As soon as the Farragut dropped out of warp both Gaila and Suval knew their chances of survival were slim. Suval made his way down to the level Gaila was assigned. The ship was being hit from all sides, fires were breaking out on all levels and the ship integrity was being breeched. If he could get Gaila to an escape pod, he would not regret one moment of his existence. He saw a shock of red curls amid the smock and steel beams and quickly made his way to her.

"Gaila." Suval pulled her towards him. "We must find a pod. You must survive."

"And so must you. Look at the planet, Suval." She motioned towards a small portal window. "You have to live."

Suval saw his homeworld pulsating and the evil mechanism that was causing the genocide of his people. His heart was breaking, his soul shattering.

"Suval! We have to go!" She snapped. Suval turned and grabbed her hand.

"I know where all the pods are located. Come."

* * *

Captain Pike was being held on the Romulan vessel and Kirk and Sulu had gotten communications open. Transport capabilities were reestablished. Things were moving too fast and Spock felt he was losing control. He looked at his wife and headed to the lift.

"Send a signal to Vulcan for a planet wide evacuation." Spock told his wife. "Chekov, you have the con." He spoke as he turned.

Leonard McCoy looked at his friend and now his captain. "Spock, you can't just leave, you're the captain now, we're depending on…"

"Doctor, I must salvage what I can of my people, of my culture. The planet, my planet will be gone in minutes. I must bring the high council on board. I must bring my children…" His voice caught.

"Spock." Len reached out to him. "I…go. Bring those kids back, your family…we'll be waiting." Spock nodded and turned.

"Commander? Where are you…" Pavel turned to the Vulcan as he headed to the turbo lift.

"I must beam to the planet surface before she implodes." He cut the younger man off.

He entered the lift with Nyota on his heels. Once the doors closed, she leaned into his arms. "Please, Spock. Where will you beam down?"

"They will be in the Katric Ark with the high council." He held her close to him. "I will save our family, Nyota."

"Oh, Spock. How did this happen?" She spoke into his chest.

"I need you to be on the bridge, Nyota, I need you to be strong. You must monitor incoming distress signals. There will be incoming messages and escape pods that will need to be brought aboard."

"Alright." She leaned up and kissed him. "Be safe, my love."

"And you, k'diwa." He kissed her back.

* * *

He beamed down just below the entrance to the caves of the Katric Ark. Looking around his planet for a moment, Spock felt his heart stop. It would be gone. His home world, it would be gone. Shaking his head and pushing all his emotion down, he ran up the hill.

"Mother, Father!" Spock came upon his family and the high council. "The planet is about to implode, we must get above to beam up to the Enterprise."

Amanda and Sarek turned to their son as both Sam and Sara ran to him. "Daddy! We knew you'd come for us." Greg and Nia weren't far behind.

"Good to see you, Spock." He gave his cousin a tight smile as Nia came up to them.

"Spock? Is Nyota…is she here?" Nia held Jacob close to her chest.

"She is aboard the Enterprise. We must leave, Nia." Spock lifted Samuel into his arms and turned to his father. "Father, please take Sara. We must hurry." Greg grabbed Amanda's hand and led the group from the cave. Spock followed, holding onto Nia with one hand, Sarek was not far behind as he held tightly to Sara and led his mother to the entrance, the rest of the high council followed, doing their best to keep up.

Once outside the cave, Spock held Sam close to him as he contacted the Enterprise. "We're ready to beam up, now!"

It all happened so fast, they barely had time to cognize it. Greg, holding onto Amanda was closest to the ledge when it began to collapse. Spock, realizing what was about to happen, reached out with one hand, hoping to grab his mother and cousin just as he felt the familiar tingle of the transporter. Amanda looked at her son, her eyes sending him all the love she held in her heart, he could almost hear her, 'help you father, my son.' Then she was gone. In the distance, he heard Nia scream.


	49. Chapter 49

**_-Okay, so it never made sense to me that Jim Kirk would be made captain of the Enterprise, I know he saved Pike and his decision as acting captain was key in saving Earth, however…he was being charge with cheating back at the Academy, he had no experience on a star ship, he hadn't finished Star Fleet…anyway, just an opinion_**

_****__-And to those who hated me for allowing Amanda to die…read on _

_**-So, I'm almost done with this fic, what was going no more than 10 chapters turned into a behemoth. Thanks so much to all who stuck with it and reviewed, you truly rock my world!**_

* * *

_**Back on the Enterprise…**_

Nyota ran after Chekov as he made his way to the transporter room. The boy was convinced he could beam her family and the rest of the high council up from the quickly disintegrating planet despite the interference from the oncoming implosion.

She stood by his side, praying to every deity she knew of. "Please, Chekov, please." Nyota begged.

The familiar light began circling on the transport pad. The sound of Nia's scream cause Nyota's heart to stop. Oh god, she thought, oh god…she ran up to the base of the pad and waited. Spock materialized holding Sam, his arm outstretched, she gasped as she felt his despair. Sarek was next to Spock, Sara clinging to her grandfather. And Nia, Nia held her son close, her face contorted in anguish. T'Pau and the rest of the surviving council staggered off the pad, but there was no Amanda. And no Greg.

"Oh my god…" Nyota hand covered her mouth as she realized who didn't make it off Vulcan. Spock turned to his wife and lowered his son, who ran to his mother.

"Mama." He cried. "Grandma, Uncle Greg…they fell off the mountain." Nyota lifted him into her arms.

"Oh, baby, oh my baby." She held him close and looked over at her husband, his pain washing through her body, she had to steel herself to keep from buckling under his despair. Sarek lowered T'Sara to the floor and she ran to her mother as well. Nyota gave him a sad smile as she knelt down and took her other child in her arms. "I'm here, baby girl. Mommy's here."

Chekov shook his head, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "I had them, I had them. And then they just…" He shook his head. Spock went to him and laid his hand upon the boy's shoulder.

"Cadet, you did the best of your ability. You brought the remaining members of the high council aboard as well as my family onto the ship. Do not berate yourself." He turned to Nyota. "Wife, I…"

"I know, a'dun, I know." She bit her lip and stood up, pulling her children along with her as she went to Nia. "Baby? Come on, sweetheart. Let's take Jacob and put him down."

"Ny, Ny…he's gone. Greg, he and Amanda…gone, Ny." She looked up at her older sister. "Why, Ny? Why?" She sobbed. Nyota took Jake from her arms and looked over at Spock and Sarek. She wasn't sure what she should do. Her husband's mother, the woman she considered as her own mother, was gone. Her husband's cousin, his closest friend and her sister's husband. Gone. Six billion Vulcans…dead. She thought she might throw up, but instead she took her sister's arm and led her down from the transport pad.

T'Pau followed her, taking Sam and T'Sara's hands in her own. "Come, grandchildren, let us follow your mother." She turned to Nyota. "Granddaughter, we need to recoup our strength."

"Yes, Ko'meck-il. Please, follow me." Nyota looked over at Spock and Sarek. "I think we should take everyone to the medical. Make sure no one's…injured." Her voice was hoarse, but gaining strength.

"Yes." Spock turned to his father. "Sa-mekh, please help Cadet Uhura escort the high council."

"Spock…" Nyota's eyes begged him.

"I am needed on the bridge." He turned to Chekov. "Cadet, walk with me."

"Aye, sir. Commander, I am sorry, I…" Spock shook his head.

"There is not logic in apologizing for doing your job." Spock went to his wife and laid his palm on her cheek. "I will always love you."

"Spock, what are you going to do?" She asked, her voice bordering on panic.

"What I must." He left the transporter room with Chekov following.

* * *

_**On Delta Vega…**_

One minute they were on Vulcan with the ground beneath her crumbling, she was trying to grab onto Greg's outstretched hand. The next she was on frozen tundra. She should either be dead or on her son's ship and she was neither. Oh my god, she thought, what of Sarek? Spock? Her grandchildren? Were they alive? She shook her head and looked around. In the distance saw a group of buildings…if only she could make it there without succumbing to hypothermia or frostbite. If her family was alive, she had to keep herself going for them, she had no time for mourning something that was a possibility, not a fact.

Pulling her robes tighter around her body, she lowered her head and began her trek. Stopping short in her tracks, her throat constricted. Greg was holding her hand. It slipped from his grasp; she slipped from his grasp. Where was he? Did he make it off Vulcan? Was he still alive? Biting her lower lip, she shook her head. There was no logic in questioning the unknown. He was either alive or not and she had no point of reference to make such a determination. Her family was either alive or not, fighting a sob deep in her chest, she took a deep breath and plodded towards her destination.

* * *

The elder Spock sat at the workspace recently vacated by Montgomery Scott. His small assistant sat in the corner and would occasionally let loose with a small whimper.

"Small friend, do not concern yourself. He will return. There is still much for Mr. Scott to accomplish." He gave the small creature a small smile. Keenser's head lifted and his ears perked. He stood and went scurrying down the long hall, Spock rose and followed him.

Amanda had made it to the outer buildings, trying to enter several doors and failing. She was cold, freezing actually, and she badly needed to find warmth soon. She could feel her core temperature falling and knew she couldn't survive much longer. Finally coming to a pair of double doors, she pushed with the little strength she had left and the door gave. Crying with relief, she fell through, hoping against hope that there was some sort of movement detector that would alert someone she was here.

Spock, close on Keenser's small heels saw the heap of wet cloth undoubtedly covering a body. He knelt down and pulled the wet outer garment away, noting the Vulcan workmanship. A survivor. He pulled the woman into his arms. "We shall get you warm and find some clothing for you to change into."

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much." She whispered, looking up into a face that was at once strange yet familiar. "Do I know you?"

Spock looked into her face and stifled a gasp. "Amanda Grayson."

"Yes, yes…I know you…" She shivered and Spock ran the rest of the way down the hall. He turned to Keenser.

"Do you have some clothing she can change in to?" He asked. "And she will need a warm shower. Please lead the way." The small creature nodded and took them to the living quarters.

* * *

Amanda sipped on the tea the Vulcan had brewed for her. she was strangely calm. Shock, she surmised before turning to this older version of her son.

"So, talk to me." She set her elbows on the table between them and leaned in towards him. "I know who you are; I can feel you, Spock. But how? And why? And what does this have to do with the destruction of our home?"

Spock lifted one brow and gave his mother a small smile. So, she was as astute and brilliant as she was in his universe. "Yes, I am he that was your son. In another time, in another life." He leaned towards his mother just as she had done. "It is a long story but I believe we have time."

"It would appear you have all the time in the world, sa-fu." She nodded, a sad look in her eyes.

"I suppose the most logical place to begin would be at the beginning..."

* * *

"How do you feel?" Amanda queried him, her hand holding his. Spock gave her a smile, remembering her asking the same question of him decades ago.

"I feel…regret, remorse. I feel…old." He chuckled.

"Oh, Spock. You did what you felt was right. What you had to do." Amanda took his other hand. "It doesn't matter what universe, you are always a man, a Vulcan of ethics, of honor."

"Do you not find it disconcerting that in another time, I am you son? That because of me, our home world has been decimated? That billions of Vulcans, hundreds, perhaps thousands of Star Fleet cadets are dead?" His voice trembled. "All because of my actions?"

"Darling boy, you did what you did with the best of intentions. You were attempting to save a world. You know that there is nothing you could ever do that either your mother or I would ever find disappointing. She and I, we will always be proud mothers." She smiled at him. Spock felt his heart thud heavily, he realized just how much he missed his mother. How much regret he had that he had never told her, once he had gotten older, just how much she meant to him. Just how much he loved her. Now he had a chance. She was not his mother…but she was.

"I do not know what to say…I do not know what…" The elder Spock shook his head.

Amanda smiled. "Spock. This is new to you. To me. There is much to process but we will. Your father will…" She gasped. "Oh my god, Spock. Your father. And Spock. They think I died. We have to get to them, we have to reach the Enterprise…if they survived." Her eyes filled with tears and Spock felt her pain.

"Mother." He pulled her into his embrace. "We shall find them. I know they survived."

"And just how do you know that?" She spoke into his chest.

"It is a…feeling." He answered.

* * *

_**After Nero...**_

Nyota ran her hand over her face with a sigh. She was tired, exhausted. She had been tracking escape pod signatures, trying to get to them as quickly as she could before they were out of range. There were several other ships in the area, all searching and rescuing escape pods. She prayed Gaila was on one of them. Listening closely, she picked up a distress call from a small planet. It was an ice planet that housed a Federation outpost. The same one Mr. Scott had come from and the same one Kirk had been stranded on.

Her husband was back on board, as was Kirk and Captain Pike. They were on course to Earth, a very slow course, however they were picking up any stray pods. It appeared one had landed on Delta Vega.

"Chekov? How far are we from Delta Vega?" She asked.

"Not far off our present trajectory. Why?" He asked.

"We're receiving a distress call. The captain wanted us to pick any and all refugees." Nyota tiredly responded. "And it seems we have one on Delta Vega."

"Ah, yes." He quickly searched to find which shuttles were available. "Ve have two shuttles ready to go out. I shall…"

"Chekov, you can book me to pick up the survivors. After all, I'm pretty familiar with Delta Vega." Kirk interrupted. Nyota looked up at the blond man and nodded.

"Who do you want to pilot?" She asked.

"I can pilot. I'll take Scotty with me. He was living there, I'm sure he has stuff he wants to pick up. Including his furry little companion." Kirk chuckled as he headed to the turbo lift. Time to pick up the gentleman who made some claims that may have been true in his timeline but didn't quite make the transition.

* * *

Spock sat next to Captain Pike's bio-bed and waited for him to awaken. The past few days seemed as if years had past. The Enterprise was limping back home and Spock had been ordered to assume his duties as interim captain until they reached Earth. Kirk hadn't taken it well but Len McCoy had kept the Cadet in order.

He had lost his mother, his cousin…no, he rectified in his mind, his brother. For Greg had been more like a brother to him his whole life. And finally, he along with the remaining Vulcans, their home world. Even with the genocide, he felt relief and gratitude that his family had survived. His children, his babies, they were safe. His wife and bondmate, alive. Sarek and T'Pau. Spock hung his head as he fought the tears that were on the periphery of his vision.

"Rough week, son?" Pike's voice was gentle, filled with sympathy, with caring.

"Captain." The Vulcan stood at attention. Pike chuckled.

"Spock, sit down and relax. I believe we can forgo any formalities, don't you?" Pike winced as he turned a way he shouldn't have. "How are you, boy?"

"I am…unsure. I almost killed a cadet under my command. I lost control, Christopher." His voice was thick with emotion.

"I know, Spock. But I think everyone, Dr. McCoy included, felt Kirk had it coming. Now, Spock, now we just have to move on. Try to make some sense from all this…wasted life." Christopher gingerly moved to face his friend.

"I was emotionally compromised, Christopher. I was unable to perform. I will undoubtedly be court-marshaled…" Pike laughed before he moaned in pain.

"Spock, get real. You saved Earth. You were willing to give your life for the greater good. As for you being emotionally compromised? Kirk pushed until there was no room for you to go. Star Fleet knows this. Star Fleet has seen the vids. Which is why you were reinstated. That you didn't kill the boy is a testament to your willpower." Pike took a deep breath. "Star Fleet is going to promote me to Admiral, for what reason I'll never understand. And then they are going to offer you the captaincy of the Enterprise."

"Sir, I disgraced Star Fleet with my actions…" Pike cut him off again.

"Boy, you really need to get a grip on reality here. I get that you lost your mother, I grieve with you. And I know your planet is gone. But, Spock, come on, you more than made up for it with your actions after that." He sighed. "The question now is, will you accept the commission?"

"I am unsure, Sir. I must discuss this with Nyota. We have the children to think of. Space can be very dangerous." He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

"So can life, Spock. Crossing a street, walking down a flight of stairs. Living on a planet. I think after what happened to Vulcan we can only live the life the gods have given us. Love our family and friends. And just do our best, son." Pike's voice was fading.

"Sir, I shall leave you to rest. I will discuss this with my family and inform you of our decision." Spock hesitantly laid his hand upon the older man's shoulder.


	50. Chapter 50

_**~So, the 'science' for Amanda's survival is not science at all, but please, just go with it and if offends you, make up something that makes you feel better…'kay?**_

_**~Sarek may seem OOC in this chapter, but remember, his wife has risen from the dead, so a little emotion seems appropriate…right?**_

* * *

Kirk landed the shuttle on the landing pad and stood up, stretching. "So, Scott, m'man. What say we rescue old man Spock and get your little furry friend?"

"Ah, yes, Keesner will be a wee bit cross…but the little bugger'll live." He chuckled. "And I know he'll love the Enterprise, so many places to hide."

The two men entered the main building and made their way down the long hall. "I'm thinkin' the wee fella and your Spock are in the living quarters. No sandwiches to speak of, but some food stores. It's only been a few days, so I'm sure they're just fine."

Kirk gave the Scotsman a nod and followed him. Once they reached the main rooms, Kirk called out. "Hey, Spock? You still here?"

"Jim?" The older man stepped out from the main living area.

"Hey, we got your distress call and…" His voice faltered as he saw a small woman follow Spock.

"You must be James Kirk. My son has spoken of you." There was an amused twinkle in her brown eyes.

"Ms. Grayson, right? They all thought, we all thought…well, we believed you died on Vulcan." Jim's voice was soft. "Is Spock's cousin here?"

"No, I don't think Gregory made it. But somehow I ended up here." She sadly explained. "My…son," she motioned up to the elder Vulcan, "he theorized that when I was transported off Vulcan, because of the electromagnetic displacement from the mechanism used to form the black hole, I was lost in the buffer and then piggybacked on his residual signature from when he was transported here from the Romulan ship. We share DNA…" She stopped, a sheepish look on her face. "I apologize, I tend to ramble when I'm upset."

"I'm so sorry, I…" Jim looked over at the elder Spock for some guidance. Amada reached out and touched his arm.

"No, no, I'm avoiding, I've not been able to feel Sarek and I...my son and husband, the children…" She faltered, not sure she was ready for his response.

"They all made it." He assured her. Jim noticed she released the breath she was holding.

"We should return to the Enterprise, I am sure my younger counterpart and his father should be informed of…Amanda's survival." The older Vulcan stated.

"There's always excitement in regards to this starship and its crew. I'm gonna love bein' on board." Scotty smiled and looked over at Spock. "Your theory is fascinatin', I'm sure I could extrapolate on it. Let's download all the energy signatures and see how this happened." He rubbed his hands together as Keenser rubbed his head on the Scot's leg. "Oh, off with ya, ya little bugger."

The little creature whimpered and Scotty rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright then, help me get everything together and we'll be off." He turned and Keenser trailed after him.

"Jim, I would prefer if you and Mr. Scott would keep my presence unknown for the time being." Spock Prime stated. Amanda turned to him.

"Spock, why? We have to deal with this, it's not as if you're suddenly going back to you timeline." She reasoned.

"This is true, however I believe Spock will need time to adjust. I would be an added distraction." He nodded at Kirk. "Is he well?"

"Spock? Captain Spock? Yeah, he's just fine." Kirk sniped.

"Ah, go easy on the man. He lost his homeworld, he thinks he lost his mum. And on top of all that, he's runnin' the ship. And doin' a fine job I might add." Scott chastised the younger man as he returned with his belongings.

"Yeah, yeah." He looked at Spock. "So much for my captaincy."

"We shall discuss this at a later time. Amanda should be reunited with her husband and son." Spock smiled down at his mother, who in turn took his hand and smiled back.

* * *

Nyota sighed and ran her hand over her sister's back as she lay on the cot. "Nia? Sweetheart?" She whispered. "You have to at least drink the protein supplement the doctor left for you."

Sitting up, Nia turned to look at her sister. "I can't, Ny. I just can't."

"I know, Nia. But this will make you feel better. You haven't eaten in two days. Jake needs you." She begged. Her sister's head snapped up and her eyes opened wide. What the hell was wrong with her, she thought, I'm a mother. I have a son, a responsibility. He's all I have left of Greg.

"Jake! Where's Jacob?" Nia swung her legs from the bed. Nyota laid her hand on her to stay her.

"He's with Sarek and T'Pau, so are Sam and Sara. It helps them, I think, to have the children close." Ny explained.

"I need my baby, Ny. Please take me to him." Nia stood up and went into the small bathroom. "Ny?" She stood in the doorway. "I can't take it all in. So much death, so much pain. I miss him so much. It hurts."

Nyota went to Nia. "Oh, baby, I know, all we can do is try to go on, Nia. We have kids, they need us." Nyota handed her sister a clean Star Fleet shirt.

"Thanks." Nia took the shirt from her sister. "Can we go now?"

"Of course, but let's get something to eat first. Please, Nia?" Nyota cajoled.

"For you, I'll try." She gave her sister a small smile.

* * *

Nyota entered her and Spock's living quarters. It was cramped with the addition of three cots, two for the children and one for Sarek, but she didn't mind. She had her family and that was all she cared about. And now they had their Amanda. She was on duty when the call came in. Kirk was bringing two survivors and one of them was Amanda Grayson. Nyota couldn't believe her ears and called Sulu to her station to confirm the message from the rescue shuttle. With a smile, he nodded in the affirmative.

"Baby?" Nyota interrupted his mediation. He turned towards her, a disapproving look on his face. It quickly changed as he saw her face and felt her emotions. Happiness, amazement, gratitude…he could not place them all.

He stood and went to her. "Nyota? What has happened?"

"A miracle." She wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest. "A miracle, my love."

* * *

Sarek was in the mess with his grandchildren, Nia and Jacob when Nyota and Spock almost ran into the room. He set T'Sara on the seat next to him and Sam went to his sister and took her hand, both sensing something was about to happen.

"What has occurred, kanu?" He had been shielding his emotions since he had lost his wife and his home world. The pain, the emptiness, the desolation…the sympathy, it was too much for him to process.

"Do you not feel her, Sa-mekh?" Spock took his father by his shoulders. Sarek looked from Spock to Nyota. "Open yourself, Sa-mekh, feel."

Sarek allowed his shields to drop and his heart was filled. This was not possible, he saw her die. There was no logic in this, there was…but it was her… _'My darling, I've missed you, I've tried to reach you. Thank god you are well. I love you and I'm coming to you. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.'_

"Spock, sa-fu?" His eyes held confusion and hope at the same time.

"I do not know how, Sa-mekh. Only that it is." He answered.

Nia stood and went to her sister. "Ny? What happened?"

"I don't know how, but somehow Amada was transported to Delta Vega." She smiled.

"Greg?" Nia's voice rose. "Nyota, is Greg with her?"

"No, Nia, I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Nyota was so excited about Amanda she didn't consider how her sister would react. Nia gave her sister a sad smile and sat down again.

"She was rescued from Delta Vega. Her shuttle will be here momentarily. Come, Sa-mekh, let us meet her." Spock blinked several times to control his emotions.

"Yes, meet her." Sarek looked over at Nyota. "The children…"

"Go, Sa-mekh. We'll see her later." She smiled, fighting the temptation to embrace the older man. Spock turned to her and took in his arms.

"I love you, Nyota." He whispered into her ear.

"And I you, adun. Now, go." Nyota released her husband and went to her children.

* * *

Sarek stood motionless beside his son as the shuttle entered the docking bay. Spock could sense his father's anxiousness and had to tap down his own emotions. My mother is alive. My mother is alive. Those four words kept replaying in his head. My mother is alive. His face wanted to brake out in a grin. He wanted to laugh out loud. He wanted to embrace his father. But he would not, he could not.

Spock felt the warm presence of Nyota enter the periphery of his mind. Felt her love, her acceptance. Felt her amusement. _It's alright, adun, you should be filled with joy. She is alive, she who loved you first, she who accepted you unconditionally. She is alive_. _Your mother is alive_ Spock nodded at his wife's words and waited.

The shuttle door opened up and Scotty was the first one out, he held his hand out to aid the Lady Amanda down the ramp. She lifted her eyes and gazed at the two most important men in her life. With a huge smile upon her face she went to Sarek and Spock, holding her hands out to them. Spock was unable to stop himself as he took her into his arms, pulling her close, blinking several times to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

"Mother, I…I have never been so…gratified..." His voice faltered as Amanda pulled back and laid one hand upon his face.

"My sweet son, I am most gratified that you are alive and well and are here to greet me." She leaned up, kissed him and whispered in his ears. "And that our babies are fine, as well." Amanda then turned to her husband. "Sarek?"

His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at his wife beautiful face. "Wife…I…" Sarek shook his head and took her hand in his, pulling her to him. Looking down at her, he whispered, "I never thought to see you again, I thought my soul was gone. Amanda…" He gently took her into his arms as he held her close taking in her scent. "Wife."

Spock was surprise at his father's actions, but then thought of his revelation…_I married your mother because I loved her_. And he still did, more than anything it would appear. He stepped back as Jim Kirk and Scott's small assistant exited from the shuttle. "Is there no one else?"

"We went to pick up two survivors and that's what we did, Captain." Kirk answered. He looked over at Sarek and Amanda and chuckled. "Man oh man, I guess Terran women just have some major mojo over Vulcans, right?"

"My father is gratified that his bondmate is alive. I believe any species would react similarly." He turned to Scotty. "Do you know how my mother's signature was able to survive during her transport from Vulcan?"

"Not yet, sir. But I think we'll be able to figure it out, have a few theories. I downloaded all the pertinent information and I plan on workin' on it when time allows. And since we seem to be on a slow boat to Earth, I believe I may have the time." Scotty answered with a grin. "I can't wait."

Spock nodded. "Thank you, Mister Scott." He turned and began to walk out of the bay as Scott and Keesner followed him, he stopped and looked back at Jim. "Mister Kirk?"

"Oh, right away, sir. I just need to get something out of the shuttle, I'll be right along." He nodded.

"Fine." Spock allowed his eyes to linger on his parents for a few seconds before resuming his exit.

* * *

Kirk went back into the shuttle and sat next to the elder Spock. "So, not ready to meet your younger self, huh?"

"I am not sure he is ready to meet me. Nor am I sure Sarek is ready…" Amanda popped her head in the door.

"Spock? I think you should come out and meet my Sarek." She smiled. Kirk sighed. This woman was so lovely. What was it about stunning Terran woman and Vulcans? He shook his head and stood.

"Lady Amanda. Sorry, I'll leave you and your…family alone." He smiled.

"Mister Kirk, according to my son, you are family. Or at least you were in his time. I suppose we'll see what happens in ours. However, thank you for your thoughtfulness. I would desire some privacy with Sarek and Spock. There is much to discuss, I believe." Amanda graced him with a beatific smile before she turned and left the shuttle.

Jim sighed. "Guess that's my cue. I'll see you later, I suppose."

"No supposition necessary." He stood and followed the younger man out.

* * *

Len McCoy sat with his young friend. Jim was stewing, Len could feel it. Hell, he could smell it. Jim had given him some wild story about a Vulcan from the past…or was it the future, Len shrugged…this Vulcan had told the cadet that he was to be captain of the Enterprise and Spock would be his first officer. They would become life long friends and have too many adventures to mention. He wanted to get the boy to medical and run a few scans, after all he had the snot kicked out of him on Nero's ship. But Kirk refused. And now he was grumbling that he should still be in charge.

"Boy, I know you and Spock save Earth, but you should be thanking Buddha you aren't being held accountable for your shenanigans back at the Academy." The southern doctor remarked.

"Whatever, Bones. You just don't get it. And you know what I don't get?" The younger man looked over at the table where Uhura was sitting with her two kids. Spock's kids. "How the hell did that green-blooded bastard get her? And not just get her, get her knocked up with those two kids?"

"Jim, let it lie. Just…just let it lie." McCoy couldn't help but smile as T'Sara walked up to him and laid her small hand on his knee.

"Doctor." She smiled. "How are you? Daddy said you were on board, I'm so happy you weren't hurt." Sara motioned for him to move closer, so of course he complied. "Or dead. So many people are dead." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh, sweetheart." McCoy lifted the small girl onto his lap. "I'm sure your daddy will tell you, death is a part of life."

"I know, but he also thinks I'm too young to know that fact. And I think he's right. But Grandma is alive, did you know? And I'm very happy." She smiled up at Bones before looking over at James T. Kirk. "You're the one who made my daddy mad, aren't you?"

"There was a reason, I…uh…" He looked over at McCoy. "Help a guy out here."

"T'Sara, he did what he thought was best at the time." The doctor told the small girl.

"Oh, I know. And so does Daddy. But Mommy, I don't think she likes him too much." She shrugged. "But she likes you." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "And so do I."

"Well, thank you very much, little lady. You just made my day." The country doctor laughed.

"I should get back. We're going to see Grandma in a few minutes. Mommy promised." She giggled.

"Okay, but you come back and visit." McCoy smiled at the small girl.

"Of course. We're on the same ship for awhile." She laid her hand on Jim's knee. "And don't worry, Mommy will get over it."

"Wow, she's something, huh?' Jim smiled as the girl skipped back to her mother.

"Indeed she is. And so is her brother. Spock and Nyota, they're a great family, Jim." McCoy told the younger man.

"Yeah, like I said, he has it all. Gorgeous, sexy wife, cute kids, great parents…" He shrugged and wondered for a moment what his life was like in that other universe. The one where his dad lived and his mother loved him. Jim shook his head to clear those random thoughts.


	51. Chapter 51

_**~ ashayam: beloved**_

_**~ t'hai'la: soulmate**_

_**~ k'hat'n'dlawa: half of each other's heart & soul**_

_**~ ashalik: darling**_

**_Thanks so much for all the positive feedback and constructive criticism. And thank you all for sticking with this fic!_**

* * *

Nyota came out of the shower towel drying her hair. There were allowed one real shower a week and that was when she washed her hair. It felt great. She had already bathed the children and put them down in the living area. Sarek and Amanda were given separate quarters, so the kids had a bit more room. She sighed and went to her husband, giving him the towel to finish drying her hair and a comb. He set down his PADD and took the towel and comb from her, leading his wife to sit on the edge of their bed.

"So, husband, how are you?" She asked, a happy lilt coloring her words as she leaned into her husbands ministrations.

"I am well, wife. I am…" He sighed as he gently rubbed the towel through her hair, thinking for a moment of what he whished to tell his wife. "All has happened in such a short amount of time." He stopped and sat next to her, taking her hands in his. "Christopher has told me that Star Fleet will offer me the Enterprise when we reach Earth. I am unsure how I feel about this. I do not wish to put my family in unnecessary danger."

Nyota took a breath. "Sweetheart, what do you want? If we weren't married, if we didn't have the children, what would you do?"

"Everything would be different, Nyota. I would be a different person. I do have you, I do have the children." He reasoned. Nyota chuckled but had to agree with his logic.

"Hmm, okay. The captaincy of the Enterprise, this is something you would've been working towards as Pike's First Officer. He went so far as to petition to allow families on board to keep you as his first officer. So he has faith in you, as he should, so I'm not surprised Star Fleet does. They don't make just anyone a captain." She shrugged. "As for the danger? Well, I think we've learned that safety is a relative term. Would we be safer on Earth? Maybe, maybe not. So, I believe staying on the Enterprise would be totally logical and workable if we decided to go that way."

She wound her damp hair and placed it over one shoulder before shifting so she was resting against her husband's chest, taking his arms and placing them around her waist.

"So, the other side is, Vulcan is gone and there will be a huge push to find a new home world and rebuilding will take time and work. You are half Vulcan; our children are more Vulcan than human, biologically at least. I'm the bondmate of a Vulcan with much to offer, if I do say so myself. There will undoubtedly be a strong feeling of obligation to help rebuild. This is a consideration as well. I mean, if we didn't stay in Star Fleet, would you want to return to Earth?" She felt him give a slight shrug.

"Your arguments are valid, all points you have taken are based in logic. So, we need to assess our desires and what is best for Samuel and T'Sara." He reasoned.

"Our desires. Hmmm." Nyota twisted around and looked into Spock's eyes. "I desire you. I desire our children's happiness. I've worked hard to be the best at xeno-linguistics, to excel in xeno-anthropology. I've worked hard to have a great career, but honestly, Spock, with all that's happened I know that people come first. My family comes first. Love, my sweet, sweet husband, that come first."

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "I love you, S'chn T'gai Nyota Uhura-Grayson. You give meaning to my life; you bring me gifts I never anticipated. I've experienced a mother's love, the love of my grandparents, aunts, uncles…cousins. And now you, you have given me the opportunity to share a life, a love. So much, k'diwa, you have given me so much. I only desire a life with you and with our children. I do not know how I can experience…happiness at a time such as this. But you have made all things tolerable; I do not know how I could have survived the past events…" Nyota shushed him with a deep kiss. Pulling back from him, she smiled.

"For being so Vulcan, you are such a romantic. Spock, I could live anywhere as long as I can live with you. Now, what do you want? The Enterprise? A vineyard in Napa? A new Vulcan home world?" Nyota waited for him to respond.

"I need to speak with my father and with Christopher. Then we will make the decision. Together." He pulled her back into his arms and laid her back on the bed with him. "Nytoa, ashayam, I burn for thee." He peppered kissed over her shoulders.

"Then I shall quench your fire, my love. However, we must extinguish these flames quietly. The children are right outside the door and they certainly have that darned Vulcan hearing." Her eyes were lit with humor.

"Umm, quietly." Spock continued to peruse his wife's body. Through the haze of his desire he marveled at the mind's ability to survive. To grieve, to go on, to live. Although he had to admit to himself, he was not sure he would have been able to survive the past weeks, the lost of so many souls, the loss of his home world, the loss of Gregory, without the constant support of his bondmate. Without the love of his children. Without his father. Without his mother. Illogical to consider, he knew. He shook his head and continued to make love to his wife and allowed himself to be lost in her.

* * *

Nia held Jacob as Dr. McCoy gave him his check up. "I'm sure he's fine, you know? But I've been so distracted…is he okay?"

McCoy chuckled as he ran his scanner over the boy after giving him a visual once over. "He seems just fine, Ms. Grayson. Actually, he's in excellent health. I think that Vulcan air was good…oh, I apologize…I…" Bones rolled his eyes at his insensitivity.

"Doctor, please." Nia smiled. "It's impossible to not talk about Vulcan. People on this ship have been walking on eggshells this past month. Thank goodness we'll be reaching Earth in two weeks or I'm sure we'd all be ready for intense therapy." She set Jake on the floor and watch as he cautiously wobbled over to the nearest chair. "I'm sure the air on Vulcan was good for him. He was born there. It's the only home he ever knew. Now, he'll have to get acclimated to wherever the new Vulcan home world will be."

"What?" He was surprised.

"I've talked with Sarek and Amanda. I need to do something. All the death and destruction. The Vulcan people will be rebuilding for years and there were so many children left orphaned." She turned to him. "You know as many children as possible were put in the escape vehicles, their parents sacrificed everything so they could live. I know I can help. I need to help and Amanda and I are already in the process of finding funds to build homes to help raise the children when we settle. I mean, all the living Vulcans will give of themselves, but they're trying to cope with the devastation, Earth and Betazed are sending counselors to help with the high counsel's agreement. You know it's bad when Vulcan people will accept that kind of help." She shrugged and reached down to pick up her son.

"How does your family, Greg's family feel about this?" He asked, curious about her decision.

"They were upset at first. I mean, Jake is their only link to Greg. But Jenna and Kyle said that they might see if there was something they couldn't do once a home world is found. And if nothing else, they'd come to visit often. And once Jake is older, I want him to stay with his Terran family for part of the year. Just like Spock did." She reasoned.

"Terran? You are Terran. You do realize you're still in shock, don't you? That these life decisions may seem rash once you settle down, once you enter therapy, all this may seem somewhat…over done." McCoy waited for her reaction.

"Of course I know I'm human, it's just a way to differentiate." She paused and thought of what the doctor said. "Have you ever been in love, Doctor? I don't mean with another person, like the way I love Greg. I mean in love with a people, with a way of life, with a concept. Vulcan, the planet, their way of life…you see them as cold, as unfeeling, but they aren't. They feel so deeply, Doctor. And I was privy to that life. I lost my husband but I lost so many friends, as well. And I know Greg would approve. Because, Doctor, for all his charm, for all his irreverence, his openness, he felt just as deeply. He understood the Vulcan people just as he understood and loved Spock." She stood up and shifted her son to her hip. "Thank you for all your help, Dr. McCoy."

McCoy watched her walk out with a smile on his face. She was one hell of a woman. Just like her sister. Greg Grayson, despite his too short life, he had the love of a wonderful woman. And Spock, his life would forever be better because of the woman he married. If only he had met someone like them, his life would be so different. Oh, well…he shrugged and turned to fill out his reports.

* * *

Sarek looked up as his wife entered their compartment. It was small, one room with a bed and washroom, but as far as he was concerned, it was more than serviceable. He was able to be with his wife. To look at her, take her into his arms, let her know just what she meant to him. He was always aware of his deep affection for Amanda. As he admitted to his son, his love for her. But with the belief that he had lost her the realization that his life would be empty without her hit him like a physical blow. And now that he had her back she would never be unaware of his admiration, his affection…his love. Amanda smiled and went to him.

"K'diwa, I was never in doubt of your love for me. Or your love for our son." She took his PADD from his hands and laid it aside before sitting in his lap. "I love you, Sarek. And I will love you for as long as I have breath in this body. Never doubt that."

Pulling her into his embrace, Sarek laid his lips against her temple. "Life without you, t'hai'la, is not worth living." He moved his lips down and kissed her, gently parting her lips with his, delving into her warmth, relishing her taste. Amanda returned his adore, closing her eyes, she allowed her mind to merge with his.

She shuddered as she experienced his days without her. His angst, his pain, his anger, his regret…his desolation. Tears freely fell from her eyes as she held him close to her. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Oh, my love, I'm so sorry for your pain. That I was the cause…"

"Shhh, k'diwa, you were not the cause. It was Nero; he was the cause of so much death, so much destruction. But I cannot fathom of a time when we are not together. Amanda, you are truly k'hat'n'dlawa. Life without you is unthinkable." His voice was raw with emotion.

"Darling, this is illogical. I will die someday; I will not live as long as you will. We must come to terms with this fact because you must go on." She whispered as he pulled her into another kiss.

"Someday, Amanda. But not now. Not today." He stood up and carried her to the bed they shared. "Not today, my love, my life."

Amanda sighed into his neck. "No, ashalik, not today."

* * *

She scanned the listings several times a day. Survivors were being found daily, but so far she had not found Gaila or Suval. Nyota sighed and turned as she felt her husband enter their quarters.

"Well, Captain, how goes you day?" She smiled up at him but he was not fooled by her light banter.

"No word on Gaila?" He asked as he set his sleeping daughter on her cot. "She is quite tired; she was visiting with Grandmother and Amanda. It appears they took it upon themselves to entertain the children we have aboard with an impromptu play."

"T'Pau? She was in a play?" She was incredulous, but couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice.

"It appears Grandmother wrote and directed." He replied with smirk. "Sara was given a lead roll."

Hmm, nepotism, I love it. Sounds like she had a good time." She chuckled as she looked past him. "Where's Samuel?"

"He wanted to visit with Leonard a while longer. They get along quite well." He turned back to her wife after he removed his daughter's shoes. "Now, how is my a'duna?"

"Sad, she's sad. I think I may have lost my best friend, Spock. I know I have no right to feel like this. I mean, our babies survived, Nia, your mother. And so many were lost, but…" She took a deep breath, attempting to reign in her emotions.

"My love." Spock took her into his arms. "Gaila has been your best friend for years. It is only natural that you grieve. However, we do not know the outcome. Do not mourn for her yet, she is a survivor. If anyone could find a way, she would."

"Have I told you just how much I love you today?" She smiled up at him.

"Today? No, not yet." He gave her that half smile that made her tummy flip.

"Spock, stop being so charming. Sam's coming soon and Sara's just napping." She chastised him with a chuckle.

"I have no ulterior motives. I merely was relaying the facts. You have not verbally indicated your feelings for me today." He kissed her before turning towards the bedroom. "I need to shower and we need to retrieve Samuel from Leonard."

"You shower, I'll get Sammy." She responded. "Oh, and Spock?"

"Yes, k'diwa?" He lifted a brow in question.

"I love you."

* * *

"Nytoa!" Nia came running into the mess and went directly to her sister.

"Nia, what's wrong?" Nyota held onto the edge of the table.

"Nothing's wrong. Something's so right." She smiled. "I was looking over the latest survivor list and Gaila's alive! So is Suval! An Andorian cargo ship found their pod. Their communications were iffy, so it took a while to get the word out. Oh, Ny, Gaila's alive."

"Do you know how they are? Were they injured? Where are they…?" Nia put her fingers over her sister's lips.

"Ny, calm down. They're on their way to Earth. They should be there when we arrive." She laughed.

Nyota bit her lower lip to keep from crying. "I'm so happy, Nia. Let's go find Spock."

* * *

The Enterprise was a few days from Earth and everyone was getting antsy. The demeanor amongst the crew was subdued but they seemed to find solace in spending time with the Vulcan survivors. And as odd as it was, many of the Vulcans appeared to find solace in their time spent among the Terran.

McCoy had made note of this in his logs and spoke to Spock on this anomaly. "So, what do you make of it?"

Spock merely shrugged. "I cannot make assertions on something that I have no point reference upon. I can only…assume."

"Okay, Captain, what is your assumption?" He asked. Before he could answer, first officer Kirk spoke up.

"Well, okay, I'm not a Vulcan genius or a medical doctor. And I know you didn't ask my opinion," Kirk, who had been sitting with his new captain and McCoy, jumped in, "but it looks like we, humans, need the logic, the stoicism of the Vulcan mind. It dilutes our pain. And maybe, just maybe our emotions, our pain, helps you guys to access your pain. Maybe pass through it."

Spock raised his brow. "I am not a psychologist, but perhaps you have an adequate theory."

"Yeah, and maybe after six weeks the ship is getting too small and we're tired of our own kind." McCoy offered.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Two more chapters to go. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed and stayed with this fic for the duration – you truly rock!**_

* * *

Spock entered the hanger bay and saw his father standing near a shuttle. There was much to discuss. He and Christopher Pike had discussed his future options in detail and his friend was of the estimation that he could do more for the Vulcan people as a captain in Star Fleet. He was of the opinion that if Spock remained a member of Star Fleet, more Vulcans would join up and bring their knowledge back to wherever the new home world would be. He also admitted his bias, his desire to keep Spock as the captain of the Enterprise. 'I don't want to hand my baby over to just anyone, you know?'

He already knew his wife's feelings regarding his dilemma. She would defer to him in this and support his decision. For this he was grateful. Now he felt the need to request his father's opinion on the matter before deciding the direction he and his family would take. It was not that he was indecisive, but his respect and admiration for both Pike and his father required him to give their words credence. They were quickly approaching Earth and Spock was not sure the next time he and his father would have time to speak alone so he approached his father, his hands behind his back.

"Father?" He called out. The elder Vulcan turned and Spock suddenly recognized the face as understanding dawned on him.

"I am not our father." He nodded at the younger man. "There are so few Vulcans left. We cannot afford to ignore each other."

The younger Spock inhaled as he fought the irritation he felt rise to the surface. "Then why did you send Kirk aboard when you alone could have explained the truth?"

"Because you needed each other. I could not deprive you of the revelation of all that you could accomplish together, of a friendship that will define you both in ways you cannot yet realize." Spock gave his younger self a small smile.

"Perhaps in your time, but not in mine. Kirk, he is a member of Star Fleet, he is under my command, but he is not a friend." Spock assured his older self. "How did you persuade him to keep your secret?"

"He inferred that universe-ending paradoxes would ensue should he break his promise." He shrugged.

Spock tilted his head to one side. "You lied."

"I…I implied." He countered.

"Daddy!" A small boy ran from behind one of the cargo crates. Both Vulcans turned. The elder Vulcan looked at Spock with surprise as the child jumped into his arms. "So, this is where you are. Mama thought you might be here."

"Indeed? And what is so important you came to find me?" He smiled at his son as he brushed his hair from his eyes.

"We're supposed to have dinner with Ko'mekh-il and Sa'mekh'al, remember?" Samuel asked before throwing his small arms around his father's neck and giving him a wet kiss. Spock chuckled and returned his son's affection.

"Ah, thank you for reminding me, sa-fu." Spock turned to his older self. "This is my son, Samuel."

The Ambassador barely held his surprise in check. "After…your grandfather?"

"Yes. Grandmother calls him S'muel." He supplied.

Spock was again surprised by his younger self's relaxed manner, his human reactions. "Yes, she would." The small boy looked at the older man, confusion on his face.

"My sister's name is T'Sara. We're twins." Samuel squinted at him. "Do we know you?"

"You and I have never met, however I am acquainted with your father and grandparents." He answered.

"You have met my parents?" Spock asked, his voice monotone yet his eyes holding his surprise. Neither his mother nor father had mentioned this alternate version of himself.

"Spock?" Nyota called out to her husband. She had picked up on his distress and set out to find him. "Do you have Sam with you?" She walked up to him stopping short as she noticed the older Vulcan with her husband.

"Oh, hello." She looked at the older man.

"Lt. Uhura?" Spock Prime questioned.

She laughed. "Yes, well, for the time being I'm a lieutenant. Do I know you?"

He found himself holding his breath as he saw the young woman holding her daughter. "Are you and Spock…bonded?"

"Yes. Do we know you?" She asked him again. She felt as if she should.

"K'diwa, please take the children to the dining room, I will be there shortly." He leaned over and kissed her. She smiled up at him and nodded before looking over at the elder Spock.

"Would you care to join us for dinner?" She asked him as she set Sara down. Sara went to him and reached up to take his hand in hers. He smiled down at her. The daughter he would never have. The family that could have been, but never was. "Sara, darling, don't bother this gentleman…"

"No, she is fine." Spock knelt down and looked into her eyes. His eyes. Her father's eyes. Genetically, his daughter. His breath caught in his chest. She laid her hand on his cheek and tilted her head to one side in a move that was so familiar.

"Are you…family?" Sara asked, her confusion palatable.

"I am a kinsman. Yes." He honestly answered her. She nodded and smiled before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"We'll see you at dinner?" She asked.

"Perhaps, T'Sara." He smiled before lightly touching her cheek and rising. "Perhaps."

Spock set Samuel down and turned to his wife. "Please, Nyota. We will meet you soon."

She bit her lip and nodded. This was weird she thought, just weird. Who was this 'kinsman' anyway and why hadn't they met him yet? They'd been traveling for six weeks and they had never come across him. She sighed attempting to release her curiosity.

"Come, Sara, Samuel." Nyota motioned to her children. "Sir, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you again."

"As do I, Lieutenant." The elder Spock bowed his head as Nyota and her children left. He turned to Spock. "You and Uhura are married?"

"Yes. Were you married…" Spock cut his younger self off.

"I never married. Uhura and I served together for several years. There was an attraction, I believe, however it was never acted upon. It seemed…inappropriate. However, we were friends. But there was never more to our relationship." He offered.

Spock nodded. "I am sorry. She is an exceptional woman, an exceptional mother and bondmate. I am sure she would be the same in any universe."

"I am sure you are correct." Spock Prime agreed. "I see why you would feel torn between Star Fleet and your family, however I can assure you the experiences you would share with James T. Kirk will help to define…"

"No disrespect intended, but you have no idea of my experiences thus far. Of the formation of my life with my Terran family, my cousins, my grandparents. The life I now share with my wife and children and how they have helped to define me. In your universe I am sure Kirk is an exceptional captain and perhaps he will still become such a man in this timeline. However, at this juncture in his life, I do not recognize the man you are describing nor do I ever envision a relationship with him as you had." Spock voice held the smallest amount of irritation. "Sir, I cannot live your life as I am already living my own."

"Indeed." He was impressed with the young man's strength. "Will you stay with Star Fleet?" He queried.

"In the face of extinction, it is only logical that my wife and I resign from Starfleet and help rebuild our race. Nyota has left the final decision up to me so long as we remain together as a family. A circumstance that I would never otherwise consider." Spock answered honestly. "They are quite frankly, sir, my life."

Spock Prime chuckled at his younger self's heartfelt confession. "And, yet, you can be in two places at once. I urge you to remain in Starfleet. I have already located a suitable planet in which to establish a Vulcan colony. Do what feels right, although I feel the Lieutenant would not allow you to do less."

Spock nodded. "You are correct in your assessment of Nyota. Although her logic can be quite superior, it is her love, her depth of feeling that is her strength." He looked up at his counterpart. "Sir? Will you join our family for dinner?"

The elder Spock looked at this young Vulcan, this husband, this father, that he had never been. This one had felt things that he had never felt, experienced emotions that had eluded him in his lifetime. Emotions that he felt should be buried, shunned as a Vulcan. Yet this young man, he embraced them. His life, his formation, so different. He looked at Spock and slightly shook his head in response to his query.

"I do not wish to confuse your wife and children. They do not yet know who I am, what I am responsible for." Spock Prime stood with his hands behind his back.

"You are not responsible for the death of our planet, Nero was. And as my wife recently informed me, family is everything. And you have family." Spock tuned to leave the hanger and as he expected, Spock Prime followed.

* * *

Nyota sighed as she lay in her husband's arms. "It…it almost hurts, the fact that you and I weren't together in his universe. It just doesn't seem right. And I can't believe Kirk really was a captain. And a good one, at that."

"It is an odd premise and one I would prefer not to dwell on. But it does not matter, Nyota. All that matters is what is. And you and I, our children…we are together, we are a family." He kissed the top of her head. "This elder Spock, he now knows that the life he led was irrevocably altered when he passed through time."

"Will he accept this fact?" She burrowed deeper into his embrace.

"Yes. He sees our life, our bond, our children. And although he was under the mistaken belief that Jim Kirk should be captain of the Enterprise, I believe he realizes just how much his young friend needs to learn in this universe." He answered.

"Logical thought process." She smiled into the darkened room. "I just hope he does realize it. If he keep pushing at us to do what he did, to fulfill his life…" He felt her shrug.

"It is of my opinion that he does comprehend, k'diwa. This Spock, he sees that the life I have, that we have, took a totally different direction than the one he lead. He served under Christopher on the Enterprise. He then served under Kirk and developed a long standing relationship with him. But now, with the divergence in the timeline, this will not become a reality. Spock Prime, for all his protestations, realizes this. He and our parents will be paramount in rebuilding Vulcan. I believe his…guilt at the destruction of Vulcan is now his driving force." Spock pulled Nyota closer into his embrace.

"I feel for him, that he never married, never had a family. I…I suppose I have a certain connection to this older version of you. I hope he can find some peace, some happiness in our universe." She whispered.

"I also wish the best outcome for my elder self. And so do my, our, parents." He smiled in the dark. "I also desire the best outcome for us." He gently pushed Nyota on her back and rolled on top of her as she opened herself to him with a deep sigh.

"Mmm, you always give me the best outcome, husband." She moaned as he slid into her.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Alright folks, one more chappie to go! Yahoo! Thanks again for sticking it out ;-)**_

**_I've loved writing this fic and I'm so glad so many of you have enjoyed it as well!_**

_**

* * *

**_

The trip back to Earth had been long, hard and exhausting. After the loss of Vulcan, the emotions on the ship were like the ebb and flow of the tide and Vulcans and humans alike would fall into despair only to bounce back. Only five days…only four days…only….finally the docking hub off Earth's moon could be seen and an almost tangible feeling of release could be sensed.

Once the Enterprise had docked, shuttles were sent to take crew and survivors to San Francisco. Most of the Fairmont Hotel was reserved to accommodate the Vulcan survivors that were being ferried to Earth but the Vulcan Embassy also had several residences that were opened for the more severely traumatized. As promised, Betazed sent counselors to help the survivors and therapy sessions had been set in motion almost immediately.

Spock insisted his family stay with him, but Sarek had an apartment at the Embassy, so he and Amanda declined. However, much to his surprise, T'Pau took him up on his offer. 'For the time being.' She said.

However, Nyota and Nia's first order of business was to see Gaila. As soon as their shuttle set down, she kissed her husband and children, thanked Amanda for taking the children along with Jake and then hailed a cap to take them to the hospital.

* * *

Nyota sighed and rolled her eyes at the hospital administrator. "I know where Gaila was, I was in the same place. On the Enterprise. Waiting for my husband to destroy Nero after he saved Earth." Her voice seemed to rise in volume with each word. Nia pulled her sister aside.

"Ny, sit down. I'll find out when we can see Gaila." Nia turned and smiled at the nervous woman behind the counter. "We were all involved at the battle of Vulcan; we just really need to see our friend. If need be, I can have Captain Spock meet us here…"

"Oh, oh, Captain Spock? Oh, no, that won't be necessary. Although I'd love to meet him." Her face took on a dreamy state, but she quickly shook her head. "It's regulations, you know? None of the survivors here are allowed visits from outsiders until Star Fleet has given the ok, but let me see what I can do, alright?" The woman turned and went to a small office as Nia waited. She was back in a few seconds with a smile on her face.

"Okay, then. Here you go." She handed over two visitor badges. "Just go up to the third floor and give the on-call nurse this. Nia was handed a small chip.

"Thank you so much." She turned and went to her sister. "Come on, Ny. We're going to see our Gaila."

* * *

"I can't believe everything that's happened in the past two months." Gaila gave her best friends a shaky smile as she explained her and Suval's escape. "Suval wasn't going to go with me, so I just pushed him into the pod. That's when chaos hit. The ship basically exploded and a piece of shrapnel got me in the shoulder. And when the pod broke loose from the ship with a huge shudder, I got thrown up and down, which explains my broken leg." She sighed. "Suval, he saved my life, you know? With that small emergency med kit, he removed the piece of metal from my back and stitched me up and then he set my leg."

Nyota held her best friends hand and looked up at Nia. "We're just grateful you're alive and that your pod didn't get sucked into the black hole Vulcan left."

"We were so lucky, Ny. And then that Ferrengi freighter found us. Oh, you know? They wanted to buy me. Thought I was a sex slave." Gaila laughed.

"I'm so sorry, Gai." Nia sat on the other side of Gaila.

"Oh, don't be. It just proves that even when I look like shit warmed over I'm still a hot commodity." She laughed again. "But Suval told them I was a Star Fleet officer and they apologized for any insult and said they would take us anywhere we needed to go. They even picked up a few more survivors. Suval let them keep the pods, I mean, they'll be worth a lot at an auction, you know? Real life escape pods from the Battle of Vulcan." Her voice wavered. "Oh, goddess, Nia…I'm so sorry…Greg…"

"I know, sweetie." Nia shrugged, a sad smile on her face. "But Jake is alive and I'm sure Greg knows that we're okay." Gaila nodded and wiped her face.

"So, where's Suval?" Nyota asked attempting to lighten the group.

"At the Vulcan embassy, I suppose." The Orion took a deep breath. "Okay, so, he wanted me to marry him and go to New Vulcan, help rebuild, you know? And I actually thought about it. But I've been in constant contact with my auntie, she has a compound on the moon colony where she lives. She helps refugee Orion slaves, brings in children that mothers send to her, she has classes, all kinds of stuff. After all that happened, a whole world gone, I feel like I do need to do something. But I need to help my people right now. I need to help my aunt. I just…so many will be helping Vulcan rebuild, right?" She halted and looked up. "I broke it off with Suval. He said he understood and he's come to see me a few times. But…I…I asked him not to come anymore."

Nyota and Nia looked at each other with surprise. Nia spoke up first. "I…I see. And I understand. Well, this is good news. I'm sure you'll be so happy." She didn't sound totally convinced, but she had to support her friend.

"I do, too, Gai." Nyota smiled and took her hand in both of hers. "This is such a good thing and I know how over worked you aunt is. Are you happy, Gaila?"

"I am, Ny. I've spent my whole life, well, once I left Orion, my whole life just thinking of what I need, what I wanted. After Vulcan, after so much death and destruction, I need to do something that makes a difference. I need to help my people." Gaila's brow was furrowed. "I need to think of the good of the many."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so proud of you. And I love you." Nyota leaned over and gently hugged her best friend. "And we will never lose touch. Right?"

"Better not. I still gotta see my niece and nephews as much as I can." She smiled through her tears.

Nia nodded and took Nyota's hand. Would life every be normal again, she thought to herself?

* * *

Nyota sighed and looked around her house as she grabbed onto the back of the couch. They had been back on Earth for a week now and she still couldn't seem to get her land legs. Sam and Sara were staying with their great-grandparents, as was T'Pau. Sarek had told her his mother he had a place for her at the embassy along with the rest of the high council. However, T'Pau had a different idea. After she had come to stay with them for a few days, Delilah offered T'Pau the use of their guest house when she came to pick up the children.

"I have never spent time with Amanda's parents and I feel now would be an appropriate time. I can spend time with my great-grandchildren as well. And as they invited me, it would be impolite to refuse." She looked to Amanda. "Do you not agree, ko-fu?"

"Only if it is as you wish, Ko-mekh. However, my mother and father would be honored by your presence. And S'muel and T'Sara would love to be able to spend time with you." Amanda bowed her head in deference.

"You see, Sarek? Amanda agrees with my assessment. I will stay at the Napa and I can take an Embassy shuttle for meetings with the council." She held her hand out to Amanda, who gave the older woman her arm, and the two turned and made their way into Nyota's kitchen to brew tea.

"You think this is an agreeable occurrence?" Sarek asked his daughter-in-law.

"I do, Sa-mekh, she will be in a very hospitable environment surrounded by family. Amanda will be spending much time with her parents and the children will be there for her. It will a pleasant respite before her journey to the new home world." Nyota answered evenly. "And as she stated, she will be able to meet with the council whenever she is needed. Either by shuttle or I am sure Sam will be more than willing to bring her into town."

"Indeed, Ko-fu, your logic is impeccable." He turned to face her. "My sa-fu is indeed a fortunate man to have found such an articulate and practical mate."

Nyota blinked in surprise and bowed her head. "I thank you, Sa-mekh."

"No need for thanks, Ko-fu. I am merely relating facts. I shall retire to the embassy, please give my regards to my mother and inform Amanda I have left. She can call for the transport to come for her when she is ready." He nodded and left.

Nyota smiled at his departing back and went to call Spock's grandfather so he could pick up T'Pau. She hummed to herself, feeling a sense of happiness she had not felt in the months since Vulcan. She had so much she almost felt guilty. But she would not dwell on that, she would just take it and appreciate it.

Spock came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I could sense your contentment from the den. It has made me very…happy." He kissed her neck and felt her lean back against him.

"I, we, have so much. And for a moment I felt as if I should feel guilty, but there is no logic in guilt, so I'm just going to go with it. And appreciate it. And love you. And thank all the gods that I had that one night stand with you." She turned her face towards him and kissed his cheek.

"It was four nights, my love." He whispered into her ear.

She giggled. "Yes, and don't forget the three days."

"I could never forget a moment." He softly agreed.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Thanks to LydiaMoon: yes, palpable, duh – not palatable…sorry for the misspell and misuse, sometimes I get a little ahead of myself. Can you say 'nonplussed'? Well I couldn't…nonpulsed came out instead LOL!**_

_**Alright, here we are at the end of this fic. As I've said before, I got a little carried away but I had such fun doing it. Loved the movie and I just love the idea of Spock and Nyota together as a couple…wish it had happened in TOS, would've been brilliant!**_

_**I think I've tied up all loose ends and I hope you're all fine with it. If not, just let your imagination take you wherever you will…**_

_**Thanks for all the feedback and once again, thanks to all who've kept reading! Now, onto the end of this fic…**_

* * *

**Epilog…Five years after the destruction of Vulcan…**

Nia looked up from the patch of land she was planting in her garden. The shuttle from the Enterprise was coming in for a landing and bringing her sons to her. As she began to pull herself up, a strong pair of arms came around her and lifted her up.

"You need to be more cautious, adun'a." Suval admonished her as he laid his hands on her rounded stomach. "Our daughter grows strong within you, but you must reserve your strength."

She chuckled and laid her hand upon his. "I know, husband, but I wanted to get these vegetables planted before they came home. The boys can be such a handful."

"I realize this fact, Nia, however I am sure they would have greatly enjoyed helping you plant." He looked down into her face, marveling at the fact that she was his bondmate.

"Oh! You're right! I should've waited for them. But I still have the beets and potatoes to plant, so they can do that." She smiled up at her husband. "Let's go get them."

He nodded as he took her hand and was inundated with her memories…

_Her decision to relocate to New Vulcan had been right. She loved being able to work at rebuilding a society that she had come to love. She and Amanda had been key in building the compound that housed the orphaned children and she loved her part in running the organization. She and Jake lived in a dwelling on the compound and the school was right next to them. After the death of her husband she found completion and fulfillment in her chosen path._

_She and Suval had continued their friendship as he headed up restructuring the school system. He had a more open approach to teaching and the high council, with T'Pau's encouragement, realized things would be changing and didn't fight it. _

_They spent more and more time together working on various class syllabuses and taking stock of what supplies would still be needed. Nia had a large network to pull from and between the two of them had managed to open the school within a year of colonization. It was at this time she had noticed a change in her friend._

"_Are you alright, Suval?" She questioned him one evening as they were closing up the common rooms of the school._

"_Why do you ask such illogical questions?" He snapped. "I am Vulcan; of course I am 'alright'." His voice held distain. Nia blinked and laid her hand on his arm._

"_Suval? Is it…your time?" She knew it was a highly personal question and as a non-Vulcan she should not know of such things let alone speak of them. But Vulcan was a small community and her sister was married to a half-Vulcan. Suval jumped at her query._

"_Of course you know of pon'farr, you are for all intents one of us." He took a deep breath. "Yes, my time is near. I have made arrangements and shall retreat to the caves that have been appropriated for such times."_

"_You have found a mate?" She asked, bothered by the ache she knew she would feel at his reply._

"_There are no females of the proper age. I shall meditate. If I succeed I will return in approximately two weeks." He locked the doors and handed her the keys. She nodded, of course she knew this. Many Vulcan males had taken off world mates because of this very reason. Of course she knew…_

"_Suval…" She reached for him again. "I…" He shook his head to stop her._

"_There is nothing to say, Nia. This is how it is." He bowed to her. "It has been a privilege to know you and your son. I only wish the best for you and for Jacob. Please, let him know…" Suval stopped as a tremor went through his body. "I must go."_

_Nia bit her lip as she watched him walk away from her. Her eyes narrowed and she ran to Amanda and Sarek's house._

_She had gone to Suval and seen him through his time. He had refused at first, but she would not leave him and his need eventually won out. After his fever broke he had confessed his feelings for her, although he didn't need to. She had seen it, felt it all through their time together, while he was in her body, in her mind, and she in his. Not long after, they were bonded. _

_Jacob referred to Suval as sa-mekh and Nia was happy. She had become pregnant during Suval's pon'farr and had given birth to a son, a brother for Jacob. They had named him Gregory in honor of Jacob's father. Now, four years later, she was preparing to deliver a daughter. She sighed in satisfaction._

"You are still happy, k'diwa?" Suval asked as they made their way to their sons.

"I am, husband, happier than I ever thought I could be." She smiled up at him. "And you shouldn't be reading me without my permission." Nia chided him with a mock frown.

"I could not help it, you were broadcasting very loudly." He smiled.

"I love that my Vulcan smiles at me. I'm a very lucky woman." They had reached the landing pad as their sons came running full tilt at them. She had to laugh out loud at the sight of them. They were both wearing Terran clothing and although Gregory looked just like his father, he and Jake looked like a couple of Terran kids back from vacation. Thankfully, Jake's grandparents accepted Greg as one of their own, touched that Suval had allowed him to carry their son's name, and insisted he visit whenever Jake did. He had a whole Terran family and so did she and Suval.

"And I am a very lucky Vulcan." He knelt down and held his arms out as his sons barreled into him.

* * *

Spock and Nyota exited the shuttle and smiled as their nephews excitedly ran to their parents.

"So, do you think your kids are going to be as excited to see you?" James T. Kirk leaned against the railing as he smiled at the couple.

"I would certainly hope so, Jim." Spock answered with a tilt of his head. Spock Prime followed his 'cousin' and wife off the transport shuttle.

"Are you sure we cannot convince you to remain with us?" The elder Spock asked.

"We were doing Star Fleet a favor by attending the symposium on Earth, Commander. It's time to get back home." Nyota smiled at the elder Spock. "Besides, I'm sure Captain Kirk wouldn't be able to handle two Spocks on the bridge." She laughed.

"Hey, I've become very flexible. And as the new captain of the Enterprise I think it would behoove me to have the best staff available." His mood suddenly became serious. "Honestly, Spock, Uhura, it would be an honor if you decided to re-enlist and an honor to serve with you."

"I thank you for the offer, Captain. However, when we decided to rebuild New Vulcan we made the commitment to remain for as long as needed. And now with Nyota pregnant with our forth child, we will be here for awhile longer." Spock looked down at his wife with a warmth in his eyes that caused Kirk and Spock elder to look away for a moment. How he ever thought he had a chance with Nyota completely baffled him, especially when he saw all that love between the Vulcan and the linguist. Jim shook his head of such thoughts and smiled.

"Give it up, Jimbo, they have a life on Vulcan that I for one envy." Len McCoy followed them out. "Just congratulate them and let it go." Jim nodded at his medical officer and shrugged.

"Congratulations!" Jim smacked Spock on the back and nodded to his science and first officer who nodded back with a small smile on his face.

"Indeed, our population is growing by leaps and bounds." The Vulcan agreed with his new captain.

_When Spock and Nyota had decided to resign from Star Fleet, Admiral Pike had refused his commission as well. He was completely recovered and decided he was too young to give up the Enterprise and sit behind a desk as an admiral. So with James T. Kirk as his first officer, he took back what he felt was his. The Enterprise._

_Spock Prime had followed his family to New Vulcan and did what he could to help in the rebuilding, but he always felt that he was out of sync. His younger self made every effort to put him at ease. Any Nyota, yes, Nyota. She tried her best to make him feel a sense of belonging. But her presence always caused an unfamiliar ache, regret at a life not lived, envy for the life his younger self had grasped with both hands and had never relinquished. Yes, his younger self had a courage, a sense of self it had taken him much longer to develop. Too late for his Uhura._

_And his 'niece and nephew', ah yes, Samuel and Sara, they were always a source of joy of love. But his relationship with his father was never what he expected. And Amanda, she was always accepting, but they all had much to do and he felt as if he was an afterthought. A most human emotion, he readily admitted, however one he could not fully shake. _

_After a year on New Vulcan, Spock felt the need to return to space. He had kept in contact with the young Kirk and when the position of science officer opened up on the Enterprise, Pike offered it to him. And with the blessing of his parents and his younger self, re-joined the Enterprise with a strong sense of relief._

_After the close of their five year mission, Pike took back his Admiralty and handed the keys, so to speak, of the Enterprise to Commander Kirk. Both Pike and Kirk felt he was ready to captain the ship. And as far as the elder Spock was concerned, things were as close to right as they could be. He was still the science officer but now added First Officer to his title. Again._

Spock looked at his older self and the young man who was the captain he had always felt he should be. And now, five years later, Spock felt James T. Kirk would make the fine captain his counterpart said he would be.

* * *

Nyota sighed and smiled at the sight of her children playing on their patio. Sam and Sara were now almost nine and their sister, T'Suri had just turned three. There were times she could not believe how her life had turned out. She and Spock were instrumental in the building and organization of the new VSA. They had recruited the best minds from within the remaining Vulcan population as well as from several Federation planets, including Earth. Spock was the department head in astrophysics and she was the head of xeno-linguistics and xeno-anthropology. It had taken a good three years to solidify the academy, but now it was in full swing and attendance was high. They even allowed off worlders who passed the rigorous admittance requirements to attend. She knew how hard it was for the elder Vulcans to accept these changes, however, it was thought that with a limited gene pool, as males did out number females, inter-species bonding might occur. And it did.

Things were different. The isolated, insular world of old Vulcan was gone. With so many species that help in the rebuilding of the Vulcan new home world it seemed the courteous thing to invite them into one's home and eventually, into one's life. Life long friendships were forged and people who had only come to aid in restructuring stayed and began to build lives. Good lives based on common goals and beliefs, not on the color of skin or the shape of ears.

At times, Nyota almost felt as if she had somehow stepped into the garden of Eden. She had to chuckle at her musings. Spock came to his wife and took her hand in his.

"You feel we are living in paradise?" He smiled as he pressed as kiss to her hand.

"Umm, anywhere is paradise if you're there." She giggled. "Honestly, sweetheart, look at our family. Our life. I feel such…completeness. I know, I sound like a cheesy movie, but really, I'm so happy."

"As am I, wife." He began to rise but she pulled him back down. "Where do you think you're going."

"To prepare dinner. We have the family coming, remember?" He nuzzled her neck before gently nipping at her shoulder. Nyota shivered and gave a small moan.

"I must admit, I'd forgotten. I'll come and help." She began to rise from the couch but Spock held her down.

"No, you rest. Suval is bringing Nia and their sons in a few minutes. He will help me with the evening meal and you and Nia shall rest." He kissed her before leaving the room. Nyota smiled at his departing form. Love him so much, she thought.

* * *

Sara brought out a tray with two glasses of herbal iced tea for her mother and aunt. "Daddy made this for you." The small girl smiled at her mother as she set the tray down. She ran her hand over her mother's stomach and giggled before doing the same thing to her aunt.

"Can you feel anything?" Nia asked as she lifted the glass of tea.

"Mmm, warmth, comfort…" Sara smiled and lifted her shoulders. "Love, I think."

Nyota pulled her daughter into her embrace. "Of course you feel love. Your little brother already loves you because he feels how much I love you." Nia laughed and shook her head in agreement. "Your mama's right, Orange. And I love you lots, too."

Sara giggled again. "I know, Auntie, and I love you too. I should get back and help Daddy and toz'ot Suval. Sammy's trying, but he's not so good with cooking yet." She kissed her mother's cheek and turned to do the same to her auntie.

"She's such a good girl, Ny." Nia smiled, sipping on her tea. "And the guys…could you ever imagine this happening on Earth?"

"I don't know, maybe. But I can't imagine ever being with anyone other than Spock, you know?" Nyota picked up her glass of tea.

"You know, after I lost Greg I thought that would be it for me when it came to love. He showed me how to love, how to be open, how to give. And I was happy with Jake, working with Amanda. But then Suval came along." She shrugged. "I remember when his time came upon him. The idea that he was going to bond to someone else…it hurt. I honestly thing Greg would be okay with this. He'd want Jake to have a good father figure, to have brothers and sisters." She paused and looked at her sister. "You think?"

"I most certainly do. He loved you, Nia. He would want you to live, to find happiness." Nyota smiled at her baby sister. "Just like I do. I'm just happy Gaila didn't pitch fit when you guys got married." She laughed.

"Yeah, right?" Nia started laughing as well.

* * *

The meal had been eaten and tea and desert was now being served on the patio. A large padded chair had been brought out for T'Pau to sit upon and her great-grandchildren were playing not far from her view. She looked upon her progeny, Sarek, Spock, S'Muel, T'Sara, T'Suri. Jake and Gregory, for she considered Nia as a granddaughter. Yes, life was continuing. One could attempt to extinguish it, but life would find a way.

She looked over at her son and his Terran bride, he held Amanda's hand in his and his head was leaning towards her, listening to her. This is something that would not have happened on Vulcan, they were too rigid, too aware of what was 'acceptable'. But now, now, life was too short. In an instant life, love could be snatched away. It was right that her people know this, that they hold onto what happiness, what love they had found and relish it. If the destruction of Vulcan had taught them nothing else, it was that people were the important factor. Not rules, not what was acceptable behavior, not holding onto the old ways until one was choking the life out of them. There was a time that it was necessary, when one had to fight to control the anger, the lust, the desire to kill. But this also caused one to control love, joy…life. But now, life, love, family, this was what mattered. Oh, what her great-grandchildren would see, what they would do.

"Grammy? Do you want some more tea?" Sara smiled up at great-grandmother.

"Yes, my dear, more tea would be…nice." T'Pau almost smiled.

_**The End**_


End file.
